Luz y oscuridad
by CAN07
Summary: Hace tiempo una guerra sacudió al mundo, los pokémon oscuros por poco acaban con el mundo, ahora estos seres se han liberado de nuevo, Ash y sus amigos se verán obligados a enfrentar a estos seres de una manera muy diferente a la que están acostumbrados
1. El sello se rompe

Yo no poseo Pokémon ni ninguno de sus personajes

Luz y oscuridad

Capitulo: 1 la ruptura del sello

En las islas naranjas se encuentran 4 islas muy hermosas, 3 de ellas se encuentran deshabitadas por considerarse sagradas, en cada una de ellas se encuentran un templo en honor al trueno, al fuego y al hielo, y en el centro de estos templos se encuentra un altar con un tesoro antiguo de gran poder mágico.

La cuarta isla esta poblada por personas amables deseosas de servir a los turistas que llegan a visitar este lugar paradisíaco, también podemos encontrar pokémon extraños que cualquier entrenador estaría deseoso de poseer; pero el ser mas interesante de todos es un solitario pokémon, que vive en una cueva al extremo de la isla, es el guardián de unas ruinas muy especiales ya que guardan la base de un artefacto místico muy importante sobre el cual se encuentra una gran loza de piedra y en esta se encuentra una profecía escrita en un lenguaje antiguo pero cuyos hechos ocurrieron recientemente, habla de un pokémon guardián de las aguas y de un joven de buen corazón que salvaron al mundo de la destrucción gracias a su valor y su fuerza, pero esto no fue el final de la historia, en realidad solo es el principio.

- Las aguas están muy intranquilas- exclamo para si mismo Slowking –Un resplandor negro se esta aproximando-

Slowking se acerco al centro del altar y con una pata toco un signo grabado en el centro de la piedra, inmediatamente los símbolos se iluminaron, lentamente la luz se propago a lo largo de todos los símbolos de las ruinas creando un gran circulo de magia alrededor de estas, la luz de los signos que era de color azul celeste cambio abruptamente a un púrpura oscuro

-Que mala suerte la mía- exclamo Slowking quitando la pata del símbolo e inmediatamente la luz se desvaneció – 15 generaciones de Slokings y a mí no solo me toco lidiar con la profecía sino que ahora me toca lidiar con el sello, será mejor avisar a todos los demás, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-------

Ash se despertó lentamente, un nuevo día, un nuevo paso para llegar a ser el mejor maestro pokémon del mundo, Brock ya estaba levantado y estaba preparando sus muy famosos pasteles de arroz, a Ash le parecía que eran unas de las mejores comidas que había probado con excepción de la sopa que preparaba su mamá.

Era una mañana hermosa en la región de Joto, los pidgey estaban cantando, el sol calentaba suavemente las colinas por donde se encontraban, Misty estaban charlando animadamente mientras esperaba el desayuno sobre el próximo pueblo que iban a visitar

- Buenos días- exclamo Ash levantándose de su colcha de dormir – ¿ya esta listo el desayuno?

- típico en ti- exclamo Misty sonriendo – Pensando siempre en comida – Brock dijo que ya casi va a estar listo el desayuno así que ve a lavarte-

- de acuerdo- exclamo Ash tomando una toalla de su mochila – Vamos pikachu-

El pokémon amarillo asintió y lo siguió al arrollo para proteger a su entrenador en dado caso de que un pokémon salvaje saliera a atacarlo pero como en todas las mañanas anteriores no ocurrió nada fuera de lo común.

Ash termino de lavarse, se seco con la toalla y se dispuso a devolverse al campamento cuando escucho un sonido, se dio vuelta para ver de donde provenía pero no vio a nadie, el sonido parecía una melodía, mas concretamente una ocarina, Ash conocía esa melodía perfectamente y se dispuso a seguir la dirección de donde provenía pero apenas hubo dado el primer paso la melodía se detuvo.

- ¿Pikachu, escuchaste eso?- pregunto Ash dirigiéndose a su amigo pokémon

- ¿Pika?- respondió pikachu, mirándolo extrañado

- ¿no has escuchado nada?- replico Ash sorprendido – Tal vez no dormí el tiempo suficiente, regresemos al campamento-

-----

Al regresar al campamento Ash había olvidado por completo el incidente, así que charlo con los demás acerca de cuando iban a llegar al siguiente gimnasio

- no te preocupes Ash- dijo Brock empacando las cosas en su mochila y mirando su guía de viaje -según el mapa deberemos estar llegando a la siguiente ciudad al atravesar esta colina-

Dicho esto las tres personas y Pikachu se encaminaron hacia la dirección señalada por Brock.

-----

Los tres estaban mirando con una expresión de totalidad incredulidad el paisaje que estaba al frente de ellos

- Eh… Brock- pregunto Misty mirándolo furiosamente y señalando al paisaje – Dijiste que la siguiente ciudad estaba al pasar esta colina… pues bien aquí no ahí nada-

- No te preocupes Misty… enseguida reviso- respondió Brock temerosamente sacando una regla una calculadora y una lupa – Veamos dimos la vuelta aquí… pasamos por aquí, tomamos el desvió por acá. Y acampamos aquí…, después de todas estas conjeturas, triangulando nuestra posición actual con las montañas de la zona y mirándolas comparativamente con las montañas dibujadas en el mapa, calculando la altura y la dirección en la que se encuentra el sol diría que… estamos totalmente perdidos-

- ¡Que cosa!- exclamo Misty – Sabes cuanto tiempo llevamos en estos bosques y ahora me dices que estamos perdidos-

- Tranquila Misty- exclamo Ash – Tienes que tomar las cosas con calma, la vida es corta, disfrútala-

- Tienes razón- respondió Misty dirigiéndose hacia el – Especialmente cuando la vida de alguien aquí esta a punto de ser mas corta-

- Bueno ya párenla- intervino Brock – Además no debes culpar a Ash por lo ocurrido, fue mi error pero nada que no se pueda solucionar, así que como dice el dicho al mal paso darle prisa, mejor andando-

- Esta bien- exclamo Misty tranquilizándose un poco – Ya que se le va a hacer-

En ese momento Ash escucho de nuevo la melodía de la ocarina y se volteo rápidamente para buscar de donde provenía pero como la vez anterior el sonido se desvaneció en el último momento.

- Sucede algo Ash- Pregunto Brock mirándolo fijamente

- No…- respondió el chico inseguro – No es nada-

Y con esto los tres reasumieron el rumbo

---

En las islas naranjas Slowking miraba el paisaje desde su cueva el atardecer, ya estaba dando paso a una noche llena de nubes y sinb estrellas, de repente una voz fuerte pero amable resonó en toda la cueva pero mas que todo en la mente del pokémon

- Hace tiempo que no te veía- exclamo la voz y una figura se formo en el fondo de la cueva -¿Cómo has estado amigo mío?-

-Estoy agradecido de que halla respondido mi mensaje señor- exclamo Slowking que no parecía en lo más mínimo impresionado por la aparición de ese pokémon tan abruptamente –Gracias, gran guardián Lugia-

- Déjate de formalidades- exclamo el pokémon legendario – Solo los seres humanos me llaman así, sabes que tengo un nombre-

- Tan amable y sencillo como siempre- Respondió Slowking –Incluso antes de que te convirtieras en guardián nunca te gustaron las formalidades ¿o me equivoco, Zero-

- A ti tampoco te gustaban las formalidades ¿verdad, guardián del templo sagrado y decimosexto Slowking, Kiluba-

- Así que aun te acuerdas de mi nombre- respondió kiluba – estoy alagado, pero no te llame para esto, me imagino que ya te habrás dado cuenta, el tiempo ha pasado y el sello se ha debilitado-

- Eso lo se, avise a los demás pero no se si estaremos preparados para esto, a sido todo un imprevisto- Contesto Zero mirando a través de la cueva – En verdad espero poder afrontar esta crisis-

- ¿No deberíamos traer al muchacho?- pregunto Kiluba mirando al Lugia – Seria mucho mas fácil para nosotros que el estuviera apoyándonos con la activación de las ruinas, además estoy seguro de que el ya esta sintiendo el peligro y de que es necesario estar aquí-

- La última vez por poco y no sale vivo del suceso, en realidad no quiero que tenga que pasar por esto otra vez- respondió el pokémon legendario – Y por otro lado este es un problema que solo nos concierne a nosotros, no quiero que los seres humanos intervengan en esta batalla, podrían salir lastimados-

- Entiendo tu punto de vista- replico Kiluba analizando la situación – Pero ellos no lo verán así y de seguro lo primero que atacaran será a los seres humanos-

- Si los seres humanos no intervienen tengo la esperanza de que esta guerra se mantenga a raya- contesto Zero pensativo – Creo que estarán tan ocupados con nosotros que no se detengan a fijarse en seres inocentes-

- Espero que tengas razón…- exclamo el Slowking preocupado pero cuando fue a terminar la oración, un terremoto empezó a sacudir la tierra y por un momento el mar detuvo su movimiento, los dos pokémon se dirigieron hacia fuera rápidamente para ver lo que sucedía, cuando llegaron al templo vieron como en el centro del mar aparecía una luz de color rojo que rápidamente formaba un circulo de magia,

- ya ha empezado- exclamo Zero sombriamente

El círculo de magia empezó a brillar intensamente y de repente aparecieron grietas de luz como si el sello literalmente se estuviera desquebrajando y con un ruido atronador este estallo en mil pedazos; el cielo se oscureció, relámpagos y truenos se escuchaban a distancia anunciando que una gran tormenta estaba a punto de iniciar; el mundo pareció silenciarse de repente, mientras una gran columna de agua salía despedida hacia el cielo, en el lugar donde había estado el circulo de magia.

Una sombra emergió en el centro del remolino y cuando llego a determinada altura la columna de agua se desintegro revelando a un Lugia, pero este era diferente al que actualmente se conocía estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza de plumas de color negro como la noche, sus ojos eran de un color rojo incandescente, pero capaz de congelar el alma de cualquier ser que mirara fijamente; sin embargo lo que mas llamaba la atención era que a diferencia del lugia que todo el mundo conocía, este ser tenia un aura fría, calculadora, llena de odio y sin un rastro de compasión.

Este pokémon miro fijamente a los dos que se encontraban en la isla cercana observándolo fijamente

- Hace tiempo que no los veía- exclamo este pokémon con una voz tan fría que seria capaz de asustar al Machoke mas valiente – Como has estado Zero-

- Así que al fin has conseguido escapar de tu prisión- exclamo el pokémon legendario avanzando hacia el frente – Pero ni creas que te dejare pasar, me asegurare de que tu maldad quede confinada de nuevo aquí Shadow-

- Eso esta por verse- exclamo el Lugia negro – Te costara mucho trabajo hacer eso, mi pequeño hermano-


	2. Batalla a muerte

De nuevo yo no poseo pokèmon ni ninguno de sus personajes solo los que yo cree

Capitulo dos: Batalla a muerte

Slowking o Kiluba, guardián de las ruinas antiguas en las islas naranjas observaba atónito la gran batalla que ocurría en frente de el sobre el mar; dos de los pokémon mas fuertes se enfrentaban en una batalla sin precedentes, los cielos retumban cada vez que sus ataques se encontraban, los mares se estremecían cada vez que sus cuerpos chocaban entre si, Pokémon contra Pokémon, Lugia contra Lugia, hermano contra hermano luchaban con todas sus fuerzas para tratar de sobrepasar y derrotar definitivamente al otro

- Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer mi pequeño hermano- Exclamo Shadow al tiempo que lanzaba un gran rayo de energía de su boca

Zero ágilmente esquivo el rayo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a su oponente, rápidamente formo un campo de energía psíquica alrededor de el e impacto con todas sus fuerzas al pokémon negro

Shadow recibió el golpe completamente y gracias a eso cayo del cielo y fue a estrellarse violentamente contra las aguas

- Créeme he aprendido trucos nuevos desde la ultima vez que nos vimos- Exclamo Zero extremadamente serio y con cierto enfado en su voz

En el agua se vio un gran resplandor negro y un gran remolino de agua subió rápidamente y golpeo a Zero con todas sus fuerzas, esta vez fue este el que cayo del cielo y se estrello contra las aguas

El remolino se disipo revelando al Lugia negro envuelto en una esfera de energía psíquica

- No te creas tan listo mi pequeño hermano- exclamo este fríamente – yo también he tenido tiempo para pensar en nuevos trucos, después de todo cuando vives en el destierro tienes tiempo de sobra-

Otro remolino de agua salio rápidamente hacia al cielo y cuando se deshizo apareció Zero como si nada hubiera pasado

- Tu mismo fue el que se forjo ese destino- exclamo Lugia visiblemente enfadado –Tu te dejaste guiar por tu odio y por tu envidia, eso fue lo que te llevo a ese final-

- Sigues siendo el mismo- respondió Shadow molesto – Tan iluso y tan ingenuo como siempre, típico en los hermanos menores no lo crees así Zero-

- Deja de llamarme hermano- exclamo Zero fríamente – Mi hermano murió hace mucho tiempo, lo único que queda de el se encuentra en mi memoria, la bondad de su corazón es totalmente antagónico a lo que se puede encontrar en tu corazón, para mi tu asesinaste a mi hermano-

- Si… estoy en lo correcto- respondió Shadow sonriendo – Sigues siendo el mismo iluso de siempre-

-Prefiero seguir siendo un iluso a haberle dado la espalda a todos los que me querían- Exclamo Zero que abrió la boca y se empezó a formar una gran esfera de energía que rápidamente fue disparada contra su objetivo

El Lugia negro solo tuvo el tiempo para crear una gran esfera de energía alrededor de el para protegerse del ataque, el rayo de energía choco contra este con todas sus fuerzas ocasionando una gran explosión ocasionando que Shadow cayera del cielo y chocar contra las aguas del océano

Momentos después el Lugia negro salio de las aguas sonriendo malévolamente, sus ojos brillando con una luz carmesí intensa

- Te has vuelto muy fuerte durante estos últimos 753 años hermano- exclamo Shadow – Sabes, no recuerdo la ultima vez que alguien me sorprendió de esa manera, serias un excelente pokemon oscuro, pero… como se que no aceptaras, lo mejor será eliminarte-

Dicho esto shadow literalmente desapareció de donde estaba y reapareció en cuestión de segundos arriba de Zero que no tubo tiempo de reaccionar, recibiendo un impacto descomunal de un rayo de energía que lo mando contra las aguas, este trato de recuperarse y rápidamente salio del agua solo para ser recibido por otro poderoso ataque que causo una gran explosión

Zero malherido trato de salir por tercera vez pero se dio cuenta de que pasaría si salía de nuevo

- No puedo caer en su trampa otra vez- pensó Lugia dentro del agua

Shadow estaba esperando afuera del agua con su ataque listo para rematar a su hermano, pero tres enormes remolinos de agua surgieron del océano y se dirigieron hacia al pokemon oscuro;

Este esquivo los tres remolinos con una velocidad impresionante y embistió con su cuerpo el centro de uno de los remolinos, los tres se desvanecieron y revelaron a Zero siendo golpeado por su hermano, El Lugia retrocedió adolorido y cansado, respiraba agitadamente pero se sostuvo en el aire

- Ya estas agotado- Exclamo Shadow triunfantemente – He ganado esta batalla, solo te queda esperar la muerte-

- Cierra la boca- Exclamo Zero enfadad – Esto aún no termina, nunca te dejare ganar-

- Típico en ti…- murmuro Shadow –Pero este será el final para ti-

Las aletas de su espalda se plegaron sobre su cuerpo, descargas de energía psíquica empezaron a aparecer a su alrededor

- Adiós querido hermano- Dicho esto se abalanzo por el aire a toda velocidad hacia su oponente, Zero estaba demasiado débil para poder esquivarlo así que se mantuvo en su posición, creo un campo de energía alrededor de el, y espero el golpe.

En ese momento del cielo empezaron a salir relámpagos de electricidad que cubrieron todo el paisaje y de todo el centro surgió una enorme descarga de energía que fue a impactar directamente contra el pokémon oscuro. Este rugió de dolor y se aparto rápidamente

Slowking que había visto la batalla desde el principio quedo anonadado al ver a una gran ave amarilla descendiendo del cielo entre las nubes, sus plumas eran erizadas y poseía un pico delgado y largo; era grande y la cubría una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica que danzaba alrededor de ella, su mirada fría y amenazante se centraba en el pokémon oscuro

Shadow sonrió, en realidad todavía no esperaba que esta ave hiciera su aparición tan pronto, pero para el eso solo lo haría mas divertido

- Hasta que por fin el señor del trueno decide aparecer- exclamo Shadow mirando malévolamente al recién llegado – Aunque tu presencia no hará ninguna diferencia-

Zapdos lo miro por un momento y luego grazno fuertemente, era su manera de comunicarse así como las de los Lugia era por medio de la telepatía, pero Shadow le entendió perfectamente

- _Así que finalmente has escapado de tu prisión- _exclamo el ave legendaria_ – Realmente estaba rezando para que este día nunca llegara…-_

- De la manera en la que hablas pareciera que tú fueras un santo- respondió Shadow elevándose hasta alcanzar la altura del ave

- ¿Acaso no fuiste tú, con ayuda de los demás el que por poco destruye el mundo hace poco?-

-_Eso no es asunto tuyo- _replico Zapdos enfadado –_Lo que importa ahora es que no dejare que abandones este lugar hasta que seas sellado de nuevo-_

Esta vez fue Shadow fue el que se enfado

- En verdad eres un iluso si crees que dejare que me coloquen de nuevo en esa prisión, viendo como transcurre la vida de los demás sin poder tener una propia, siempre observando mientras el tiempo ni siquiera te toca; NUNCA REGRESARE A ESE LUGAR-

Shadow preparo su ataque pero cuando estaba a punto de liberarlo una enorme ráfaga de llamas salio de las nubes y lo golpeo causando una nueva explosión

_- Por supuesto que regresaras a ese lugar- _Grazno una nueva ave que descendía de las nubes, esta era de color rojo y amarillo y sus alas y cola estaban envueltas en llamas _– Tú mismo hiciste que perdieras tu lugar en este mundo, así que afronta los hechos y prepárate para enfrentar nuevamente tu destino-_

Por primera vez el pokémon oscuro no se veía confiado y detrás de sus ojos se veía un gran temor, este estaba temblando sin embargo cuando hablo su voz seguía siendo tan fría y distante como siempre

- Ya se los dije, no voy a permitir ser sellado de nuevo, prefiero la muerte antes que dejar que eso pase-

_- La muerte seria el descanso para ti, ¿o me equivoco?- _grazno una nueva ave que había llegado al lugar, esta era azul como el cielo y sus plumas parecían estar hechas de la misma nieve sus ojos azules lo miraban con desprecio pero en el fondo con algo de compasión –_Pero no podemos asesinarte, eso va en contra de todos nuestros principios, además todavía no has pagado todo lo que hiciste en el pasado-_

Esta vez Shadowno respondió, estaba ensimismado con sus propios pensamientos

- Es hora…- Exclamo Zero mirándolo fríamente – Tu prisión te espera-

- No…- murmuro Shadow –No voy a regresar a ese lugar… No puedo regresar a ese lugar… no puedo… No…-

Este levanto la vista y miro a sus cuatro oponentes. Sus ojos ya no eran fríos y calculadores sino distantes y vacíos

- NO VOY A VOLVER A ESE LUGAR- grito el pokémon oscuro en las mentes de todos los presentes mientras una esfera de color rojo carmesí lo envolvía y disparaba una infinidad de rayos que volaron en todas las direcciones

Los cuatro pokémon legendarios se quitaron justo en el momento exacto antes de ser golpeadas por el ataque

-_Ya no te queda nada por hacer- _ exclamo articuno una vez que esquivo los rayos _ - Solo estas retrasando lo inevitable-_

-Ustedes me obligaron- exclamo Shadow – No quería hacer esto pero ahora todo el mundo sufrirá por su culpa-

- De que estas hablando- dijo Zero mirándolo asustado

- Solo quería liberar a unos pocos pokémon oscuros pero…- murmuro Shadow mirándolos de nuevo con su mirada fría y calculadora – Gracias a ustedes la guerra sagrada ha empezado de nuevo-

- ¿¡Que has dicho?- exclamo Zero pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de algo, se giro rápidamente para ver hacia las tres islas del trueno, del fuego y del rayo y lo que vio hizo que se le congelara la sangre

Tres de los rayos se dirigieron cada una hacia una de las islas e impactaron contra la montaña de cada isla haciendo que apareciera un círculo de magia que rápidamente se torno de color carmesí y se empezó a fracturar, segundos después tres explosiones se escucharon en la zona y donde estaban los sellos se veía ahora una cueva, un zapdos negro, un articuno negro y un moltres negro emergieron de su lugar de descanso y alzaron vuelo hacia donde se encontraban Zero y los otros

- Como es posible que halla podido liberar a los tres al mismo tiempo eso es imposible…- exclamo Zero

- Ya deberías saber que en este mundo nada es imposible- exclamo Shadow triunfante – 753 años de no hacer nada dan mucho tiempo libre no lo crees, así que pensé en una forma de romper varios sellos simultáneamente; este es el resultado; no solo ellos tres sino que cada pokémon oscuro que ha sido sellado ahora es libre, y cada uno de ellos ha recibido un mensaje de cual es el paso a seguir, créeme hermano, esta será una guerra sagrada que este mundo jamás va a olvidar-

Una risa malévola resonó en toda el área de las islas naranjas

-----

Ash, Misty y Brock se estaban preparando para acampar, cada uno estaba ocupado con sus tareas, Ash estaba preparando su bolsa para dormir, Brock estaba terminando de cocinar y Misty estaba alimentando a los pokémon aunque no muy contenta

- Otra noche a la intemperie…- murmuraba entre dientes – Como desearía un baño relajante en una tina, con agua caliente y burbujas, si, muchas burbujas, una deliciosa bebida en la mano sin preocupaciones-

-¡¡MISTY!- Exclamo Ash apareciendo en frente de ella tronando sus dedos frente a sus ojos para que volviera a la realidad

- ¿Que pasa?- pregunto la chica inocentemente, algo molesta de que la hubieran sacado de su sueño

- Te pregunte que si ya terminaste, necesito que me ayudes a acomodar las bolsas para dormir-

- Si claro- respondió Misty apresuradamente mientras colocaba a sus pokémon de nuevo en sus pokebolas, Ash hizo lo mismo con sus pokémon y se dirigió a organizar sus camas

-----------------

Momentos después Brock había terminado de preparar la cena y los tres estaban sentados alrededor del fuego comiendo y charlando animadamente sobre el camino que iban a tomar en la mañana cuando un rayo de color carmesí cruzo el cielo y fue a estrellarse contra un claro que se encontraba no muy lejos de lo que se encontraban

- ¿Que fue eso?- Pregunto Misty levantándose rápidamente y observando la dirección en la que el rayo se había estrellado

- No lo se- respondió Brock pero lo mejor será investigar

Los dos tomaron sus pokebolas y se dirigieron hacia el bosque pero se detuvieron al ver que Ash y Pikachu se quedaban de pie en su sitio

- ¿Sucede algo Ash, Pikachu?- Pregunto Brock mirándolos fijamente

- No… no es nada- respondió Ash después de un momento de silencio – Es solo que… tengo un mal presentimiento-

- No te preocupes- exclamo Misty sonriendo – ya veras que no es nada posiblemente un pokémon herido, nada de que preocuparse, además donde esta tu sentido de la aventura

- Tienes razón- exclamo Ash entusiasmado -¿Qué es lo que podría pasar?


	3. Nuevos enemigos y viejos amigos

Antes de iniciar este capitulo quiero hacer algunas aclaraciones:

1. Esta historia sucede después de los acontecimientos ocurridos en Hoen, May y Max se separaron del grupo por unos momentos para atender asuntos familiares pero volverán a aparecer eso se los aseguro

2. Para hacer la historia más comprensible haré esta aclaración:

Conversación normal, es decir lenguaje humano estará escrito enletra normal

Conversación telepática estará escrita en _Cursiva _

Conversación en idioma pokémon estará escrita en **Negrilla**

3. Preguntas, aclaraciones o comentarios son bien recibidos

4. De nuevo yo no poseo Pokémon ni ninguno de sus personajes aunque la idea de esta historia se me ocurrió al ver un Lugia oscuro por Internet, creo que es de un videojuego

Espero que disfruten este capitulo porque para mi fue muy divertido escribirlo

Capitulo 3 Nuevos enemigos y viejos amigos

Ash y los demás se acercaban cautelosamente al lugar donde habían visto impactar el rayo carmesí

- Es por aquí- exclamo Brock sigilosamente –Debemos actuar con sigilo para evitarnos problemas-

- Ya esta bien- exclamo Misty confiada caminando como si nada – ¿Donde esta tu sentido de la aventura?-

- Estas actuando igual que Ash- la reprendió Brock – Igual de impulsiva-

- ¡¡Oye!- exclamo Ash molesto por el comentario – Yo no soy impulsivo-

Misty, Brock y Pikachu se le quedaron mirando por un momento con cara de "Si, claro"

En ese momento divisaron el claro, aún había mucho polvo levantado y casi no se podía distinguir nada

- ¿Que habrá podido causar todo esto?- pregunto Brock confundido – Tal vez el Hiperrayo de un Ursaring- contesto Ash tratando de dar una explicación lógica- No seria la primera vez que nos topamos con uno-

-_Interesante teoría-_ exclamo una voz fría que resonó en todo el claro y que parecía llegar directamente a sus mentes _– Desgraciadamente para ustedes es incorrecta-_

- ¿Quien esta hay?- exclamo Brock en voz alta impaciente por salir de ese lugar.

La nube de polvo se disipo y los cuatro pudieron ver que en el centro del claro se encontraba un gran agujero, pero lo que llamo su atención fue que en el centro, flotando a unos 4 metros de altura se hallaba un pokemon pequeño parecido a un gato con una larga cola que terminaba en una especie de rombo, su pelaje negro relucía con un brillo ahogado, parecía que devoraba toda la luz que se encontraba a su alrededor; sus ojos eran de color rojo y parecían arder como las llamas de un volcán.

Ash y los demás estaban petrificados al ver a este extraño mew que había aparecido frente a ellos.

- Quien… quien eres tú- pregunto Ash saliendo del trance

- _Eso no tiene importancia - _Respondió el ser mirándolo fijamente _– Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta, has interferido por ultima vez en nuestros planes-_

El Mew oscuro empezó a brillar y lanzo un poderoso ataque psíquico contra el joven entrenador.

Ash no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, solo cerro los ojos y aguardo el golpe; momentos después hubo una gran explosión, pero el golpe no llego.

Ash abrió los ojos y vio que Pikachu estaba a un lado muy mal herido

- Pikachu…- Ash murmuro corriendo hacia el y alzándolo – Lo siento…

Pikachu abrió los ojos y le sonrió a Ash, negó con la cabeza lentamente tratando de decirle que no se preocupara

_- Veo que tienes a unos Pokémon muy leales- _dijo la voz en la mente de Ash ­– _En verdad es admirable, son capaces de dar su vida por ti, es una lastima, pero voy a tener que deshacerme de todos ellos-_

No había terminado de decir esto cuando una potente voz que resonó en todo el valle interrumpió

- _¿Que demonios crees que estas haciendo Deep?_- se escucho la voz gritar al pokemon negro – _Te explique muy claramente lo que tenias que hacer, ¿no tienes idea de lo que pasara si lo matas, o es que prefieres volver a estar sellado por otros 753 años_-

El Mew llamado Deep, se giro molesto mirando al cielo, como recapacitando

-_Como quieras, seguiré tu estupido plan- _resonó la voz de este mew en la mente de todos y luego se dirigió a los cuatro presentes _–Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta, tienes que venir conmigo-_

- De que estas hablando, tal vez seas un Mew pero eres cruel, no tienes derecho a ser llamado un Pokémon - exclamo Ash supremamente enfadado – Preferiría la muerte antes de ir contigo -

_- Eso no lo dudo- _exclamo Deep sonriendo _– Al igual que tus pokémon tu te sacrificarías por ellos, pero… los sacrificarías a ellos por ti-_

Dicho esto Deep levanto una pata y un aura de color azul rápidamente envolvió a pikachu y lo elevo por los cielos, al mismo tiempo todas las pokebolas de todos los presentes salieron flotando Una pokebola vacía choco contra pikachu el lo coloco dentro luego todas flotaron hasta quedar cerca del Mew negro, todos excepto togepi que estaba escondido muy dentro de la mochila de Misty

- Que vas ha hacer con nuestros pokémon_- _Exclamo Misty tratando de acercarse pero fue repelida por una gran barrera de energía psíquica y fue lanzada contra el tronco de un árbol

- ¡¡Misty!- Exclamo Brock corriendo hacia ella tomándola entre brazos para examinarla - ¿estas bien?-

- Si… creo que si- murmuro Misty tratando de levantarse – Pero si no hacemos algo nuestros pokémon no-

- Suéltalos inmediatamente- Exigió Ash desesperado al ver todas las pokebolas a merced de este pokémon maligno

_- No estas en posición de exigir nada- _exclamo el pokémon negro sonriendo esta vez más acentuadamente – _Acaso no sabes lo que le pasa a un pokemon que se encuentra dentro de una pokebola cuando haces esto-_

Deep señalo con una de sus patas a la pokebola que contenía a pikachu, inmediatamente se creo un campo de energía alrededor de la pokebola que se fue reduciendo hasta que la pokebola empezó a fracturarse y a lanzar chispas

- Espera…- exclamó rápidamente Ash al ver esto – Esta bien… haré todo lo que tu digas, pero… deja ir a mis amigos-

El pokemon oscuro lo miro por unos momentos enfadado

_- Como te dije antes, no estas en condiciones de hacer exigencias- _exclamo este, cruelmente –_ Sin embargo… aceptare tus condiciones, camina hacia acá lentamente, sin hacer movimientos bruscos-_

Ash obedeció y empezó a caminar hacia el pokémon negro

- ¿¡¡Que estas haciendo Ash?- Grito Misty al ver que su amigo se disponía a entregarse –_ ¿_Vas a sacrificarte así no mas?-

Ash se volteo hacia ellos, estaba sonriendo pero no era una sonrisa común, Misty sabia lo que estaba detrás de esa sonrisa, decía "no te preocupes, todo va estar bien"

- Volveré pronto- exclamo el joven entrenador – No creo que me pase nada malo, ya vieron como ese ser me protegió antes, es obvio que me necesitan, solo iré a ver que quieren ellos conmigo; mientras tanto te encargo a mis pokémon Misty-

Con esto se dio media vuelta y camino hacia Deep hasta que estuvo prácticamente debajo de el

-Espera…- exclamo Misty derramando una lagrima – No puedes hacer esto-

- Cumplí con mi palabra- murmuro Ash con la cabeza baja, una silenciosa lagrima bajaba por su mejilla – Ahora cumple la tuya-

El Mew negro alzo una pata y todas las pokebolas desaparecieron

_-Todos tus amigos están en el centro pokémon de la ciudad que se encuentra cerca de aquí- _Dijo este colocándose enfrente de el –_ Ahora te voy a enviar con el que te solicita-_

Con esto El pokémon empezó a brillar con un aura de color rojo y Ash desapareció

_- Perfecto, ya cumplí con mi parte Shadow-_ exclamo Deep maliciosamente mirando a Brock y a Misty _– Así que ahora me podré divertir un poco-_

- Que es lo que piensas hacer- Exclamo Misty furiosa – Prometiste no hacernos daño-

_- Yo solo prometí no hacer daño a ninguno de los pokémon de Ash, jamás dije que a ustedes los dejaría ir de aquí-_

- Eres un…- murmuro Brock lleno de rabia

- _Esta noche habrá dos seres humanos menos de que preocuparse-_

Deep empezó a brillar intensamente y se preparo para lanzar un devastador ataque psíquico, junto sus patas y se creo una gran esfera de energía oscura

- nos vemos…- acto seguido lanzo su ataque que se dirigió rápidamente contra las dos indefensas personas pero antes de llegar su ataque se encontró con una barrera invisible y este se desvaneció dejando como único recuerdo de su existencia huno que rápidamente era llevado por el viento.

- _Por que no te enfrentas contra alguien que si puede defenderse-_

La voz que resonó en la mente de todos era profunda, poderosa, esta causo que hasta la misma luna resplandeciera sobre el poseedor de esa voz.

El dueño de esa voz era un pokémon que se encontraba sobre una de las ramas mas altas del árbol mas cercano, con un pelaje blanco y morado que lo cubría desde la cabeza hasta la punta de la cola que terminaba volviéndose más gruesa en la punta, al igual que Mew era parecido a un gato aunque este pokémon era mucho mas alto, sus ojos observaban al Mew oscuro con una mirada penetrante y calculadora

- Mewtwo- exclamo Misty asombrada de ver de nuevo a este pokémon – ¿que estas haciendo aquí?-

- _No me imagine de que los seres humanos que estuvieran aquí fueran ustedes- _ exclamo el recién llegado bajando flotando de la rama de la rama – _Vine a este lugar porque sentí una poderosa energía psíquica que se libero en este lugar, esa energía solo podía habarla liberado un Mew y veo que no me equivoque; a propósito ¿Donde esta Ash?_

Ni Misty ni Brock pudieron contestar esa pregunta, ellos solo se miraron y permanecieron en silencio

_- Eso es algo que no me esperaba…- _Deep se acerco un poco para mirar a Mewtwo mas de cerca –_Así que tu eres el patético intento de los seres humanos de crear al pokémon perfecto-_

_- Este patético intento te mandara al infierno si no me dices a donde has mandado al muchacho- _exclamo Mewtwo enfadado

El Mew oscuro lo miro asombrado por un momento pero luego recupero su compostura

-_Ya entiendo, leíste la mente de los seres humanos para obtener la información, pero te aseguro que conmigo no será tan fácil, si quieres saberlo derrótame-_

Mewtwo permaneció quieto, con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro

_-Si así lo quieres…- _

El pokémon rápidamente formo entre sus manos una esfera oscura y ataco a su oponente

Deep no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y recibió todo el impacto de la esfera, gracias a esto fue lanzado contra un árbol que se partió en dos al chocar contra el

Mewtwo no perdió tiempo y se teletransporto al lado de su oponente y lo ataco de nuevo con otra esfera oscura la cual dio de nuevo en el blanco.

Deep salio despedido y aterrizo en el centro del claro y estuvo quieto por un momento tendido en el piso, Mewtwo se acercó cautelosamente pero antes que llegara a la mitad del camino el pokémon oscuro se levanto del suelo y floto a unos metros del suelo, sus ojos resplandecían de un color rojo sangre, su pelaje estaba erizado, su cola se movía de un lado a otro violentamente, obviamente no estaba muy contento por el ataque recibido.

Este se envolvió en un campo de energía y ataco rápidamente a Mewtwo que también se cubrió con un campo, los dos contrincantes chocaron una y otra vez ascendiendo al cielo, ninguno de los dos pretendía ceder.

Finalmente con un ultimo choque los dos se dirigieron a la tierra y lanzaron al mismo tiempo sus ataques psíquicos mas poderosos, los cuales chocaron con toda la fuerza en el centro del claro ocasionando un gran destello y luego un ruido atronador; cuando por fin desapareció el polvo levantado por los ataques se vio a un Mewtwo muy serio e inmutable y un Mew negro extremadamente enfadado

-_Esto no se quedara así…- _Grito Deep en la mente de todos los presentes –_No seré derrotado por un experimento fallido-_

_- Lo único fallido aquí es tu existencia- _respondió Mewtwo con el mismo tono de voz que había venido usando – _Después de haber estado sellado por 753 años por tus actos en lo único en lo que piensas inmediatamente de ser liberado es en destruir, que patético eres-_

El pokémon oscuro se quedo pasmado

_- ¿Como es que sabes todo eso?- _pregunto retrocediendo un poco

Por primera vez Mewtwo sonrió

_- Tu mente es como un libro abierto, tu odio y tu rabia lo han dejado indefenso ante mi poder, ya no necesito seguir peleando contigo, toda la información que necesitaba me ha sido revelada-_

Deep lo miro con una rabia incontenible

_- Esta vez has ganado pero la próxima vez no seré tan descuidado, así que prepárate-_

El pokémon empezó a preparar su ataque pedro se detuvo inmediatamente y miro hacia atrás, allí flotando frente a el se encontraba otro pokémon, este era idéntico a el pero el pelaje era de un color rosa vivo y sus ojos azules resplandecían de inocencia

-_No puede ser…- _ Exclamo Deep totalmente salido de si –_Tú también has venido hasta aquí Nova-_

El recién llegado empezó a hablar, para Misty y Brock el solo decía su especie pero para los otros dos pokémon el hablaba claramente

- **Nunca me imagine que escaparías de ese lugar Deep- **Exclamo Mew tristemente **– Pero me imagine que no se te podía tener sellado para siempre, veo que no has cambiado, siempre tratando de aprovecharte de los mas débiles, lo siento pero si quieres continuar también tendrás que enfrentarte contra mi-**

_-Se que soy impulsivo pero no soy estupido- _Contesto Deep un poco mas tranquilo – _Esta bien… esta victoria es de ustedes, pero la próxima vez les aseguro que no tendrán tanta suerte. Mewtwo te aseguro que la información que obtuviste es muy importante pero no te servirá de nada; nos veremos pronto- _

Con esto Deep empezó a brillar intensamente y desapareció

**- Hace tiempo que no te veía Mewtwo- **Mew se acerco al pokémon genético

_- Si, ha sido bastante tiempo- _respondió este mirándolo fijamente–_A propósito, nunca me dijiste de que tu nombre fuera Nova-_

**- En 753 años nadie me había llamado así- **replico este tristemente mientras mirando al cielo estrellado **– Solo los otros pokémon legendarios y los pokémon oscuros me conocen de esa manera, ese nombre me trae malos recuerdos, en realidad no quería que tu también me llamaras así-**

Mewtwo lo miro por un momento sin decir nada

_- ¿En verdad todo lo que vi en la mente de ese Mew sucedió?- _Pregunto este después de unos momentos de silencio – ¿_En verdad ese pokémon fue responsable de todas esas desgracias, ¿Realmente la guerra que ocurrió hace 753 años fue tan sangrienta?-_

Mew siguió mirando al cielo sin responder nada

**- Esa historia es para otro momento- **al final contesto Nova **– Por ahora es mejor llevar a esos dos a un lugar seguro, y lo mas importante es rescatar al elegido**

Mewtwo asintió y enseguida se dirigió hacia Misty y Brock

- ¿Que fue lo que charlaste con Mew?- pregunto Brock mirando a Mewtwo inquisitivamente- ¿Qué es eso de la guerra que ocurrió hace 753 años?

- _Yo no se mucho sobre ese suceso y de todos momentos este no es el momento ni el lugar para discutir eso-_ Mewtwo respondió y empezó a brillar –_ Voy a llevarlos a un lugar seguro, esto puede ser algo incomodo pero será rápido-_

**- Yo voy a ir al lugar donde Deep envió al elegido- ** dijo Nova mientras empezaba a cubrirse con un aura de color azul cielo **– Con un poco de suerte llegare a tiempo para ayudarlo- **

Mewtwo asintió y acto seguido desapareció junto con Misty y Brock

Mew miro al cielo pensativo **– En verdad lo siento Mewtwo, te he involucrado en algo en lo que en verdad no quería que te metieras- **Y con esto se desvaneció en el aire

-----

Ash se encontraba mareado la teletransportación no era algo muy agradable de sentir, abrió los ojos y vio que se encontraba en una cueva la salida se encontraba atrás de el y por ella entraba la luz de la luna, gotas de agua caían del techo, parecía una cueva común y corriente; Ash se dio la vuelta viendo la oportunidad y comenzó a correr hacia la salida pero cuando llego a ella fue repelido por una barrera de energía psíquica.

Ash se levanto adolorido miro hacia todos los lados tratando de averiguar quien producía la barrera

- _Tienes tantas ganas de conocer a tus captores y que respondan a tus preguntas- _Resonó una voz en toda la cueva _– Con gusto te concederé tu deseo-_

Ash vislumbro varias formas en el fondo de la cueva, estas avanzaron hacia el frente y cuando la luz los toco Ash quedo paralizado por lo que vio, Un Lugia, Un Articuno, un Zapdos y un Molares todos de color negro como la noche y con ojos de color rojo carmesí lo miraban fijamente y llenos de rabia

- ¿…Lugia…?- Ash pregunto tímidamente al que al parecer eral el líder

- _Soy Lugia pero no exactamente el que tú crees- _Respondió este avanzando hacia el joven entrenador –_Así que tu eres Ash Ketchum o debo decir… el Elegido-_

- ¿De que estas hablando?- Replico Ash retrocediendo –¿Quiénes son? ¿Para que me han traído aquí-

-_ Son buenas pregunta- _respondióel Lugia negro _– Mi nombre es Shadow y por ahora soy el líder de los pokemon oscuros, explicarte lo que somos seria muy complicado así que lo dejare para otro momento y lo que queremos es que no nos perjudiques de nuevo-_

- No se de que hablan- replico Ash con un poco mas de seguridad – Jamás los había visto así que como podía haber haberlos perjudicado-

- _Todas las veces en las que has ayudado- _respondió Shadow enfadado-_ la ocasión en que el experimento que crearon los seres humanos se salio de control y quiso conquistar el mundo, la ocasión en que las aves sagradas se salieron de control, la vez en que la niña gracias a los unknown casi destruye toda una región entre otras, todas esas veces estuvimos a punto de ser liberados pero gracias a ti eso no fue posible-_

- ¿Querían ser liberados de donde?- Pregunto Ash sintiendo un poco de compasión por este pokemon

_- No te atrevas- _exclamo el Lugia negro muy enfadado, abrió sus alas y avanzo amenazadoramente hacia el muchacho –_ Jamás, Jamás vuelvas a mirarme con esos ojos llenos de compasión-_

_­­_Ash desvió la mirada y no respondió nada, pero confirmo sus sospechas debajo de esa actitud arrogante, fría y maquiavélica se encontraba un pokémon que estaba sufriendo, solitario y muy resentido.

-_Volvamos a nuestros asuntos- _Replico Shadow recuperando la compostura y volviendo a su actitud normal –_ Sabes, he discutido mucho con mis compañeros sobre que hacer contigo, la mayoría sugirió matarte simplemente, pero la historia a comprobado de que ese es el peor error que se puede cometer, tampoco puedo encerrarte y esconderte en el lugar mas recóndito del planeta porque tarde o temprano alguien te encontrara y te rescatara… así que solo nos queda una opción… serás nuestro aliado, tu serás el que se encargue de eliminar a nuestros oponentes._

- Estas loco- exclamo Ash perdiendo el miedo – Nunca cooperare con ustedes para lo que sea que estén planeando-

_- Eso esta por verse- _exclamo Shadow sonriendo_ - Ya he cumplido con tu deseo es hora de que se cumpla el mió, no lo crees así Blackstar-_

Un resplandor rojizo apareció atrás de los tres pokémon, y una sombra que flotaba avanzo hacia ellos, cuando apareció un extraño pokémon, al parecer tenia una capa y una estrella parecía que adornaba su cabeza, hubiera sido un pokémon muy tierno si no fuera porque su cuerpo era negro de pies a cabeza y porque sus ojos brillaban con una maldad indescriptible.

_- Así es, Shadow- _Replico el Jirachi mirando a Ash codiciosamente –_Cual es tu deseo y con gusto te lo cumpliré-_

Shadow miro al ser humano que tenia al frente y sonrió

-_Deseo que el elegido, esta persona que tengo al frente sea uno de nuestros aliados mas poderosos y que sea el quien se encargue de eliminar a los que nos encerraron especialmente a Zero-_

_- Tu deseo será concedido- _contesto Blackstar y empezó a brillar acercándose a Ash, su capa creció y pareció formar unos tentáculos que lentamente se acercaban al joven entrenador

- ¿Que… Que es lo que planean?- Exclamo Ash asustado, se dio media vuelta y trato de correr pero la capa lo sujeto rápidamente de los brazos, las piernas y la cintura

_- No te preocupes- _Replico el pokémon que lo estaba sosteniendo _- Tratare de que esto sea lo mas doloroso que jamás hallas experimentado-_

Dicho esto la capa lo sujeto con más fuerza, Ash sintió que esta lo estaba quemando, una sensación de ardor recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, sentía que estaba envuelto en llamas, el dolor era insoportable.

Ash trato de gritar pero su cuerpo no le respondía, estaba exhausto su visión se volvió totalmente borrosa, pero pudo distinguir que algo estaba brillando, trato de enfocar pero no vio de donde provenía el brillo hasta que vio una de sus brazos, ¡Era él el que estaba brillando!

- _No te canses tan rápido que apenas estamos empezando- _Se escucho la voz del Jirachi oscuro

De nuevo sintió la sensación de ardor y esta vez Ash no pudo soporta más y todo alrededor de el se volvió sombras.

­

Espero que les haya gustado, de nuevo preguntas sugerencias o aclaraciones son bien recibidas


	4. La investigacion del equipo Rocket

De nuevo Yo no poseo Pokémon ni ninguno de sus personajes

zephyr hb gracias por mi primer Review

Espero que todos lo que lean este capitulo lo disfruten mucho, para mi fue muy divertido crearlo

Capitulo 4 La investigación del equipo Rocket

Misty se sentía muy mal, tenia nauseas, el mundo le daba vueltas, las nauseas por poco le hacen perder el conocimiento pero en su mente estaba firme, tenia que encontrar a su amigo perdido a toda costa; El mundo a su alrededor se hizo mas nítido y vio que se encontraban al parecer en un centro pokémon, todos los presentes que eran 1 entrenador pokémon y la enfermera Joy los estaban mirando estupefactos como si acabaren de aparecer de la nada

- ¿Como…- Pregunto la enfermera Joy caminando hacia ellos lentamente –¿Como hicieron eso?

-_Yo los traje aquí- _Resonó una voz profunda en todo el centro e inmediatamente de las sobras emergió Mewtwo

Todos los presentes se asustaron excepto Misty

- Muy bien, Mewtwo- exclamo esta sin vacilar –Quiero una explicación y la quiero ahora-

- _Debes aprender a ordenar tus prioridades- _Respondió el pokémon psíquico _– Primero debes averiguar si ese Mew realmente cumplió con su promesa, este es el centro pokémon mas cercano de donde estábamos-_

- Misty- exclamo Brock muy serio y siendo la primera vez que no corría como loco descarriado por la enfermera Joy – Mewtwo tiene razón lo primero es averiguar si nuestros pokémon están bien-

Misty se tranquilizo comprendiendo que Mewtwo y Brock tenían razón

- Enfermera Joy- pregunto la chica tristemente – Le han llegado recientemente unos pokémon de la manera en como llegamos nosotros-

-Si, claro- respondió la enfermera tranquilizando a la chica – Es imposible olvidar que mientras estés examinando un pokémon más de 10 pokébolas te caigan de la nada-

Misty pareció un poco mas alegre y tranquila

- ¿De verdad? ¿Como están ellos?-

Le enfermera Joy se sorprendió de la pregunta y rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia el piso y no dijo nada

- Enfermera Joy- Pregunto Brock cautelosamente - ¿Qué sucede?-

Después de un silencio muy incomodo la enfermera Joy por fin hablo

- Casi todos sus pokémon estaba en perfecto estado- dijo la joven enfermera –De hecho solo estaban algo cansados y preocupados por sus entrenadores… En realidad todos excepto uno… un Pikachu-

Tanto Misty como Brock estaban en estado de shock

_- Que tan serio es- _Pregunto Mewtwo previendo la respuesta

-Es critico- Respondió la enfermera Joy – La pokebola en la que se encontraba estaba muy dañada, toco abrirla por la fuerza y esto causo mas daño al pokémon que de por si, por los análisis preeliminares, ya tenia, estuvo expuesto mucho tiempo a campos electromagnéticos producidos por el daño a la pokebola, me imagino que ya saben lo que le sucede a un pokémon eléctrico cuando eso pasa-

- Podríamos verlo- pregunto Misty recordando todo lo que había sucedido esta noche

La enfermera Joy asintió y condujo a todos los presentes por un pasillo largo y triste al fondo del centro pokémon, allí sobre una cama se encontraba Pikachu inconciente con una mascara de oxigeno en su pequeño hocico, un esparadrapo sosteniendo unas agujas en cada pata delantera llevaban liquido a sus venas, electrodos estaban conectados en su pecho y en sus mejillas registraban cada uno de los signos vitales de su amigo,

Todos permanecieron en silencio un momento, pero entonces el entrenador que estaba allí pregunto

- Perdón, pero acaso las pokébolas no están diseñadas para que cuando se dañan liberan inmediatamente al pokémon para que este no sufra daño-

- Eso es lo que quería preguntar- replico la enfermera Joy a los recién llegados – Efectivamente las pokebolas tienen ese mecanismo, ¿Que demonios fue lo que sucedió? Es imposible de creer que esto hubiera pasado-

Misty y Brock se miraron y Mewtwo solo se limito a mirar al infinito

-Eso- respondió Brock cansadamente -es una larga historia-

--------

Jessie, James y Meowth tenían tendida una enorme sabana sobre la tierra y en el centro se encontraba una sombrilla que los tapaba del sol que ya se encontraba en lo mas alto del cielo, los tres estaban disfrutando de unos pasteles de arroz que habían traído consigo.

- Oigan…- exclamo Meowth saboreando su pastel de arroz – Después de esto debemos intentar capturar a Pikachu de nuevo, no quiero que tengamos mas desgracias con el jefe-

- Ahora no Meowth- respondió Jessie dándole otra mordida a su pastel de arroz – El día de hoy quiero tomármelo libre, no quiero pensar en nada, además no me siento con ganas de salir volando otra vez el día de hoy, quiero darme mi tiempo para idear el plan perfecto-

- Además- replico James cogiendo otro pastel de arroz – No tenemos suficiente dinero como para pagar otra maquina, sin mencionar que no hemos visto a los bobos desde hace tiempo-

- Eso ya lo se- murmuro Meowth para si mismo mientras terminaba su pastel – Especialmente desde que se gastaron todo el dinero en estos pasteles-

- No te quejes- dijo Jessie enfadada sirviéndose otro pastel de arroz – Tu también los estas disfrutando, además la señora que nos vendió esta comida nos la dejo a mitad de precio, era una ganga que no se podía dejar pasar, por otro lado no habíamos comido en días a mi me pareció una compra muy buena, no podemos capturar a Pikachu con el estomago vació-

Los tres miraron al plato y vieron que solo les quedaba un pastel, Jessie James y Meowth se miraron entre ellos maliciosamente

- Solo queda uno- exclamo Jessie en un susurro

- Debemos compartirlo- Dijo james acercando su mano al plato

- Lo partiremos en tres partes iguales- Susurro Meowth avanzando hacia el plato

Súbitamente los tres se abalanzaron sobre el Pastel de arroz y empezó una batalla mortal para ver quien se quedaba con el último pastel en donde todo el mundo recibió puñetazos, arañazos mordidas y patadas.

En ese momento el pastel salio volando por lo cual los tres saltaron al mismo tiempo para agarrarlo pero cuando estaban a punto de alcanzarlo una sombra rápidamente pasó rápidamente por encima de ellos y el pastel desapareció.

- ¿Donde esta?- exclamaron a los tres al tiempo

Luego los tres miraron a sus alrededores y vieron algo que los dejo con la boca abierta: un Scyther estaba terminando los últimos trozos del famoso pastel de arroz, pero este Scyther no era común todo su cuerpo era de color negro y sus ojos brillaban de color carmesí

- Oye tú- exclamo Meowth – Esa era nuestra comida-

El Scyter los miro fijamente y sonrió maliciosamente

-**Así que esa era su comida, estaba deliciosa gracias por regalármela, pero…- **exclamo el recién llegado colocándose en postura de combate **– Ahora voy a tener que acabar con ustedes- **

- Es extraño…- Exclamo Jessie mirando al Scyther de una manera diferente, era calculadora y científica – Según me acuerdo Scyther es un pokémon que tiende a ser agresivo, sin embargo el solo ataca cuando se siente amenazado o cunado lucha por la jerarquía, ya tomo nuestra comida, ¿Por que nos ataca?-

- No solo eso también esta ese color que tiene- repuso James mirándolo también de una forma muy diferente a la que el acostumbraba – ¿Que fue lo que dijo Meowth?-

Algo en el fondo de ellos les decía que lo que estaba pasando era muy serio y que como tal debían ponerse serios también

- El dijo que tenia que acabar con nosotros- respondió Meowth también de una forma muy seria

- Eso no te será tan fácil- Exclamo Jessie sacando una pokebola devolviéndola a su tamaño normal –Ve Seviper-

- Crees que puedes derrotar al equipo Rocket tan fácilmente- dijo james sacando otra pokebola – Ve Cacnea

El Scyther avanzo a ellos lentamente hacia los recién llegados, luego inesperadamente acelero el paso a una velocidad increíble hacia Seviper

- Seviper- instruyo Jessie -cola de acero rápido-

Seviper lanzo su ataque hacia su objetivo pero este desapareció cuando la cola de acero estuvo a punto de tocarlo, luego aparecieron varios espejismos del Scyther alrededor del pokémon y todos saltaron hacia este al mismo tiempo blandiendo sus cuchillas listas para dar su último golpe

- Cacnea protege a Seviper con Pin misil- Grito James

Cacnea lanzo su ataque contra una ilusión tras otra pero no consiguió dar en el objetivo y el Scyther golpeo con sus su ataque de corte a Seviper que salio despedida hacia el campo quedando K.O

- Rayos…- Jessie murmuro viendo que esto era mas grave de lo que había pensado, llamo a Seviper y saco otra pokebola – Eres mi esperanza, ve Wobboffet-

El Pokémon azul apareció al frente del campo de batalla y se dispuso a entrar en la batalla, mientras tanto Cacnea estaba teniendo un gran problema, el Scyther lo atacaba desde todos los lados gracias a su velocidad

- Cacnea arroja espinas al suelo- Grito James preocupado – Eso deberá limitar sus movimientos-

Canea hizo lo que se le ordeno y se rodeo rápidamente de espinas,

Al ver esto el Scyther se retiro y se coloco a un lado del campo, luego se abalanzó de nuevo sobre Cacnea levantándose del suelo con ayuda de sus alas, pero antes de cortar a Cacnea con sus cuchillas apareció Wobboffet delante de el

- Wobboffet contraataque- ordeno Jessie rápidamente

El Pokémon azul se rodeo de un halo azul y cuando el Scyther asesto se golpe se vio herido gravemente por su propio ataque

- Muy bien Wobboffet- grito Jessie entusiasmada por primera vez

- James has que Cacnea termine el trabajo-

- Entendido- Respondió James – Cacnea embiste a Scyther-

Cacnea rápidamente ataco al Scyther que estaba aturdido por su propio ataque, pero en el último momento se recupero y ágilmente esquivo a Cacnea que fue tomado desprevenido y el Scyther utilizo esto para utilizar su velocidad extrema para dejar al pokémon planta K.O

- No puede ser- exclamo James asustado, regreso rápidamente a su pokémon – Cacnea regresa-

- Wobboffet no puede solo con esto- exclamo Jessie también asustada y llamo a su pokémon – Wobboffet regresa-

- Tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo Meowth

En ese momento los tres se dieron la vuelta para colocar pies en polvorosa

El Scyther vio en esta su oportunidad para acabar con ellos y se dirigió hacia ellos y utilizo su ataque de cuchillada

Como si fuera cámara lenta una gran mata de cabello color rojo cayo al suelo, Jessie sintió el corte detrás de ella y como su adorado cabello caía majestuosamente desde la nuca.

Esta se detuvo abruptamente con la cabeza baja, las sombras cubrían sus ojos, en ese momento pareció que el bosque donde se encontraban se puso totalmente en silencio

- Jessie que haces- Exclamo James volteándose para mirarla

- Tenemos que salir de aquí- repuso Meowth agitando sus patas para llamar la atención de Jessie

Esta solo se quedo parada ahí sin hacer nada, incluso el Scyther había quedado parado observándola cautelosamente

- Te aseguro…- murmuro Jessie todavía con la cabeza agachada – QUE LO VAS A PAGAR-

Dicho esto Jessie agarro su enorme martillo (No me pregunten de donde salio, yo me hago la mima pregunta cuando Jessie saca el martillo) y golpeo al Scyther con todas sus fuerzas mandándolo a volar, ni siquiera el mejor jugador de Béisbol hubiera podido golpear algo de esa manera.

Cuando el Scyther cayó al suelo trato de levantarse rápidamente pero fue recibido por otro golpe del martillo

Se levanto por tercera vez y cuando vio a Jessie supo enseguida que había cometido un grave error, Meowth y James estaba acurrucados contra un árbol aterrorizados por la escena

- Cuando termine contigo- Murmuro Jessie que en ese momento podría dejar a un Gyarados paralizado por el miedo, en sus ojos se veía fuego incandescente de la ira, el Scyther dio un paso hacia atrás – Vas a necesitar una sala de cuidados intensivos-

Dicho esto se abalanzo contra el Scyther agitando su martillo

El Scyther hizo lo más sensato que se le podía ocurrir: huyo

- Ven aquí insecto sobrealimentado, ya veras cuando te atrape- grito Jessie levantando el polvo mientras corría dándole vueltas a su arma – No seas cobarde-

Por alguna razón no establecida Jessie logro alcanzar al Scyther y lo siguiente que se vio fue una pelea en la que Jessie pegaba con el martillo y el Scyther se defendía

Cuando Meowth y James llegaron el Scyther estaba K.O y Jessie lo miraba pesar las puntas de su cabello

- Sabes cuanto tiempo hay que esperar para que mi hermoso cabello vuelva a crecer- Dijo Jessie al Scyther

– Mejor te calmas o lo vas a matar- murmuro James temeroso

- !Tú no te metas en esto¡¡- exclamo Jessie peligrosamente, James y Meowth se acurrucaron nuevamente

Jessie miro al pokémon en el suelo una última vez y acto seguido lanzo una pokebola que inmediatamente esta capturo al Scyther

- Será mejor llevarlo a un centro pokémon e informar al jefe sobre esto- dijo Jessie con un tono totalmente nuevo – No es muy común un pokémon negro sin mencionar otros factores-

-Además- pensó esta –Necesitare un buen peluquero-

Acto seguido se puso en marcha pero se detuvo y miro a sus compañeros que aun estaban acurrucados en la base de un árbol

- Que…- exclamo esta fuertemente – No van a venir-

- Enseguida- respondieron los dos al tiempo y rápidamente la siguieron

------------

Shadow caminaba lentamente por un pasaje oscuro de la cueva que llevaba hacia una habitación bastante amplia allí se encontrabaBlackstar, este estaba con los ojos cerrados, concentrado, su capa ondeaba elegantemente alrededor de una gran esfera de energía roja como si estuviera moldeándola

- _Como esta nuestro pequeño huésped_- exclamo Shadow interrumpiendo la concentración del Jirachi negro

- _Someter su cuerpo a mi hechizo fue fácil_- respondió este pensando detenidamente- _someter su mente es muy difícil sobre todo si es por largo tiempo, pero… someter su corazón parece imposible_-

- _¿A que te refieres?_- pregunto Shadow avanzando para ver un poco más de cerca la esfera de energía

Allí dentro de la esfera un pokémon muy conocido por Shadow, aunque mas pequeño y mucho mas joven, estaba dormido, parecía estar luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra los poderes deBlackstar, su cuerpo era blanco pero arrojaba destellos plateados como la luz de la luna desde la cabeza hasta la cola, excepto en su abdomen que era de un azul cielo, en la punta de su cola salían dos espinas azules y en su espalda cuatro aletas a cada lado del mismo color de las espinas en su cola, sus alas se veían muy fuertes y alrededor de sus ojos salían otros objetos del mismo color de las aletas y las espinas

- ¿_Un Lugia?- _Pregunto Shadow mirando a Blackstar despectivamente sonriendo –¿_Por que un Lugia?-_

_- Me pareció una perfecta ironía- _Respondió Blackstar _– Ellos no solo serán eliminados por el elegido sino que también lo serán por la especie que los debe proteger-_

_- Que gracioso- _replico el Lugia negro sonriendo maliciosamente – _Pero por que no lo has transformado en un pokémon oscuro-_

_- Que crees que he estado intentando durante todo este tiempo- _Contesto el Jirachi oscuro enfadado_ – Como te dije antes, moldear su cuerpo a mi antojo fue fácil pero… su corazón se resiste a mi oscuridad de una manera increíble-_

Mientras hablaban la esfera de energía empezó a brillar y lentamente empezó a cambiar su color de un rojo incandescente a un azul celeste, el pokémon que estaba adentro se despertó lentamente, abrió sus ojos y vio que estaba siendo observado por un Jirachi y un Lugia negro

_-¿Donde estoy?- _Pensó el pokémon confundido pero sus palabras resonaron en toda la cueva _– Ellos… fueron los que me atacaron… ¿Que fue lo que pasó?-_

_- Ahí esta otra vez- _replicó Blackstar fuera de si _– Hay van otras 4 horas de trabajo-_

_- No te apresures- _Respondió Shadow sonriendo _– Aun tenemos tiempo, además… quiero divertirme un poco- _

El Jirachi negro lo miro confundido por un momento, pero luego entendió lo que se proponía

_- Sigues igual que hace 753 años- _Repuso Blackstar mirando al prisionero _– Te gusta tanto la tortura psicológica… aunque pensándolo bien eso podría ayudar a nuestros propósitos-_

El Lugia negro avanzo hacia la esfera de energía y levanto la vista para observar detenidamente su creación, El Pokémon dentro de la esfera solo se limito a mirarlo como esperando a que este dijera algo

_- Veo que despertaste, aunque no es aun el momento para liberarte- _dijo Shadow con una expresión burlona _– Dormiste bien Tyr-_

_- ¿…Tyr…?- _Pensó el Pokémon dentro de la esfera, pero de nuevo su voz resonó en la cueva _–…De que esta hablando… el sabe que mi nombre es Ash…-_

_- ¿Ash?- _ Exclamo Shadow soltando una carcajada _– Ash es un nombre muy común para un pokémon tan raro y valioso como tu-_

_- ¿Qué?- _pregunto Ash que se estaba empezando a asustar, trato de moverse pero no solo su cuerpo no le respondió sino que por primera vez sintió que algo no andaba bien _- ¿Cómo puede saber lo que pienso? ¿Esta leyendo mi mente? ¿Que es eso de un pokémon raro y valioso?_

_- Como siempre tienes muchas preguntas- _Contesto el pokémon oscuro _–Para contestarlas te diré esto: Conoces el poder de un Jirachi, verdad, el tiene el poder de conceder deseos… ¿Te acuerdas de cual fue mi deseo cuando llegaste a nosotros?- _

Ash de inmediato recuerdo el suceso después de la llegada

-_Deseo que el elegido, esta persona que tengo al frente sea uno de nuestros aliados mas poderosos y que sea el quien se encargue de eliminar a los que nos encerraron especialmente a Zero-_

Ash miro a Shadow por un momento, tratando de racionalizar esas palabras

_- No te desgastes tanto Tyr- _Replico Blackstar mirándolo mordazmente _– Es imposible que un simple humano pudiera llegar a ser uno de nuestros aliados mas poderosos, ahora en este estado eso ya es posible-_

Ash no dijo nada, estaba conmocionado por la noticia y su deseo de salir de ese lugar se estaba incrementando a cada segundo

_- Aun eres joven- _prosiguió Shadow _– Todavía no tienes control ni conciencia alguna de tus habilidades Psíquicas, por eso todo lo que tu piensas se transmite inmediatamente a los demás no… pero eso con el tiempo cambiara, serás un poderoso aliado-_

Ash salio de su Shock al escuchar esto, sintió un extraño cosquilleo a través de su cráneo, su cuerpo se hizo más fácil de movilizar pero lo mas importante su visión se cubrió de un color rojo sangre

_- Ya te lo dije antes preferiría morirme antes que ayudarles- _Exclamo Ash sintiendo que la ira lentamente se estaba apoderando de el, dentro de la esfera de energía un aura empezó a cubrir el cuerpo del antiguo entrenador _– Además ustedes ya lo saben, mi nombre es Ash-_

Acto seguido el aura se hizo más brillante y la esfera de energía comenzó a desquebrajarse como si fuera una esfera de cristal, Ash sintió que el cosquilleo se convirtió en una presión en su cabeza tan fuerte que perdió la conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo

Momentos después la esfera estallo y un joven Lugia cayó al suelo despacio, sostenido por sus alas; sus ojos que originalmente eran cafés se tornaron rojos incandescentes, Este estuvo quieto solamente mirándolos por un corto periodo antes de soltar un canto, pero no era ni remotamente parecido al que se escucho cuando Zero apareció por primera vez en frente de Ash, este era hostil, se notaba rabia en sus notas para finalmente cargar una enorme esfera de energía en su boca y dispararla contra los dos seres que tenia enfrente de el

Shadow rápidamente cubrió con su campo de fuerza a Blackstar y a él, el rayo lanzado por el joven pokémon choco contra este y fue desviado hacia las paredes de la cueva donde se encontraban

_- Ya veo así que este es tu plan- _replico el Jirachi oscuro sonriendo _–Planeas transformarlo en un pokémon oscuro utilizando su odio contra ti, eres muy listo-_

_- Cuando un pokémon del tipo legendario como el se deja manejar por su ataque de ira tan fácilmente- _replicó Shadow sin moverse de su sitio _– Es muy fácil de que su corazón se llene de oscuridad… mira… ya esta sucediendo, fue mas rápido de lo que esperaba-_

Blackstar miro a donde estaba Ash vio que sus plumas de la cola, las alas y partes de la cabeza se estaban empezando a cubrir por un tinte de color negro, y que este se estaba expandiendo lentamente por su cuerpo

_- El solo ha sido un pokémon por unas horas, y la mayoría a estado inconciente- _Dijo el Lugia negro _– Es imposible que pueda controlar sus instintos y sus emociones para evitar la transformación-_

Ash que no había hecho ningún movimiento, de repente batió sus alas, se rodeo con un escudo psíquico y salio volando rápidamente para embestir a sus oponentes, Shadow esta vez batió sus alas y al igual que Ash se rodeo con un escudo Psíquico y se dirigió a combatirlo, pero cuando estaban a punto de chocar Ash se desvaneció en el aire

Shadow se detuvo inmediatamente en el aire impresionado de lo que había pasado, no había acabado de reaccionar cuando sintió una corriente de viento en sus espaldas, este se volteo lentamente y lo que vio lo dejo helado

El joven pokémon estaba a escasos dos metros de Shadow, parecía que había terminado su transformación, era de color negro de la punta de la cola hasta la cabeza, sus ojos brillaban intensamente con un brillo carmesí y en su boca había una gran esfera de energía lista para ser liberada

_- No puede ser… que velocidad tan impresionante- _Pensó Shadow que por primera vez en su vida había sido burlado de una manera tan fácil _– Si dispara el Aeroblaster desde esa distancia me matara-_

Ash tenia listo su ataque solo le faltaba liberarlo pero de repente titubeo, el ataque se desvaneció, este cerro los ojos y empezó a mover su cabeza de un lado para otro tratando de aclarar su mente

_-…No…- _Resonó la voz de Ash en la cueva _- … Esta no es la manera… No puedo lastimarlo…-_

Cuando este abrió los ojos habían vuelto a ser de color café y todo el tinte negro que cubría su cuerpo se desvaneció rápidamente dejándolo otra vez del color normal de un Lugia

Shadow quedo impresionado otra vez pero vio en esto su oportunidad y ataco al joven pokémon con un golpe de ala de acero

Ash salio despedido y cayo muchos metros al fondo de la cueva pero no quedo inconciente aunque si muy mal herido

_- Ya lo viste Tyr- _Exclamo Shadow sonriendo mientras aterrizaba enfrente de su adversario ­_– No fue tan difícil hacer que te comportaras como un verdadero pokémon oscuro-_

Ash no dijo nada solo desvió su mirada y permaneció en el suelo derrotado

_- Veo que te has quedado sin habla- _continuo Shadow _– Donde quedo tu determinación de hace unos momentos-_

_- No ha ido a ningún lado- _respondió Ash recuperando su tono habitual y mirándolo fijamente con desafió _– La próxima vez tendré mucho mas cuidado, aprenderé a controlarme, eso te lo aseguro-_

_- Eso crees-_ replico el Lugia negro _– Crees poder controlar esa oscuridad cuando ni siquiera sabes controlar tus poderes-_

Ash se incorporo rápidamente, lo había decidido, tenía que escapar de ese lugar pero de repente una especie de tentáculos salieron detrás de el y lo sujetaron por las alas, el cuello, las patas traseras y la cola

­_- …Que rayos…- _replico Ash mientras trataba en vano de liberarse

_-_ _A donde crees que vas mi pequeña creación- _Una voz burlona replico detrás de el, Ash jiro su cabeza para ver de que era el Jirachi oscuro y lo que lo estaba sujetando era su capa _– Un valioso Lugia como tu no debe vagar por libremente, podría ser peligroso-_

Ash se sorprendido de oír eso, sabia que había sido transformado en un pokémon legendario, pero no había tenido la oportunidad hasta ahora de averiguar que clase de pokémon era ahora.

La capa que lo mantenía atado apretó con más fuerza y empezó descargar un gran ataque eléctrico, el joven Lugia se estremeció de dolor y trato de liberarse haciendo fuerza pero sus intentos fueron en vano, Ash estaba empezando a perder la conciencia de nuevo

_- … ¿Por que?...- _Pregunto el pokémon débilmente - _…¿Por que hacen todo esto?... ¿Por qué me hacen esto?...-_

Ash no pudo soportar más y cayo desmayado

Los dos pokémon oscuros quedaron en silencio por un momento mirando al joven

_- Creo que volveré a tratar de transformarlo en un pokémon_ _oscuro- _Dijo Blackstar soltando a su prisionero y dejándolo caer al suelo _– En algún momento tiene que dejar de resistirse-_

_-…No…- _Replico Shadow mirando a su prisionero _– Es imposible convertirlo en un aliado por los métodos convencionales, me di cuenta en nuestro pequeño combate, llévalo a lo mas profundo de la cueva enciérralo-_

-_ ¿Que es lo que piensas hacer?- _Pregunto el pokémon estrella

_- Tendré que hacer todo al revés de lo que tenia pensado- _Respondió Shadow misteriosamente _–Tengo que hablar con alguien, te en cargo el resto, pero ten cuidado sus poderes no son muy fuertes ahora, pero nunca me imagine que desde tan pronto tuviera esa velocidad, si se escapa será muy difícil atraparlo de nuevo-_

_- Esta bien- _ obedeció Blackstar ­_– Tu eres el jefe-_

Shadow asintió y se dirigió rápidamente a la salida de la cueva

Blackstar miro al prisionero y sonrió

_- El poder del elegido será nuestro y nunca más me volverán a sellar-_

-----------------

Cuando Jessie, James y Meowth llegaron a un centro pokémon ya estaba oscureciendo, los tres estaban cansados de caminar

- No podemos entrar a un centro Pokémon Jessie- Replico Meowth preocupado – Si nos reconocen nos meterán a la cárcel en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-

- …Meowth…- contesto Jessie mirándolo de reojo, aun tenia ese color incandescente en los ojos mientras el viento jugaba con su antes largo cabello, este se corrió rápidamente hacia atrás asustado, sin embargo Jessie no hizo nada – Para que crees que existen los disfraces-

- Listo- exclamo rápidamente James salvando a Meowth de la peligrosa situación sacando un hermoso vestido y un traje de gala – Aquí tengo nuestros disfraces, tu Jessie serás la noble aristocrática y yo seré tu acompañante millonario-

- Es perfecto- respondió Jessie alegremente, después de colocarse los disfraces entraron triunfalmente al centro pokémon mientras Meowth los miraba con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro.

Dentro del centro pokémon los tres entraron y se encaminaron rápidamente a la recepción, allí estaba la enfermera Joy sonriéndoles

- En que puedo ayudarlos- pregunto esta cordialmente

- Buenas noches- respondió Jessie fingiendo un tono ruso sofisticado y ofreciéndole la pokebola de Scyther – Acabo de capturar un pokémon muy extraño y quisiera que usted lo examinara para ver si de pronto esta enfermo-

- Con mucho gusto- respondió la enfermera Joy mientras tomaba la pokebola - ¿Que es lo que tiene?-

- Pues vera para empezar es negro de los pies a la cabeza y aparte de eso es bastante agresivo- replico Jessie – Estaba pensando que tal vez fuera un virus o algo parecido-

- Correcto- repuso la enfermera Joy mientras salía por la parte de atrás del centro – Iré a examinarlo-

Cuando la enfermera Joy se retiro James tomo a Jessie de la mano y se la llevo a un esquina muy serio para hablar con ella

- ¿Qué es lo que te propones Jessie?- pregunto este molesto - ¿Sabes muy bien que ese Scyther no es normal, ese Scyther puede causar destrozos si lo liberan-

- Eso lo se mejor que nadie James- Respondió Jessie igual de seria – Pero necesito que un experto en pokémon revise a ese Scyther, tengo el presentimiento de que esa información es muy importante-

- Eso no quita el hecho de que eso es peligroso- dijo James sin quitarle la vista de encima – Ese pokémon puede lastimar seriamente a alguien-

- En eso tienes razón- respondió Jessie preocupada –Será mejor estar cerca por si algo sale mal, mientras tanto debemos hablar con el jefe-

- ¿Con el jefe?- pregunto Meowth extrañado – El lo único que querrá es saber si ese Scyther es lo suficientemente raro y poderoso para poseerlo-

- En eso tienes razón Meowth- respondió Jessie mirándolo – Pero el tiene suficiente poder y recursos para tener mas información sobre estos pokémon negros y podemos aprovechar eso-

- ¿Te das cuenta de que eso seria alta traición contra el equipo Rocket?- respondió Meowth muy serio - Eso ira en contra de todo por lo que hemos estado luchando hasta ahora-

- Ya hemos traicionado al equipo Rocket antes- respondió Jessie con desden –Y no solo una vez sino muchas, la vez que capturaron a un Lugia, cuando intentaron capturar a Mewtwo entre otras, pero es que esta vez tengo un muy mal presentimiento-

- _No se están comportando como los villanos que supuestamente son- _Resonó una voz profunda, los tres saltaron del susto y miraron para todos los lados para ver quien había hablado

- ¿Quien esta hay?- pregunto Meowth comiéndose las uñas

James se tranquilizo y miro a una esquina oscura sorprendido aunque sonriendo

- Hace tiempo que no te veíamos Mewtwo- dijo James dándole la bienvenida -¿Cómo has estado, que haces aquí?-

De las sombras emergió el aludido totalmente serio pero al verlos a los tres sonrió

_- Yo he estado bien pero…- _El pokémon Psíquico bajo la vista _– Ash a sido secuestrado por un Mew oscuro-_

- Ash, te refieres al Bob… al chico del pikachu - pregunto Jessie corrigiéndose antes de cometer un locura

- ¿Un Mew oscuro, que es eso?- pregunto Meowth cambiando el tema rápidamente – Los Mew son pokémon psíquicos no oscuros-

_- Eso lo se pero este Mew era diferente, se le dice pokémon oscuro por su alta agresividad, su color negro, pero sobretodo porque en su corazón solo hay odio, codicia envidia y otros sentimientos de ese tipo- _explico Mewtwo

Jessie, James y Meowth se miraron entre si con una mirada de entendimiento

- Háblanos mas de esos pokémon oscuros- replico Meowth esperanzado

_- Yo no se mucho sobre ellos, _Respondió Mewtwo mirando a lo lejos _– Nova es el que tiene al parecer los conoce muy bien, yo solo se que hace 753 años se desato una guerra devastadora entre pokémon, esto se ocasiono porque los pokémon oscuros querían tomar el control de todo y no les importaba pasar por encima de nadie para obtener sus objetivos, al final esta guerra involucro a los seres humanos, los pokémon oscuros eran tan temibles que los ellos, para tratar de proteger el mundo utilizaron lo que al parecer fue una especie de magia que sello a estos seres para que no pudieran ocasionar mas daño, pero recientemente esos pokémon han sido liberados de nuevo-_

Los tres quedaron en silencio tratando de analizar la información

- Eso significa que el pokémon que yo capture…- reflexiono Jessie pero en ese momento se escucho un estrépito – ¡No puede ser…!-

Esta salio corriendo y hábilmente salto el mostrador y se dirigió a la parte de atrás para entrar a la sala de exámenes, allí el Scyther negro se encontraba con una de sus cuchillas levantadas a punto de acabar con la enfermera Joy que se encontraba contra la pared aterrada, el cuarto estaba hecho un desastre, y Chansey se encontraba K. O

- ¡¡QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO IDIOTA!- pregunto Jessie llena de rabia

El Scyther levanto la vista para ver quien era y cuando vio a Jessie parada en la entrada con la misma mirada que tenia en el bosque después del incidente del cabello, palideció, pero no solo eso sus ojos dejaron de brillar y volvieron a su estado normal pero solo por un momento

Este busco una salida rápidamente pero lo único que encontró fue su pokebola así que se metió rápidamente en ella

- Estas bien- pregunto Jessie ayudando a levantarse a la enfermera Joy

- Eso creo, que pokémon más agresivo, incluso para un Scyther- replico la enfermera Joy pensativa – Donde lo capturaste-

- En el bosque- respondió Jessie – Lo curioso es que nosotros no lo desafiamos, el nos ataco-

- Tengo que atender a Chansey nos veremos luego- dijo la enfermera Joy mientras iba a socorrer a su amiga

Cuando Jessie salio de la habitación la estaban esperando Mewtwo Meowth y James

_- Por que la ayudaste- _Pregunto Mewtwo _–Me he estado haciendo la misma pregunta una y otra vez, Si ustedes pertenecen al equipo Rocket, acaso no deberían tratar de capturarme, no deberían cumplir misiones y hacer maldades-_

- La situación es mas complicada de lo que crees- respondió Meowth – Cada uno de nosotros tiene sus propias razones para eso, pero digamos que nosotros sabemos que las cosas deben tener un límite, nosotros nunca cruzamos esa línea-

- Yo a veces me hago la misma pregunta- Respondió James con una risa melancólica – Podemos trabajar en lo que sea y cuando trabajamos honestamente ganamos tanto que en poco tiempo tenemos dinero para un nuevo plan para capturar a pikachu, eso nunca nos pasa cuando intentamos hacer algo malo, siempre decimos que nuestra prioridad es ese Pikachu pero creo que hay algo mas, y a pesar de que vivimos momentos muy difíciles a sido muy divertido-

- Eso es verdad- replico Jessie sonriendo – Seria mucho mas fácil para nosotros continuar con nuestras vidas y dejar todo atrás para llevar una vida honesta, pero… sabes la cosa que no nos da esos trabajos y si nos lo da el equipo Rocket es nuestra libertad, somos libres de ir a donde queramos y gracias a Ash y a Pikachu hemos visto muchas cosas, cosas que seria imposibles de ver a menos de que los hubiéramos seguido para robarles su Pikachu, creo… que en el fondo les estamos agradecidos por eso-

_- Definitivamente ustedes no nacieron para ser villanos- _Repuso Mewtwo sonriendo _– Ustedes son seres de buen corazón-_

- No nos halagues tanto- dijo Jessie volviendo a su estado de animo ordinario – Termínanos de contar lo que sabes-

_- Lo siento eso es todo lo que se por ahora- _respondió Mewtwo un poco molesto por eso –_Por cierto ¿como es que pudiste capturar a un Pokémon oscuro, ¿y como hiciste para que este te obedeciera?- _

- Es que tú no viste a Jessie después de que ese Scyther le cortó el cabello- Murmuro Meowth para que no lo escucharan

- En esos momentos yo me preocupe mas por la vida del Scyther- continuo James en voz baja –Cuando Jessie se pone así ni siquiera los pokémon oscuros pueden igualarla-

-¿DE QUE ESTAN HABLANDO?- grito Jessie y los dos se corrieron a una esquina asustados

Risa… al principio silenciosa pero luego se fue volviendo mas fuerte

Los tres se voltearon y vieron lo que nadie había visto a Mewtwo riéndose, siempre se le veía tan serio y distante que hasta llegaron a pensar de que el había sido creado sin sentido del humor

_- Lo… siento- _replico Mewtwo tratando de contenerse _–No era mi intención burlarme-_

Los tres lo miraron y luego se miraron entre ellos y se empezaron a reír también

Después de un rato los cuatro se calmaron lo suficiente para poder seguir charlando

- Generalmente es Ash y Pikachu los que divierten a las personas- replico Jessie todavía sonriendo – En verdad… espero que ellos estén bien-

Mewtwo al recordar a Pikachu se entristeció pero no dijo nada

- ¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?- pregunto una nueva voz molesta, los cuatro se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con una muy furiosa Misty y a su lado estaba un muy serio Brock

- No sabíamos que estabas aquí- replico James sorprendido de encontrarse a la pelirroja en ese lugar -¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-

Misty se sorprendió con la pregunta y rápidamente desvió la mirada

- Nada que les interese- respondió ella y rápidamente cambio de tema - ¿Como es que los dejaron entrar aquí?-

- Nada que te interese- respondió Jessie molesta

- ¿Que dijiste?- Exclamo Misty alzando la voz – Sabes que si abro la boca ustedes estarán en la cárcel mas rápido de lo que te puedas imaginar-

- Y si te doy tu merecido antes de que abras la boca- le espeto Jessie al borde de estallar

- No serias capaz Vieja Bruja- respondió Misty retándola – Además quien te hizo ese corte, lo necesito saber para nunca ir con ese peluquero-

- ¿! Qué has dicho¡?- replico Jessie abalanzándose sobre Misty

- Muy Bien, ya basta- interrumpió Brock colocándose en medio de las dos – Este no es el momento ni el lugar adecuado-

Las dos mujeres se miraron entre ellas con odio y acto seguido se dieron la espalda

_- Brock tiene razón, no es momento para estar peleando- _dijo Mewtwo mirando fijamente a los dos grupos, luego se dirigió al equipo Rocket _–Ustedes estaban hablando de que podían conseguir mas información-_

- Así es- replico Meowth – Pero para eso tendríamos que ganarnos de nuevo la confianza del Jefe y eso lo perdimos hace mucho tiempo, sin mencionar que si descubre que estamos haciendo tratos contigo seguro que nos manda a colgar-

- ¿De que están hablando?- pregunto Brock interesado – Ustedes también tuvieron un encuentro con uno de esos pokémon negros

- Así es- replico James – Solo que al parecer nosotros por esta vez fuimos mas afortunados, solo nos ataco un Scyther y Jessie lo capturo-

- Están hablando en serio- Misty interrumpió rápidamente – Tal vez ese Scyther sepa lo que le ha pasado a Ash-

_- Lo dudo- _replico Mewtwo muy serio – _ese pokémon no es de alto rango y por ende no debe saber nada, solo estaba en un mal lugar y en un mal momento, por ahora lo que debemos hacer es esperar noticias de Mew, mientras tanto creo que podemos adelantar el trabajo con el equipo Rocket-_

- Muy bien- replico Jessie – vamos-

Con esto los tres y Mewtwo se dirigieron a la cabina de teléfonos, una vez allí Jessie descolgó el auricular, coloco una moneda y empezó a marcar el numero telefónico

- Déjenme hablar a mi- replico Jessie muy seria – Mewtwo por nada del mundo se te ocurra salir en la pantalla-

Todos asintieron y Mewtwo se oculto rápidamente, después de unos momentos una voz electrónica se escucho por el auricular pero no se vio nada en la pantalla

- Por favor introduzca su nombre de usuario y numero de identificación- indico la voz electrónica

- Modificaron la seguridad – murmuro James

- Nombre clave: Jessie- replico esta rápidamente – número de identificación: 18098411803-

- Acceso concedido- replico la voz electrónica – Bienvenido a la central del equipo Rocket por favor diga con quien quiere comunicarse y el motivo-

- Con el Jefe del equipo Rocket- respondió Jessie – Debemos informarle sobre un descubrimiento muy importante que hemos hecho-

- Un momento por favor su petición esta siendo procesada-

Después de unos momentos se escucho unos pitidos y en seguida en la pantalla apareció Giovanni el jefe del equipo Rocket

- Miren a quien tenemos aquí- exclamo Giovanni mirándolos con desden – Solo por mórbida curiosidad escuchare lo que tienen que decir inútiles, y mas vale de que sea rápido-

Jessie asintió con la cabeza muy seria y empezó a relatar lo ocurrido desde que se encontraron con el Scyther omitiendo la parte de cómo lo había capturado

- Eso no es noticia nueva- respondió Giovanni molesto – Hemos recibido reportes de todas las regiones de avistamientos de esos pokémon de color negro, incluso nuestro escuadrón de asalto ya a capturado a varios, son muy poderosos y llegaran a ser un gran ejercito, el problema es que son incontrolables, todos nuestros métodos han fallado

- Que raro, ¿Como así que no los han podido controlar?- pregunto James confundido – El Scyther que nosotros capturamos obedece a Jessie y ella no tuvo ningún problema para eso-

- … ¿Qué?...- exclamo Giovanni por primera vez impresionado – ¿Eso es verdad Jessie?-

Ella solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza

- Muy bien díganme en donde se encuentran- replico Giovanni rápidamente – Un helicóptero estará allí en 5 minutos para recogerlos y traerlos aquí quiero ver eso con mis propios ojos, si eso es verdad ustedes quedaran a cargo del proyecto-

Jessie dio las indicaciones y después Giovanni colgó el teléfono

- Muy bien, esta hecho- murmuro Jessie preocupada – Con los recursos del equipo Rocket tendremos la información de cómo detenerlos en un dos por tres-

- Así que esta vez han decidido ayudarnos- exclamo una voz desde atrás, los tres se voltearon y vieron que Misty los estaba mirando fijamente con una expresión neutral – ¿Será que también pueden encontrar a Ash?-

Jessie sonrió

- Nuestra intención fue siempre capturar a pikachu, en ningún momento fue lastimarlos a ninguno de ustedes, espero haber respondido tu pregunta, por cierto si Ash fue secuestrado me imagino que pikachu no estará muy contento, ¿Dónde esta?

- Los llevare a verlo- repuso Brock rápidamente – Pero les advierto no es una vista agradable-

Y con esto se fueron a la unidad de cuidados intensivos

Mientras James caminaba pensaba en lo que el futuro le esperaba

- Aquí empieza nuestro trabajo más peligroso, la investigación del equipo Rocket-

------------------------

- Si lo que esos tres me dijeron es cierto- reflexionaba Giovanni acariciando a su mascota – significa que ellos podrían tener la clave para controlar al ejercito mas poderoso del mundo, muy pronto seré el hombre mas poderoso sobre la faz de la tierra-

_- Si quieres ser poderoso puedo cumplirte ese deseo- _resonó una voz en la oficina

Giovanni se giro rápidamente y se encontró con uno de esos pokémon negros, y no cualquier pokémon un Lugia

_- Si en verdad quieres ese poder ¿por que no hacemos un trato?-_

Espero que les haya gustado, como siempre preguntas, sugerencias o aclaraciones son bien recibidas


	5. Planes en marcha

Antes que nada muchas gracias a las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia y aun mas a las que han revisado para mi eso es un gran incentivo para continuar escribiendo (Aunque toda la historia la tengo ya en mi cabeza… o por lo menos el boceto)

Debo aclarar que todo este capitulo se resuelve en 24 horas y todo lo que pasa es simultaneo, para que no haya confusiones

Yo respeto los derechos de autor así que yo no poseo Pokémon ni ninguno de sus personajes, solo los que yo he inventado

Planes en Marcha

Giovanni estaba conmocionado, nunca en toda su vida lo habían sorprendido en su oficina de esa manera

- Que hiciste para… Como…- Fue todo lo que podía decir Giovanni pero después de unos segundos se recupero del primer susto y oprimió con bastante disimulo un botón que se encontraba debajo de su escritorio – Como es que has entrado aquí, exijo que marches inmediatamente, te lo advierto-

_- Que es lo que harás- _Pregunto sarcásticamente el Lugia negro sonriendo ­_– El equipo de asalto que acabaste de llamar me capturaran-_

Giovanni dio un paso atrás asustado

_- Esos soldados no pueden hacer nada, los vi muy cansados así que los puse a dormir por un buen rato, nadie sabe que yo estoy aquí incluso las cámaras de vigilancia están apagadas-_

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Pregunto Giovanni volviendo a su tono arrogante, no le iba a mostrar a una criatura inferior como un pokémon ningún temor

- _Ya te lo dije_- Respondió el Pokémon negro avanzando lentamente hacia el – _Quiero hacer un trato contigo-_

- ¿Qué clase de trato?- replico el jefe del equipo Rocket cautelosamente

_- Es muy simple- _contesto el Pokémon negro _– Mi nombre es Shadow soy el líder temporal de los pokémon oscuros, pero estoy seguro de que eso no durara mucho, lo que quiero es que a través de tu organización por primera vez nosotros nos unamos y ganemos de una vez por todas esta guerra-_

- ¿Que guerra?- pregunto Giovanni comenzándose a interesar – ¿Y para que demonios me quieres?

Shadow miro al ser humano por un momento como si lo estuviera examinando, luego sonrió

_- Hace 753 años fue cuando me transforme en un pokémon oscuro, yo fui uno de los primeros en aparecer sobre la faz de la tierra, nosotros quisimos dominar la tierra, convertirla en un lugar apto para que nosotros pudiéramos vivir, pero los estupidos legendarios tenían que intervenir, así empezó la guerra fue tan feroz que los seres humanos se vieron afectados, pero ellos decidieron apoyarlos y mandaron a sus sabios mas poderosos, ellos mediante magia humana encerraron todo su poder en una persona, ella tenia el poder de purificar los corazones de los Pokémon oscuros si utilizaba las tres esferas que el guardián del templo custodiaba, y si aparte el guardián de las aguas le ayudaba era capaz de purificar todo lo que se encontrara a 100 kilómetros a la redonda_

-¿Por que no simplemente no lo eliminaron- pregunto Giovanni déspotamente – Eso habría acabado con todos sus problemas-

_- Eso fue lo que hicimos muchas veces- _respondió Shadow enfadado recordando los sucesos del pasado –_Pero los sabios sabían que intentaríamos algo así, de manera que colocaron un resguardo en su poder, en su elegido, cada vez que eliminábamos a un elegido su poder saltaba aleatoriamente a otra persona, sabes cuantos seres humanos hay en el mundo, era un circulo vicioso en el que nosotros teníamos todas las de perder. Finalmente por coincidencia el poder salto al hijo de uno de los sabios, este purifico a muchos de nosotros pero al final cayo y con su caída caímos nosotros, el sabio furioso por su muerte creo otro hechizo este en vez de purificarnos nos encerraba en las paredes del tiempo y del espacio y así apareció el sello, cada Pokémon legendario aprendió ese hechizo y nos encerraron uno por uno hasta que no quedo nadie-_

- Interesante historia- replico Giovanni –Pero ¿para que me cuentas todo eso?-

_- Para que entiendas- _Replico Shadow seriamente _– Sabes un pokémon oscuro se forma cuando este es dominado por sentimientos como el odio, la ira, los celos, el miedo; generalmente los Pokémon no tienden a expresar estas emociones, o si las expresan son explosivas y pasajeras, para nosotros eso no es así tales emociones nos alimentan nos dan fuerzas y nos hacen prácticamente invencibles, pero como es natural, un pokémon de esa clase es un solitario y solo piensa en si mismo, En el pasado nunca vimos a los seres humanos como una amenaza, mucho menos como unos aliados, en ese punto fue donde perdimos, durante mi encierro llegue a la conclusión de que a pesar de que los seres humanos no tienen garras, colmillos o cualquier otra arma natural pueden ser seres muy peligrosos, por eso no quiero cometer ese mismo error, quiero tener de mi parte a los seres humanos y allí es donde entras tu-_

- Ya veo – replico Giovanni – Pero no veo como eso podría beneficiarme-

_- Exactamente por eso te escogí- _respondió Shadow riendo _– De todos los seres humanos que existen sobre la tierra tu tienes el corazón mas parecido al de nosotros, este es el trato, los pokémon oscuros serán el ejercito que estas buscando y a cambio tu nos ofrecerás todos los recursos de tu organización, los Pokémon legendarios ya se están preparando para enfrentarnos tu nos ayudaras a derrotarlos- _

- De acuerdo, suena interesante- respondió el jefe del equipo Rocket sonriendo – Que es lo que tengo que hacer

- _Dentro de 3 días te traeré un Pokémon muy especial, es un inexperto en el manejo de sus poderes y tu serás el encargado de convertirlo en un ser poderoso, pero el verdadero reto será que lo conviertas en un pokémon oscuro, si lo logras cumplir no solo serás dueño de todo nuestro poder y nosotros obedeceremos tus ordenes y las de tu equipo, también te daré toda la información sobre la magia antigua que poseo- _Contesto Shadow malévolamente _– Nos vemos dentro de tres días-_

Y con esto el Lugia negro se desvaneció -Es perfecto - se pregunto Giovanni – Esta es una oportunidad única en la vida me encargare de sacarle el mejor provecho-

-----------

Ash se despertó abruptamente, su mente estaba nublada, no sabia donde estaba, movió rápidamente su cabeza de un lado a otro para tratar de despejar su mente

- ¿Fue un sueño?- se pregunto mientras miraba de un lado a otro - ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-

Ash se encontraba en una cueva parcialmente iluminada y húmeda no mayor a un campo de fútbol, la luz de la cueva provenía de las paredes donde unos extraños símbolos las cubrían desde el piso hasta el techo brillaban con una luz tenue pero continua, una abertura pequeña se encontraba a un lado de la cueva, era evidente que por ese lugar era la salida

Ash intento correr hacia la abertura pero inmediatamente tropezó y callo pesadamente al piso

- ¿Qué paso…?- Ash trato de colocarse de pie pero al tratar de colocar sus brazos para apoyarse se dio cuenta de que ya no eran brazos eran alas cubiertas con plumas de color plateado, en ese momento recordó todo lo ocurrido

- Que tonto… Los Lugia están hechos para volar y para nadar no para correr – Pensó Ash tratando de estar tranquilo pero la sensación de peligro, de desesperación estaba creciendo cada vez más –Tranquilo Ash no es la primera vez que eres un Pokémon, seguramente volveré a la normalidad cuando el hechizo se termine-

Con esto en mente Ash se empezó a tranquilizar un poco, y la sensación de miedo comenzó a ser remplazada por curiosidad, después de todo como entrenador tenia un gran espíritu de aventura, muy dentro de si siempre se había preguntado que se sentiría volar por si mismo, surcar el océano a una velocidad increíble o ir a lugares a los que ningún ser humano había llegado antes.

Experimentalmente Ash movió su cola de un lado a otro, esta obedeció instantáneamente a su comando

El joven Pokémon rió por lo bajo

- Es diferente de cuando fui un Pikachu- pensó este sonriendo pero se detuvo inmediatamente pensando en su situación – No, este no es el momento, la prioridad es salir de aquí –

Con esto Ash se encamino hacia la salida tratando de de acostumbrarse a su cuerpo y pensando en como estarían todos sus amigos, si estaban bien o que estaban haciendo, estaba tan ocupado pensando en estas dos cosas que no noto que mientras caminaba los símbolos de la cueva empezaron a tornarse mas brillantes; cuando Ash coloco una pata fuera de la habitación los símbolos brillaron intensamente y emitieron una especie de descargas eléctricas que impactaron de lleno contra el cuerpo de Ash, este soltó una melodía que simbolizaba el dolor que sintió en esos momentos mientras su mente era invadida por imágenes y voces que le hacían recordar eventos pasados de su vida

- Charizard, no puedes hacer esto en el duelo más importante de mi vida- Gritaba Ash al dragón rojo en el centro del estadio mientras este estaba tendido en el suelo haciendo que no lo escuchaba mientras su oponente, un pequeño pikachu con un gracioso copete lo miraba confundido

- Ash lo siento pero aquí nuestros caminos se separan- Le decía Misty muy triste – Es un lastima que tenga que ir a cuidar el gimnasio mientras mis hermanas se van de paseo por el mundo-

- Adiós Butterfree- gritaba Ash mientras su pokémon se iba con su compañera a lo lejos –Nunca te olvidare-

Ash salio despedido hacia atrás y rodó por el suelo unos cuantos metros lastimando las aletas de su espalda en el proceso

- Hay eso dolió- murmuro Ash mientras se levantaba, curiosamente tenia una gran cantidad de emociones en esos momentos, rabia, tristeza, soledad, angustia, no era una sensación agradable, Ash trato de enfocarse en el presente y giro su cabeza para examinar los apéndices de su espalda y lo que vio lo dejo pasmado, su cola su espalda y parte de sus alas estaban cubiertas de lo que parecía ser una sombra oscura que iba trepando lentamente por su cuerpo, Con un examen mas detallado Ash se dio cuenta de que no era una sombra sino que la coloración de sus plumas había cambiado a un color negro como la noche.

- Que rayos…- Se pregunto Ash pasmado - ¿Qué significa esto?-

- _Te gusta el pequeño aditamento que le coloque a este lugar- _pregunto una voz muy fría – _Claro que también debes estar gozando de ese cuerpo que te di, por cierto debes haber empezado a controlar tus poderes psíquicos ya no reflejas todos tus pensamientos a los demás, solo los mas intensos_-

Rápida pero cuidadosamente Ash se dio vuelta hacia la entrada, allí se encontraba el Jirachi negro que había visto antes, el Lugia dio un Paso hacia atrás

_- Asustado – _pregunto el recién llegado avanzando hacia donde estaba Ash

Ash abrió la boca e intento decir algo pero lo único que salio fue un canto corto melancólico, este cerro la boca rápidamente asustado e intento hablar nuevamente pero otro canto se escucho esta vez con una tonalidad mas baja

- _Por supuesto que no puedes emitir palabras humanas- _replico el Jirachi riéndose – _Desde cuando un Lugia puede hablar el lenguaje humano-_

**- Pero la anterior vez que fui un pokémon podía hablar normalmente- ** exclamo Ash en su idioma tratando de pensar en lo que esta vez era diferente

_- ¿La anterior vez?- _Pregunto Blackstar confundido pero luego sonrió – _Te refieres a la vez que fuiste un Pikachu, creo que estas malinterpretando las cosa-_

**- ¿A que te refieres con eso?- **pregunto Ash confundido **– ¿Y como sabes que fui un Pikachu?-**

_- Es parte del hechizo que me sello- _respondió Blackstar enfadado _– Siempre observando lo que pasaba en el mundo pero nunca podía hacer nada para interactuar con el, yo te he estado observando durante mucho tiempo pero en fin eso es historia para otro momento, lo que quiero decir es que el hechizo que esa humana hizo y el que yo hice son muy diferentes empezando con su propósito-_

**- ¿Que tan diferentes?- **pregunto Ash asustado

_- Te lo mostrare- _respondió el Jirachi avanzando lentamente hacia el Lugia, su capa empezó a ondear y sus puntas se enrollaron sobre si mismas avanzando hacia Ash como si lo quisieran coger

Ash dio un paso hacia atrás asustado, pero en esos momentos empezó a sentir algo extraño, un sentimiento, el deseo de atacar al Pokémon que tenia al frente, mientras mas se acercaba Blackstar mas fuerte era ese deseo hasta tal punto que era doloroso

**- No… te acerques mas- **exclamo Ash tratando de contenerse, no quería lastimar al Jirachi

_- Te ahorrare el trabajo- _exclamo el Jirachi con una sonrisa más amplia _– Eres un Pokémon que se siente amenazado por mi, es natural que quieras atacarme, entiendes ahora la diferencia entre el hechizo de esa muchacha y el mió, ella solo te coloco en el cuerpo de un pikachu pero bloqueo todos los elementos mentales que implica ese tipo de transformación, yo no hice nada de eso, en otras palabras de ser humano solo te quedan los recuerdos-_

Ash comenzó a caminar hacia atrás el deseo de atacar se hacia cada vez mas intenso, de su boca empezaron a salir delgadas líneas de luz, su cuerpo se estaba preparando para atacar, sin embargo su mente pensaba otra cosa, el no se estaba dando cuenta de que la sombra que cubría su cuerpo estaba aumentando rápidamente

_- Si te atrapo- _prosiguió Blackstar malévolamente – _Haré que lo olvides todo, todo lo que conoces, todo lo que amas se ira por completo haré que olvides a tu mama a tus amigos a tus pokémon de Ash Ketchum no quedara nada- _

Estas palabras hicieron que algo reaccionara en Ash, la sombra lo cubrió por completo y sus ojos pasaron de un color marrón a un rojo incandescente

El Lugia abrió la boca completamente y un rayo de Gran poder destructivo salio disparado contra su oponente

Blackstar estaba preparado para esto, rápidamente se teletransporto a otro punto de la cueva y el rayo que fue a impactar contra una de las paredes pero curiosamente no exploto sino que los signos que había en ella empezaron a brillar intensamente otra vez y toda la fuerza fue absorbida por el muro dejando intacto la zona que fue atacada

Ash sacudió su cabeza tratando de aclarar su mente, la coloración negra desapareció rápidamente y sus ojos volvieron a un tono normal, se sentía muy cansado por lo que se derrumbo en el piso sin moverse

**- Que fue eso- **Pregunto Ash lentamente muy cansado **– Por un momento todo se volvió rojo, en lo único que pensaba era en acabar contigo-**

_- Así es como un Pokémon reacciona, solo que tú lo hiciste con más fuerza, todos esos sentimientos te transformaron momentáneamente en uno de los nuestros, en un Pokémon oscuro, pero al ser el elegido tu cuerpo de nuevo se purifico- _Explicó el Jirachi negro emocionado – _Veras hice este cuarto especialmente para ti, este amplifica la oscuridad que hay en tu corazón haciendo relativamente fácil que te transformes en un Pokémon oscuro con cualquier sentimiento negativo que tengas, el problema es que siempre te terminas purificando pero hasta el elegido tiene un limite, es por eso que en este momento te sientes tan cansado, solo llevas alrededor de un día como Pokémon y ya te has purificado unas seis veces, eso es cinco veces mas que un pokémon normal soporta en su vida_

**-Quieres decir que me quedare aquí hasta que me una a ustedes- **Pregunto Ash levantando un poco la cabeza

- _No lo se_- respondió Blackstar mirándolo con desden – _En este momento el único que decide tu destino es Shadow, pero realmente no creo que sea así, tu no soportaras mucho tiempo en este lugar y no podemos por ningún motivo dejarte morir, por ahora me despido a y por cierto en el fondo de la cueva encontraras agua y comida espero que te sirva de algo_-

Con esto Blackstar salio de la cueva dejando a Ash solo con sus pensamientos, su estomago resonó en toda la cueva indicando que estaba pidiendo comida

- Por lo menos algunas cosas nunca cambian- pensó Ash para sus adentros

Con un gran esfuerzo se levanto y se dirigió hacia al fondo de la cueva para encontrar la comida pero cuando llego allí se quedo pasmado, efectivamente allí había un pequeño manantial de donde brotaba agua fresca pero la comida era un pequeño montón de pequeños peces crudos

- Como quieren que cocine esto- pensó Ash furioso -estoy en una cueva húmeda quien sabe donde sin algo de fuego y soy un pokémon tipo volador psíquico, en teoría como piensan que voy a conseguir fuego-

Contestando sus preguntas la voz de Blackstar resonó en toda la cueva

_- En verdad que eres un iluso su piensas que vas a conseguir fuego aquí, esto no es un hotel de 5 estrellas o comes lo que se te ofrece o quédate con hambre, te podemos dar comida pero no te podemos obligar a que comas-_

**- ¿Quiere decir que me lo tengo que comer crudo?- **pregunto Ash asqueado

_- Que esperabas un banquete tipo Buffet- _Pregunto el Jirachi oscuro riéndose _–Te recuerdo que eso es lo que comen los de tu especie así que acostúmbrate-_

- Ni en broma voy a comer pescado crudo- pensó Ash molesto, así que bebió algo de agua y se recostó a un lado hecho un ovillo para tratar de descansar un poco pero su estomago se volvió mas insistente al paso de las horas y Ash no podía dejar de penar en otra cosa que no fuera comida, lo peor de todo era que al pasar el tiempo el Lugia se percato de que el olor que emanaba del pescado no era para nada molesto y que mas bien era apetitoso como si Brock hubiera cocinado sus mejores pasteles de Arroz.

Desesperado Ash se levanto y camino hacia el otro lado de la cueva, lo único que le impedía abalanzarse sobre los peces era su orgullo;

Pero aun al otro extremo de la cueva Ash podía seguir oliendo lo que para su olfato era un manjar pero para su mente era algo repulsivo

Después de varia horas de infructuosa lucha Ash ya no pudo soportarlo más y lentamente se dirigió hacia los peces, al llegar a ellos agacho su cabeza y olfateo un poco, la boca se le hacia agua

- No- Ash levanto la cabeza y camino hacia atrás – No debo-

Pero en el fondo Ash sabia de que estaba perdiendo la batalla, en ese lugar no había mas comida y si no llenaba su estomago con algo pronto se iba a desmayar.

Con resignación Ash bajo la cabeza y empezó a comer primero lentamente pero después al ver que el pescado no solo olía sin que también sabia delicioso empezó a comer mas rápido y con mas seguridad, después de un rato termino su cena y por primera vez desde que se encontraba en ese lugar se sintió contento y hasta relajado

_- Que acaso no estabas determinado a no comerlo- _Pregunto la voz de Blackstar riendo a carcajadas _– Te felicito Tyr veo que ya estas entendiendo-_

**- Esto no se quedara así, muy pronto me recataran ya lo veras y tu pagaras por tus actos- **Exclamo Ash muy molesto **– Y mi nombre es Ash no el nombre que ustedes quieran colocarme-**

_- Le tienes muchas esperanzas a tus amigos- _respondió el Jirachi negro todavía riendo _– También te aferras mucho a tu humanidad pero ya veras que ninguna de las dos durara mucho tiempo, yo me encargare de eso, a por cierto dentro de tres días empezara tu entrenamiento así que prepárate porque de aquí en adelante tu vida nos pertenece-_

Con esto la voz se desvaneció

Ash se sentía muy mal no por lo que Blackstar había dicho sino por lo que había y estaba pasando, lentamente el estaba cayendo en su juego y aunque lo sabia no podía hacer nada para evitarlo

Ash se coloco contra una pared nostálgico pensando en todo lo que podía perder si esto no terminaba pronto y volvía a la normalidad, con esto en mente se quedo dormido, pero en lo que su mente mas trabajaba era un plan para escapar de ese lugar

-----------------------

Misty estaba en un rincón del centro Pokémon, no había dicho ni hecho nada desde su encuentro con el equipo Rocket, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cuando un helicóptero llego a recoger al equipo Rocket, ni cuando Brock llamo al profesor Oak a contarle lo ocurrido, ni cuando a los cinco minutos la enfermera Joy le dijo a Brock que tenia una llamada de alguien llamada May, lo único que le importaba era encontrar respuestas a todo lo que había ocurrido,

Misty después de lo que a ella le pareció unos minutos levanto la vista hacia el reloj 18 horas, habían pasado 18 horas desde el acontecimiento, no se había dado cuenta de cuanto tiempo transcurrió

- Estas bien Misty- pregunto Brock ofreciéndole un café – Ten, te ayudara a calmarte, el mejor café que se puede cultivar aquí en Johto-

Misty sonrió un poco y tomo el vaso pero no dijo nada

Brock se sentó al lado suyo esperando que Misty dijera algo pero ella solo se limito a tomar en silencio su café, al cabo de unos minutos

- Misty, hace poco hable con el profesor Oak- comento Brock sin mirarla – El quiere que vayamos cuanto antes a las islas naranjas, mas específicamente a donde vive Melody, te acuerdas verdad, parece que la enfermera Joy de ese lugar recientemente recibió a unos huéspedes muy particulares, y el Profesor cree que ellos pueden tener relación con lo ocurrido, May y Max ya están en camino hacia aya-

- Como quiere que vayamos hasta allá- pregunto Misty confundida – Tardaríamos meses en viajar desde Johto a las islas naranjas-

- El profesor Oak nos proporciono un medio de transporte rápido un helicóptero llegara pronto, mientras tanto ve a descansar un poco no has dormido nada-

- Pero Brock- protesto Misty – Tenemos que esperar noticias de Mew y Mewtwo-

_- Eso no será necesario- _exclamo la voz de Mewtwo que apareció de las sombras _– acabo de hablar con Nova o al que ustedes conocen como Mew-_

_­_Misty se emociono de inmediato, se levanto rápido y corrió hasta colocarse al frente de Mewtwo

- ¿Encontraron a Ash, ¿Dónde esta, ¿Cómo esta, ¿Para que lo querían, ¿Esta bien, ¿No le hicieron nada? ¿Qué son esos Pokémon negros, ¿De donde salieron, ¿Qué es lo que quieren?-

Mewtwo se quedo mirándola sorprendido era sorprendente como esta chica pudiera formular tantas preguntas con solo una respiración, sin embargo este comprendía a esta persona, estaba preocupada por un amigo

- _Desgraciadamente_- respondió Mewtwo _– Nova no pudo encontrar a Ash, es complicada la explicación pero parece que un Jirachi esta interfiriendo con nuestra teletransportacion, además el sitio donde están se esta moviendo constantemente de localización gracias a la magia de este Pokémon, sin embargo también recibí noticias de alguien que nos puede ayudar, se encuentra en las islas naranjas-_

Misty y Brock estaban decepcionados de las noticias pero lo de las islas naranjas llamo su atención

- ¿Exactamente que o quien esta en las islas naranjas?- pregunto Brock pensativo -¿Eres el segundo que nos dice que vayamos a esas islas?

_- Yo no tengo mucha información de eso pero Nova me dijo que lo mejor es ir a ese lugar- _respondió Mewtwo mirándolos esperanzadoramente

-No podemos irnos- murmuro Misty – No podemos dejar a Pikachu en ese estado-

Mewtwo sonrió

_- Nova ya se encargo de eso- _Mewtwo levanto una de sus patas y esta se envolvió en un haz de luz azul, inmediatamente Pikachu apareció de la nada, su cuerpo no mostraba ninguna lesión y se veía más saludable que nunca

_-_ _Debo admitir que los poderes curativos de ese Mew son muy superiores a los míos- _exclamo Mewtwo un poco celoso aunque contento _– Lo que tienen que hacer ahora es hablar con la enfermera Joy para que no se preocupe por Pikachu, luego nos preocuparemos por llegar a las islas naranjas-_

- De acuerdo- exclamo Brock decidido y se volvió al Pequeño Pokémon amarillo – no habrá problemas cuando Joy vea como esta Pikachu ¿verdad?-

Pikachu asintió con la cabeza entusiasmado, ya sabia todo lo que había ocurrido y estaba dispuesto a traer a su amigo sano y salvo

- Bien pues parece que tenemos un plan- Exclamo Misty por primera vez contenta – Estoy segura que todo saldrá bien-

Mewtwo estaba sorprendido a pesar de todo lo que les había pasado a estos muchachos estaban decididos a ayudar a un amigo sin importar el precio y el brillo de vida en sus ojos era muy acogedor

- Desde que tengo memoria he sabido que la vida siempre es maravillosa pero nunca supe el porque- pensó Mewtwo reflexionando – Es por ellos que he empezado a comprenderlo-

---------------------

Jessie James y Meowth caminaban por un corredor oscuro, Giovanni les había mandado el mensaje de que los esperaba al fondo del pasillo

- Que querrá ahora- pregunto Meowth preocupado

- Tenemos que tener cuidado Jessie- exclamo James serio – De un hombre como el podemos esperar todo-

- Esperemos que no sospeche de nada- murmuro Jessie – O podemos empezar a escribir nuestros testamentos-

Los tres se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta de metal con una R roja en el centro

- Una vez que pasemos por esta puerta no habrá paso atrás- exclamo Meowth suspirando – Listos-

Jessie y James asintieron

Las puertas se abrieron revelando un gran estadio de batalla,

- Bienvenidos- Exclamo la voz de Giovanni, este apareció de las sombras al otro extremo de la arena sobre una gran plataforma

- Señor- exclamo Jessie y los tres se colocaron en posición firmes saludándolo – Como usted lo pidió estamos aquí con el Pokémon negro-

- Saben…- exclamo Giovanni mirándolos malévolamente –Hace poco hubo un inesperado cambio de planes, ya no necesito averiguar como controlar a esos Pokémon ellos ya están bajo mi control, así que no veo por que deba utilizar a unos inútiles como ustedes-

- Con todo respeto señor- exclamo Jessie valientemente – Nosotros logramos controlar a esos Pokémon mucho antes que ese inesperado cambio de planes, creo que por lo menos merecemos un reconocimiento a eso-

- Como te atreves a hablarme de esa manera- respondió Giovanni furioso, pero luego se tranquilizo –Aunque… tienes razón, hagamos un trato, tengamos una batalla Pokémon, 1 contra 1 si ustedes ganan estarán a cargo de este proyecto pero si yo gano me quedare con tu Scyther y ustedes no serán mas que un triste recuerdo del equipo Rocket-

Jessie estaba inmutable, en esta ocasión sabia que si jugaba bien sus fichas seria muy beneficioso para ellos

- Que vamos a hacer Jessie- pregunto James con la comisura de la boca para que no lo escucharan

- Pelearemos- murmuro Jessie, luego avanzo al frente y se dirigió a Giovanni – Acepto el desafió, pero yo usare el pokémon que yo quiera-

- Adelante- respondió Giovanni riéndose – Dudo mucho que me derrotes aun usando ese Scyther-

-Eso esta por verse – dijo Jessie tomando su Pokébola y devolviéndola a su tamaño normal

Giovanni tomo su Pokebola y la abrió, un relámpago de luz blanca salio de esta y libero un Rhydon oscuro, este miro de reojo a Giovanni con odio pero inmediatamente después se preparo para el combate, el líder del equipo Rocket se dio cuenta de esto pero no dijo nada

Jessie quedo impactada por esto, realmente nunca se hubiera imaginado esto

- Realmente ha logrado dominarlos en este tiempo- murmuro Jessie impresionada –Que fue lo que hizo… no… este no es el momento debo concentrarme en la batalla-

- Ve Scyther- exclamo la muchacha liberando a su Pokémon oscuro

Este apareció en la arena pero al contrario del Rhydon este se volteo hacia Jessie no con odio sino solamente para mirarla con curiosidad.

**- Así que tu eres el estupido que se dejo capturar por un ser humano- **dijo el Rhydon a su oponente **– Que patético-**

**- No tienes autoridad para decirme eso- **replico el Scyther molesto **– Tu también estas obedeciendo a un humano-**

**- Solo lo hago porque Shadow lo ordeno, estos seres humanos serán muy útiles para nuestros planes- **Respondió el Rhydon avanzando hacia el **– Puede parecer que ellos nos estén controlando pero nosotros los terminaremos controlando a ellos, en cuanto a ti voy a eliminarte, no mereces ser un Pokémon oscuro-**

- Suficiente de charla- exclamo Giovanni sonriendo – Rhydon embestida ahora-

Rydon obedeció el comando y a una velocidad increíble para un tipo roca se abalanzo sobre su oponente

- Scyther agilidad ahora- Exclamo Jessie asustada, Scyther se abalanzo sobre Rhydon, pero cuando estuvieron a punto de chocar Scyther desapareció y no más de treinta ilusiones aparecieron alrededor del Rhydon

- Scyther ataque de cuchillada ahora- Jessie comando mas segura de si misma

Todas las ilusiones de Scyther se abalanzaron al mismo tiempo hacia su oponente blandiendo las cuchillas, Rydon confundido trato de atacar con su cola a todas las ilusiones pero solo le pego a eso, ilusiones, Scyther asesto un golpe critico en la espalda del Rydon, a pesar del peso de este salio despedido unos cuantos metros debido a la fuerza del impacto

- Rhydon no tengas clemencia, hiperrayo- exclamo Giovanni enfadado

Este a diferencia de un hiperrayo normal no solo no necesito tiempo para cargarse sino que Rhydon empezó a disparar varios hiperrayos a su oponente, pero Scyther empezó a esquivarlos todos

- Scyther utiliza velocidad extrema para acercarte a Rhydon y termínalo con otra cuchillada- exclamo Jessie muy decidida

Gracias a su gran velocidad Scyther fue esquivando todos los ataques de su oponente, luego desapareció y reapareció justo en la espalda del Rhydon donde asesto otro golpe exactamente en el mismo lugar que el ataque anterior.

Esta vez el daño fue mucho mas serio, el Rhydon rugió de dolor al salir despedido otra vez pero antes de caer al suelo

- Rhydon utiliza tu cola para estabilizarte y luego utiliza perforador- Ordeno Giovanni fuera de si-

Rhydon apoyo su cola contra el suelo y la uso para dar un giro de 180 grados para después abalanzarse sobre Scyther que sorprendido por la maniobra no pudo hacer nada, el cuerno de Rhydon empezó girar y a brillar intensamente e impacto de lleno contra su oponente

La fuerza del impacto mando a Scyther a volar contra un pilar de la arena donde choco con tal fuerza que desquebrajo la estructura

- No, Scyther- exclamo Jessie casi al borde de las lágrimas

- Parece que gane- exclamo Giovanni sonriendo

**- No… aun no has ganado…- **Exclamo Scyther esforzándose por ponerse de pie **– Esto… apenas esta empezando-**

Scyther se veía muy mal, respiraba agitadamente obviamente el golpe lo había lastimado mas de lo que aparentaba

- No puede ser- exclamo Giovanni impresionado – El ataque perforador derrota a todos los oponentes de manera instantánea, como puede ponerse de pie-

- Yo me pregunto lo mismo- pensó para si mismo Scyther – ¿Por qué, ¿por que? me esfuerzo tanto por esa humana, seria mucho mas fácil quedarme en el suelo, pero no me sentiría nada bien con eso, quiero ganar-

- Muy bien Rhydon termínalo con mega puño-

- Scyther apártate- ordeno Jessie en un desesperado intento por salvar a su Pokémon

Rhydon se acerco rápidamente a su oponente para dar su último golpe, Scyther veía como este se acercaba, esos instantes fueron como si fueran producidos por acción de una cámara lenta, el deseo que tenia por ganar era muy intenso, así que confió en su velocidad y se aparto del camino antes de que su oponente antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo

- Scyther, termínalo con viento cortante- Exclamo Jessie con la esperanza de terminar este encuentro cuanto antes

Scyther al escuchar la orden agito sus cuchillas y unas hojas curvas de energía salieron girando rápidamente e impactando contra su objetivo provocando cortadas limpias en toda la extensión de la dura piel del oponente, este después de recibir el ataque se quedo mirando a Scyther con odio sus ojos brillaban incandescentemente, luego se derrumbo, derrotado.

- Muy bien Scyther – grito Jessie muy alegre corriendo hacia su Pokémon y abrazándolo fuertemente, Scyther estaba confundido, hubiera sido otra persona y otra situación habría eliminado a quien se atreviera a abrazarlo pero ahora era diferente se sentía bien, alegre, querido así que solo se limito a disfrutar de su triunfo, nadie noto que en el extremo de una de sus alas casi imperceptible la coloración negra que cubría su cuerpo había desaparecido dejando al descubierto una pequeña mancha de color amarillo

- Rhydon regresa- exclamo Giovanni molesto pero a la vez impresionado, nunca se hubiera imaginado que ellos lo derrotarían, pero sobre todo nunca se imagino que ellos tuvieran un control tan poderoso sobre los Pokémon oscuros, capaz de que ellos lucharan hasta las ultimas instancias, obviamente eso tocaba investigarlo

- Muy bien…- Exclamo Giovanni muy serio – Jessie veo que por fin probaste de que eres buena para algo, sin embargo tu compañero aun debe probar de que es digno de acompañarte en el cargo que te voy a asignar-

James se asusto al escuchar esto no quería, pensó de que si Jessie ganaba seria suficiente, sin embargo se lleno de valor camino al frente y se coloco en posición saludando a Giovanni

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?- pregunto este valientemente,

- En vista de que ustedes son un equipo y que tu compañera me derroto demostrando un gran manejo de su Pokémon lo único que necesitas es controlar un Pokémon oscuro que tuyo- respondió Giovanni sacando una pokebola negra con blanco con una R roja pintada y lanzándosela a James, este la atrapo en el aire

- Tienes 3 días para dominar a este Pokémon, si lo logras acompañaras a Jessie si no simplemente te reasignare, Jessie y Meowth vengan conmigo, James puede visitar cualquier parte de la base excepto la zona oeste ¿entendido?-

- Si señor- los tres respondieron al tiempo, Scyther los miro entre entretenido y confundido ¿Por qué tenían que adoptar esas poses tan cómicas?

- Muy bien entonces en marcha- exclamo Giovanni dándose la vuelta

- Señor…- Exclamo James tímidamente – ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?-

Giovanni lo miro por un momento, su expresión era neutral

- Adelante- exclamo fríamente después de un rato

- ¿Como logro controlar a esos Pokémon?- pregunto James un poco mas seguro

- Eso lo sabrás si superas tu prueba- respondió Giovanni con un tono neutral – Jessie, Meowth vengan tenemos que prepararnos-

Jessie llamo a Scyther y le dio una significativa mirada a su compañero dándole a entender que todo estaría bien

- Nos veremos pronto- murmuro James a sus compañeros – Se los prometo- y tomando la Pokébola se dio media vuelta y salio por las puertas de metal preguntándose que clase de Pokémon le había dado Giovanni

Espero que les halla gustado, al principio pensé hacer este capitulo mas largo pero me di cuenta de que no es bueno desarrollar la historia tan rápido, espero que los impacientes me perdonen por eso,


	6. La batalla por el conocimiento

Antes que nada quiero desearles a rodos un feliz año y felices reyes aunque es un poco tarde pero como dice el dicho más vale tarde que nunca

Giosseppe estuve echándole cabeza y si hay un nombre en tranformers que es parecido pero no idéntico creo que fue por eso que me sonó bien, sin embargo creo que tienes razón voy a cambiar el nombre aunque como no soy muy bueno con los nombres por ahora lo voy a dejar así hasta que se me ocurra algo o escuche una buena sugerencia

En este capitulo coloque un montón de ciencia, siempre me a gustado como en las series de anime explican la razón de las cosas y no como ocurre en otro tipo de series que las cosas pasan porque el editor dijo

No pude resistirme a colocar la parte del final que es en realidad el principio de como la relación de una madre y un hijo puede romper montañas, es una de las características que siempre me ha encantado de los seres humanos, cuando aman a alguien con todo su corazón son capaces de sacrificarlo todo incluyendo sus vidas por ellos

Lamento si me demore pero es que tarde en colocar las ideas en orden sin mencionar que bueno en la navidad la familia mata todo

Finalmente gracias a todos por sus revisiones espero que les guste el capitulo

La batalla por el conocimiento

Misty miraba por la ventana del helicóptero el hermoso océano que se hallaba debajo de ellos, ya estaba anocheciendo y el sol se estaba ocultando en el horizonte con unos delicados y profundos visos anaranjados que hacían el paisaje perfecto para una obra de arte, ella recordaba mientras deleitaba sus ojos con el paisaje el tiempo en el que ellos recorrían las islas naranja para conseguir el sueño de Ash y el suyo, junto con Tracey en estos mares, ya hacia mucho tiempo de que habían pasado por esta agua pero los recuerdos seguían frescos en su memoria

- ¿En que piensas Misty?- pregunto Brock sonriendo – Te has quedado viendo el horizonte por un buen rato-

- Solo recordaba- respondió la joven entrenadora girando la cabeza para mirarlo – Hace mucho tiempo que no veía este lugar, me trae muchos recuerdos, fue una época bastante divertida-

- Ya veo- respondió Brock melancólico - Es una lastima que yo me halla perdido eso, pero bueno, no me puedo quejar yo también he visto muchas cosas interesantes-

- Tienes razón- respondió Misty mirando de nuevo por la ventana – Pero aunque no puedo decir que Ash y yo no te extrañamos Tracey nos hizo una gran compañía-

Brock la miro un momento extrañado, Misty parecía estar recuperándose poco a poco del golpe pscilogico que había recibido pero ella no estaría totalmente bien hasta que rescataran a Ash

- Lo encontraremos Misty- exclamo este con esperanza – hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos y muchas de ellas han sido muy difíciles, incluso ha habido situaciones de vida o muerte pero las hemos superado todas y esta no será la excepción-

- Hace unas pocas horas me convencí de eso- exclamo Misty muy segura de si misma

- Bien…- respondió Brock mirando por la ventana tenia en su cabeza que no lo dejaba tranquilo - ¿Me pregunto por que el profesor Oak nos mando a las islas naranjas?

Misty lo miro por un momento intrigada

- Yo me he hecho la misma pregunta- respondió esta mirando a su vez por la ventana – No nos dio muchos detalles y el piloto no es muy informativo-

- ¿Quien puede estar en esas islas que nos puede ayudar?- Se pregunto Brock volteándose para mirar a Pikachu que estaba durmiendo en una de las sillas de los pasajeros, Misty y Brock habían decidido dejar a todos los Pokémon de Ash y el togepi de Misty en el laboratorio del profesor Oak, ya los habían utilizado para manipularlos una vez y estaban seguros de que los volverían a utilizar para ese propósito, solo habían conservado para si los Pokémon mas fuertes e indispensables pero Pikachu se rehusó rotundamente e hizo que lo trajeran – Ash se fuerte, espera nuestra ayuda-

- Por favor, colóquense los cinturones de seguridad y acomoden sus asientos - exclamo el piloto – nos disponemos a aterrizar-

Brock y Misty se colocaron los cinturones y Misty tomo a Pikachu en brazos

Una vez en el aeropuerto Misty Brock y Pikachu descendieron del helicóptero y se dieron cuenta de que May, Max y Melody los estaban esperando

- Me alegro de que hallan llegado con bien- Los saludo Melody sonriendo – Los estábamos esperando-

- Como han estado Misty, Brock- exclamo May sonriendo –Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos-

- Nosotros estamos bien- respondió Misty con una débil sonrisa – Aunque podríamos estar mejor-

- Vamos no te preocupes- exclamo Max tratando de consolarla – Seguro que todo saldrá bien

- Por aquí- exclamo Melody señalándoles el camino – Tenemos un transporte que nos llevara hasta el centro Pokémon-

- ¿Quien es el que esta allí?- pregunto Brock intrigado

- No lo sabemos- respondió Max mecánicamente – Según ordenes de el, solo nos vera cuando estemos todos nosotros reunidos-

- Ya veo…- exclamo Brock en un murmullo

Los cinco se encontraron con un bus del centro de investigación en la isla esperándolos, acto seguido se colocaron en sus asientos en silencio y fueron llevados hasta el centro Pokémon

Una vez allí se dirigieron hacia la recepción del centro Pokémon donde como siempre los recibió Joy

- Buenos días- exclamo esta al verlos entrar – En que los puedo ayudar-

Misty estaba a punto de contestar pero Brock se le adelanto

- Por supuesto que me puedes ayudar- Exclamo este entre sueños –Puedes darme tu teléfono para que así pueda florecer una hermosa relación en la que el amor prospere…-

Brock no pudo terminar la oración ya que tanto May como Misty lo tomaron de la oreja y lo arrastraron hacia atrás

- Aquí lo único que va prosperar son los golpes si no dejas de decir esas cosas- murmuro May enfadada

- Perdona a nuestro acompañante- Se disculpo Misty haciendo una venia – Somos las personas que mando el profesor Oak-

- Ya veo…- respondió la enfermera Joy mirando a Melody – ¿Aun no les has dicho nada verdad?

- Por supuesto que no- respondió Melody un poco molesta –Sabes perfectamente que en estas situaciones hay que ser muy prudente-

- ¿Perdón pero de que están hablando?- pregunto Max tratando de entender lo que estaban pasando

- Sigan por este lugar por favor- índico la enfermera Joy señalándoles que los siguieran por un corredor oscuro hasta una gran puerta de seguridad que se encontraba al final del pasillo – Lo que están a punto de ver no deben comentarlo con nadie, esto es muy importante para la seguridad de los pacientes que aquí se encuentran, entenderán después de que vean a quienes están detrás de esta puerta que muchos grupos a como el equipo Rocket que desearan capturarlo para sus propósitos

- Entendemos- exclamaron todos al tiempo

- Muy bien- respondió la enfermera Joy, inmediatamente se coloco ante un tablero que había al lado de la puerta y comenzó a digitar un código secreto, luego la computadora le pidió identificación de huellas, de voz y finalmente de retina

- La seguridad esta muy reforzada- Exclamo Brock sorprendido mientras se habrían las puertas

- No es solo eso- replico Joy entrando al lugar – Este sitio esta recubierto por una capa de titanio de 1 metro de espesor, y para su construcción se utilizo el concreto de la mejor calidad, aparte de eso cada una de las puertas pesa aproximadamente 4 toneladas, es de una aleación de hierro y titanio muy resistente, si se abre por la fuerza tiene un sistema de retardo que hace que el procedimiento se demore media hora, al final este cuarto se construyó en un principio como un cuarto de seguridad para proteger a cualquier paciente valioso que trajeran a este lugar, muy bien pasen los están esperando-

Todo el grupo a excepción de Melody entro con cierto miedo pero al mismo tiempo con una gran curiosidad por saber que es lo que ocultaba esta habitación de máxima seguridad

Cuando entraron Melody solo sonrió pero Misty, Brock, Max y May quedaron boquiabiertos; ante ellos se encontraban El señor del trueno: Zapdos, El Señor del fuego: Moltres, El señor del hielo: Articuno y por ultimo el gran guardián de las aguas: Lugia

Todos ellos estaban vendados en diferentes partes del cuerpo y las partes que tenían descubiertas parecían magulladas al parecer por una gran batalla, los cuatro estaban despiertos y se veia claramente que no estaban recuperados por completo por completo, sin embargo al parecer estaban sumergidos en una charla cuando llegaron los muchachos

Al ver que los humanos los estaban mirando sin hacer ningún movimiento probablemente por el Shock de ver a los cuatro allí

- Veo que por fin todos llegaron- Se escucho una voz amigable pero seria en la mente de todos – pasen rápido tenemos cosas que discutir-

Las cinco personas caminaron un poco nerviosas hasta que se encontraron al frente

- Sabemos lo que ha pasado gracias a su amigo el profesor Oak-

- Momento- interrumpió Brock recuperándose del shock – Antes que nada quiero saber que hacen 4 pokémon legendarios en una cámara de seguridad de este centro-

Los 4 aludidos se miraron entre si y luego el Lugia hablo

- Bueno necesitábamos recuperarnos lo más rápido posible de la batalla que tuvimos hace poco así que pedimos ayuda, ellos nos proporcionaron este lugar dadas las circunstancias actuales-

- ¿Pero que clase de criatura puede lastimar de esta manera a 4 Pokémon legendarios?- Pregunto Misty confundida

- En realidad no fue una sola- Respondió Zero dando un leve suspiro – Fueron 4, la misma clase que los ataco a ustedes-

- ¿Hablas de ese Mew?- Pregunto Brock intuyendo la respuesta

- No exactamente- replico el Lugia molesto – Nuestros oponentes fueron también pokémon oscuros, pero de nuestra misma especie, en teoría tenemos el mismo nivel pero la energía oscura que ellos manejan incrementa sus habilidades por encima de este, eso constituye un gran obstáculo para nosotros-

- Genial- replico May molesta – Como si uno no fuera suficiente ahora resulta que hay 5 de ellos-

- En eso te equivocas- Respondió Zero deprimido - Son mas de 5, de hecho cada Pokémon legendario tiene una contraparte oscura, ninguno de nosotros se escapa a eso-

Todos los seres humanos incluyendo a Pikachu se quedaron absortos, ninguno sabia que decir ante eso

-­ Shadow…- continuo el señor de las aguas – Mi contraparte oscura esta organizando a todos los Pokémon que tiene bajo su mando para empezar de nuevo lo que se vivió hace mucho tiempo, tenemos que detenerlo antes que esto crezca, desgraciadamente ellos tienen a Ash así que solo nos queda una salida, mientras nosotros nos recuperamos ustedes deberán hacer un pequeño viajé para preparase, ustedes 4 han ayudado mucho al elegido así que les pido por favor que nos ayuden con esto -

Misty, Brock, May, y Max asintieron rápidamente decididos a ayudar en todo lo que pudieran

- Melody…- replico el Lugia dirigiéndose a la chica -También te he llamado porque aparte de mi eres el único ser que a podido activar las ruinas sagradas de estas islas, la canción de tu ocarina puede paralizar y debilitar seriamente a los pokémon oscuros, incluso si la tocas con todo tu corazón puede purificarlos, te pido que vayas con ellos estoy seguro de que serás de gran ayuda-

La chica asintió

- Será un honor ayudarlos de nuevo-

- Bien ustedes deberán ir a…- Empezó a explicar Zero pero en ese momento una enorme explosión sacudió el lugar y las puertas de la cámara se abrieron con un ruido atronador levantando el polvo todos se protegieron rápidamente mientras intentaban ver que era lo que había pasado

Mientras Max se cubría la cara del humo, vio que entre los escombros y el polvo varias sombras empezaban a aparecer y varios pares de ojos brillantes de color rojo lo estaban observando, su mente estaba en Shock – Pero que clase de criaturas son esas pudieron atravesar el muro de titanio con facilidad- pensaba este mientras empezaba a caminar hacia atrás

- Miren lo que tenemos aquí- resonó una voz burlona en la mente de todos – Una bonita familia reunida-

- Deep…- Grazno Articuno mirando a la entrada de la cámara mientras el humo se dispersaba revelando a un Scyzor, un Rhydon, un Tyranitar un Dragonite y un Arcanine todos detrás del Mew de color negro que los había atacado anteriormente – Solo un Pokémon en todo el universo tendría ese irritante tono de voz-

-¿Que es lo que vienes a hacer aquí?- Pregunto Zero enfadado

- Solo vine a averiguar porque Shadow no los elimino a todos ustedes cuando tuvo la intención de hacerlo- Respondió este sonriendo maliciosamente – Y en dado el caso terminar con el trabajo que el fue incapaz de terminar-

- Supongo que tu jefe no sabe que estas aquí verdad- Pregunto Zapdos colocándose en posición de ataque – Siempre fuiste el mas impulsivo de todos los Pokémon oscuros, fue por eso que fuiste tan fácilmente sellado-

- Eso no es asunto tuyo- respondió el Mew enfadado –Además ustedes no están en posición de decirme nada ahora, vean en que patético estado se encuentran-

- … ¿Donde esta Ash?…- interrumpió una nueva voz, todos los pokémon se giraron para mirar quien hablaba, todos se sorprendieron al ver a un muy enfadado Pikachu, este pokémon que antes era visto por todos como tierno mostraba todo lo contrario, si uno lo observaba detenidamente lo único que se podía ver era ira, y una determinación absoluta para conseguir su propósito, al contrario de otras ocasiones rayos de electricidad no solo salían de sus mejillas sino que también recorrían su cuerpo y el espacio alrededor de el, Misty que estaba observando dio un paso atrás, nunca lo había visto así daba mucho miedo su agresividad detrás de la increíble calma que mostraba en sus ojos, ella sentía que su cabello se erizaba debido a la estática a pesar de que ella se encontraba lejos de el

- Miren a quien tenemos aquí- exclamo Deep sonriendo –Pero si es la pequeña rata que mande dormir cuando me lleve a su entrenador-

- ¿Donde esta Ash?- repitió Pikachu sin ni siquiera inmutarse del insulto, la electricidad que lo rodeaba pareció intensificarse

- ¿Crees que te voy a responder, acaso no sabes con quien estas hablando- exclamo Deep molesto, lego se dirigió al Scyzor – Acaba con el-

El Scyzor asintió y se abalanzo a una velocidad inimaginable contra Pikachu, Brock y Max quedaron absortos, nunca en toda su vida habían visto a un Pokémon tan rápido, ninguno de los presentes pudo hacer nada para ayudarlo, lo curioso fue que Pikachu ni se inmuto en el ataque, Scyzor lanzo un ataque de golpe martillo que destrozo el suelo y levanto una gran cantidad de polvo

­- ¡¡¡PIKACHU!- Grito May temiendo lo peor mientras todos los demás habían quedado en estado de Shock, pero cuando el humo se disipo el Scyzor oscuro se dio cuenta de que su oponente había desaparecido, en ese momento una gran descarga de energía lo golpeo mandándolo a volar contra la pared y dejándolo inmediatamente K.O

-¿Pero que…?- exclamo Deep confundido – No solo esquivo esa velocidad sino que derribo a un Pokémon evolucionado de un solo ataque-

- ¿Donde esta Ash?- resonó de nuevo la voz de Pikachu y este apareció a un lado del cráter dejado por el Scyzor la electricidad rodeándolo con mucha mas velocidad y unas esferas de luz aparecieron alrededor de el

- Pikachu ya basta- exclamo Zero mirándolo fijamente – Si continuas así lo único que conseguirás es transformarte en un Pokémon oscuro-

Pikachu lo miro por un momento, luego fijo su mirada en Deep

- Te lo repito una vez más ¿a donde has llevado a Ash?-

Deep lo miro fijamente sin decir nada

- Brock, que esta pasando- pregunto Max observando detenidamente a Pikachu mientras se acercaba a su amigo – ¿De donde sale todo ese poder?-

- No se de donde sale todo ese poder pero si se porque Pikachu pudo derribar a Scyzor con un solo ataque- respondió este mirando al Pokémon amarillo detenidamente – En el momento que aparecieron esas esferas, es plasma-

- ¿Plasma?- pregunto Max -¿que es eso?-

- Cuando introduces energía a un material puedes hacer que este cambie de estado de solidó, liquido y por ultimo a gaseoso pero si introduces aun mas energía llagaras a un estado en el cual los átomos se rompen y estos empiezan a vagar en forma de partículas cargadas, por encima así es como nacen las estrellas, este estado se conoce como plasma- explico Brock mientras veía a Pikachu y al Mew prepararse para enfrentarse – Las esferas que vez alrededor de Pikachu se formaron por la condensación de energía eléctrica ocasionada por la gran cantidad de iones cargados que hay alrededor de Pikachu, en la naturaleza el plasma es prácticamente inexistente solo se le puede encontrar en los rayos que caen del cielo, realmente se necesita una enorme cantidad de energía para formar plasma, no es de extrañar que Pikachu haya derribado a Scyzor de un ataque-

- Muy interesante tu explicación humano- exclamo Deep molesto mirando con odio a Pikachu – Si quieres jugar rudo entonces que así sea, Mátenlo-

Todos los Pokémon oscuros se pusieron en posición de ataque

El Lugia, Articuno, Zapdos abrieron sus alas agresivamente dispuestos a proteger a Pikachu

- Muy bien, no voy a permitir que se maten entre ustedes- grito Melodía sacando su ocarina – Creo que es hora de terminar con este juego enfermo-

Con esto empezó a tocar su ocarina con todas sus fuerzas, cada fibra de su ser se concentro en la canción que salía de su instrumento

Todos los Pokémon oscuros a excepción de Deep empezaron a brillar, con cada nota que salía de la ocarina de Melody sentían que sus fuerzas estaban disminuyendo, todos entraron en un estado de cansancio y adormecimiento, no importaba lo mucho que intentaran resistirse la música los conducía a un sueño tranquilo y reparador como el que no habían tenido en mucho tiempo hasta que finalmente cayeron rendidos

Deep en cambio sintió que sus fuerzas lo abandonaban pero no tuvo el efecto necesario como para afectarlo mucho

Melody termino de tocar y cayo rendida al suelo, sintiendo que toda su energía había sido drenada, respiraba con dificultad aunque parte de ella se sentía muy feliz

- Debo admitir que ustedes se esfuerzan mucho- exclamo Deep sonriendo – Hace mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto, hagamos un trato si este Pikachu puede entretenerme lo suficiente les diré donde esta el elegido-

- ¿Estas loco?- exclamo Zero molesto – Tú eres un Mew y quieres enfrentarte contra un indefenso Pikachu, eso es bajo incluso para ti-

- El ya ha demostrado que no es tan inofensivo como parece- respondió Deep sonriendo –además no eres tu el que dice siempre que hay que confiar en el poder de los demás-

Zero estaba a punto de responder pero Pikachu lo interrumpió

- Acepto el desafió- exclamo Pikachu mirando fijamente al Mew – Lo único que me interesa saber es a que lugar has llevado a Ash-

-Muy bien pues entonces esta decidido- Exclamo Deep alzando una pata y liberando su poder

Para todos los presentes el mundo se volvió negro y un momento después estaban sobre el pasto, en pequeño claro, en el medio de un Bosque

- Decidí cambiar el lugar de la batalla- exclamo este mientras flotaba de un lado a otro – Y traje a tus amigos para que vean que yo no hago trampa, pero si ellos intervienen en la batalla me transportare lejos de aquí junto con la información que necesitas-

- De acuerdo- Contesto Pikachu avanzando hacia al frente, los relámpagos que recorrían su cuerpo intensificándose y las esferas de plasma volviéndose mas grandes – Por favor ninguno de ustedes interfiera-

- Pikachu te pido que reconsideres- Exclamo Zero preocupado

- No solo es tu vida la que esta en peligro- Exclamo Zapdos tratando de convencerlo – Estas manejando un poder que ni siquiera yo mismo puedo controlar a la perfección, tu cuerpo se puede estar deshaciendo si esto se prolonga demasiado-

- Por no mencionar de que si te vuelves un esclavo de tus emociones cuando enfrentes a Deep- continúo Moltres – Su oscuridad te afectara y serás uno de ellos, por eso son tan difíciles de vencer, es como una enfermedad si tienes mucha interacción con el te infectaras-

- No se preocupen estaré bien- contesto Pikachu avanzando hacia su oponente -nada de eso pasara tengo una razón suficiente para no dejar que pase-

-Muy bien, que comience el juego- exclamo Deep entusiasmado alzando su pata para efectuar su ataque, pero en ese momento se detuvo, vio que el pelo que cubría su pata estaba chamuscado en determinadas zonas probablemente por una descarga eléctrica

- ¿Cuando hizo esto?-

Deep no tuvo tiempo de pensar en la respuesta, una enorme descarga de energía se dirigió hacia el, este rápidamente se envolvió en su escudo y toda la energía fue desviada hacia los lados, luego Deep desvaneció su campo.

- Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso para derrotarme- Exclamo este sonriendo, pero esta sonrisa fue borrada de sus labios al sentir un gran ardor en sus patas, al mirárselas vio que estas estaban quemadas y desprendían humo – ¿Pero que rayos?-

El mew negro lanzo rápidamente su ataque de confusión alrededor de Pikachu, este se vio envuelto en un aura roja pero se desvaneció al instante sin causar el menor daño

- ¿Pero que esta pasando?- Se pregunto Deep impresionado

Brock estaba mirando detenidamente sacando sus propias conclusiones, May y Max se acercaron a el para pedirle una explicación

- Es una barrera de partículas eléctricas- contesto este impresionado – Debido a la gran cantidad de energía que rodea a Pikachu el aire se carga con partículas eléctricas y estas lo rodean totalmente, los poderes Psíquicos consisten en utilizar la mente para transmitir energía a un objetivo para causar una reacción, pero las partículas eléctricas que rodea a Pikachu interfieren con la energía que Deep manda en su ataque haciendo de que esta se disperse rápidamente, si Deep quiere hacer daño tendrá que esforzarse 4 veces mas-

Deep escucho la explicación y realmente no le estaba gustando como estaban saliendo las cosas, sin mencionar que una nueva quemadura había aparecido en su pata, el dolor de estas se estaba haciendo insoportable

- Muy bien admito que me tienes impresionado por tu poder- exclamo este riéndose pero tendrás que hacer algo mejo y con esto Deep utilizo su ataque de recuperación quedando de nuevo ileso

Este concentro toda su energía y lanzo de nuevo su ataque de confusión pero esta vez alrededor del cuello de su oponente, Pikachu se vio envuelto de nuevo en un aura roja pero esta vez esta se quedo ahí y levanto a Pikachu del suelo provocándole bastante daño la electricidad que lo rodeaba disminuyo considerablemente, pero este no se quedo hay Deep lo mantuvo suspendido en el aire y se acerco a el

- Vamos no pierdas el animo aun- exclamo este burlándose de el – O acaso vas a rendirte sin saber la respuesta que buscas-

Para Pikachu fue todo lo que necesito escuchar este abrió los ojos y su energía aumento aun mas de lo que se había perdido

Deep sintió un ardor terrible en su pata y este se estaba expandiendo rápidamente Deep soltó a Pikachu y se teletransporto rápidamente hacia atrás

El mew negro miro su pata que estaba emitiendo humo y su pelo estaba chamuscado pero no solo eso se sentía muy caliente, como si su temperatura se hubiera elevado bastante, se concentro tratando de racionalizar lo que estaba pasando y finalmente llego a una conclusión

- Ahora lo entiendo- exclamo súbitamente este – Al utilizar mis poderes Psíquicos sobre ti puedes utilizar el camino que usa la energía Psíquica para devolverme una gran cantidad de energía, por eso me lastimaste cuando los teletransporte aquí, y no es solo eso su me acerco a ti demasiado o si uso por demasiado tiempo mis poderes psíquicos las quemaduras será el menor de mis problemas, el mayor de todos es que mi sangre empezara a hervir…, no volveré a caer en esa trampa-

Rápidamente Deep formo una esfera de energía que lanzo con toda su fuerza contra su oponente, a su vez Pikachu a una velocidad nunca antes Vista esquivo el ataque y se dirigió contra Deep para envestirlo, este sin pensarlo activo su campo de energía, cuando Pikachu choco contra el campo el Mew negro entendió su error, sus patas y esta vez parte de su torso se prendieron en llamas, este se teletransporto de nuevo cerca de los árboles y usando su poder apago rápidamente el fuego pero no pudo hacer nada mas porque Picacho lo siguió gracias a su gran velocidad y utilizando los árboles se lanzo de nuevo para envestirlo pero Deep lo esquivo, este proceso se repitió por un buen tiempo, Deep no tenia tiempo de concentrarse para teletransportarse ni mucho menos para atacar

- No lo entiendo- exclamo Misty observando pasmado como Pikachu atacaba inclementemente a su oponente – ¿Por que el Mew solo lo esquiva?-

- Porque no tiene tiempo de hacer nada- contesto Brock pensativamente – Gracias a la barrera de partículas eléctricas este tiene que esforzarse mucho mas para poder causar daño pero eso significa que también necesita mas tiempo para preparar su ataque cosa que no tiene, sin embargo Pikachu no podrá seguir así-

- ¿Que?- pregunto Max asombrado - ¿Por que?

- Porque a pesar de que la barrera de partículas eléctricas sea una gran defensa esta requiere concentrar una gran cantidad de energía y Pikachu ya lleva mucho tiempo, esta está drenando su energía rápidamente, no se por cuanto tiempo el pueda seguir con esto-

Todos miraron la batalla con preocupación en los rostros

Pikachu sentía que su cuerpo se iba a desboronar no podía seguir así, con un ultimo esfuerzo lanzo un gran ataque de trueno que impacto de lleno contra su oponente, este cayo al suelo quemado en gran parte de su cuerpo pero a pesar de la fuerza del ataque se levanto y aprovechando de que Pikachu se había quedado quieto le lanzo una gran esfera de energía Psíquica que impacto de lleno contra el Pokémon y lo mando a volar dejándolo K.O

Deep estaba respirando agitadamente pero dentro de el se sentía extrañamente feliz nunca se había divertido en una batalla Pokémon, siempre había luchado por otras cosas pero nunca por simple diversión, se sentía muy bien, el utilizo un ataque de recuperación y todas las quemaduras de su cuerpo sanaron pero su energía estaba al mínimo

- ¡¡¡PIKACHU!- grito Misty mientras corría para ver a su amigo caído

- Eso fue muy divertido, por un momento pensé que había sido derrotado, me gustaría volver a pelear contra el- Exclamo este sonriendo - - La rata estará inconciente por varias horas pero díganle cuando despierte que su entrenador esta en una cueva que se encuentra en constante movimiento gracias a la magia de un aliado nuestro es imposible para alguien que no sea de nosotros llegar hasta el pero que en dos días será llevado a los cuarteles generales del equipo Rocket para un tratamiento especial, será mejor que se de prisa si quiere ayudarlo-

Y con lo dicho se teletransporto

Todos los presentes quedaron anonadados por lo que había acabado de ocurrir, Deep los había ayudado

- Será mejor que todos volvamos al centro Pokémon, tenemos la mejor pista de todas- exclamo Brock todavía impresionado

Todos asintieron y se pusieron en camino hacia su destino

--------------------------

Dentro de la cueva un joven Lugia estaba dormido de repente un halo de luz azul lo envolvió, dentro de sus sueños estaba visitando un lugar, se encontraba al frente de una bonita casa en una gran planicie repleta de hermosos bosques Ash conocía este lugar a la perfección, era su casa, este era el lugar al que el llamaba hogar y aunque siempre estaba de viaje no importaba donde, nunca se sentía tan bien como el estando en su casa

Ash dio un paso y se dio cuenta de que era de nuevo un ser humano, tenia manos piernas y su ropa relucía frente al sol de la tarde, camino hacia la puerta y vio que las flores estaban floreciendo, su madre siempre se esmeraba en mantener el jardín bello, Ash sonrió seguramente su madre iba a tener una gran cosecha este año, sin embargo algo andaba mal, Ash lo sentía, el ambiente alrededor de casa que siempre era calido y brillante se sentía opaco y triste, curioso por saber que era lo que pasaba Ash se dirigió hacia la puerta y apenas al tocarla se dio cuenta de que ya estaba dentro de la casa, el puchero estaba en el horno y despedía un olor delicioso la sala estaba impecable como siempre encima de la chimenea se encontraba su trofeo de la liga naranja lustroso y brillante como si fuera nuevo a pesar de ya llevar mucho tiempo en la casa, al lado una fotografía que se había tomado con todos sus amigos sonriendo enfrente de su casa mostraba la felicidad del momento, aunque a veces no lo demostrara Ash estaba seguro de que su madre estaba muy orgullosa de el

Ash subió por las escaleras y al igual que el piso de abajo todo estaba limpio su madre y Mr. Mime eran muy diligentes limpiando

Pero entonces Ash vio algo que le llamo la atención, Mr. Mime estaba asomado mirando a través de la puerta de la habitación de su mamá con una expresión muy triste en el rostro

- ¿Que ocurre Mr. Mime?- Pregunto Ash mientras se acercaba despacio

Mr. Mime se dio la vuelta y miro hacia el corredor, el estaba seguro de haber oído a alguien pero no vio nada, así que volvió a mirar a través de la puerta por un momento dio un suspiro y bajo por las escaleras

- Mr. Mime estoy aquí- exclamo Ash asombrado pero esta vez el ni siquiera se volteo y prosiguió su camino hacia la cocina

Ash estaba estupefacto, ni siquiera lo había determinado y eso que había pasado al lado de el

Pero en vez de seguirlo Ash decidió investigar lo que Mr. Mime estaba viendo, al mirar por la puerta se le partió el corazón, su mama estaba acostada en la cama llorando desconsoladamente, era la primera vez en toda su vida que veía a su madre llorar, Ash quería acercarse y tomo el pomo de la puerta, una vez mas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró dentro de la habitación

- ¿Mamá?- pregunto Ash despacio - ¿Mamá que pasa?-

Su mamá no respondió solo siguió llorando, a Ash esto lo lastimaba mas que cualquier otra cosa, era peor que cualquier golpe que cualquier ataque,

Ash levanto una mano e intento tocarla pero esta siguió derecho atravesándola, Ash retiro la mano, asustado, esta se veía como si nada hubiera pasado

- Ahora lo entiendo- pensó el joven – Yo no estoy aquí, es como la vez en la torre de los fantasmas me he separado de mi cuerpo-

Ash vio que su Mamá tenia algo en sus manos, era un portarretratos, en la foto estaba ella y Ash abrazados en la playa, Ash recordaba esa foto, era cuando todos ellos habían ido a la playa para celebrar el final de la liga Hoen, había sido un día maravilloso, el tiempo perfecto la comida exquisita pero lo mejor de todos es que todos desde su mama hasta el profesor Oak fueron pasando un tiempo maravilloso

Ahora Ash sabia el porque su mamá estaba llorando tan desconsoladamente, seguramente ya se había enterado de todo lo que había pasado

Su mama al parecer había dejado de llorar y se había quedado dormida profundamente, aunque Ash no podía realmente tocarla se agacho y le dio un beso en la mejilla

- …Mama…- exclamo este sonriendo –No importa lo que pase de aquí en adelante, no importa si soy un Pokémon, un ser humano o cualquier otra cosa, prometo que siempre estaré contigo, nunca te abandonare, te protegeré con todas mis fuerzas, y nunca, nunca dejare de amarte, se que no puedes escuchar estas palabras pero te aseguro que cumpliré cada una de ellas-

En ese momento Delia se despertó, estaba segura de que su hijo estaba al lado de ella, pero al ver el cuarto vació se dio cuenta de que había sido solo un sueño pero curiosamente se sentía mucho mejor y lo mas extraño es que tenia una sensación calida en la mejilla

Ella estaba segura de que su hijo volvería y ella lo ayudaría a encontrar el camino de vuelta

Espero que les haya gustado

Desgraciadamente de aquí en adelante las actualizaciones se van a tener que espaciar un poco, entro en una etapa pesada de mi estudio pero voy a hacer todo lo posible para escribir lo más rápido posible, espero que me perdonen

atte.: CAN07


	7. El despertar de la oscuridad

Dos meses, vaya, si que me demore con este capitulo, mis estudios me tienen del cuello pero bueno.

Este capitulo es el mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora y es el que había imaginado desde que empecé a escribir esta historia, la verdad es que me gusto como quedo.

Gracias a todos por leerlo y espero que les guste tanto como a mi

Gracias por sus reviews

De nuevo yo no poseo Pokémon pero si los personajes creados por mi

El despertar de la oscuridad

James caminaba decidido por el corredor por el corredor que lo llevaría a su prueba final, para el era increíble que hubiera podido dominar su pokemón oscuro en tan solo tres días, para el era una hazaña muy grande, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de arañazos y moretones, sus ropas estaban cortadas y en algunos puntos desgarradas, todo esto hecho por ese Pokemón, pero estaba satisfecho con el resultado, definitivamente era uno muy poderoso, sabia que si lo controlaba inteligentemente no habría problemas.

James se encontró en frente de las puertas que había cruzado con sus compañeros, sabia que una vez que cruzara por esa puerta no habría marcha atrás, estaba decidido a pasar cualquier prueba que se le presentara, no iba a permitir que Jessie ni Meowth cargaran con toda la responsabilidad, hacia mucho tiempo que los había conocido y habían pasado muchas cosas juntos pero y no iba a permitir que su equipo se separara

- Muy bien, vamos- murmuro James mientras empujaba la puerta, el tiempo limite se había terminado

- Te estábamos esperando- exclamo una voz muy fría desde el otro extremo del estadio, James sabía a quien pertenecía

- Como se me ordeno estoy aquí para mostrar mis habilidades- respondió este adoptando una posición de saludo

- Muy bien- respondió Giovanni saliendo de la sombra, seguida por Jessie y por Meowth, los dos tenían un aspecto muy cansado y James pudo notar que Jessie tenia una mirada muy triste, no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, desviaba la mirada rápidamente cuando James intentaba hacer contacto visual con ella

- Muy bien la manera mas efectiva de ver tus habilidades es en una batalla Pokemón, uno a uno sin limite de tiempo, usaras el Pokemón que te di- exclamo Giovanni atrayendo la atención de James

- Acepto las condiciones- respondió James seriamente - ¿Qué pokemón va ha usar usted señor?-

- ¿Yo?- dijo Giovanni burlonamente – yo no soy el que va a pelear, Jessie pelea con el-

-¿Cómo?- exclamaron los tres al tiempo sorprendidos por lo que había acabado de decir

- Ya escucho agente- dijo Giovanni dirigiéndose a Jessie – Considero que si al menos es capaz de entablar una talla decente contra su Scyther será lo suficientemente bueno para entrar al proyecto-

Jessie se quedo atónita por un momento pero se recupero rápidamente, hizo un gesto de afirmación muy decidida y camino hacia el estadio

- Solo una cosa más- replico Giovanni cruzándose de brazos en un murmullo para que solo Jessie la escuchara –Espero de que des tan buena batalla como cuando peleaste contra mi o tu amigo descubrirá de primera mano cuanto dolor puede resistir una persona antes de fallecer-

- Créame que no lo defraudare- respondió Jessie decidida y luego completo la frase en su cabeza – _No permitiré de que James se meta en esto, es demasiado para el, demasiado inocente-_

Con esto en mente saco su pokebola

- Espero que estés preparado James- exclamo Jessie de una manera muy diferente a la habitual – Debes saber que nunca he perdido una batalla con este Pokemón-

- Olvidas que conozco a la perfección las capacidades de ese pokemón, lo he visto en batalla- respondió James sacando su pokebola – En cambio tu no conoces nada del mió, no sabes sus capacidades, en ese punto yo tengo la ventaja-

-Eso esta por verse- respondió Jessie lanzando su pokébola y apareciendo en el estadio su Scyther

James lanzo su pokébola y después de un gran destello apareció en la mitad del estadio un Sandslash oscuro, era más grande que los Sandslash ordinarios pero lo que mas lo identificaba era la cicatriz que cruzaba por encima de su ojo derecho que brillaba con una intensidad muy grande

Jessie soltó una carcajada

- pretendes derrotarme con un Sandslash- exclamo esta riéndose – Ni siquiera el jefe pudo derrotarme y crees que tu vas a poder con un pokémon tan simple como ese-

James ni se inmuto por el comentario solo se limito a mirarla sonriendo

- Te sorprenderás de lo que este simple pokémon puede hacer- exclamo este para después empezar la batalla – Sandslash rapidez ahora-

Jessie estaba a punto de responder pero se quedo pasmada al ver que en un solo instante el Sandslash desapareció del lugar de donde estaba y apareció detrás de su Scyther para asestando un golpe certero que mando a su oponente al otro lado del estadio

Scyther se levanto adolorido y conmocionado, nunca nadie en toda su vida había logrado atacarlo por la espalda de esa manera

Giovanni estaba impresionado, el sabia que ese Sandslash era un pokémon promedio dentro de los oscuros, era sorprendente que demostrara esas habilidades en tan solo tres días de estar con James

- Tal vez me equivoque con respecto a estos dos- pensó

- ¿que paso, Jessie?- pregunto james sin dejar de sonreír -¿no dijiste que nunca habías perdido una batalla?-

- Esto apenas esta comenzando- respondió Jessie sonriendo de nuevo –Scyther acércate con agilidad y luego usa cuchillada-

Scyther rápidamente empezó a correr hacia su oponente, rápidamente paso a la espalda de su oponente y se preparo para devolverle el golpe de hace un rato pero cuando asesto el golpe se encontró con que el Sandslash se había dado la vuelta y con una de sus garras había detenido el golpe

**- Eres bueno- **murmuro el Scyther sonriendo **– Me divertiré contigo-**

**- Ten cuidado- **respondió el Sandslash **– Porque si te descuidas puedes obtener algo más que diversión-**

- Scyther rápido cortes furia- comando Jessie aprovechando la oportunidad de que el oponente se hubiera quedado quieto

Scyther empezó su ataque pero el Sandslash empezó a bloquear ágilmente los ataques con sus zarpas, el suelo alrededor de los empezó a crujir y agrietarse debido a la fuerza de los impactos que empezaban a ganar mas velocidad mientras Scyther aumentaba la fuerza de su ataque, parecía una batalla entre dos grandes espadachines, finalmente Sandslash no pudo resistir mas y fue golpeado por un poderos ataque que lo mando contra una de las columnas del estadio, pero este se levanto de nuevo aunque con dificultad.

**- Ese fue un gran ataque- **exclamo Sandslash****adolorido sosteniendo con una pata el hombro donde había sido golpeado **– Pero esto esta aun lejos de terminar-**

James estaba pensativo, definitivamente el Pokémon de Jessie era muy bueno, pero el tenia un as bajo la manga

- Muy bien Sandslash agilidad ahora- exclamo James

Sandslash asintió y se abalanzo sobre su oponente rodeándolo creando múltiples ilusiones que luego se abalanzaron todas al mismo tiempo sobre Scyther

- Esa técnica…- pensó Jessie – es la misma que yo utilice en la batalla contra el jefe, no puedo creer que el idiota de James no solo halla podido controlar a ese pokémon sino que le enseño un movimiento muy alta complejidad en tan solo 3 días -

Sandslash levanto su garra para asestar el golpe final cuando hizo su movimiento hubo un gran estruendo y el piso alrededor de ellos se desquebrajo aun mas pero cuando todo se aclaro se encontró cara a cara con Scyther, este lo había bloqueado con una de sus cuchillas ahora los dos estaban haciendo fuerzas con sus brazos para determinar quien seria el que resultaría lastimado

**- Debo admitir que contra cualquier otro pokémon ese movimiento seria devastador- **Exclamo Scyther sonriendo **– Pero en este caso estas peleando contra el que creo ese movimiento no esperaras derrotarme con eso-**

Sandslash sonrió pero no dijo nada, luego salto hacia atrás rápidamente enterró una de sus zarpas en el suelo y se arrodillo respirando agitadamente, se quedo observándole aunque nunca dejo de sonreír

- Scyther termínalo con viento cortante- exclamo Jessie contenta de que podría librar a james de todo esto al fin

Scyther levanto sus cuchillas para lanzar su ataque, el filo de estas se veía mucho mas agudo, empezaron a brillar intensamente acumulando energía, pero cuando las iba a lanzar su ataque sintió que un frió intenso se apoderaba de su cuerpo, las fuerzas lo abandonaron y se tuvo que apoyar también con una de sus cuchillas para no caerse, sentía cada latido de su corazón y como este bajaba rápidamente el ritmo, comenzó a respirar agitadamente, el mundo le empezó a dar vueltas, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no perder la conciencia

- Pero que rayos…- exclamo Jessie pasmada – ¿Scyther estas bien? ¿Qué esta pasando?

- Es veneno- respondió James muy serio – Cuando mi Sandslash se emociona, como en una batalla su cuerpo produce una neurotoxina muy poderosa que se desprende por toda su piel y cuando un enemigo tiene contacto con el, queda envenenado, la toxina rápidamente invade el sistema nervioso y paraliza todos los músculos, si se tiene suficiente contacto con el pede incluso afectar músculos respiratorios, será mejor que te rindas, mientras Scyther siga peleando seguirá absorbiendo el veneno-

Jessie estaba impactada

- No puedo creer que el James que yo conozco halla pensado en todo esto desde el principio –

- Jessie como te estas dando cuenta yo hice mi tarea- replico James sonriendo – Entre a la base de datos del equipo rocket y descubrí que algunos de los pokémon oscuros poseen ataques únicos que son mas poderosos y otros poseen habilidades especiales, fue muy útil para **nosotros** conocer esta información-

Jessie lo miro un momento captando el mensaje pero prefirió no decir nada por ahora al respecto, era mejor continuar con la batalla

- Muy bien entonces terminemos con esto de una vez- replico esta con calma – Scyther viento cortante-

Scyther al escuchar la orden agito sus cuchillas y de nuevo hojas curvas de energía salieron girando rápidamente hacia su objetivo-

- Sigues siendo tan obstinada como siempre- murmuro James con un suspiro –Sandslash esquiva los ataques y acércate para rematar con cuchillada-

Sandslash asintió y a gran velocidad esquivo cada una de las hojas de luz para quedar al frente de su oponente listo para dar el último golpe

- Ni creas que nos vas a derrotar así- grito Jessie – Scyther hiperrayo a toda velocidad-

Scyther al recibir la orden acumulo energía en un momento y disparo su ataque al oponente que tenia al frente

Sandslash no podía permitir que ese ataque lo golpeara, pero tampoco podía esquivarlo a una distancia tan corta así que prosiguió con su ataque

Lo siguiente que vieron todos los que estaban en el estadio fue una gran explosión que levanto una gran cantidad de polvo, Jessie sabia que ese había sido el movimiento final, quien hubiera quedado en pie era quien había ganado

Lentamente el polvo se disperso y mostró que los dos pokémon aun estaban de pie

Cada uno se miraba fijamente con odio pero al mismo tiempo con respeto, Sandslash sostenía su hombro derecho, toda la pata estaba echando humo y caía sin vida como si estuviera fracturada

Scyther estaba tratando de resistir el enorme dolor que le producía la cortada que pasaba de un lado a otro de su torso.

Ninguno de los dos se encontraba ya en condiciones de luchar, solo podían observarse mutuamente, pero de repente el veneno hizo su trabajo y Scyther cayo inconciente dando a conocer un ganador

A diferencia de las conocidas batallas pokémon en donde hay lagrimas y abrazos de parte del ganador y felicitaciones del perdedor, ninguno hizo ningún movimiento esperando el veredicto

Aplausos… unos aplausos provenientes de una sola persona, aquella persona de la que siempre habían añorado pero nunca hubieran esperado un elogio

Los dos llamaron a sus Pokémon y se quedaron mirando asombrados a Giovanni mientras este los miraba sonriendo desde su balcón

- De verdad me equivoque con ustedes- exclamo este impresionado – Ningún agente del equipo Rocket a podido dominar de esa manera a estas nuevas adquisiciones, es para mi un gran placer nombrarlos a ustedes tres altos ejecutivos de este proyecto-

Era curioso durante mucho tiempo Jessie James y Meowth habían soñado con un reconocimiento de este tipo y ahora que lo tenían no estaban seguros de quererlo

Los tres se colocaron en posición firmes y saludaron

- Aceptamos el nombramiento- exclamaron los tres al tiempo pero luego en voz baja Jessie murmuro – Te has metido en la boca del lobo James-

- Desde un principio sabia eso Jessie- contesto este por lo bajo -de ninguna manera iba a dejar que ustedes se llevaran toda la diversión-

-------------------

Giovanni estaba mirando una arena de gran tamaño a través de un vidrio de seguridad muy resistente que había sido construida en tres días según sus especificaciones no solo para entrenar sino para contener su encargo.

De repente sonó alguien toco la puerta que se encontraba detrás de el

- Entre- exclamo este fríamente sabiendo de antemano de que se trataba

La que abrió la puerta fue una mujer alta y rubia, sus ojos expresaban crueldad y si alguien se fijaba con detenimiento en el fondo se podía ver una gran determinación, llevaba puesto el uniforme negro del equipo Rocket, era muy joven sin embargo era una de las mejores agentes de la organización

- Me alegro de que pudiera haber llegado tan rápido agente 009 Domino- replico Giovanni un poco mas alegre – tengo un trabajo muy especial para ti-

-¿De que se trata?- pregunto esta con el mismo tono frió y cauteloso que utilizaban todos los agentes cuando se dirigían a Giovanni (excepto Jessie y James)-

- Hoy me traerán un Pokémon muy especial- contesto este alegremente, algo que Domino no había visto en mucho tiempo – Eres mi mejor agente, quiero que te encargues personalmente de su entrenamiento-

- Con todo respeto señor- exclamo esta con algo de miedo a la reacción de Giovanni – Creo que hay personas mejores calificadas para manejar a los Pokémon oscuro que yo, si no estoy mal los mejores agentes en controlarlos son (_no puedo creer que estoy diciendo esto) _Jessie y James-

- Sin embargo ellos estarán muy ocupados en un trabajo de investigación y no tendrán tiempo para esto, además aun no confió lo suficiente en esos dos, creo que se traman algo- replico Giovanni con una expresión mas seria – Además el pokémon que traen no es un Pokémon oscuro, lo que debemos hacer es entrenarlo y en lo posible conseguir que se vuelva uno oscuro, es por eso que Jessie y James están trabajando en el departamento de investigación creo que su inusual habilidad para controlarlos puede ayudar a revelar el secreto de su creación-

- entiendo- exclamo Domino un poco mas aliviada – Y como se supone que entrene a nuestro huésped, no creo que este muy feliz de esto-

- Te daré los detalles mas tarde por ahora quiero que vayas a la sala de control de este estadio y verifiques que todo ese funcionando correctamente- exclamo Giovanni mirándola

- Entendido- contesto Domino colocándose firmes y mirando de reojo el estadio, lo que más le extrañaba eran los extraños símbolos que cubrían las paredes del estadio, pero era mejor preguntar después, y con esto se retiro

Giovanni volvió a mirar al estadio por un rato, había sido construido estrictamente con las especificaciones de ese Jirachi, le molestaba un poco obedecer las órdenes de un Pokémon pero era por un bien mayor así que podía soportarlo

-_Así que no te gusta recibir las ordenes de un Pokémon- _Exclamo una voz detrás de el pero a diferencia de las anteriores ocasiones este no se sobresalto, ya se estaba acostumbrando a la aparición súbita de este personaje _– Era de esperarse de un ser humano tan orgulloso y egocéntrico como tu-_

Giovanni se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con el líder de los Pokémon oscuros Shadow

- Eres muy cumplido- exclamo Giovanni dándose la vuelta –han pasado exactamente tres días desde que nos vimos-

_- Cuando alguien hace un trato es deber cumplir su parte no importa como- _contesto este mirando al jefe del equipo Rocket fijamente _– Eso también es para ti-_

- No te preocupes- dijo Giovanni sonriendo – Si me lo propongo no hay nada que no pueda hacer, ¿donde esta nuestro invitado?-

_- Justo detrás mió- _dijo Shadow corriéndose para que Giovanni pudiera verlo

Entre las sombras Giovanni vio un Lugia joven, probablemente apenas estaba alcanzando la madurez a diferencia de la coloración negra de su contraparte su coloración plateada relucía aun con la poca luz que había en ese lugar, físicamente se veía saludable pero estaba con la cabeza agachada y sus ojos estaban vacíos no se veía ninguna emoción en ellos

_- como podrás suponer, este joven no fue voluntario para esto- _explico Shadow mientras _– Se ha resistido de una manera impresionante ante el control mental, aun ahora que se ve tranquilo esta luchando en su mente por liberarse de mi control, no será fácil contenerlo ni mucho menos darle ordenes para poder entrenarlo, ¿construiste este lugar según nuestras especificaciones? _

-Por supuesto- respondió Giovanni – Muchos de los agentes se han extrañado de la construcción y de donde he obtenido todos esos pokémon oscuros, así que, ¿cuando podré decirles la verdad, detesto ver que hablen a mis espaldas-

- Por ahora es mejor tener todo esto en secreto- respondió Shadow mirando al Lugia mas pequeño, su prisionero, si se enteran de esto ahora creo que tendremos problemas con algunos-

- A propósito- pregunto Giovanni cambiando de tema – De donde viene este Lugia, si lo voy a entrenar necesito saber todo acerca de el-

Shadow titubeo un momento no esperaba ese tipo de preguntas ahora

- Preocúpate por ahora de cumplir tu parte del trato, sabrás las respuestas a su debido momento, dejare a tu huésped en su celda nos veremos en una semana para ver los resultados, no me decepciones-

Y con esto los dos Lugia desaparecieron

- No te preocupes, no lo haré, muy pronto obtendré el poder mas grande de todos gracias a ustedes-

-----------------------

Shadow apareció en la habitación junto con Ash, este a pesar de que se veía tranquilo estaba librando una gran batalla para el control de su mente, a Shadow le estaba constando trabajo controlarlo

_- Es sorprendente- _pensó este mientras lo miraba detenidamente_ - solo han pasado tres días pero sus poderes psíquicos se han incrementado considerablemente a este paso dentro de un mes ya no seré capaz no siquiera de influenciarlo-_

Shadow libero su poder sobre Ash, inmediatamente sus ojos adquirieron brillo y vida de nuevo

_- Bienvenido, te presento lo que será tu nuevo hogar por un tiempo_- exclamo este, sonriendo a su prisionero-

- ¿_Dónde estoy_?- exclamo este mirando a todas direcciones -_¿Qué es este lugar?-_

Shadow dejo de sonreír y lo miro fijamente _–Definitivamente esta progresando muy rápido, ya aprendió a proyectar sus pensamientos hacia los demás, definitivamente parece que mi decisión fue la acertada- _este dejo esos pensamientos a un lado y se dirigió hacia el joven Lugia _–Estas en los cuarteles generales del equipo Rocket, aquí cualquier intento de escape será en vano, te traje aquí para que te entrenen, no me sirves si tienes la fuerza de un simple humano, prepárate y come vienen nos vemos en una semana-_

- Espera- Exclamo Ash antes de que Shadow se marchara –_No lo entiendo, si lo que me has dicho es cierto sabes perfectamente que mi poder como el elegido evitara a toda costa que me transforme en alguien como ustedes así que para que sigues con este plan_, es _inútil jamás los seguiré-_

_- Nunca digas jamás-_ replico este sonriendo _– Sabes, idee este plan lentamente desde que estaba encerrado dentro del sello, a la naturaleza le gusta el balance, el día y la noche, el cielo y la tierra, la luz y la sombra; ninguno de esto es bueno ni es malo ya que todo forma parte del mundo, cada uno de nosotros es la suma de la luz y la sombra, solo que en algunos prevalece una y en otros otra, un ser que puede eliminar la oscuridad como tu es algo antinatural, en teoría, no deberías estar vivo-_

_- Pero estoy aquí- _exclamo Ash pensativo

- _Exacto- _continúo Shadow_ – Y la razón es muy simple, aunque lo niegues tu posees oscuridad en tu corazón, negar eso es como negar que respiras, también se ve en todas las veces que tu poder a entrado en acción para evitar sucumbir ante ella, piénsalo, no hay otra manera de crear un balance, todo este plan va encaminado a destruir todas los obstáculos que impiden que tu oscuridad salga ya van dos protecciones rotas falta una y espero que el equipo Rocket sea capaz de romperla, por ahora eso es todo lo que te puedo decir, nos veremos pronto, ya vienen por ti-_

_- Espera…- grito Ash tratando de detenerlo – ¿Por que…?-_

Pero el Lugia negro desapareció, justo antes de que unas grandes puertas se abrieran y varios agentes del equipo Rocket entraron rápidamente sosteniendo unas lanzas que en el la punta destellaban y hacían mucho ruido debido a la electricidad que producían.

Ash trato de decirles algo pero antes de que las palabras se proyectaran todos los miembros lo tocaron con las lanzas, un terrible dolor recorrió su cuerpo y finalmente cayo inconsciente

---------------------

Ash no sabia por cuanto tiempo había permanecido inconciente, lentamente sus sentidos volvieron, el oído, el tacto, el olfato, el gusto y por ultimo la vista

Su cuerpo se sentía mucho mas pesado que antes y extremadamente incomodo, lentamente se dio cuenta de que una especie de armadura cubría desde la punta de su cola hasta su cabeza, también envolvía sus alas y patas con unas especies de pesas que restringían en gran medida su cuerpo, un casco cubría su cabeza los ojos

-Agente 009, estamos listos para empezar- exclamo una voz, Ash no vio a quien pertenecía

- Perfecto quiero toda la información posible antes de iniciar- se escucho una voz femenina conocida para Ash

- _Domino_- pensó Ash tratando de Proyectar sus pensamientos hacia la mujer pero

- Jefa, el sujeto acaba de despertar- exclamo la voz asustada – Su electroencefalograma muestra actividad telepática-

- Rápido bloquea esa actividad, he inicia sedación- exclamo Domino rápidamente

- Iniciando proceso- exclamo la voz mientras se escuchaba que digitaba en un teclado rápidamente

Ash trato con más fuerza de comunicarse con ellos pero su poder se vio bloqueado por una especie de muro que apareció en su mente, pero no pudo seguir tratando porque si antes su cuerpo estaba pesado con toda esa armadura ahora era imposible para el levantarse, se empezó a sentir cansado ningún músculo le contestaba

- Terminando de inyectar el relajante muscular- se escucho la voz mientras tecleaba con más fuerza – proceso completado en 3… 2… 1… sedación completa, sujeto contenido, podemos seguir trabajando-

- ¿Esta inconciente?- Pregunto Domino cautelosamente

- No solo esta sedado, en este momento sus ondas cerebrales están dentro de los límites normales-

- Perfecto quiero todo en mi escritorio cuando terminen luego lleven al sujeto al estadio empezaremos en media hora-

A pesar de que Ash se sentía tan cansado se pregunto que era lo que iban a empezar

-------------------------------

Giovanni estaba en su escritorio mirando los reportes que durante 6 días había hecho Domino, era sorprendente, su pequeña mascota había progresado mucho en solo seis días, pero aun así no estaba contento, habían hecho progresos en su poder pero no se veía por ningún lado progreso en la transformación a un Pokémon oscuro, cuando los sellos que rodeaban todo su habitad parecían surtir efecto este siempre regresaba a la normalidad, el único que mostraba un avance era lo que había ocurrido en las horas de la mañana de ese día, parecía que por fin lo habían conseguido pero al parecer un choque emocional había arruinado todo, ¿Qué había sido diferente, Giovanni estaba absorto pensando en la respuesta cuando de repente una gran explosión sacudió toda la estructura en donde se encontraba

-¡¡¡¿Pero que rayos es esto!- Exclamo Giovanni tomando sus Pokebolas y corriendo para mirar que es lo que pasaba, la explosión parecía provenir de los laboratorios donde trabajaban Jessie y James

Cuando entro se encontró con una escena bastante aterradora, un Gyarados oscuro estaba destrozando el lugar con todos los taques posibles, todas las personas y Pokémon del Lugar corrían en todas direcciones para tratar de protegerse de los poderosos ataques lanzados por este

- ¿¡¡¡Pero que demonios esta pasando aquí?- Pregunto Giovanni a uno de los científicos que estaba corriendo

- No hay tiempo señor tenemos que salir de aquí- contesto este mientras corría a través de la puerta por la que el jefe del equipo Rocket había entrado

El Gyarados había destrozado la mayoría de los equipos, había herido ha varias personas y dejado inconciente a varis Pokémon pero parecía que no iba a detenerse, finalmente este se volteo hacia donde estaba Giovanni, este aunque nunca lo admitiría quedo paralizado por el miedo, su mente decía que tomara sus pokebolas, que corriera, que se defendiera, pero su cuerpo simplemente no le respondía, el Gyarados lo miro por un momento con sus ojos rojos llenos de odio y posteriormente empezó a preparar un poderoso ataque de hiperrayo

- ¿¡¡¡Que esta haciendo señor?- Grito una voz que sonaba angustiada, esto saco a Giovanni del trance y miro de quien se trataba

- Vamos, corra- Gritó Meowth mientras le hacia señas con las patas

- Jessie, James ya están listos-

- Listo- Exclamo James mientras sostenía un arma en sus manos terminando de armarla y cargarla, esta era de tamaño mediano parecida a una ametralladora de mediano tamaño, aunque de calibre mucho mas grueso, se veía totalmente nueva, Giovanni nunca había visto ese tipo de modelo – Esto tendrá que servir por ahora…, Jessie-

James lanzo el arma hacia Jessie que rápidamente la tomo y apunto contra el Gyarados – Lo tengo cubierto- exclamo esta mientras apretaba el Gatillo del arma antes de que Giovanni pudiera detenerla

Del cañón salio una pequeña esfera de luz que rápidamente impacto contra el Pokémon, este dio un aullido de dolor mientras rayos de energía envolvían su cuerpo, posteriormente lo envolvió una gran esfera de luz que encegueció a todos por unos momentos, cuando Giovanni abrió los ojos nuevamente se encontró con algo que lo dejo asombrado el Gyarados se encontraba inconciente tumbado en el suelo pero su coloración era azul celeste como los Gyarados normales, no falta decir de que este estaba impresionado, definitivamente estos tres habían progresado mucho en su investigación, sin embargo Giovanni se dio cuenta de que mientras el Gyarados seguía inconciente parches de sus escamas empezaron a oscurecerse de nuevo

- Ustedes tres- exclamo este muy fríamente -los quiero en mi oficina ahora, y traigan esa arma con ustedes quiero todos los detalles de su investigación ahora-

- Si señor- exclamaron los tres en posición de saludo, luego los cuatro se encaminaron a su oficina

------------------

Una vez en la oficina y con todos los papeles sobre la mesa, y todos acomodados con un proyector sobre prendido sobre la pared, Giovanni había mandado a llamar a Domino, esto podría ser de gran ayuda en su trabajo, Jessie comenzó a explicar

- Desde hace una semana señor se nos encomendó la misión de investigar a estos pokémon negros que han aparecido recientemente, sabemos que estos Pokemón son diferentes a los normales, así que para poder controlarlos tenemos que saber todo lo posible acerca de ellos, en eso se baso nuestro trabajo tomamos dos pokemón del mismo nivel uno normal y uno oscuro y empezamos a compararlos-

- ¿Cuales fueron los resultados?- pregunto Giovanni, la conversación se estaba poniendo interesante

-Bien…- respondió James tímidamente – La verdad es que fueron decepcionantes al principio, anatómicamente y fisiológicamente son totalmente iguales, así que por ese lado no descubrimos nada-

- Fue cuando Meowth se dio cuenta de esto- exclamo Jessie cambiando la proyección mostrando dos electroencefalogramas

- Meowth noto que las ondas cerebrales que producen los Pokémon oscuros en los lóbulos frontales y parietales son un poco más altas y más amplias que un Pokémon normal-

- Eso podría ser una variante fisiológica normal- exclamo Giovanni con desden

- Al principio nosotros también pensábamos eso- exclamo Meowth interviniendo en la conversación – Sin embargo compare lo mismo en 20 sujetos diferentes y los 20 tenían la misma variante, Cuando usted entro estábamos probando nuestra teoría-

- Esta arma…- exclamo Jessie – La llamamos RAMX- 1 es un prototipo que produce un pulso electromagnético con una carga contraria al la producida por esas ondas, pero antes de que termináramos la operación el Gyarados se dio cuenta de lo que hacíamos y entro en un ataque de ira, pero como pudo ver, esto comprueba nuestra teoría-

- En otras palabras, encontraron que es lo que transforma un Pokémon normal en un Pokémon oscuro- dijo Giovanni sonriendo

- No…- respondió Jessie bajando la voz – Nosotros solo nos tropezamos con que es lo que los mantiene siendo Pokémon oscuros lo que los transforma esta mas halla de nuestra comprensión, usted señor se dio cuenta, después de que el pulso se disipo el Gyarados empezó a mostrar señas de su viejo yo, eso se debió a que sus ondas cerebrales volvían a su antigua forma, para llegar a eso tenemos que seguir investigando, sin embargo podemos usar esto en nuestro beneficio-

Giovanni y Domino se miraban entre si estos tres habían dado con la solución a su problema

- ¿Qué pasaría si a un Pokémon normal se le diera una descarga para modificar esas ondas cerebrales?- pregunto Domino interesada

- Aparte de un dolor insoportable…- respondió James inquieto por el sorpresivo interés de ellos dos – Nada, como ya les dijimos antes estas ondas cerebrales explican el porque existen pero no el porque se crean-

- Muy bien- respondió Giovanni contento quiero todo el informe sobre su investigación en una hora sobre mi escritorio y empiecen una pequeña producción de RMAX- 1 por si algún Pokémon oscuro se descontrola, pueden retirarse-

- Muy, bien- con esto los dos se retiraron

- Que opinas agente 009- pregunto Giovanni sonriéndole

- Estos bobos resultaron ser muy útiles- respondió esta mirando los datos de la RMAX-1 – tiene sentido, el cuerpo de ese Lugia a registrado una actividad eléctrica muy parecida a la de esta arma, podemos hacer unos pequeños electrodos para modificar las ondas cerebrales-

- Bien empieza ahora mismo- Exclamo Giovanni dando la vuelta a su silla

- Muy bien- respondo Domino y se retiro

– Esos bobos me han dado una información muy valiosa- dijo Giovanni satisfecho -si esta alianza no funciona puedo entrar a controlarlos, creo que fue buena idea darles una oportunidad-

Mientras tanto Jessie James y Meowth caminaban hacia el laboratorio

- Muy bien muchachos- exclamo Meowth por lo bajo -podemos utilizar el permiso que nos dio Giovanni para mejorar la RMAX- 1-

- Será una gran arma en contra de los Pokémon oscuros si podemos hacer que esta los purifique totalmente- dijo Jessie pensativa

- El problema será mantenerlo en secreto- murmuro James mientras un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo – Si el jefe se llega a dar cuenta de esto seguro que nos manda a nadar con los Magikarp-

- Bueno esperemos que no se den cuenta- respondió Meowth por lo bajo

---------------------------

Giovanni estaba sentado en su oficina, faltaban pocos segundos para que el plazo se cumpliera, sin embargo estaba feliz con e trabajo realizado, el equipo Rocket trabajo espléndidamente durante esa semana, no había duda de que el había construido la mejor organización criminal del mundo

_- Nos volvemos a ver- _ Exclamo una voz conocida _– Espero que me tengas buenas noticias-_

Giovanni se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el líder de los pokémon oscuros, este estaba acompañado por un Mew oscuro y un Jirachi oscuro, Giovanni estaba impresionado nunca en su vida había esperado a ver a esos pokémon

- Tan puntual como siempre- respondió Giovanni sonriendo y presionando un botón en su escritorio - La verdad es que las noticias son excelentes-

Una pantalla se empezó a levantar y quedo descubierto el estadio que había sido construido para contener a Ash

- A sido difícil hacer que colabore- Explico Giovanni - según nuestras lecturas este Pokémon tiene unos poderes promedio para su edad biológica, que son bastante grandes, sin embargo hay una característica que nos tiene impresionados y es su velocidad, si lo colocamos en números, un Lugia como los que se han visto tiene una velocidad de 1200 pero si la medimos en este Pokémon su velocidad seria de 2400

Todos los presentes quedaron absortos, si esto era cierto ni siquiera Shadow podría igualar esa velocidad

- Veo que se sorprendieron- exclamo Giovanni sin dejar de sonreír – sin embargo es un Lugia muy joven su ataque, defensa y resistencia están todavía desarrollándose, aun le falta mucho-

_- podemos verlo- _exclamo el Jirachi oscuro

- Por supuesto- respondió Giovanni, luego tomo un intercomunicador - Liberen al sujeto-

Una gran puerta se abrió a unos lados del estadio y lentamente un Lugia salio de allí una especie de armadura cubría su cuerpo este se dirigió al inicio del estadio y espero instrucciones

_- No es esperaba que estuviera tan sumiso- _exclamo Deep confundido _– Menos en una semana-_

- Ha estado así desde el incidente de ayer- respondió Giovanni contento fue un gran logro-

_- Pero aun así no has podido convertirlo en pokémon oscuro- _exclamo Shadow mirándolo fijamente ­_– Creo que fracasaste en eso-_

- El día de hoy aun es joven- respondió este sin miedo – solo necesito un evento como el que paso ayer o mas fuerte y lograre mi cometido, esperaba que con eso me pudieran ayudar-

Los tres Pokémon escanearon la mente de Giovanni luego se miraron entre si debatiendo, finalmente Shadow hablo – _Una oportunidad_-

- No se arrepentirán-

-_Deep tu eres el mejor para esto- _exclamo Shadow mirándolo

_- te lo encargo-_

- Muy bien- exclamo Giovanni Lugo volvió a hablar por el intercomunicador habrán la puerta externa alguien va a entrar y aparte de eso quiero que lo liberen de las restricciones-

_-¿Para que es esa armadura?- _Pregunto Blackstar mirando fijamente por la ventana

- Sirve para dos propósitos- respondió Giovanni dirijendose a la – Entrenamiento físico y mental, y restringir sus poderes, todo el piso es un enorme imán que atrae la armadura contra el suelo, si se quiere mover tiene que efectuar un esfuerzo muy grande, esto complica las cosas mientras pelea, en este momento su armadura hace que sea 4 veces mas pesado de lo que es, pero si aumentamos el poder del imán podemos apresarlo contra el suelo por si se sale de control, ahora que no va a tener el peso de la armadura podrá liberar todo su poder-

- _Silencio- _Exclamo Shadow molesto_- quiero ver lo que pasara_-

--------------------------------

Ash estaba pensando, había resistido todo este tiempo, lo hacían pelear contra Pokémon muy fuertes todos los días desde que se despertaba hasta que se acostaba solo dándole espacio para comer sin mencionar esta armadura era muy pesada pero ya se había acostumbrado a ella, sin embargo le recordaba constantemente que era un prisionero en un cuerpo extraño en un lugar totalmente hostil.

Ash había decidido dejar de oponerse a las órdenes, tal vez si hacia todo lo que se le ordenaba no perdería el control como había pasado ayer.

Su pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando un clic sonó y todas las partes de la armadura cayeron al suelo

_- ¿Que esta pasando?- _pensó este sorprendido _– De todas las cosas que podrían pasar esta es la mas inesperada-_

De repente al otro lado del estadio se abrió la puerta Ash se preparo para enfrentar a un nuevo oponente pero el que salio no era nada mas y nada menos el que había empezado todo

_- ¡¡¡TU!…- _exclamo Ash enfurecido _– Como te atreves a aparecer enfrente de mí después de todo lo que has ocasionado-_

- _Vaya, vaya- _respondió este sonriendo _– Mira como has progresado, tus poderes psíquicos han mejorado bastante en una semana quisiera probarlos pero lastimosamente no estoy aquí para eso-_

_- ¿¡¡¡Dónde están mis amigos?- _Pregunto este furioso

_- Como prometí tus pokémon están a salvo, Sin embargo…- _respondió este con lentitud – Esos seres humanos ya no pertenecen a este mundo-

Ash sintió que un enorme peso le caía encima

_-…Eso es mentira…- _murmuro este mas para si mismo que para los demás -… Ellos no pueden estar…-

_- Claro que lo están- _respondió este _– No deberías estar tan asombrado después de todo, es tu culpa que ellos estén muertos-_

_- … Eso es mentira…- _respondió Ash levantando su cabeza tratando de leer la mente del Mew pero encontró esta totalmente bloqueada

- _Claro que es verdad- _continuo este _– En primer lugar tu eras el elegido por eso fuimos detrás de ti, murieron para tratar de protegerte, murieron porque tu estabas con ellos-_

_-… Eso es mentira…- _continuo Ash dando un paso para atrás, este no noto que una sombra rápidamente empezaba a cubrir su cuerpo

_- Eso crees- _siguió Deep estaba resultando perfectamente _–Pero tu preferiste abandonarlos, dejarlos a mi merced antes que yo te hiciera mas daño-_

_- Ya basta, es mentira- _respondió Ash sintiendo su cuerpo aun mas extraño, su visión se estaba cubriendo de rojo

_- No solo esto literalmente los entregaste a su muerte para protegerte, no te importo nada, solo tu seguridad- _Deep veía su trabajo florecer, el cuerpo de ese Lugia estaba empezando a emitir emitiendo energía oscura

_- Eso es MENTIRA- _ exclamo Ash con todas sus fuerzas, rabia, odio estaban consumiéndolo quería acabar con el Pokémon delante de el-

_- Los sacrificaste, pero es comprensible viniendo de ti después de todo fuiste creado de esa manera-_continuo Deep cambiando un poco de tema _ para poder equilibrar tu poder una enorme cantidad de oscuridad fue colocada en tu interior, tu lo único que hiciste fue seguir tu naturaleza, como ayer-_

Ash lo miro a los ojos por un momento, el se estaba divirtiendo, estaba jugando con el, pero esto solo aumentaba su odio contra el su rayos de energía comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo mientras la sombra lo terminaba de envolver.

_- Si, todo esta en tu mente- _dijo Deep riéndose –_ Puedo ver como te divertías haciendo sufrir a ese pokémon- _

Ash fue tomado por sorpresa por ese comentario, el lo recordaba perfectamente y Deep utilizo sus poderes para que Ash viera de nuevo la escena, el día de ayer había estado peleando contra diversos pokémon, pero lo único que el hacia era defenderse nunca atacaba aunque siempre terminaba inconciente, el nunca lastimaría a un Pokémon por ordenes del equipo Rocket, sin embargo lo hicieron enfrentarse contra Pokémon mas poderosos hasta que se enfrento contra un Tyranitar oscuro, al principio Ash siguió su plan y se defendió pero esto no siguió así, y contrariamente a lo que había pasado antes no retiraron, Ash quedo en el suelo, el Tyranitar empezó a atacarlo furiosamente a pesar de estar ya derrotado

**- Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer- **Pregunto el Tyranitar mientras le colocaba una pata en el flanco y lo pisaba con fuerza **– Eres una vergüenza para los Pokémon nunca llegaras a ser alguien si lo único que haces es defenderte, Patético-**

Con esto le dio una patada que lo mando al otro lado de la habitación, sin embargo Ash no se levanto, tal vez

**- Acabare con tu miseria- **exclamo el Tyranitar **– Se me ordeno no hacerte mas daño del necesario pero reo que haré como que no entendí esa orden, acabare contigo ahora-**

El Tyranitar abrió la boca y preparo un enorme hiperrayo, Ash vio como su vida pasaba ante sus ojos, no quería morir, le tenía pavor a la muerte, quería volver a ver a sus amigos, tenia que escapar como fuera, de repente en la mente de Ash algo cambio, si tenia que acabar con el Pokémon que estaba al frente para sobrevivir que así fuera, Ash no se dio cuenta en ese momento pero su cuerpo tomo una coloración oscura y sus ojos empezaron a brillar intensamente.

_- Si es así como quieres jugar- _exclamo Ash furioso_ – Que así sea- _

Este se movió a tal velocidad para quedar atrás del Tyranitar que nadie se dio cuenta

El Tyranitar estaba listo para lanzar su ataque pero se dio cuenta de que no se podía mover, no podía ser, un ataque psíquico lo estaba deteniendo

Este fue levantado del suelo u y arrojado contra la pared violentamente, pero quedo flotando presionado contra la pared cada vez con mas fuerza, al dar la vuelta vio que un Lugia oscuro lo estaba aprisionando, los sellos de las paredes empezaron a brillar intensamente

_- Crees que es divertido- _exclamo el Lugia lentamente _– Hacer sufrir a los demás… tal vez lo sea pero yo no lo haré por eso, en cambio usare tu cuerpo para salir de aquí-_

El Tyranitar sintió que la fuerza que lo empujaba contra la pared aumentaba y esta se empezó a desquebrajar y a hundir, el dolor era insoportable.

_- No creo que sobrevivas- _exclamo el Lugia negro sonriendo y aumentando su poder _– Pero habrás cumplido con tu propósito, y es dejarme escapar-_

Un cráter apareció en la pared y se estaba haciendo cada vez mas grande, alarmas empezaron a sonar por todo el complejo, los símbolos brillaban intensamente

El Tyranitar pensó que este era su fin, un enorme sentimiento de desesperanza se apodero de el, pero aun quería luchar por su vida, estaba determinado a eso, con todo su esfuerzo giro la cabeza y miro a Ash

Ash a través del visor pudo ver sus ojos, llenos de determinación a no dejar que las cosas terminaran así eran los mismos ojos que había tenido Pikachu cuando se había enfrentado a Deep

Solo basto esto para hacer reaccionar a Ash, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, toda la oscuridad que lo rodeaba se disipo, el volvió a la normalidad y Ash libero al Tyranitar

_- ¿Que estaba haciendo?- _se pregunto así mismo –¿_Por dios que estaba haciendo?-_

_- Así que lo recuerdas perfectamente- _exclamo Deep riéndose _– Lo ves lo único que te importa es tu supervivencia- _

_- Tu no sabes nada- _exclamo Ash totalmente fuera de si _– ¡¡¡TU NO SABES NADA!-_

Rayos de energía salían disparados en todas direcciones una gran cantidad de poder Psíquico inundaba el ambiente, en ese momento la oscuridad que cubría su cuerpo empezó a emitir un aura negra que fue creciendo hasta formar una gran esfera negra alrededor de el

_-Eso es- _Exclamo Deep contento _– Ódiame, cuando tu odio supere al amor que sientes por los demás tu corazón será nuestro-_

Ash no escuchaba nada de lo que se le estaba diciendo solo quería acabar con el sujeto que tenia al frente, quería reducirlo a polvo

_- Eso es- _siguió Deep con una gran sonrisa -_cada segundo que pasa dejas de ser Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta y te conviertes en el Pokémon oscuro mas poderoso de todos los tiempos-_

_----------------------------_

Mientras tanto Giovanni estaba mirando la escena, tomo su intercomunicador y hablo

- Inicien la operación- exclamo este tranquilamente

-Muy bien respondió una voz femenina – Activando los electrodos-

---------------------------

Ash estaba furioso, quería acabar con esto de una vez por todas, pero no solo eso, quería acabar con el dolor tan insoportable que sentía en el pecho, estaba listo para atacar cuando una sensación como cuando una extremidad se duerme pero dentro de su cabeza, Ash no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando un dolor insoportable lo invadió, pero no era un dolor ordinario, este aumentaba su ira, su desesperanza su dolor.

-------------------------

Shadow estaba mirando la escena pensativo, Deep había hecho un muy buen trabajo, era impresionante cuanta energía oscura estaba dentro del elegido, sus suposiciones eran ciertas, de repente Shadow se dio cuenta de algo, esto no iba bien, había esperado una gran cantidad de energía oscura pero no tanta,

- _Blackstar saca a todos los humanos de aquí ahora- _Exclamo este urgentemente –_Yo sacare a todos los pokémon del lugar si nos quedamos aquí vamos a morir-_

_- De acuerdo- _respondió este, al parecer también se había dado cuenta de lo mismo, sus ojos empezaron a brillar y con un destello desapareció

- ¿Qué esta pasando….?- pregunto Giovanni preocupado, pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando un destello lo envolvió y desapareció

- _Deep, sal de ahí inmediatamente, nos vamos, teletranspórtate a los bosques cercanos a este lugar- _Exclamo Shadow dirigiéndose a su compañero y acto seguido sus ojos empezaron a brillar y desapareció

Deep asintió y también desapareció

Todos reaparecieron en las dentro del bosque, todos los humanos y Pokémon se miraban entre si confundidos

Shadow miro hacia las instalaciones del equipo Rocket con miedo

-¿Que es lo que sucede Shadow?- pregunto Giovanni molesto pero se cayo cuando vio que encima de ese lugar unas nubes negras se arremolinaban y rayos caían en el lugar derruyendo parte de las instalaciones

Shadow, Blackstar y Deep se miraron y asintieron entre si, se empezaron a concentrar y formaron un escudo protector alrededor de todos ellos justo antes de que toda la instalación sucumbiera ante una enorme explosión.

Cuando esta se disipo todos miraron hacia el lugar

- Mi… base- exclamo Giovanni sin poder creer lo que veía

_- No te preocupes- _exclamo Shadow seriamente -_Blackstar puede repararla con magia, además todos los seres humanos y los Pokémon están a salvo-_

Giovanni lo miro por un momento y asintió, luego se dirigió hacia Domino _– _¿Como esta los electrodos?-

- Funcionando con completa normalidad- exclamo mirando una pequeña computadora que estaba adherida a su brazo – Ondas cerebrales típicas de un pokémon oscuro, no hay inconsistencias, probabilidad de que hagan regresión 0.2-

- Es casi nula- murmuro Giovanni – Esos tres tuvieron una idea fantástica-

_- Dejen de hablar y miren quien a aparecido- _exclamo Deep contento _– Finalmente a despertado-_

En el centro del cráter mientras el humo se terminaba de dispersar todo el mundo vio que un Lugia negro como la noche con ojos rojos incandescentes y un aura negra y roja los estaba mirando seriamente

--------------------------------

Zero estaba mirando el mar desde la cueva donde que vigilaba Kiluba, algo andaba mal.

_- Así que tu eres el guardián de las aguas- _exclamo una voz profunda _– Nunca me hubiera imaginado encontrarte aquí-_

_- Así que por fin has decidido a mostrarte ante nosotros- _exclamo el Lugia sonriendo _– Bienvenido Mewtwo-_

Mewtwo camino hacia la luz desde el fondo de la cueva, la verdad no había esperado un recibimiento tan pacifico

_- Has venido a averiguar más sobre el elegido ¿o me equivoco?-_ Pregunto Zero volviendo a mirar al mar

- _No te equivocas- _Respondió este colocándose a su lado _– Me tiene intrigado los movimientos de los pokémon oscuros, y que tiene que ver Ash en todo esto-_

Zero estaba a punto de responder cuando sintió que una sensación horrible le recorría el cuerpo, Mewtwo se estremeció inconcientemente

_- ¿que fue eso?- _Pregunto Mewtwo asombrado y con algo de miedo

_- Parece…- _respondió Zero mirando fijamente al cielo _– Que a aparecido un enemigo como ningún otro, nunca había sentido tanta energía oscura concentrada en un solo individuo- _

Espero que les haya gustado, hasta el próximo capitulo, espero que no me tarde tanto en escribirlo

P.S para los que no lo Saben Sandslash oscuro si tiene esa habilidad, se llama Poison Payback (creo que traduce Venganza venenosa) búsquela.


	8. El Hechizo de purificacion

¡¡¡Por fin! Antes que nada pido disculpas (de nuevo por la tardanza) pero mis estudios me tienen tan absorbido que si a duras penas pude terminar esto antes de los exámenes, (que son cada 15 días) pero bueno, al parecer ya estoy en la recta final luego creo que la siguiente actualización no se hará esperar tanto

Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, a partir de este capitulo iré introduciendo personajes nuevos, que por lo menos a mi me parecen interesantes

No se si queda claro pero este capitulo pasa al mismo tiempo que el capitulo anterior, así que no se confundan

Solo me queda agradecer por sus comentarios

El hechizo de purificación

Mientras Ash se encontraba enfrentando sus problemas con el equipo Rocket sus amigos ya se estaban movilizando para ayudarlo, habían seguido las instrucciones de Zero para llegar a una colina que se encontraba oculta en las montañas que rodaban a ciudad Lavanda

- ¿Seguro que es por aquí?- pregunto May mirando a sus alrededores – Creo que nos perdimos-

- Eso no es posible- replico Brock mirando el mapa y posteriormente señalando a un grupo de arboles -Seguimos las instrucciones al pie de la letra según esto esa debería ser la entrada a ese lugar-

- Pues veamos- exclamo Misty dirigiéndose hacia los árboles y echando un vistazo, luego regreso con una sonrisa en el rostro

- Por primera vez Brock pudiste encontrar correctamente una dirección, esa es la entrada

Todos se dirigieron a donde había dicho Misty y se sorprendieron al encontrar un enorme arco pintado de color rojo muy típico de los templos japoneses, este tenía dos papeles con extraños símbolos en sus columnas y a sus pies se extendían unas escaleras que iban hasta la cima de la colina

- Que son esos papeles- pregunto Max para echarles un vistazo

- Son sellos- respondió Melody mirando fijamente el papel – se dice que los sacerdotes escribían un conjuro en estos papeles y los colocaban en lugares específicos para evitar la entrada de malos espíritus, o al menos es lo que dicen-

- Que interesante- replico Max mirando a su amiga - ¿y funcionan?-

- Claro que no- interrumpió Misty malhumorada la ultima vez que utilizamos esas cosas lo único que conseguimos fue llenar los bolsillos de de un fantasma-

- ¿De que estas hablando?- Pregunto May impresionada

- Es una larga historia- respondió Misty mirando a Brock – Digamos que Brock y James fueron lo bastante tontos como para dejarse seducir por un fantasma disfrazada de doncella y nosotros compramos todos los sellos de una anciana que resulto ser el mismo fantasma, por suerte amaneció antes de que esa cosa hubiera podido ocasionar mas problemas o no se que hubiera pasado-

- Bueno no es por nada que estos sellos están acá- exclamo Melody tratando de mantener una mente abierta – Pero dejando de eso a un lado debemos continuar-

Todos empezaron a subir por las escaleras, eran bastante largas y empinadas por lo cal a la mitad del camino ya todos estaban cansados y sedientos.

- ¿Pero a quien se le ocurre hacer esta clase de escaleras?- Pregunto May malhumorada – Seria mucho mas fácil escalar la colina-

- No te quejes, solo nos falta la mitad del camino- Contesto Brock en su tono de profesor

Todos lo miraron con cara de querer matarlo

Así pues continuaron subiendo hasta alcanzar la cima donde encontraron otro arco de color rojo en frente de ellos se alzaba un templo majestuoso muy típico de los templos japoneses

- Bueno aquí estamos- exclamó Brock después de recuperar el aliento – Aunque no estoy muy emocionado acerca de esto-

- ¿De que hablas Brock?- Pregunto May intrigada

- Pues ustedes saben- respondió Brock – Las sacerdotisas siempre son abuelas malhumoradas y extrañas, así que no espero encontrar una mujer bonita por estos lugares-

Todos se miraron entre si y suspiraron

- Brock, en verdad eres un tonto- exclamo Misty mientras caminaba hasta la puerta principal y alzando la mano para abrir la puerta – No tienes remedio-

No había terminado de decir esto cuando un gran estruendo se escucho desde el interior y la puerta se abrió bruscamente mientras cuatro personas vestidas con el uniforme del equipo Rocket salían corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, Dos mujeres y dos Hombres, sus rostros reflejaban estar en estado de conmoción mientras que con todas sus fuerzas trataban de llegar lo mas pronto posible a las escaleras y descender por ella a toda velocidad

- ¿Esos no eran Cassidy y Butch?- pregunto Misty impactada

- Estaban acompañados- replico Brock pasmado – Al parecer por otros dos miembros que no conozco-

- Bienvenidos- exclamo una voz lúgubre detrás de ellos, todos dieron un salto hacia atrás asustados y se dieron cuenta que había aparecido en la puerta, como salida de la nada una mujer alta de cabello largo y negro, bastante guapa en realidad iba vestida con un traje de sacerdotisa, pero su expresión era nula, parecía no tener ningún sentimiento aunque sus ojos brillaban con un brillo extraño – Los estaba esperando-

- ¿Pero que paso aquí?- exclamo Melody confundida

_4 horas antes_

- ¿Estas segura de que es por aquí?- Pregunto molesto el hombre llamado Butch que era alto de pelo mono y corto – Tu sentido de la orientación es patético-

- Por supuesto que si- respondió malhumorada Cassidy que era una mujer joven bastante bonita de pelo largo con dos trenzas a cada lado revisando un aparato de alta tecnología -Según el satélite nos encontramos en el lugar-

- tal ves tu lo estés leyendo mal- murmuro Butch entre dientes

Antes de que Butch pudiera decir algo la mujer que los acompañaba, una mujer de pelo largo hasta los codos, blanco llamada Hun intervino

- Ya basta ustedes dos- exclamo esta con la misma actitud fría de siempre – Si tienen tantas fuerzas para pelear deberían concentrarse en la misión-

- La verdad es que no me gustaría acercarme a esa bruja- murmuro Cassidy acurrucándose y hurgando la tierra con el índice – La ultima vez que me la encontré fue una experiencia horrible-

- ¿Tu conoces a la sacerdotisa de ese templo?- Pregunto sorprendido el otro hombre llamado Attila que era corpulento de pelo mono encrespado y era mucho mas expresivo que su compañera – ¿Como es posible eso?-

- Asistimos a la misma escuela- respondió Cassidy deprimida – Todo el mundo le tenia mucho miedo gracias a su poder especial, te lo aseguro ella es el mismo diablo-

- ¿De que hablas?- Replico Hun intrigada

- Cuando intente vengarme porque una de sus amigas me estaba quitando a la persona que iba a salir conmigo al baile de graduación, ella me hizo algo, solo me miro por un momento y luego me sentí pésimo por toda una semana, los doctores decían que yo estaba bien pero yo me sentía muy mal-

- O vamos, ¿no creerás que ella te maldijo o algo verdad?- pregunto Butch casi riéndose

- No- respondió Cassidy – Eso no era una maldición, eran sus poderes, les digo la verdad, esa mujer es un demonio, una bruja o un ser que desafía todas las leyes de la naturaleza-

Todos en el grupo se miraron entre si con rostros muy serios y lúgubres

- Bueno, cambiando de tema- exclamo Butch con un poco de miedo – Será mejor que encontremos la entrada para así terminar con esto de una vez por todas-

Los cuatro estuvieron buscando por un buen rato más hasta que por fin dieron con el gran arco rojo-

- Por fin- dijo Butch casi gritando contento de si mismo, mirando las escaleras que ascendían por la colina

Una vez que subieron la maratónica escalera observaron el majestuoso templo que se hallaba frente a sus ojos

- Es muy bonito- Exclamo Hun mirándolo fríamente

- Es una lastima que tengamos que destruirlo- continuo Attila mientras sacaba las cargas explosivas

- Bienvenidos- dijo una voz sombría detrás de ellos – Los estaba esperando-

Los cuatro se sobresaltaron y vieron que allí, frente a ellos como aparecida de la nada, estaba la sacerdotisa del templo

- Hace tiempo que no te veía, Cassidy- exclamo la sacerdotisa mirándola tranquilamente - ¿Cómo has estado?-

- Hana…- Murmuro la aludida temblando – que tal te ha ido, ¿Nos estabas esperando?-

- Por supuesto- replico Hana sin inmutarse – Sigan, les preparare un Té-

Los cuatro se miraron aprensivamente pensando en que decir, en secreto acordaron seguir su juego para poder entrar a la casa y poder efectuar su misión, los cuatro asintieron

- Con gusto aceptaremos tu invitación- exclamo Cassidy mientras hacia una venia

- Por aquí por favor- señalo Hana mientras los conducía adentro del templo

Adentro era muy lujoso, grande y bonito, tenia un sinfín de habitaciones, había una sala de estar con un piano, la cocina era como para 20 personas, también había salas muy grandes pero vacías con símbolos extraños pintados en las paredes, finalmente Hana los condujo a una pequeña habitación acogedora donde había una mesa con unas almohadas, un están con libros y una ventana que daba a la montaña mas alta de la zona

- Siéntense aquí- exclamo Hana mientras señalaba las almohadas, - enseguida traeré el Té y unos bocadillos-

Con esto salio de la habitación

- Muy bien- Dijo Hun mientras sonreía – Si esta mujer es lo bastante tonta como para dejarnos entrar y encima de eso dejarnos solos entonces vamos a aprovecharlo, el jefe nos ordeno borrar este lugar del mapa y eso es lo que vamos a hacer, Attila saca las cargas explosivas-

- Muy bien- Respondió el hombre mientras sacaba un material parecido a la plastilina y nos pequeños dispositivos con un bombillo rojo, Cassidy tu toma estos seis-

- Muy bien- exclamo Cassidy mientras tomaba dos pequeños dispositivos y una barra de material – Quiero que todos estén atentos a cuando ella regresa en especial a ti Butch

- ¿Que quieres decir?- exclamo este enfadado – Yo siempre tengo mucho cuidado

- Si claro- murmuro Cassidy entre dientes -como la vez en que confundiste un montículo con un Snorlax-

- Eso fue un accidente- le Espeto Butch muy molesto – Además estaba oscuro y no se podía ver casi nada-

- ¿En verdad confundiste un montículo con un Snorlax?- Pregunto Hun impresionada, casi riéndose

- Tú no te metas en esto Hun- replico Butch intentando calmarse

- Lo que sea- interrumpió Attila separándolos – será mejor que terminemos el trabajo-

Cada uno se repartió los dispositivos y fueron a colocarlos en diferentes partes del templo, muy rápido y sigilosamente para que nadie se diera cuenta, curiosamente no encontraron a nadie además de Hana que estaba preparando el Té en la cocina, todos ellos esperaban que al ser un templo tan grande encontrarían a muchas personas viviendo en el

Al final todos se reunieron de nuevo en la habitación

- ¿Todo esta en orden?- pregunto Hun mientras se sentaba en la almohada

- Solo me falta colocar esto en el closet de aquí…- respondió Cassidy mientras abría el closet con la mano, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de encontrar adentro del closet a un niño de unos 8 años sentado allí mirando al frente como si nada su mirada estaba perdida en lo lejos, Cassidy cerró lentamente la puerta mientras rápidamente su cara iba perdiendo color, luego miro a sus compañeros tratando de decir algo mientras señalaba el closet con un dedo

- ¿Y aquí que te pasa?- pregunto Butch mientras la miraba con desconcierto

- En… closet… niño… fantasma…- murmuraba Cassidy mientras seguía en estado de Shock mientras señalaba la puerta del closet

Todos la miraron con cara de desconcierto y de creciente terror

- Sucede algo- Exclamo una voz sombría detrás de ellos

Todos los presentes casi se golpean la cabeza con el salto tan alto que dieron

Allí, tan silenciosa como siempre, sin que nadie notara cuando había llegado, se encontraba Hana con una bandeja con Té y bocadillos

- Hana… closet… Fantasma- replicaba de nuevo Cassidy mientras continuaba señalando el closet

- No es un fantasma- explico Hana mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesa – Es mi hermano, Adam sal y saluda a estas personas-

La puerta del closet se abrió nuevamente y de allí salio el niño, este estaba vestido con una camiseta y pantalón negros, tranquilamente se sentó una almohada para mirarlos detenidamente

- Así que tenemos invitados- exclamo el niño sin ninguna emoción – Es un placer conocerlos-

- En verdad lo siento- dijo Hana mientras se sentaba en una almohada –Mi hermano tiene la costumbre de encerrase en ese closet durante horas-

- No hay problema- exclamo Cassidy mientras se sentaba pensando que era muy bueno que solo fuera un niño, de otra forma su plan hubiera sido arruinado – ¿Y dime tu hermano también posee el poderes psíquicos?-

- No, yo no puedo hacer nada de eso- Respondió Adam mirándola tranquilamente, al escuchar esto Cassidy y los demás suspiraron aliviados, no había nada que temer – Yo solo puedo maldecir a las personas-

-………….-

- Maldecir… a las personas- Pregunto Hun asustada, algo muy poco común de ver – ¿Pero como?-

- Los nombres, si puedo saber los nombres de las personas puedo maldecirlos fácilmente- respondió Adam con fríamente – Por cierto, aun no se como se llaman-

- Bueno, a sido muy agradable- Se levanto Cassidy sonriendo amablemente, pero en ese momento si miraban a sus piernas verían que estas parecían de mantequilla- Pero creo que es hora de irnos-

- Aun no se pueden ir- replico Hana – Su misión aun no ha terminado-

- ¿De que hablas?- pregunto Butch ya bastante nervioso

- Se que ustedes trabajan para Giovanni, el jefe del equipo Rocket y que por ordenes de el han venido hasta este lugar para destruirlo- explico Hana con el mismo tono tranquilo de siempre – Giovanni sabe que en este lugar se encuentra la clave para interponerse a sus planes y por eso quiere deshacerse de el, pero ustedes no han terminado, hay están sus explosivos-

Hana señalo a una esquina del cuarto y allí, como por arte de magia estaban todos los explosivos que habían colocado, neutralizados y desactivados

- ¿Como es que…?- pregunto Attila en estado de Shock

- Eso no tiene importancia- replico Cassidy enfadada – Ahora que saben todo esto, no necesitamos seguir fingiendo, acabaremos con ustedes aquí y ahora-

- Crees realmente que puedes hacer eso- pregunto Adam mirándola fijamente – ¿Por que llegas tan lejos por seguir ordenes de Giovanni sin ni siquiera saber por que las obedeces?-

- Eso no te incumbe niño- respondió Cassidy enfadada – Haré lo que sea para alcanzar mi lugar en la historia…-

- Pero no te importa pasar por encima de alguien mas ¿verdad?- la interrumpió Adam suspirando –Ese camino solo lleva a la ruina, si sigues un sueño pero atropellas a los demás sin importarle sus sentimientos solo conseguirás acabar contigo misma-

- Pero…- Intento decir Hun

- Además- Prosiguió el niño como si le estuviera dando una lección de vida -Si por obra del destino llegas al final y cumples tu cometido solo te quedaras con un vació infinito y la soledad consumirá tu corazón-

- Te equivocas niño- le espeto Cassidy fuera de si – Haré lo que sea para alcanzar mis sueños y si tengo que pasar sobre los demás ya sean seres humanos o Pokémon lo haré-

- Creo que no lo entiendes, pero te aseguro que pronto lo entenderás- replico Adam tranquilamente mirándolos a todos, en ese momento una ráfaga de viento entro y empezó a jugar con el cabello de Adam dándole por primera vez una apariencia aterradora – Butch… Hun… Attila… y Cassidy ustedes cuatro pronto lo entenderán-

Los cuatro quedaron paralizados mientras lo miraban con ojos desorbitados

Inmediatamente después salieron corriendo como nunca antes lo habían hecho en su vida y no se fijaron que casi se llevan por delante a cinco personas y un Pikachu que se encontraban a punto de entrar al templo y no pararon de correr hasta que se sintieron seguros de que se encontraban bien lejos de ese niño

- ¿Acaso dije algo malo?- pregunto Adam sin alterarse a su hermana

- No, dijiste lo que tenias que decir- respondió Hana mientras se disponía a recibir a sus otros huéspedes

---------------------

Cuando los agentes del equipo Rocket dejaron de correr estaban exhaustos

- ¿Pero cuando ese niño se entero de nuestros nombres?- pregunto Cassidy intrigada

Los cuatro se pusieron a pensar

- Cuando estábamos charlando en el cuarto- exclamo Hun asustada – En ese momento debió escuchar mientras hablábamos-

Los cuatro se miraron aterrados

-----------------

Misty y los demás estaban sentados en una mesa mientras Hana les terminaba de explicar lo ocurrido

- No lo entiendo- exclamo Melody pensativa – Como pudiste desactivar todas esas bombas colocadas mientras preparabas el Té-

- Yo no las desactive- respondió Hana tranquilamente mientras la miraba – Fueron los espíritus de esta casa-

- Déjate de bromas- rió nerviosamente May – Y dinos realmente como lo hiciste-

- Es la verdad- replico la sacerdotisa mirándola – Este templo ha sido protegido por muchos milenios por los espíritus de los antiguos, sin embargo si te sientes mejor te mostrare a uno de ellos-

Con esto Hana señalo a una esquina de la casa y allí apareció riendo a carcajadas un Gengar

Todos sonrieron nerviosamente ante esta revelación

- En Fin- prosiguió Hana sin mas preámbulos- Yo se por que Zero los mando aquí, Este templo a existido por mas de un milenio y fue aquí donde los grandes sabios se reunían, el arte de la magia antigua ha sido olvidada durante todos estos años, sin embargo en este lugar se puede encontrar registros detallados de ella, ustedes necesitan aprender a conocerla a defenderse de ella y si es posible a llegar a manejarla si es que quieren tener alguna oportunidad contra los pokémon oscuros-

- ¿Por que debemos aprender a todo eso?- pregunto Max pensativo – Según Lugia en este lugar nos enseñarían a proteger a nuestros Pokémon de la influencia de los Pokémon oscuros-

- Eso es verdad- respondió Hana – Y eso es lo primero que deben aprender, sin embargo tengan en cuenta que dentro de ellos se encuentra un Jirachi oscuro, este posee magia extraordinariamente poderosa y créanme será mas de una vez que lo tendrán que enfrentar, también esta el asunto del Lugia y del Mew oscuro, ellos también manejan magia antigua aunque no tan poderosa, el problema es que según mis cálculos solo tienen aproximadamente 10 días para eso-

- Eso es absurdo- replico Melody pasmada – Según lo que nos dijeron llevan años tratar siquiera de comprender los principios de esa magia y mucho mas manejarla a la perfección-

- Pues será mejor que empecemos cuanto antes- dijo Hana mientras se levantaba – En el cuarto de al lado hay un transportador, Adam, podrías llevarlos allí y decirles como traer a sus pokémon, decidan sabiamente ya que solo podrán entrenarlos a ellos y créanme en esta guerra no habrá posibilidad de sustitutos-

--------------------------

Habían pasado una semana desde que May y los demás habían llegado al templo, todos tenían ojeras, cada uno de ellos solo había dormido dos horas a lo máximo en el tiempo transcurrido, sin embargo a ninguno de ellos parecía que esto les disminuyera el ánimo, trabajaban arduamente para salvar a su amigo, si no estaban entrenando a sus pokémon, estaban enfrascados en un libro, si no estaban haciendo esto estaban haciendo ejercicios muy difíciles que Hana les ponía.

Hana estaba siempre despierta y los ayudaba en todo, sin embargo a ella nunca se le notaba el cansancio, al cabo de este tiempo les mostró un hechizo muy difícil pero que si se hacia entre cinco personas su dificultad disminuía considerablemente, era un hechizo que en su debido momento seria muy útil

- Muy bien, por hoy dejaremos así - Dijo Hana mirándolos a todos y por primera vez mostrando una sonrisa –Lo han hecho muy bien y estoy segura que se merecen un descanso, sus habitaciones ya están listas pueden irse a descansar-

- Pero no podemos- Exclamo Misty sorprendida – Aun estamos empezando a comprender todo esto, y aun no controlamos ese hechizo-

- Y no lo controlaran si continúan en ese estado- respondió Hana lúgubremente – No creo que nadie en esta habitación tenga en este momento la fuerza suficiente como para efectuar un movimiento mas, esto también es parte del entrenamiento-

Todos aceptaron aunque renuentes y se fueron a descansar

- ¿Realmente crees hermana que lo lograran?- Le pregunto Adam pensativamente a su hermana cuando se habían ido – Parece una tarea imposible-

- El Guardián de las Aguas creyó en ellos- respondió ella sin inmutarse – Por eso yo también creo-

Más o menos a media noche cuando todos se habían acostado, todos estaban en lo más profundo de sus sueños cuando se escucho una enorme explosión que sacudió a todo el templo, Brock se despertó y se vistió rápidamente para mirar que era lo que estaba pasando

Allí, afuera se encontraban Cassidy Butch Hun y Attila sonriendo, en frente de ellos se encontraba el Tyranitar mas grande que hallan visto jamás, no solo eso, era negro de pies a cabeza con ojos rojos incandescentes

- No puede ser- Exclamo Hana impresionada mientras salía del templo – Como lograron entrar a este lugar sagrado un Pokémon oscuro, los sellos alrededor deberían haberlo detenido-

- Querida amiga- Respondió Cassidy sonriendo – Que no sabes lo que son las Pokebolas, ellas protegen al pokémon dentro de ella de toda la influencia del exterior, en verdad son un invento genial-

Misty, Melody, Max y May salieron corriendo para ver que era lo que pasaba

- Si es una pelea lo que quieren- Dijo Misty enfadada sacando una Pokebola – Eso es lo que tendrán-

- Espera Misty- Exclamo Hana mientras caminaba hacia delante – Si sacas a tus Pokémon ahora lo único que conseguirás es que se transformen en Pokémon oscuros-

Misty renuentemente guardo su pokebola

- Entonces que hacemos- pregunto May asustada

- Yo me encargare- exclamo Hana – Gengar es hora de salir-

En frente de ella sonó una risa estridente y de la nada apareció el Gengar que Misty y los demás habían visto antes

- Así que ese es el que desactivo las bombas hace una semana- Dijo Cassidy molesta – fuimos unos tontos al caer en tus mentiras-

- Te equivocas- Respondió Hana tranquilamente – Gengar hubiera podido desactivar las bombas pero su misión es otra-

- Lo que sea- intervino Hun – Ahora acabaremos con todo esto -Tyranitar ahora vuela este templo con hiperrayo-

Este Pokémon cargo inmediatamente su ataque pero antes de que pudiera lanzarlo, Gengar apareció delante de el, en una de sus garras se encontraba una esfera de energía negra que estaba envuelta en relámpagos de color morado, acto seguido extendió su brazo y golpeo a Tyranitar con la esfera lo cual ocasiono una gran explosión que lanzo a este contra el bosque derribando unos cuantos árboles debido a la fuerza del impacto

- Nunca permitiré que dañen este templo- Exclamo Hana por primera vez molesta -todos mis antepasados colocar sus vidas para proteger este lugar sagrado, y como ellos Gengar y yo hicimos la promesa de protegerlo a costa de nuestras vidas-

- No puede ser- Butch impresionado – ¿En que momento le ordeno a su Pokémon atacar?-

- No necesito darle ordenes verbales a Gengar- Explico Hana muy segura de si misma – Le doy ordenes mentales, ustedes saben que no hay nada mas rápido que el pensamiento, empieza rápido y terminaras rápido-

- Créeme esto esta lejos de terminar- grito Attila sonriendo –Tyranitar acaba con ese Gengar-

Del bosque brillaron dos puntos rojos incandescentes y apareció Tyranitar furioso, por un momento miro a los cuatro miembros del equipo Rocket con odio, luego renuentemente se dirigió hacia Gengar, este lo miro sonriendo

**- Creí que los pokémon oscuros eran orgullosos- **Murmuro Gengar a su oponente **– Pero debe ser una mentira, rebajarse a seguir ordenes de esos perdedores-**

**- Tu no te metas en esto- ** Respondió Tyranitar molesto aunque en el fondo de sus ojos se podía detectar una gran tristeza **– Tu no tienes ningún derecho a juzgarme, no has pasado por lo que yo he pasado, siempre has vivido en un mundo de luz, mientras yo…- **

Tyranitar rugió fuertemente mientras embestía a Gengar, este recibió la orden de Hana y desapareció para aparecer detrás de el pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que su oponente ya estaba listo y lo recibió con un puño de fuego que lo mando varios metros hacia atrás, sin mencionar las quemaduras tan serias que produjo

- ¿Gengar, estás bien?- pregunto telepáticamente Hana preocupada

**- Si, eso creo, aunque fue un ataque devastador- **respondió Gengar aun aturdido **– Aunque me ha producido un gran daño, creo que puedo continuar-**

- Será mejor que terminemos esto de una vez- replico Hana moviendo sus brazos al frente y formando con sus manos una extraña figura – Prepárate Gengar-

Gengar se levanto y asintió

**- No has tenido suficiente- **Pregunto Tyranitar automáticamente **– No me importa si tengo que acabar contigo cumpliré la misión que Shadow me encomendó- **

**- Muy bien si así lo deseas- **murmuro Gengar mientras sonreía **– Vamos a ver que te parece esto-**

Acto seguido Gengar desapareció y apareció detrás de Tyranitar pero este ya esperaba ese movimiento

**- Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso si quieres derrotarme- **exclamo este mientras lanzaba otro ataque de puño de fuego, pero su pata siguió de largo a través de Gengar, como si este fuera de aire **– ¿Una ilusión?-**

Mientras Tyranitar pensaba esto ese Gengar desapareció y apareció otro su lado, listo para atacar con otra bola de sombra, Tyrantitar reacciono y lanzo su cola contra este oponente pero como la vez anterior, también este parecía estar hecho de aire, y mientras su cola lo atravesaba ese Gengar desapareció.

Tyranitar ya estaba asustado, otro Gengar apareció delante de el mientras el miraba su cola y acerco su pata listo para golpear a Tyranitar con su ataque, pero justo en el ultimo momento Tyranitar se lanzo e intento morderlo aunque también esta vez era una ilusión.

Desesperado ya Tyranitar empezó a mirar hacia todos los lados justo a tiempo para ver cuatro Gengar que aparecían alrededor suyo mientras alzaban las manos y sus ojos empezaban a brillar conjurando su ataque de restricción

Inmovilizado Tyranitar vio como tres Gengar desaparecían dejando solo al que tenia en frente, pero era tarde, este ya lo tenía inmovilizado

**- ¡Hana, ahora!- **Exclamo Gengar apresurando a su entrenadora

- Muy bien Hecho Gengar- se apresuro Hana mirando a Misty y los demás – Todos ustedes observen uno de los legados mas grandes de mi familia el hechizo que ustedes aprenderán, hechizo de purificación-

Acto seguido empezó a formar diferentes figuras con sus manos, cuando termino ella desapareció y reapareció a unos cuantos metros de los combatientes; Hana coloco su mano en el piso y dos rayos de luz empezaron a formar un circulo en el suelo alrededor de los pokémon, cuando los dos rayos chocaron entre si se dirigieron hacia el centro formando una estrella de 5 puntas y llenándola de símbolos mágicos

Todos los presentes estaban impactados de ver lo que estaba pasando, Tyranitar empezó a brillar mientras los rayos de luz terminaban de dibujar el círculo y se levantaban formando una cúpula alrededor de ellos, después se vio un brillo incandescente que invadió toda la cúpula

Cassidy tuvo que cubrir sus ojos para evitar el resplandor tan fuerte, cuando el brillo se desvaneció quedo pasmada por lo que vio, allí donde los pokémon estaban combatiendo se encontraba Han todavía con la mano en el piso mientras Gengar miraba a un Tyranitar común y corriente que estaba dormido en el suelo

- No… puede… ser- tartamudeo esta mientras daba un paso hacia atrás

- Se los dije- exclamo Hana mientras se levantaba y los miraba -no permitiré que nadie dañe a este templo y también les aseguro que el equipo Rocket jamás conseguirá sus objetivos-

- El Tyranitar se quedara con nosotros- prosiguió Hana mientras los miraba fijamente -Así que retírense-

- Por ahora nos has derrotado- exclamo Cassidy otra vez con miedo – Pero no nos rendiremos, acabaremos con este lugar-

- Lo que sea- replico Hana dándose la vuelta – Por cierto… la maldición funciona a partir del treceavo día-

Al escuchar esto los cuatro miembros del equipo Rocket quedaron paralizados

- Hana… la maldición…. ¿Que…?- Tartamudeo Cassidy consumida por el miedo

- Quien sabe- respondió Hana tranquilamente – La respuesta siempre llega al treceavo día-

- Eres un demonio- Gritaba Cassidy mientras la señalaba -un terrible demonio-

- Cassidy mejor nos vamos- exclamo Butch mientras la tomaba en la sujetaba y salían corriendo por las escaleras tal y como había pasado la semana anterior mientras que Hun y Attila se repetían a si mismos – Al treceavo día… Al treceavo día-

- ¿De que maldición estaban hablando?- pregunto Max intrigado

- Algunas cosas es mejor no saberlas- respondió Hana lúgubremente

No falta decir que Max no volvió a tocar el tema

Una vez que todos habían descansado lo suficiente, se alistaron para seguir entrenando, esta vez estaban mas entusiastas ya que conocían a la perfección lo que podían lograr hacer para protegerse de los Pokémon oscuros, Todos excepto Pikachu que vigilaba a Tyranitar que estaba todavía durmiendo, el estaba seguro de que este sabia donde estaba Ash y quería que fuera la primera pregunta que escuchara este cuando despertara

- Deberías descansar un poco- exclamo una voz al lado de el

Pikachu salto hacia el otro lado asustado, allí sin que este se hubiera dado cuenta se había sentado Hana

**- ¿Por que no puedes aparecer de un modo mas normal?- **Pregunto este enfadado, chispas recorrían su cuerpo

- Eso no importa- respondió esta mirándole – Tu quieres mucho a Ash ¿verdad, a el no le gustaría que estuvieras en ese estado, ten fe y veras como saldrá bien, te lo aseguro-

Pikachu la miro por un momento, luego sonrió

**- Gracias- **replico este **– Me estaba dejando llevar, creo que tienes razón, descansare un poco, después de todo este Pokémon no ira a ningún lugar-**

**- creo que no hay tiempo para eso- **Exclamo una nueva voz que inundo todo el templo

En ese momento una luz muy brillante apareció en el techo donde se encontraban esta luz parecía emanar de una pequeña figura, todos los que se encontraban en el templo vinieron corriendo para mirar lo que pasaba.

La luz disminuyo y ante ellos se mostró tan elegante y tierno como siempre un Celebi

**- Hace tiempo que no los veía- **Continuo este descendiendo hasta el nivel de todos **– He venido a echarles una mano- **

Espero que haya sido de su agrado nos vemos

Hana y Adam fueron dos personajes que intente hacer que fueran de esas personas lúgubres que siempre asustan a los demás pero que en el fondo son gente confiable, aunque sirven para dar sus momentos de risa (La maldición no es broma), ellos son la base de el contacto que tendrán los personajes con la magia,

Con esto me despido

Atte:

CAN07


	9. Ataque al valle Charicifico

Nuevo capitulo, realmente me gusto como quedo, (y no me demore tanto)

Como noticia general Decidí cambiar el otro nombre de Ash es decir:

Darkscream Tyr

Decidí este nombre en honor a uno de mis Juegos RPG favoritos en el cual el enemigo principal ostenta el nombre de Tyr

No creo necesitar recordar que yo no poseo pokémon

Espero que les guste

Comentarios son bien recibidos

Capitulo 9: Ataque al valle de los Charicifico

El Charizard de Ash estaba mirando fijamente el atardecer, la escena era muy bonita, tranquila, todo aquel que mirarla no podía evitar sonreír, sin embargo Charizard no parecía pertenecer a este grupo su mirada era calculadora

**- ¿Sucede algo?- **pregunto una voz femenina detrás de el **– Has estado parado hay durante horas, ni siquiera has comido- **

**- No es nada Charla- **Respondió Charizard mientras se volteaba para mirarla, allí estaba su amiga, una Charizard con un moño rosa, algo no muy común de ver **– No me hagas caso- **

Charizard se volteo de nuevo para ver el atardecer, tratando encontrar en este la paz que tan desesperadamente había buscado durante los últimos días

- Que es esta sensación que estado sintiendo- pensó este preocupado – Pareciera que algo no esta bien… tengo un mal presentimiento-

--------------------------------

Este no sabia que en ese preciso momento los estaban observando a través de un satélite que estaba justo encima de ellos

_- No lo entiendo, Giovanni, para que quieres que ataquemos ese lugar- _Pregunto Deep molesto

- Es muy sencillo- respondió este sonriendo – Se dice que en ese valle se entrenan los Charizard mas poderosos del mundo, incluso hay uno entre ellos que logro vencer a un Pokémon legendario, creo que pertenece a un tal Ash Ketchum, seria una excelente adición a su ejercito no lo creen-

_- Bueno, debo admitir que es una excelente idea- _replico Shadow mirando la información del satélite, -_ellos podrían ser de gran ayuda-_

_- Además, estoy seguro de que muchos de ellos son descendientes de los que lucharon contra nosotros- _replico Deep sonriendo maliciosamente _– Que excelente venganza-_

- Muy bien, llamare a todo el equipo elite del equipo Rocket para preparar la operación- dijo Giovanni sonriendo –Solos seria una tarea imposible pero si vamos todos debería ser pan comido capturar a todos esos Pokémon, el primer paso para nuestras ambiciones es conseguir un ejercito muy poderoso y con esos Charizard seguro ganaremos-

_- No- _exclamo Shadow mirándolo seriamente _– Si lo hacemos de esa manera será mucho mas tedioso, creo que tengo una mejor idea, usaremos nuestra arma secreta… ¿estas escuchando?-_

De las sombras apareció una silueta negra cubierta por las sombras, de repente sus ojos se abrieron y brillaron intensamente de un color rojo carmesí lleno de ira

- Hablas de ese Pokémon- dijo Giovanni con un poco de temor en su voz –No estarás hablando en serio verdad, tú mismo lo dijiste, aun le falta mucho, además si pierde el control como la última vez los resultados serán catastróficos-

_- No te preocupes por eso- _respondió Shadow _– Confió plenamente en sus capacidades, solo asegúrate de tener un equipo cerca para apoyarlo… Deep, Orin y Yo lo acompañaremos-_

Al escuchar el nombre de Deep la silueta se dirigió hacia el y sus ojos brillaron mas intensamente

_- Parece que aun no me ha perdonado por mi pequeña broma- _exclamo este alegremente

Shadow se dirigió hacia la silueta _– Te lo encargo, tú iras primero y abonaras el terreno para nuestra llegada-_

Esta asintió y luego se fundió con las sombras que lo rodeaban y desapareció

- ¿Que fue lo que paso entre ustedes dos?- le pregunto Giovanni a Shadow intrigado –Aun no puedo creer que el obedezca tus ordenes tan sencillamente-

_- Solo fue una conversación- _respondió este tranquilamente

---------------------------------------

Brock y los demás acababan de despertarse eran ya de mañana y les esperaba un arduo día

_- Será mejor que se arreglen rápido- _exclamo la voz de Celebi por todo el templo, evidentemente estaba usando sus poderes Psíquicos _– Tengo que llevarlos a un lugar-_

- De que se trata todo esto- Pregunto Melody confusa

- Esa la primera vez que Celebi se le oye tan serio- exclamo Max preocupado – ¿De que se tratara todo esto?-

_-Han empezado a movilizarse - _respondió seriamente este _–Puedo llevarlos a todos menos__–_

- Esta bien- dijo Adam- Me quedare a cuidar el templo

Con esto los cinco desaparecieron en un resplandor de luz

------------------------------------------------

Charizard había estado inquieto toda la mañana, el sentimiento que lo había estado atormentando había aumentado considerablemente durante la mañana, el cielo estaba nublado en el valle Charicifico, todo parecía estar en calma mientras Charizard caminaba por el lugar, la cascada que alimentaba el valle sonaba ruidosamente mientras caía sobre las afiladas rocas, se escuchaba el viento acariciar el pasto, si todo parecía estar bastante tranquilo

- Un momento- pensó Charizard inmediatamente – Tranquilo…, esto no esta bien, ¿Dónde están todos, a esta hora todo el mundo debería estar entrenando ya-

Charizard levanto la vista tratando de encontrar a alguien, todos parecían estar en sus cuevas no se veía un alma

- ¿Qué esta pasando?- se pregunto Charizard preocupado, en todo el tiempo que había estado en este lugar esto nunca había pasado

**- Oye tú- **exclamo una agresiva voz detrás de el

Charizard se dio la vuelta para verse frente a frente con otro Charizard, este se veía agotado, respiraba agitadamente y estaba un poco inclinado hacia delante, Charizard inmediatamente lo reconoció, este había llegado hace poco y había estado luchando contra el hace unos días, batalla en la cual Charizard salio victorioso

**- ¿Sucede algo?- **pregunto Charizard precavido **– ¿Te encuentras bien? pareces cansado Reymi-**

**- Al fin te encuentro- **exclamo este sonriendo maliciosamente, **– Esta vez te ganare- **

Sin mas preámbulos Reymi lanzo una inmensa llamarada de fuego que fue directo contra Charizard, este si a duras penas logro esquivarlo, la intensa llamarada fue derecho contra una gran roca que inmediatamente después se derritió frente al enorme calor

**- ¿¡Te has vuelto loco?- **Exclamo Charizard sorprendido por el inmenso poder demostrado pero a su vez muy enfadado **– Sabes perfectamente que esta prohibido iniciar una batalla sin un común acuerdo-**

- **Crees que me importa lo que digan las reglas- **Respondió Reymi soltando una carcajada **– Lo único que me importa es derrotarte, a ti, uno de los pocos pokémon ordinario que ha podido vencer a un legendario-**

Este agito sus alas vigorosamente y ya en el aire arremetió velozmente contra Charizard que otra vez gracias a su velocidad logro esquivarlo

**- ¡Ya basta!- **Rugió Charizard cada vez mas molesto **– Reymi aun eres muy joven y acabaste de llegar aquí, no te debes sentir mal por haber perdido-**

**- Cierra la boca y enfréntame- ** Exclamo más furioso que nunca, este lanzo un nuevo ataque de llamarada, sin embargo esta vez Charizard ya estaba preparado y también había perdido la paciencia, rápidamente alzo vuelo y esquivo el ataque por un lado para ir derecho a su oponente, posteriormente uso sus patas delanteras para agarrarlo de los hombros y utilizando su impulso lo tumbo contra el suelo arrastrándolo por todo el campo hasta encontrar una enorme roca a la que lo hizo chocar violentamente, al mismo momento en que Charizard saltaba hacia atrás para evitar el golpe

**- Eso te mantendrá quieto por un momento- **Dijo Charizard mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar fuera del lugar, el polvo levantado por el ataque no se había dispersado, lo mas seguro es que el Joven Charizard estuviera inconciente

**- Espera…- **Exclamo una voz desde los escombros, mientras el polvo se disipaba Charizard vio a su oponente levantarse del suelo ayudado por la roca, se veía aun mas cansado pero de repente empezó a reírse violentamente **-Esto esta apenas comenzando-**

Charizard estaba por responderle que esto ya se había terminado para el cuando de repente las risas de Reymi se transformaron en rugíos de dolor al mismo momento que comenzaron a aparecer relámpagos rojos que cubrían su cuerpo de pies a cabeza

Charizard dio un paso hacia atrás

Mientras los rugidos de dolor se escuchaban en todo el valle Charizard estaba estupefacto mientras veía como su joven compañero era envuelto por una especie de sombra que avanzaba por toda sus escamas mientras los relámpagos se hacían cada vez mas intensos

­**- ¿Pero que rayos esta pasando?- **se pregunto Charizard

Pareció una eternidad pero con un último rugido los rayos desaparecieron y la sombra termino de cubrirlo por competo Reymi se quedo cayado respirando agitadamente con los ojos cerrados

De repente este abrió los ojos y miraron a Charizard con furia este no pudo evitar el escalofrió que le produjo ver aquellos ojos rojos que lo miraban intensamente incluso la llama de su cola había pasado de su color normal a un azul claro

Reymi sonrió amenazadoramente

**- Te dije… que esto apenas estaba empezando- **

Charizard se preparo para un largo y duro combate

-------------------------------------------------------

No muy lejos de allí sobre una colina, cubierto por las sombras se encontraba un Lugia de color negro mirando detenidamente el combate frente a sus ojos, era digo de admirar el poder de esos dos contendientes

- Charizard realmente se ha hecho muy fuerte- pensó el Lugia detenidamente – A pesar de que no es un pokémon oscuro tiene mucha energía y no se rinde fácilmente… no ha cambiado en nada-

Mientras observaba el combate este tuvo tiempo de reflexionar lo que había pasado ya hacia mucho tiempo, desde el día en que su energía oscura se libero, fue un día bastante largo aunque todo los sucesos los tenia rondando en su cabeza

En la oscuridad de la noche una criatura legendaria surcaba los cielos, tratando de escapar de sus atormentadores había lanzado varios ataques de aeroblaster a todos lados, sin darse cuenta de que al hacer esto había lastimado a gran cantidad de Pokémon y seres humanos, el sentimiento de culpa sumado al hecho del dolor de su supuesta perdida habían hecho que su mente, la mente de Ash Ketchum se suprimiera temporalmente dejando solamente a una bestia agresiva y sin control volando sin rumbo

- Se esta escapando- exclamo Giovanni molesto – Hagan algo-

Shadow se volteo a mirarlo molesto

_- Primero, no somos tus sirvientes así que no puedes ordenarnos de esa manera- _Contesto este conteniendo su rabia _– Y segundo, el puede correr pero no puede ocultar lo que ahora es, iré tras el para hablar, Blackstar encárgate del resto-_

_- Como quieras- _respondió el pokémon sonriendo –_ Tendré esto arreglado en un momento-_

_- Muy bien- _Con esto Shadow desapareció

Ash no recupero la conciencia hasta que aterrizo a las orillas de un lado, al ver su reflejo en el agua fue como si le hubieran quitado una venda de los ojos

- No puede ser cierto, ellos no pueden estar muertos- se decía a si mismo mientras una lagrima salía de sus ojos, pero de repente su semblante cambio de una tristeza abrumadora a una ira incontenible – Quieren que sea un Pokémon oscuro, muy bien lo seré, acabare con todos ellos, los haré pagar por lo que hicieron-

Ash no se dio cuenta de que en ese momento su cuerpo empezó a emitir un aura roja que lo envolvió totalmente, mientras mas odio sentía esa aura se intensificaba mas, pero desapareció en el momento en el que Ash se distrajo al escuchar a una criatura detrás suyo lanzar un chillido de dolor, este se volteo para encontrarse con un Pokémon en forma de gusano con un aguijón en la cabeza, un weedle, este se revolcaba en la hierba mientras relámpagos rojos lo cubrían, de repente este se quedo quieto y rápidamente su color cambio a negro, este abrió sus ojos y miro a Ash, luego se inclino haciendo una reverencia, Ash estaba estupefacto ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Antes de que pudiera dar con una respuesta se escucharon muchos chirridos, aullidos y rugidos de dolor por todo el bosque seguidos de relámpagos rojos en todas direcciones

Cuando todo esto termino el bosque quedo en silencio, Ash no sabia que hacer, en ese momento miles de ojos rojos se fijaron en el, eran pokémon que ahora eran oscuros.

Ash camino un rato por entre los árboles nervioso de todos los seres que lo seguían con la mirada hasta llegar a un claro donde la luna brillaba intensamente sobre el, realmente era una situación alarmante

De repente una risa se empezó a escuchar por todo el bosque, primero era un susurro pero se fue tornando mas intensa hasta que lo único que se escuchaba era la risa

**- ¿Quien es?- **exclamo Ash molesto mirando para todas las direcciones, sabia que el que lo había ido a buscar lo había encontrado

En ese momento al frente de el apareció una silueta negra mas grande que el, toda la atención de Ash se centro en esa silueta pero cuando intento atacar la silueta, los ojos de la criatura se abrieron y brillaron intensamente, El joven Lugia quedo petrificado, su cuerpo no respondía, era como si el aire a su alrededor de el se hubiera transformado en cemento

- Rayos…- pensó Ash comprendiéndolo todo – Un ataque de confusión-

_- Lo he visto- _exclamo la criatura mientras salía al claro donde se encontraba su joven cautivo, era Shadow _– Felicitaciones-_

**-** **Tu eres Shadow** **¿verdad?- **Exclamo Ash furioso intentando por todos los medios de liberarse **– ¿Que hace el mismísimo líder de un grupo de asesinos aquí?-**

_- Que cría tan irritable- _respondió Shadow sonriendo _– Solo he venido a hablar, impresionante demostración de energía oscura que has mostrado, mira a tu alrededor, has transformado un bosque entero de inocentes pokémon en fieles soldados, realmente eres uno de los nuestros ahora-_

Ash miro a su alrededor y vio como cientos de pokémon oscuros salían de las sombras y se colocaban inclinados hacia ellos haciendo una reverencia

**- ¿Yo hice esto?- **Pregunto Ash horrorizado **– No puede ser-**

_- Claro que tú lo hiciste- _exclamo Shadow con una sonrisa más amplia _– Ni siquiera yo tengo esa cantidad de energía oscura-_

**- Tu… lo provocaste- **Exclamo el joven Lugia furioso ­**–tu… asesino-**

_- Podré ser muchas cosas menos un asesino- _dijo Shadow por primera vez serio _– Tus amigos están bien, fue una pequeña broma de parte de Deep-_

Ash sintió que se le quitaba un enorme peso de encima, se alegro al saber que ellos estaban bien, pero por alguna razón esta sensación desapareció tan rápido como llego

**- Entonces me iré con ellos- **replico Ash resuelto

_- En verdad quieres eso- _contesto Shadow tranquilamente – _Mira a tu alrededor, que te hace pensar que lo que le paso a estos pokémon no le pasara también a los tuyos-_

Ash se quedo callado pensando en el verdadero peso de esas palabras

_- Eres libre de irte si quieres- _siguió Shadow _– Ya no representas una amenaza para nosotros, pero ten en cuenta que a donde vallas y liberes aunque sea un poco de ese poder esto es lo que pasara-_

**- Tu no entiendes- **Exclamo este débilmente moviendo diversas partes de su cuerpo para liberarse de la sensación de adormecimiento** -Tengo mis sueños, mis aspiraciones…-**

_- No me culpes a mí por tu destino- _Prosiguió Shadow con un tono de mas de maestro –_Nadie decide el destino con el que nace, tu naciste siendo nuestro enemigo natural, no hay paso atrás, ahora eres lo que eres, ni siquiera Blackstar puede devolverte a tu estado original, todo gracias a tu enorme poder oscuro-_

**- Entonces que quieres que haga- **Exclamo Ash molesto

Shadow lo miro firmemente

_- Tienes un enorme poder pero ese poder no viene sin un precio- _exclamo este solemnemente _– trata de recordar los buenos momentos que pasaste con ellos-_

Ash lo miro con incredulidad pero obedeció de todas maneras, no lo había notado antes pero los recuerdos de los años pasados eran muy nublosos, pero ningún recuerdo bueno venia a su mente todos eran recuerdos malos, días tristes o nublados, situaciones llenas de dolor y sufrimiento, El joven Lugia miro a Shadow asustado

_- No puedes recordar nada, ¿verdad?- _Explico este con una mirada de tristeza _– sabes que pasaste muchos momentos felices, sabes que confiabas mucho en ellos y que ellos confiaban mucho en ti, pero no puedes recordar nada de eso, la energía oscura te da un gran poder pero devora lentamente tu mente, te transforma en una criatura sin alma que no piensa ni siente, que lo único que busca es luchar-_

**- Así que eso es- **replico Ash por primera vez sintiéndose derrotado **– Ese es el destino que espera a todos los pokémon oscuros, no tengo que hacer nada porque mi destino esta sellado-**

_- Yo no dije eso- _dijo Shadow mirándolo fijamente _–Es verdad que el poder oscuro corrompe la mente, pero si lo controlas ese proceso simplemente se detendrá-_

**- ¿Es posible controlarlo?- **Pregunto Ash de nuevo con ánimos

_- Yo lo hice-_respondió Shadow deshaciendo su poder de confusión _– Como dije antes, eres libre de irte cuando quieras, pero si me sigues te enseñare-_

**- NO te seguire- **replico Ash con furia, sus ojos brillaron intensamente **– Preferiría morir antes que traicionar a las personas que aprecio- **

Ante esta afirmación Shadow rompió en risas, esta resonó en todo el bosque mientras los cientos de pokémon que los rodeaban ni se inmutaban ante el intercambio entre los dos Lugias

**- ¿Que es tan gracioso?- **Pregunto Ash sintiendo que su furia se hacia mas intensa, el aura roja volvió a aparecer

_- Nada… es solo que…- _dijo Shadow tratando de controlarse_ – El parecido es asombroso a pesar de que naciste siendo un ser humano, hace mucho tiempo, justo después de adquirir esta coloración negra, dije esas mismas palabras-_

Ash no supo que decir ante esto solo miro a otro lado, así que su primera impresión sobre este Pokémon había sido cierta

_- Sin embargo, aunque yo los seguía y los protegía, ellos lentamente me dieron la espalda- _prosiguió Shadow _ - Ellos eran grandes amigos, y a pesar de que no puedo recordarlo se que pase muchos momentos buenos con ellos, ¿que te hace pensar que tus amigos son diferentes?-_

**- Ellos son diferentes…- **Exclamo Ash aunque en el fondo estaba empezando a dudar gracias a su energía oscura

_- Cree lo que quieras- _replico Shadow dándose la vuelta listo para marcharse

**- Espera…- **Lo detuvo Ash **– ¿Por qué?… ¿Por que haces esto, podrías haberme llevado por la fuerza, controlarme mentalmente o cualquier otra cosa-**

_- Como te dije antes, tu no elegiste tu destino, simplemente no quería que pagaras por una decisión no tomaste_- respondió Shadow tranquilamente antes de ponerse de nuevo en marcha _– Además eres demasiado fuerte tanto físico como mentalmente para retenerte por mucho tiempo-_

Ash se quedo callado por unos momentos reflexionándolo todo

**- Te acompañare pero solo para protegerlos a ellos- **Exclamo Ash **– Y además te prometo que algún día recuperare mi cuerpo y me liberare de este poder-**

_- No hagas promesas que no cumplirás- _Dijo Shadow sin mirarlo _– Además es probable que antes de que controles tu poder este halla devorado el aprecio que sientes por ellos-_

Ash no dijo nada solo lo miro pero esta vez sin rabia, este sentía una extraña atracción por este pokémon como si hubiera sido su maestro desde hace muchísimo tiempo

_- Empezaremos ahora- _Exclamo Shadow de repente _– Gar estas ahí-_

De repente un resplandor rojo apareció ante ellos un resplandor rojo muy brillante Ash trato de protegerse del resplandor, cuando desapareció ente ellos estaba un Celebi oscuro

_- Me llamo señor- _exclamo este monótonamente

- _Tengo que entrenar a esta cría_- explico el Lugia sin más preámbulos – _Pero no tengo tiempo para hacerlo, creo que ese es tu campo-_

_- Como usted diga señor- _Contesto este e inmediatamente se preparo para viajar en el tiempo

Ash y Shadow observaban atentamente, pero de repente Ash se dio la vuelta, había tenido la extraña sensación de que lo alguien que no era un pokémon oscuro los estaban observando

_- Sucede algo- _Pregunto Shadow mirándolo fijamente

**- No… no es nada- **respondió Ash mirando los árboles atentamente** – Debió ser mi imaginación-**

-------------------------------------------

Para todos los demás no fue mas que unos días el tiempo trascurrido para Ash fue mucho tiempo tal vez un año, tal vez más

- No recuerdo casi nada de mi vida como ser humano- pensó este tranquilamente - No es que realmente importe, pero si no recuerdo mi vida como Ash significa que debió ser muy bonita, lastima, bueno ese nombre ya no significa nada para mi-

Tranquilamente este se puso a mirar el resto del combate

------------------------------------------

Charizard agarro a su oponente en el aire y con un excelente movimiento sísmico lo estrello contra el suelo dejando un gran cráter

Su oponente no volvió a levantarse, Charizard lo había derrotado, pero no sin un precio, este había gastado gran parte de su fuerza, cayó pesadamente al piso para tratar de descansar

­**- Impresionante muestra de poder- **exclamo una voz detrás de Charizard, este se dio la vuelta y se encontró con un Moltres de color negro, sus llamas no eran del color rojo y anaranjado ordinario, en vez de eso eran azules

Charizard estaba pasmado, no tenia fuerza para enfrentarse contra ese pokémon en las condiciones en que se encontraba

**- Lo que mas me sorprende sin embargo- **Prosiguió este tranquilamente **– Es tu resistencia al poder de el, bueno no importara mucho, después de todo morirás aquí-**

Charizard se levanto de nuevo y se preparo para atacar

**- Ya he derrotado antes a alguien parecido a ti, créeme volveré a hacerlo-**

**- No estés tan seguro de eso- **Replico el Moltres seguro de si mismo, acto seguido grazno con fuerza y varias decenas de Charizard negros como la noche aparecieron en las colinas, el Charizard de Ash desfalleció, nunca podría enfrentarse a todos ellos y salir con vida, menos victorioso

**- Acaben con el- **ordeno el Moltres a sus soldados

Los Charizard levantaron vuelo y se dirigieron hacia su objetivo, este se preparo para lo inevitable, si había de morir se llevaría unos cuantos con el

Justo antes de que los pokémon oscuros alcanzaran a Charizard este empezó a sentir un gran temblor a unos metros de el piso se agrieto par después dar paso a un enorme remolino de agua que se dirigió contra los Charizard oscuros y los embistió con gran fuerza, todos los Pokémon oscuros retrocedieron ante el sorpresivo ataque,

Charizard vio que en el centro del remolino se encontraba el que lo controlaba, un Pokémon que ya había visto antes en las islas naranjas, sintió que estaba salvado, pero en ese momento el remolino de agua se disolvió y el Lugia que se encontraba allí se dejo ver, era un Lugia joven pero lo que derrumbo las esperanzas que tenia fue ver la coloración negra que tenia, muy característica de estos extraños pokémon que habían invadido este lugar,

Este Lugia se mantuvo en el aire mirando al Moltres fijamente

**- ¿Que crees que estas haciendo Tyr?- **pregunto el Moltres molesto

-_ Orin_, _Sabes perfectamente que detesto cuando se juega así de sucio- _Respondió el Lugia en un perfecto manejo de la telepatía_ – Más de cincuenta Pokémon contra uno que se encuentra agotado, ténganse algo de autoestima- _

Charizard no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero por lo menos sabía que ese Lugia aunque estaba con ese grupo le había salvado la vida

­**- Bueno entonces yo mismo acabare con el- **Exclamo Orin dispuesto a atacar

_- No…- _replico el Lugia al que llamaban Tyr_ – Deja que yo me encargue de esto, siento que aun hay Charizard ocultos, tráiganlos ante mi en cuanto termine con esto-_

**- No soy tu sirviente Tyr- **Grazno Orin furioso **– No tienes ningún derecho hablarme de esa manera novato, además ¿por que estas tan interesado en encargarte de ese Charizard, lo protegiste y todo?-**

_- No voy a discutir contigo, solo hago lo mejor para la misión- _Contesto Tyr tranquila y fríamente, una cualidad que Orin sabia que había heredado de Shadow _– Además lo que haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo-_

**- Lo conoces ¿verdad?- **replico Orin mas tranquilo

_- Vete, hay mas Charizard al noroeste de aquí- _Dijo Tyr mientras encaraba a Charizard con una mirada muy fría

**- Esta bien, será como tu digas, será divertido ver lo que tienes planeado, recuerda que nos están esperando al norte con los Charizard, no llegues tarde otra vez, no se te ha podido quitar esa maldita costumbre- **Respondió Orin ya tranquilo luego Grazno fuerte otra vez, con esto el Moltres y todos los Charizard oscuros levantaron vuelo y desaparecieron en la lejanía del valle

_- Solo quedamos tú y yo Charizard- _exclamo Tyr tranquilamente mientras lo miraba _– espero que no me aburras- _

Charizard se quedo callado un momento tratando de organizar toda la información recibida

**- ¿Por qué me salvaste?- **Pregunto Charizard confundido, tenia la impresión de que conocía a ese Lugia

_- No podía permitir ese tipo de injusticia- _Respondió Tyr mirándolo fijamente _– Sin embargo, no esperes mas favores-_

Charizard lo miro tratando de recordar donde había visto a este Lugia, eso casi le cuesta la batalla si no la vida

En ese momento de distracción Tyr se coloco detrás de Charizard sin que este se diera cuenta, este asustado empezó a buscarlo pro todos los lados antes de sentir una poderosa energía que provenía de atrás que lo lanzo unos cuantos metros dando tumbos en el suelo

Charizard rugió de dolor mientras relámpagos de energía roja recorrían su pata delantera derecha este se incorporo y vio que desde el hombro hacia abajo toda la extremidad era de color negro, los relámpagos seguían torturándolo y mantenían toda la extremidad inutilizada –Que velocidad tan asombrosa, no he podido seguirlo- pensó Charizard impactado

_- Es sorprendente, no por nada derrotaste al articuno de Noland- _exclamo Tyr mirando como su pata lentamente recuperaba su color habitual _– Eres el primer Pokémon que parece inmune a mi energía, realmente te has vuelto muy fuerte Charizard-_

A pesar del dolor Charizard logro escuchar atentamente estas palabras, y cuando su extremidad regreso a la normalidad se quedo mirando al Lugia negro que tenía al frente

**- Muy bien… ahora estoy seguro- **Dijo Charizard cuidadosamente mientras examinaba a su oponente **– ¿Quien eres, estoy seguro de que nos conocemos de antes, tu voz me es familiar- **

_- Si nos conocíamos no importa ahora- _contesto el Lugia tranquilamente _– Debes entender que el pasado es eso pasado, lo único que realmente importa es el presente- _

**- Te equivocas- **replico Charizard seguro de si mismo **– Los recuerdos del pasado son una de las posesiones mas valiosas que uno tiene-**

_- Solo cuando esos recuerdos son de algo bueno- _exclamo Tyr sin inmutarse _– Créeme las cosas se ven diferente desde este punto de vista-_

El Lugia hizo otro de sus rápidos movimientos y apareció al lado de Charizard para después atacarlo un poderoso golpe de cola, este no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y otra vez salio despedido por la fuerza del ataque

Nuevos relámpagos emergieron esta ves del abdomen de Charizard, este rugió de dolor mientras una mancha negra que se encontraba donde lo habían golpeado intentaba expandirse, pero como la vez anterior la sombra no se expandió, al contrario se redujo hasta desaparecer, pero debido al dolor y a la fuerza del ataque, Charizard ya estaba agotado, había llegado a su limite

_- Veo que aun no te hace efecto la energía oscura- _dijo Tyr sonriendo –_No te preocupes podemos hacer esto por un buen rato-_

Charizard se enfado, este pokémon solo estaba jugando con el, haciendo a un lado el cansancio acumulo todas sus energías y lanzo un ataque de lanzallamas, El Lugia no se movió mientras las llamas lo envolvían, Charizard pensó que le había dado pero cuando las llamas se dispersaron se dio cuenta de que en el lugar no había nada

_- Jamás me ganaras si me atacas con esa velocidad- _Exclamo una voz en su cabeza que parecía provenir de detrás suyo

Charizard quedo petrificado, lentamente se dio la vuelta y allí a unos cuantos metros de el se encontraba el Lugia totalmente ileso, sin ni siquiera una pequeña quemadura

- No puede ser- pensó Charizard dando inconcientemente un paso hacia atrás – Yo vi cuando el ataque hizo impacto ¿Cómo es posible que no tenga nada de daño?-

_- ¿Que demonios estas haciendo Tyr?- _Pregunto una nueva voz detrás de ellos _– Termina con el de una vez, no tenemos todo el día-_

Por primera vez el Lugia pareció enfadado

_- No te metas en esto Deep- _Exclamo Tyr al Mew oscuro que había aparecido en el campo de batalla _–Esto es entre el y yo-_

Charizard desfalleció, había aparecido otro pokémon oscuro muy poderoso delante de ellos, esto no iba nada bien.

_- Oh vamos- _Le contesto Deep tranquilamente _- Shadow te manda ha decir que esta esperando, deja de jugar y termina el trabajo-_

_- Aquí yo hago las cosas a mi manera- _Replico Tyr aun mas molesto – _Así que vete y déjame hacer mi trabajo-_

Deep lo miro por un momento, estudiándolo, no estaba seguro pero le parecía que había algo más en todo esto que se le estaba pasando

Luego miro al Charizard que tenia al frente detenidamente

- Que raro- pensó Deep analizando cada uno de los detalles – Este es el primer Pokémon que se enfrenta a Tyr y no cae subyugado a su poder, en teoría eso es imposible… a menos de que…-

Deep sonrió malévolamente

- _Ese Charizard es tuyo ¿verdad?- _Exclamo este comprendiéndolo todo _– Tu lo entrenaste, por eso es tan resistente a la energía oscura, porque estuvo contigo por mucho tiempo antes de que esto pasara-_

Charizard y Tyr se voltearon al mismo tiempo para mirarlo, pero sus expresiones eran totalmente diferentes, la de Tyr era de un odio intenso, la de Charizard era de completo terror

Ahora el lo entendía todo, la voz que provenía de su oponente era la de Ash, no lo había asociado, la sola idea parecía absurda

**- Deja de decir estupideces- **Charizard exclamo furioso contra el Mew como tratando de negar la verdad ante sus ojos **– El único entrenador que tengo se encuentra muy lejos de aquí además es un ser humano no un Pokémon-**

_- el primer paso, la negación- _Exclamo Deep burlándose _– Tu entrenador se llamaba Ash ¿verdad?-_

Charizard no dijo nada solo se quedo mirando al Lugia, este lo miraba fríamente como si nada de lo que estuviera pasando le importara

**- ¿…Ash…?- **Pregunto Charizard despacio **– ¿Como es posible?**

_- Ash esta muerto- _respondió este automáticamente _– Quería jugar un rato más contigo pero por lo visto no se va a poder, si no te sometes a mi poder entonces te matare-_

El Lugia levanto vuelo pero esta vez Charizard no realizo ningún movimiento, solo se quedo quieto mirándolo

Tyr le asesto un ataque de cola de acero y lo levanto hacia el cielo, sin embargo Charizard siguió sin reaccionar, Tyr se dispuso a atacarlo de nuevo esta vez por delante gracias a su velocidad peo de repente se encontró con su mirada, era una mirada no de ira ni de rabia sino de una increíble tristeza, El Lugia detuvo su ataque mientras Charizard caía pesadamente al suelo

_- ¿Por que no te defiendes o atacas- _Pregunto Tyr por primera vez dudando

**-Atacarte…- **Respondió Charizard haciendo un gran esfuerzo por levantarse **– ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estas pidiendo, eso va en contra de todo lo que he creído, Atacarte a ti…, atacar a la persona que me salvo la vida, a la que me devolvió la confianza en mi mismo, a la que me ayudo a llegar a donde he llegado… no, eso es imposible-**

_- Vamos Charizard- _Exclamo Charizard sonriendo despectivamente –_No seria la primera vez que me atacas o haces algo para lastimarme, recuerdo perfectamente tu actitud cuando evolucionaste-_

**- Eso…- **Contesto Charizard aun mas triste **– No ha pasado un minuto de mi vida que me arrepienta por haber hecho eso, cuando evolucione pensé que solo me querías por mi poder, fui un tonto, no me di cuenta de que me querías solo por ser yo, cuando veía como te divertías como los demás muy en el fondo de mi sentía celos, quería estar allí y compartir con los demás, pero mi orgullo era muy grande, te hice un gran daño-**

_- Eres un estupido si no te defiendes- _exclamo Tyr molesto

**- No Ash- **Respondió Charizard mirándolo fijamente **– Seria un estupido si me defiendo, si te lastimo, fui estupido cuando me revele contra ti, cuando traicione la confianza que tenias en mi y me prometí a mi mismo que nunca volvería a ser un estupido-**

Tyr no dijo nada por un momento, solo se le quedo mirando

_- Sabes en otro tiempo me habrías conmovido- _Dijo este mirándolo fríamente_– Pero ahora no tengo tiempo para esto, así que acabare contigo de una vez por todas-_

El Lugia preparo su ataque más poderoso, el aeroblaster acabaría con el pokémon de fuego

Charizard no se movió, prefería la muerte antes que enfrentarse contra su entrenador

Justo antes de que Tyr pudiera realizar el ataque, el cielo se oscureció y cinco relámpagos cayeron del cielo, el Lugia haciendo uso de su velocidad logro esquivarlos pero solo a duras penas

- Quien tiene un ataque eléctrico tan poderoso- pensó Tyr mirando al que había lanzado el ataque

_- Parece que el día de hoy te vas a reunir con muchos conocidos Tyr- _Exclamo Deep mientras miraba una gran cantidad de esferas de luz que flotaban en el aire y que parecían agruparse alrededor del que los había interrumpido

Allí en el claro se hallaba un Pikachu que los miraba amenazadoramente y un Celebi se encontraba detrás de el listo para atacar

Originalmente este capitulo iba solo en un episodio pero salio mas largo de lo que había esperado, ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente (Gracias Vacaciones)

De nuevo comentarios, dudas, preguntas son bien recibidas


	10. La verdad detras del escenario

Nuevo capitulo

Este capitulo me lo había imaginado muchas veces y corresponde a uno de los puntos mas importantes de la historia, particularmente me siento bien como quedo aunque dejare que ustedes opinen

De nuevo gracias a todos aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de leer esto y aun mas a aquellos que han revisado

Capitulo 10: La verdad detrás del escenario

Todo el mundo parecía haberse centrado en el valle en ese momento, Tyr miraba a los recién llegados con una mirada difícil de describir

_- Me preguntaba cuando iban ustedes a hacer su aparición- _exclamo este con un tono neutral _– Se tomaron su tiempo-_

_- Así que este es el pokémon que despide esa energía oscura tan intensa- _Dijo el Celebi mirándolo fijamente _– Es un monstruo-_

Tyr miro rápidamente a Celebi y sus ojos se tornaron mucho más rojos

_- Yo me encargare del bicho volador- _Exclamo Deep adelantándose -_Tu encárgate de tu "amiguito"-_

_- Como gustes- _Exclamo Tyr dando un paso al frente pero en ese mismo momento un relámpago cayo del cielo, Tyr se movió hacia atrás justo en el momento en el que el rayo golpeaba el sitio donde se encontraba antes

_- ¿Que significa esto?- _Lepregunto el Lugia en voz alta a Pikachu –_Desde cuando tienes tanto poder-_

Pikachu se extraño, parecía que este Lugia lo conocía, también sentía una sensación muy extraña al enfrentarse contra el

Tyr lo miro fijamente por un momento estudiándolo

_- Estas usando plasma- _Exclamo Tyr impresionado _– Es muy raro que un Pikachu como tu controle una forma de energía tan inestable, aunque se que no eres un pokémon ordinario eso debería ser imposible para ti… a menos de que…-_

De repente el color de los ojos de Tyr cambio de rojo a un morado intenso

_- Es energía oscura- _Exclamo Tyr bastante molesto _–Esta siendo irradiada de tu cuerpo aunque describe un patrón muy extraño-_

**- Así que te diste cuenta- **Exclamo Pikachu sonriendo **– Hana me lo explico, desde que pelee contra ese Mew mi cuerpo empezó a liberar una gran cantidad de energía oscura pero me salve de convertirme en sus esclavo, la razón, no la se, pero parece que hay algo que me permite controlarla a la perfección sin que esta me controle-**

_- Muy impresionante- _exclamo Tyr mirándolo fijamente _– Pero ni con toda esa energía oscura podrías generar la energía para producir un rayo-_

**- No necesito hacerlo- **Respondió Pikachu tranquilamente **– Veras, es una nueva técnica que desarrolle con mi amigo Brock, gracias a mi habilidad puedo crear concentraciones de plasma a mi alrededor que son invisibles a simple vista pero que funcionan como perfectos imanes para atraer los rayos naturales de las nubes, en otras palabras puedo hacer que un rayo caiga automáticamente en el lugar que yo quiera-**

_-No te felicites todavía- _Exclamo Tyr tranquilamente -_esto apenas esta empezando-_

Con esto Tyr levanto vuelo y se dirigió contra el Pokémon amarillo

**- Eso fue algo muy estupido de tu parte- **Exclamo Pikachu en voz baja

En ese momento cayo un rayo en frente de Pikachu y fue avanzando directamente hacia el Lugia, este para tratar de esquivarlo tuvo que subir mucho mas y retirarse in poco

**- Te tengo donde quería- **Exclamo Pikachu sonriendo

De repente empezaron a caer un relámpago tras otro tratando de golpear al Lugia, este solo podía esquivarlos gracias a su prodigiosa velocidad

_- Te crees muy listo- _Exclamo Tyr furioso

Con un rápido movimiento que hacia parecer que desaparecía se coloco detrás de Pikachu, Por primera vez este pareció asustado, lentamente giro para ver a su oponente

_- Te has vuelto muy fuerte- _Exclamo Tyr a través de su telepatía mientras en su boca tenia listo su ataque de aeroblaster _– Pero ni aun así me podrás ganar-_

Pikachu se intento concentrar

_- No, Nada de eso- _exclamo Tyr mientras la esfera de energía se hacia mas brillante _– Si te mueves un centímetro mas te liquido-_

Pikachu se quedo quieto, tenia que admitir su derrota

Charizard se había quedado petrificado, todo había pasado tan rápido que su mente todavía no lo asimilaba pero entonces salio de su trance

**- Espera… te lo pido… por favor… detente - **Mientras se dirigía lentamente hacia donde se encontraban ellos, este ya estaba con sus ultimas fuerzas

Tyr lo miro por un segundo, como si dudara, luego de improvisto deshizo la esfera de energía y se dio la vuelta

_- De todas maneras no pensaba hacerle ningún daño- _Exclamo el Lugia fríamente _– Pero la próxima vez que los vea no me detendré, no los quiero volver a ver aquí, será mejor que se salgan de este lugar-_

Pikachu lo miro confundido, eso si que era raro, luego mira a Charizard como tratando de que este le explicara que era lo que había pasado, sin embargo este solo miraba al suelo tristemente

_- Deep, deja de jugar y ven aquí- _Le dijo Tyr al Mew que se encontraba en la mitad de una gran batalla _– Nos vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder_

Este se volteo y lo miro enfadado, sin embargo se telerasporto a su lado

_- Siempre me quitas la diversión- _Exclamo este enfadado_s Pero creo que tienes razón, aunque tenemos que volver a hacerlo- _

_- Si claro, lo que tu digas- _Contesto Tyr molesto, luego se dirigió hacia Pikachu y Charizard _–Espero que tomen en serio mi advertencia-_

Con esto los dos se teletransportaron hacia otro lugar

Celebi se acerco a ellos rápidamente

_- ¿Están Bien?- _pregunto este cauteloso

Charizard no dijo nada, simplemente asintió con la cabeza aunque nunca los miro, sin embargo Pikachu se sentó en el suelo enfadado con el mismo

**- No pude defenderme- **Exclamo este temblando de rabia **–Sin tu no se lo hubieras pedido habría muerto, así nunca llegare a poder enfrenarme contra ellos-**

**- Yo no creo eso- ** exclamo por primera vez la cansada voz de Charizard **– Nunca te hubiera hecho daño-**

**- Como puedes estar tan seguro- **Pregunto Pikachu mirándolo fijamente **– Tú mismo lo viste-**

**- Créeme, lo se- **Exclamo Charizard sin mirarlo, había decidido no contarle a nadie lo que había descubierto, seria un golpe muy duro para todos, el solo encontraría una manera de ayudar a Ash

_- Será mejor que regresemos- _exclamo Celebi_ – Los demás nos deben estar esperando, además cumplimos nuestra misión, rescatamos al Charizard de Ash, este se alegraría mucho-_

Ante esto Charizard se dio la vuelta, no podía soportar mirarlos en ese momento

**- Charizard…- **Exclamo Pikachu mirándolo fijamente **– ¿Que pasa?-**

**-Nada- **Exclamo este girándose rápidamente adoptando una semblante neutral **– ¿Donde están los otros?-**

_- Los llevare enseguida- _Exclamo Celebi e inmediatamente apareció un intenso resplandor y desaparecieron

------------------------------------------------

Todos ellos aparecieron en una cueva, Charizard parpadeo por unos momentos para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, allí alrededor de el habían unos 20 Charizard, todos parecían exhaustos tenían vendas en su cuerpo mientras Una joven entrenadora llamada Lisa que vigilaba el valle trataba de atender las heridas de los Pokémon con la ayuda de Misty, Brock y May, al fondo se encontraban Hana en posición de meditación mientras alrededor de ella flotaban sellos que brillaban mientras Melody estaba en la entrada de la cueva con su ocarina en las manos vigilando que no se acercara ninguna amenaza.

**- ¡¡¡Charizard!- **Exclamo una voz femenina detrás del Pokémon de fuego **– Que bueno que estas bien-**

Charizard se dio la vuelta para mirar quien era pero fue recibido con una envestida de lo que parecía una mancha roja y amarilla que lo abrazo

**- Ya… suéltame Charla….- ** Exclamo Charizard sorprendido y avergonzado

**-¿Estas bien?- **Pregunto Charla mirándolo de arriba abajo **– ¿No estas herido?- **

**- Estoy bien- **Respondió este con un tono apagado **– Solo estoy cansado, por cierto, ¿que fue lo que paso?-**

**- No lo se, de repente muchos de los que estaba aquí empezaron a actuar raro- **Contesto Charla pensativa **– Luego muchos cambiaron de color justo antes de que apareciera ese pokémon legendario, ese Lugia negro, los que habían cambiado lo obedecían ciegamente y los que trataron de oponérsele no pudieron ni acercársele antes de caer bajo su control-**

Al escuchar esto Charizard se entristeció aun más, el sabia ahora quien era el causante de todo esto

**- ¿Pasa algo Charizard?- **Pregunto Charla mirándolo con curiosidad

**- No es nada- **Respondió Charizard levantando la vista**- Solo me preguntaba que eran esos pokémon-**

**- Son Pokémon oscuros- **respondió otra voz, Charizard se dio la vuelta para mirar quien estaba hablando, era Pikachu

**- ¿De que se trata todo esto?- **Pregunto Charizard intrigado

**- Te contare todo lo que se- **Respondió Pikachu **– Pero no te va a gustar lo que te diré-**

--------------------------------------

Domino estaba mirando diversos aparatos que tenia en su vagón, la mayoría era satélites que tomaban fotografía de la zona y detectaba todas las formas de vida

- Parece que ya terminamos aquí- pensó Domino mirando las lecturas – Creo que podemos empezar a recoger todos los equipos, realmente esto fue muy fácil-

Acto seguido salio del vagón y empezó a ordenar que empezaran a recoger estos, pero en ese momento se escucho un batir de alas

_- ¿Que crees que estas haciendo agente Domino?- _Exclamo una voz en su cabeza mientras un Lugia aterrizaba enfrente suyo, Domino se asusto por un segundo pero se tranquilizo al ver de quien se trataba

_-_ Eres tu Tyr- Exclamo esta mirando su computadora de mano – Estoy recogiendo todo, ya terminamos la misión, fue mas fácil de lo que yo esperaba-

_- Te equivocas, todavía quedan los Charizard más poderosos de este valle- _Exclamo Tyr tranquilamente

- Eso no tiene sentido, el satélite no muestra nada- replico Domino revisando de nuevo detenidamente las imágenes

_- El satélite no las muestra porque están usando magia para ocultarlos- _Explico Tyr mientras se acercaba a ella _–En cuanto descanse un poco iré por ellos, nunca se ocultaran de mi, por cierto, ¿Donde esta Shadow?-_

- En la cueva de atrás- explico Domino mientras se arrodillaba para volver a conectar los cables – Me mando decir que te esta esperando-

_- Muy bien- _dijo Tyr mientras se dirigía hacia la cueva

- Una ultima cosa Tyr, antes de que se me olvide- exclamo Domino mientras se levantaba para mirarlo – Hace rato apareció una anormalidad en tus ondas cerebrales, no fue por mucho tiempo, no creo que debamos preocuparnos, pero será mejor que revisemos el sistema cuando regresemos a la base-

Tyr solo la miro por unos momentos y asintió, luego se dirigió hacia la cueva

Al momento de entrar a la cueva se podía percibir una diferencia en el ambiente, la luz parecía ser tragada por las sombras, sin embargo Tyr pudo divisar a Shadow al final de la cueva, este estaba de pie con los ojos cerrados mientras un halo de luz roja lo rodeaba, Tyr se paro en frente de el y solo espero a que este le hablara

_- Parece que eres el mejor que te llevas con los seres humanos- _Exclamo Shadow mientras habría los ojos _– Ninguno de nosotros le hubiera dirigido la palabra de esa manera a un humano, aunque fuera del equipo Rocket-_

_- Es natural- _respondió Tyr sin inmutarse _–Yo antes era un ser humano, en fin quería hablar contigo--_

_- Deep me contó de que te encontraste con conocidos-_ Dijo Shadow _– Me imagino que eso es lo que te perturba-_

_- Deep es un entrometido- _Exclamo Tyr molesto _– No debería meterse en los asuntos de los demás- _

_- Aun estas enfadado con el ¿verdad?- _Pregunto Shadow riéndose

_- Por supuesto que si- _Respondió Tyr aun mas molesto de que su maestro se estuviera riendo de el _– Me hizo ver como un idiota- _

_- Para ti ya ha pasado mas de un año de ese suceso- _Continuo riéndose Shadow _– Como me decías hace mucho tiempo, ya supéralo-_

Tyr solo miro para otro lado murmurando algo intangible

_- En fin volviendo al tema- _Logro decir Shadow tranquilizándose _– Supuse que tu encuentro con tus antiguos pokémon te había afectado, aunque tu no lo demuestres-_

Tyr lo miro fijamente a los ojos sin decir nada, no muchos Pokémon se atrevían a mirar a Shadow a los ojos pero Tyr era uno de esos

_- En ese momento…- _Exclamo Tyr avergonzado _– Al principio no me importo pero después me empecé a sentir feliz, aunque no recuerdo ningún momento con ellos, me sentí muy bien al volverlos a ver, pensé que podíamos volver a estar juntos pero…- _

_- No funciono ¿verdad?- _Completo Shadow mientras por primera vez mostraba algo de emoción _– Tú poder no pudo afectarlos- _

Tyr asintió levemente

_- Eso no me lo esperaba- _Exclamo Shadow con tristeza meditando la información _– Parece que esa es tu carga-_

_- El destino juega malas pasadas- _contesto Tyr tranquilamente _– Por lo menos eso ya lo aprendí- _

_- Sabes eso lo recuerdo muy bien_- replico Shadow recordando _– Al principio de tu entrenamiento siempre renegabas y maldecías a tu destino-_

_- Es cierto, al principio me negaba cumplir con tus órdenes, te odiaba, odiaba a mi destino por colocarme en esta situación, apartarme de mis sueños, de mis amigos, de mi hogar- _dijo Tyr sonriendo _– Pero eso quedo en el pasado, acepte mi destino y decidí recorrer el camino que se escogió para mi, después de todo es un gasto de energía innecesario luchar contra eso-_

Shadow lo miro un momento estudiándolo

_- ¿Aun sientes rencor contra nosotros por lo que paso?- _pregunto Shadow cautelosamente

_-Ese sentimiento murió hace mucho tiempo junto con los recuerdos de mi pasado- _respondió Tyr sin dejar de sonreír_ –Lo que hicieron fue para sobrevivir, no puedo culparlos por hacer esto, y aunque pudiste dejarme a la deriva no lo hiciste, ustedes me acogieron a pesar de lo que mis antecesores les hicieron, por eso estaré siempre agradecido, y por eso los ayudare a alcanzar sus ambiciones- _

_-A pesar de ser un Pokémon oscuro aun eres muy blando- _Explicó Shadow mirándolo fijamente _–Dudo que puedas enfrentarte contra ellos de nuevo-_

_- Les pedí que se fueran de este lugar- _Explico Tyr con seguridad _–Si lo hacen no tendré que enfrentarlos, pero si se quedan los eliminare yo mismo-_

Shadow lo miro por un momento inseguro pero al final hablo con naturalidad

_- Has lo que quieras, pero ten cuidado, a veces la mente no sigue el mismo rumbo del corazón- _exclamo este

Tyr lo miro confundido por un momento, luego asintió y se coloco a un lado de la cueva donde se acostó hecho un ovillo

_- Descansare por un rato, despiértame si me necesitas- _Exclamo Tyr pesadamente mientras lanzaba un largo bostezo mostrando cuatro pequeños dientes en su boca y cerraba los ojos

_- Como quieras- _Exclamo Shadow volviendo a su meditación, sin embargo había algo que lo inquietaba, el poder del elegido tenia muchas mas cosas ocultas de lo que en un principio el suponía, los Pokémon que Tyr había tratado anteriormente eran ahora inmunes a el, había algo en eso que no cuadraba

-Los antiguos sabios fueron muy listos- pensó este para si - Especialmente el séptimo-

----------------------------------------------------

Charizard estaba acurrucado en un rincón de la cueva pensando en los acontecimientos anteriores y la información que le había dado Pikachu, todo encajaba perfectamente, ese Lugia llamado Tyr era su entrenador, ¿como esto había llegado a tanto? El no lo entendía, tal vez si el hubiera estado presente cuando empezó todo nada de esto hubiera pasado, esta idea aumentaba aun mas su remordimiento y sentido de culpa

No muy lejos de el estaban todos los seres humanos discutiendo el paso a seguir, no podrían sacar a los Charizard restantes sin armar un gran alboroto

- La única manera de sacar a todos los Charizard- Explicaba Brock mientras revisaba el mapa del valle junto con los demás – Es crear un distracción lo suficientemente larga para que todos estos Pokémon puedan salir sin que sean detectados-

-Entiendo tu punto de vista Brock- Replico Lisa pensativamente – Pero según la información que tenemos seria los que hicieran la distracción contra un Lugia, un Moltres un Mew y todos los Charizard que ya han sido controlados sin mencionar a los seres humanos que los están ayudando-

- En otras palabras- Siguió Misty con tristeza -una misión suicida, sin mencionar que imposible-

- ¿Que tenemos nosotros?- exclamo Brock tratando de pensar en todas las posibles soluciones

- Veamos- Exclamo Melody levantando su mano para contar – Alrededor de 20 Charizard heridos que podrían convertirse en enemigos si no tenemos cuidado, Pikachu que esta cansado, Celebi que también esta cansado, Hana y su Gengar, el Sceptile de Ash que solo lo obedece a el y finalmente el Onix de Brock… podemos decir que todo esta en nuestra contra-

Todos se quedaron callados

- Y si Celebi nos teletransporta- sugirió May que acababa de llegar de atender a un Charizard herido

_- Desgraciadamente no puedo hacer eso- _Resonó la voz de Celebi en sus cabezas mientras el Pokémon flotaba alrededor de ellos _– Shadow formo un campo de fuerza alrededor del valle poco después de que llegáramos, no se puede entrar ni tampoco salir-_

- Esperen un momento- exclamo sorpresivamente Max al lado de su hermana -Brock déjame ver el mapa -

Brock lo miro extrañado pero acto seguido se lo entrego

Brock saco su Pokenav y empezó a comparar la información que tenia con el mapa

- Brock, tu Onix puede excavar ¿Cierto?- Pregunto este mirando a Brock fijamente

- Si, claro…- respondió Brock de tratando de comprender a donde quería llegar Max – Pero solo Onix no podrá excavar una salida para todos

- No necesitamos que lo haga- respondió Max contento

Todos lo miraron confundidos

Mientras los humanos discutían el plan, Pikachu estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, lo que había pasado hace poco lo había afectado mas de lo que el había imaginado, pensaba que se había hecho lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlos a todos y para rescatar a Ash pero ese Lugia le había demostrado lo contrario

_-_ _Aun piensas en lo que paso ¿verdad?_ – Exclamo una voz en su cabeza, Pikachu se volteo y vio que al lado suyo estaba Celebi

**-Me siento mal- **Respondió Pikachu pensativo **– Si Charizard no me hubiera ayudado en ese momento, yo no estaría aquí ¿Cómo puedo ayudar a Ash si ni siquiera puedo ayudarme a mi mismo?-**

_- Tu enemigo en ese momento no solo era fuerte_ – dijo Celebi mirándolo fijamente _– También era muy listo sabia que si te tomaba por sorpresa tu no sabrías como reaccionar, no fue su movimiento, fue tu miedo el que hizo que perdieras ese combate-_

**- ¿Entonces que hago?- **Pregunto Pikachu con cansancio

_- Te daré unos consejos- _Exclamo Celebi sonriendo

--------------------------------------------------

Tyr miraba fijamente la cueva donde estaba seguro que ese escondían los Charizard, alrededor de el estaban todos los Charizard oscuros que habían capturado, a su lado estaban Deep y Orin mirando con interés como un escuadrón de humanos pertenecientes al equipo Rocket se acercaba rápida pero cautelosamente a la entrada de la cueva, estos iban fuertemente armados tenían mascaras de gas que impedían ver de quien se trataba y estaban listos para capturar a todos los Charizard y cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino

**- Recuérdenme una cosa- **Pregunto Orin molesto **– ¿Por que dejamos que esos seres humanos hagan el trabajo, no se puede esperar que hagan algo bien hecho-**

_- Los humanos se ofrecieron- _Respondió Deep tranquilamente _– Yo estoy de acuerdo, para que molestarnos peleando contra cualquier trampa que hallan puesto si tenemos quien caiga en ella por nosotros, después de todo los humanos son… prescindibles-_

Tyr no dijo nada pero lo miro fijamente por un momento mientras sus ojos brillaban con rabia

_- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?- _pregunto Deep mirándolo con recelo _– No me dirás que te da lastima esos humanos-_

_- Nada de eso- _Contesto Tyr mirando de nuevo a los seres humanos _– Solo que sabes muy bien que me irrita este tipo de actos, dejar que los demás enfrenten tus batallas, todo esto me parece demasiado cobarde y un insulto para nuestro poder, pero Shadow acepto así que dejare que pase lo que tenga que pasar- _

**- Su código de honor- **Exclamo Orin mirando para el cielo y dando un suspiro **– Se ve que le has aprendido mas cosas a Shadow que los ataques, algún día el y tú van a terminar en problemas por eso-**

_- Dejen de hablar y pongan mas atención a lo que esta ocurriendo- _Exclamo Deep mirando hacia la cueva

Allí los humanos ya habían llegado a la cueva el que estaba mas adelantado se asomo por la entrada de la cueva y luego levanto la mano, por unos momentos todo el mundo se quedo quieto, sin que nadie pudiera anticiparlo la persona de enfrente hizo una señal con los dedos y rápidamente todos los humanos entraron a la cueva

Tyr, Orin y Deep esperaban oír gritos de batalla, armas disparándose Pokémon rugiendo pero nada de eso llego, tampoco ninguna señal de batalla se presento

Los pokémon oscuros esperaron un poco más hasta que por fin salio el líder del escuadrón mirando para todos los lados, Tyr levanto vuelo y aterrizo justo frente a la persona, esta se quito la mascara y dejo que el viento jugara alegremente con su cabello rubio

_- ¿Qué paso Domino?- _Pregunto Tyr mientras avanzaba un poco mas hacia ella

- No hay nadie dentro de la cueva- respondió esta pensativamente – Sin embargo hay indicios que indican que hasta hace poco la cueva estaba habitada, también encontramos un enorme agujero que estaba escondido por donde suponemos que escaparon-

Deep y Orin se acercaron rápidamente y escucharon lo que Domino había dicho

_- Así que creen que nos vieron la cara- _exclamo Deep temblando de rabia _– Le diré a Shadow que levante el campo no deben estar lejos-_

Acto seguido Orin le ordeno a los Charizard que se dispersaran para realizar la búsqueda, estos obedecieron inmediatamente mientras Deep se teletransportaba

Domino vio todo ese movimiento los miro por un momento con enfado, pero también le ordeno a los agentes que volvieran al punto de operación y que los buscaran con el satélite, sin embargo ella se quedo pensativa, se dio media vuelta y entro de nuevo en la cueva que aun se encontraba iluminada por las antorchas, al final se encontró de nuevo con el agujero en el piso, y lo miro detenidamente, algo no cuadraba bien en todo esto

_-Así que también tienes dudas- _Exclamo Tyr detrás de ella

- Tus compañeros son muy apresurados- Dijo Domino arrodillándose para estudiar el agujero – Yo dije que suponíamos que ellos habían escapado por aquí jamás dije que lo hubieran hecho, sin embargo no puedo dejar a los demás a merced de lo que podamos encontrar-

_- Bueno creo que solo el tiempo los dirá-_ Repuso Tyr dándose la vuelta – _Regresemos_-

Domino lo miro por un momento y asintió

- Sabes, siempre creí que los pokémon tenían un coeficiente intelectual muy bajo, por eso siempre los trataba como inferiores- Exclamo Domino mientras salían por la cueva – Pero ahora que los he conocido a ti y a Shadow, creo que estaba equivocada, ustedes dos tienen una inteligencia que incluso compite con la de Giovanni-

_- ¿Es un cumplido?- _Pregunto Tyr mirándola asombrado

- Llámalo como quieras- contesto esta – Creo que ahora los veo mas a ustedes dos como iguales-

Tyr se detuvo por un momento, y la miro fijamente por un momento, por primera vez en mucho tiempo un ser humano lo reconocía como un igual, Casi imperceptiblemente Tyr sonrió.

---------------------------------------------

-Parece que no hay moros en la costa- Exclamo Brock mirando con cautela a través del agujero

- Hace rato que no se escucha nada- murmuro Melody mientras veía como todos los Charizard estaba acurrucados sin hacer el menor ruido

- Debo admitir que fue una estupenda idea Max- prosiguió May impresionada con su hermano – Hacer un agujero, utilizar el hechizo de sombras para ocultarnos y hacerles pensar que habíamos cavado un túnel hacia el exterior para escapar-

- Sin mencionar que para seguirnos tendrán que desactivar el campo- exclamo Max orgulloso de si mismo – Aprovecharemos ese momento para escapar-

Hana se encontraba en posición de meditación pero en ese momento abrió los ojos

- Es la hora- exclamo esta sonriendo – Lo han desactivado, pero no totalmente, no podremos teletransportarnos, tendremos que hacerlo por nuestros propios medios-

Todos los presentes asintieron, un pequeño contratiempo, nada de que preocuparse, empezaron a movilizarse hacia la salida de la cueva, como esperaban estaba totalmente desierta

- Muy bien- exclamo Brock mirando a todos los Charizard – Ahora, como saben las montañas que rodean el valle son demasiado altas como para sobrevolarlas, así que tendremos que salir por la puerta principal, con un poco de suerte podremos salir sin que nos detecten, Celebi nos teletransortara a la entrada y Lisa nos abrirá la puerta-

Todos repasaron el plan en sus cabezas una y otra vez para que no hubiera errores

- Muy bien…- exclamo Brock mirando de nuevo a través de la entrada - … ahora-

Dicho esto Celebi acumulo toda la fuerza que le quedaba y una luz incandescente los rodeo e inmediatamente desaparecieron del lugar

Todos sintieron por un momento que sus cuerpos flotaban pero en tan rápido como había aparecido ese sentimiento, este desapareció

Todos vieron que estaban a unos 200 metros enfrente de las enormes puertas de acero que daban la bienvenida a la entrada del valle Charicifico mientras Celebi caía exhausto al suelo

- Muy bien exclamo- Brock entusiasmado -ahora solo tenemos que…-

Brock fue interrumpido por una voz que resonó en sus cabezas

_- Son muy listos ¿verdad?- _Exclamo la voz de Tyr mientras este aparecía sonriendo justo enfrente de las puertas _– Ese plan fue una obra maestra, aunque debo decir que se equivocaron en creer que no conocería el hechizo de sombras, el hechizo que permite ocultar la existencia-_

Todos dieron un paso hacia atrás esperando que aparecieran mas enemigos pero curiosamente no fue así

_- Estoy solo- _Exclamo Tyr adivinando lo que estaban pensando _– No le he dicho a nadie de que en verdad ustedes aun están dentro del valle ,Escuchen, podemos hacer esto del modo fácil o difícil, ustedes deciden-_

**- ¿Que quieres decir?- **exclamo uno de lo Charizard furioso

_- Lo que quiero decir es muy simple- _Respondió Tyr mirándolo fijamente _– Dejo marchar a los seres humanos y a sus Pokémon y ustedes se rinden o llamo a mis compañeros y ya veremos que pasa-_

**- Nunca nos rendiremos ante ustedes- **Exclamo el Charizard mas fuerte y sabio de todos **– Nuestros ancestros lucharon contra ustedes y nunca se rindieron, seria un insulto a su memoria si nosotros lo quieran- Exclamo Tyr tranquilamente, inmediatamente su cuerpo emitió un aura roja por unos momentos y rápidamente se vieron rodeados por mas unos veinte Charizard negros seguidos de Deep que apareció al lado de Tyr aunque no muy contento**

_- Eso no fue justo Tyr- _Exclamo este muy molesto _– Hiciste que nosotros nos matáramos como unos idiotas buscándolos sabiendo que ellos nunca habían salido-_

_- Me debías una- _Exclamo este tranquilamente

Deep miro para otro lado cruzando sus patas delanteras sin decir nada

Brock estaba pasmado, no tenía ni idea de cómo iban a salir de esta, estaba pensando en todas las opciones que tenía pero no se le ocurría ninguna,

Justo en ese momento un Charizard lanzo un rugido y se abalanzó contra Tyr pero no había avanzado ni dos pasos cuando quedo totalmente inmóvil

- Eso no es muy sabio de tu parte- exclamo Hana dirigiéndose al Charizard – Realmente esperabas que si lo atacabas de esa manera se resolvería este problema-

Delante del Charizard apareció Gengar con sus patas delanteras dirigidas hacia el Pokémon de fuego, un ataque de confusión

- Aun ustedes no han ganado- se dirigió Hana con su tono neutral tan característico a Tyr – En realidad vamos a equilibrar un poco las cosas-

Dicho empezó a formar rápidamente símbolos con las manos y a murmurar palabras que ninguno de los presentes alcanzaba a escuchar, unas letras hechas en luz empezaron a aparecer alrededor de ella como si una mano invisible las escribiera rodeándola como si formaran parte de una esfera

Las letras terminaron de escribirse y empezaron a brillar intensamente de repente estas salieron despedidas en todas direcciones y cuando llegaron a un radio de aproximadamente unos 400 metros se detuvieron formando un gran esfera de energía

-_¿Que rayos es eso?_- Pregunto Deep impresionado

- _Es un hechizo de santuario- _Respondió Tyr sorprendido _– Shadow me advirtió de este hechizo, evita que cualquier ser emita energía oscura dentro de la esfera de energía, no puedo transformar a nadie dentro de esta, también dejara inconciente automáticamente a cualquier pokémon oscuro si toca los bordes de la esfera, para salir toca esperar a que este se desvanezca-_

- Así es…- exclamo Hana cayendo al suelo muy cansada para moverse – Si nosotros salimos del campo… habremos escapado-

Brock se dio la vuelta y vio que las puertas entraban dentro del campo pero este las sobrepasaba, Hana les había dado una excelente oportunidad aunque el precio era grande, ella estaría fuera de combate por un buen tiempo

_- Eso será si nosotros los dejamos- _Exclamo Deep sonriendo maliciosamente

Misty saco una pokebola y la abrió, de ella salio el Sceptile de Ash

- Por favor ayúdanos- exclamo Misty en voz baja, Sceptile la miro por un momento desconfiado pero luego, al ver en la posición en la que se encontraban asintió

Brock también saco su pokebola pero Max lo detuvo

- Onix aun no se ha recuperado del esfuerzo que hizo- Murmuro este sosteniéndole la mano para que no abriera la pokebola – Solo seria una carga para los demás-

Renuentemente Brock guardo la pokebola, acto seguido se coloco al lado de Hana para protegerla y listo para salir cuando tuvieran la oportunidad

_- Ataquen todos- _Exclamo Deep entusiasmado de que otra batalla hubiera dado inicio

En ese momento dentro de la esfera se volvió un verdadero Caos, llamaradas de fuego volaban para todos lados, ataques de todo tipo se podían ver mientras cada uno de los bandos luchaba por conseguir su objetivo, Lisa trataba por todos los medios de llegar al panel de control para abrir las puertas mientras cuatro Charizard la protegían

El Charizard de Ash no había hecho ningún movimiento, solo se había quedado observando a Tyr mientras este se enfrentaba contra otro Charizard y Gengar, Charizard estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no vio que un Charizard oscuro se acerco rápidamente para atacarlo, el solo estaba pensando en encontrar una salida al dilema que tenia, cuando este se dio cuenta de que lo estaban atacando ya era muy tarde, su oponente ya estaba por alcanzarlo, Charizard solo cerro los ojos y se preparo para recibir el impacto, casi de inmediato sonó un ruido sordo como si el Pokémon oscuro hubiera golpeado pero el no había sentido nada.

Charizard abrió los ojos y vio que Sceptile se había parado rápidamente enfrente de el y había bloqueado el ataque con sus patas delanteras

**- ¿Que crees que estas haciendo idiota?- **exclamo Sceptile mientras agarraba al Charizard negro, lo lanzaba hacia atrás con fuerza y se volteaba para mirar a Charizard **– Por si no te has dado cuenta estamos en una situación muy complicada como para quedarse pensando-**

**- Lo siento- **Exclamo Charizard molesto con el mismo por ser tan tonto y se preparo para atacar al primer rival que tuviera en frente

Pikachu corrió hacia donde estaba Tyr, esta vez sabría donde estaba Ash aunque tuviera que arrancarle la respuesta de los labios

**- Ustedes dos- **Exclamo Pikachu al Charizard y a Gengar **– Ayuden a los demás, yo me encargare de este sujeto-**

Los dos Pokémon se miraron confundidos, pero Gengar asintió y le señalo al Charizard que lo siguiera

Tyr no dijo nada solo se limito a observar al Pokémon amarillo

**- ¿Donde esta el humano que ustedes secuestraron?- **Pregunto Pikachu avanzando confiadamente hacia el, mientras relámpagos de electricidad comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo

_- Olvídate de ese humano- _respondió Tyr fríamente _– Nunca lo volverás a ver, será mejor que sigas con tu vida-_

**- Respuesta equivocada- **exclamo Pikachu mientras 4 rayos caían del cielo pero que Tyr pudo esquivarlos con facilidad

_- Déjate de tonterías- _exclamo Tyr sin inmutarse _– Admito de que un rayo me haría mucho daño, pero de nada te servirá si no me golpea-_

Pikachu no dijo nada solo siguió atacando y como siempre Tyr los esquivo todos

_- Veo que no entiendes- _exclamo este irritado

Tyr desapareció, en ese momento Pikachu hizo caer un relámpago

- _Gane- _ExclamoTyr mientras aparecía detrás listo para atacar con aeroblaster

**-No estés tan seguro- **Exclamo Pikachu sonriendo

Un ese momento Tyr levanto la vista y vio que un relámpago se dirigía contra el, esta vez no podía esquivarlo, solo se preparo para el golpe mientras divisaba una sombra anaranjada que se colocaba arriba suyo

Una gran explosión resonó en el campo de batalla, tan fuerte que todos los presentes se detuvieron para mirar lo que había pasado

Allí en el centro se encontraba Pikachu y Tyr anonadados mientras el Charizard de Ash caía al suelo dando tumbos, su espalda y alas estaban totalmente quemadas por la fuerza del rayo y relámpagos recorrían su cuerpo dándole a la palabra dolor un nuevo significado

Todos los presentes no se movieron de su lugar incapaces de entender lo que había ocurrido

**- Charizard…- **logro decir Pikachu **–… ¿Por que?-**

**- Lo siento… Pikachu- **exclamo Charizard respirando trabajosamente y luchando por mantenerse conciente **– Pero no puedo… permitir… que nadie lo lastime…-**

Tyr solo lo miraba conmocionado sin poder decir nada

**- ¿De que estas hablando?- **Pregunto Pikachu confundido

**- Hace mucho tiempo… prometí… que lo ayudaría…- **murmuroCharizard costándole cada vez mas trabajo hablar **– Desde… que me recato de esa tormenta-**

Pikachu quedo conmocionado ¿desde que lo cuido, la única persona que lo había cuidado era… Ash

**- ¿Ash?…- **Pikachu pregunto cuidadosamente mirando al Lugia

Este no respondió solo seguía mirando a Charizard sin poder salir de la conmoción

Hana lo entendió todo, ahora el plan de los pokémon oscuros estaba claro, por eso la energía oscura de ese Lugia era tan fuerte, era la energía que permitía la existencia del elegido

_- Que Charizard tan tonto- _exclamo Deep riéndose _– Sacrificarse de esa manera por su antiguo entrenador-_

_- Charizard no es ningún tonto- _Exclamo una voz que borro la sonrisa de Deep

Deep miro a Tyr asustado, rápidamente la coloración negra que cubría al Lugia dio paso a un blanco reluciente mientras sus ojos dejaban de ser rojos

Ash cargo un aeroblaster y disparo hacia la puerta de hierro haciéndola estallar y dejando abierto el campo para escapar

- Brock, salgan de aquí rápido y llévense a Charizard- exclamo este levantando vuelo – Yo los detendré-

Brock salio de su estado de conmoción al escuchar la voz de Ash en su cabeza asintió

-Nos vamos de aquí- Brock exclamo -salgan todos-

_- Ni crean que escaparan tan fácilmente- _exclamo Deep furioso _– Deténgalos-_

Ash desapareció y con su gran velocidad embistió a todos los Charizard oscuros arrojándolos contra el suelo dejándolos inconcientes

_- Que estas haciendo Tyr- _exclamo Deep aun más furioso _– Los estas ayudando a escapar-_

_- Lo siento- _exclamo este mirándolo fijamente _– Pero como dijo Charizard, no puedo permitir que les hagas daño-_

Mientras todo esto ocurría Brock levanto a Hana y salio corriendo hacia la salida, gracias a las acciones de Ash todos lograron sobrepasar el campo, pero cuando lo hubieron conseguido se dieron la vuelta para mirar lo que pasaba

- Ash, date prisa y sal de ahí- grito Brock angustiado

_- No voy a dejarlos escapar- _exclamo Deep mirando a Ash fijamente formando una esfera de energía con las patas delanteras y preparándose para dispar _– Aunque tenga que eliminarte, no voy a permitir que escapen-_

Ash se preparo para luchar, pero en ese instante resonó otra voz en sus cabezas

_- Ya es suficiente- _Exclamo Shadow que había aparecido encima de una gran roca y miraba a Ash con una mirada indescifrable ­_ -Deep, déjalos ir-_

Deep lo miro por un momento pero obedeció al ínstate, no era el momento de hacer preguntas

- ¿Que estas haciendo Ash?- Exclamo de nuevo Brock _–_¡Vamonos!_-_

Ash que no podía apartar la vista de Shadow le fue a responder pero de repente sintió que todo su cuerpo empezaba a palpitar, esto le cortó la respiración, su cuerpo palpito otra vez

_- Escuchen…- _Exclamo Ash bajando la cabeza y sintiendo que cada vez que su cuerpo palpitaba iba perdiendo mas fuerza _– Olvídense… de que Ash Ketchum… alguna vez existió… no se entrometan en esta guerra-_

**- ¿De que estas hablando Ash?- **Exclamo Pikachu con urgencia **– Vamonos de una buena vez-**

_- Lo siento… Pikachu… pero… no podré… ir con ustedes-_ Exclamo Ash mientras su cuerpo palpitaba una vez más y la coloración blanca de sus plumas se empezó a perder bajo una sombra negra que empezó a cubrir su cuerpo

Brock y los demás se quedaron estupefactos al ver lo que estaba pasando

_- Todo en este mundo cambia- _Exclamo Shadow para que lo oyeran todos lo que estaban presentes

_-… Lo que esta puro se ensucia…- _Completo Ash mientras la sombra lo cubría aun mas _–…Lo que esta sucio se purifica… entiendan ese concepto… y la próxima vez que nos veamos… no tengan miedo… de enfrentarme-_

Con esto la sombra lo termino de cubrir y cayó al suelo inconciente

Ni Pikachu ni ninguno de los demás se atrevió a moverse de su sitio

Shadow descendió lentamente hasta quedar al frente del campo, su cuerpo empezó a brillar, el campo se desquebrajo y luego estallo en mil pedazos que se desvanecieron en el viento, luego este se acerco caminando hacia el Lugia inconciente

**- ¡¡¡No te atrevas a acercarte a él!- **Grito Sceptile furioso y arremetió contra Shadow sacando las cuchillas de sus patas delanteras, este atravesó rápidamente la puerta y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba al lado de Shadow listo para asestar la tajada pero cuando este ataco Shadow se teletransporto evadiendo el ataque que al no encontrar objetivo dejo una enorme dentellada en el suelo levantando el polvo, Sceptile se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia donde se había ido pero en ese momento quedo inmóvil Shadow estaba a unos pasos detrás de el y había utilizado el ataque de confusión para inmovilizarlo

Shadow miro al Lugia inconciente en el suelo y luego a Sceptile

_- Váyanse, Tyr les dio la oportunidad de escapar- _Exclamo Shadow neutralmente _– Así que no la desaprovechen, por respeto a el haré como si no los hubiera visto pero no se atrevan a cruzar de nuevo las puertas-_

Acto Seguido teletransporto a Sceptile al lado de sus amigos, este se levanto furioso

- El tiene razón- Exclamo Hana que se había puesto de pie – No podemos hacer nada por Ash en el momento, vamonos-

Renuentemente todos asintieron, Sceptile se quedo mirando a Shadow fijamente

**- Te prometo que algún día rescataremos a nuestro amigo- **Exclamo este recuperando la cordura

_- Te diré lo mismo que le dije a Tyr- _Contesto Shadow sin inmutarse _– No hagas promesas que no cumplirás-_

Dicho esto Celebi que ya se había recuperado lo suficiente para una nueva teletransportacion se levanto de los brazos de May y empezó a brillar

_- No Shadow, esa promesa no es solo de él- _Exclamo Celebi abriendo los ojos y por primera vez mostrando su rostro lleno de rabia _–Es de todos nosotros, la cumpliremos y te aseguro que algún día pagaras por esto, te lo aseguro-_

Con esto rodeo a todos con la luz característica de la teletransportacion y se desvanecieron

_- ¿Por que me detuviste?- _Dijo Deep mientras se acercaba a el

- _Si Tyr y tu se hubieran enfrentado en ese momento uno de ustedes habría muerto y eso no es para nada conveniente- _contesto Shadow avanzando hacia el joven Lugia _– Tyr debió quererlos mucho, tanto como para poder romper todos los seguro que tiene para evitar que se purifique, el lo hizo para protegerlos, en verdad su fuerza es descomunal-_

_- Pero podríamos haberlos capturado cuando Tyr perdió el conocimiento- _dijo Deep confundido

_- Eso es cierto- _exclamo Shadow mirando a su pupilo fijamente _– Pero hubiera sido una falta de respeto contra el, sin mencionar que tengo que meditar lo ocurrido, presiento que hay algo mas en todo esto que lo que estamos viendo-_

_- Muy bien-_murmuro Deep preparándose para teletransportarse_ - -reuniré a los demás para irnos, a Orin no le va a gustar que se halla perdido la diversión, ¿Qué fue lo que lo mandaste a hacer?-_

_- Vigilar la zona en caso de que hubieran llegado "refuerzos"- _Contesto Shadow sin mirarlo

_- Muy bien nos vemos- _Replico Deep e inmediatamente desapareció

Shadow miro a su pupilo y sonrió

- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- se pregunto

-------------------------------------------------

Esa noche el ambiente en el templo estaba bastante lúgubre, Lisa y Melody atendían las heridas de los Charizard sin decir nada

Max y Adam miraban la televisión sin decir una sola palabra,

May y Misty preparaban la comida sin mucho entusiasmo y solo hablando cuando necesitaban que la otra les pasara un utensilio

Brock estaba en el tejado contemplando el cielo estrellado sin ninguna emoción en el rostro, sumido profundamente en sus pensamientos

Sceptile estaban sentados al lado de una colina mirando el bosque y el arroyo que trascurría tranquilamente mientras esperaba que despertara de esta pesadilla

Charizard estaba siendo atendido por Nova que había llegado hace poco y podía curar rápidamente sus heridas aunque al enterarse de la situación había caído también en el estado de negación en el que todos se encontraban

Pikachu estaba sentado a un lado de la casa sus ojos estaban vacíos y no podía concentrarse en nada como si su mente se hubiera sumergido en un vapor tan espeso que hubiera sido imposible ver su nariz; al que mas había afectado lo ocurrido era a el, el había atacado a su Ash, había lastimado a un amigo y ahora debía enfrentarse contra la persona que le había dado todo.

_- Sabes, no todo esta perdido aun- _resonó una voz en su cabeza, Pikachu se volteo para mirar quien era, allí estaba Celebi que lo miraba con tristeza

**- ¿A que te refieres?- **Pregunto Pikachu llamando la atención

_- En la antigua Guerra se purificaba cualquier pokémon excepto los legendarios ya que eso solo podía ser hecho por el elegido- _Explico Celebi con cuidado _– Pero existió una excepción, había otro ser que era capaz de realizar esa hazaña-_

Eso definitivamente capto la atención de Pikachu

_-Estoy hablando del sabio que sello a los pokémon oscuros- _Continuo Celebi _– El séptimo sabio, si quieren puedo llevarlos hasta la época, a lo mejor el sabio sabe lo que debemos hacer-_

**- Por supuesto que si-** Exclamo Pikachu entusiasmado de nuevo **– ¿Cuando partimos?-**

_**- **Pikachu, debes entender que esto no es tan simple- _Explico Celebi tratando de calmarlo _– Viajar tan atrás en el tiempo puede ser peligroso y hasta mortal, estarías arriesgando la vida de todos, sin mencionar que mientras mas lleve mayor es el riesgo-_

Pikachu medito por un momento la información

**- Iré-** exclamo este – **Se que Ash aun esta vivo y voy a hacer todo lo posible para ayudarlo-**

Al enterarse de la noticia todos se alegraron y se prepararon para el gran viaje que les esperaba

Con esto termino por ahora, espero poder actualizar antes de entrar a estudiar de nuevo, voy a hacer el esfuerzo

De nuevo comentarios son bien recibidos

Por ahora me despido

Atte: CAN07


	11. Los verdaderos pokémon oscuros

Por fin pude volver a escribir, el estudio me tiene asfixiado, pero en fin, he estado trabajando en este capitulo ya desde hace mucho y por fin lo veo terminado,

Alguno tendrá la duda de porque los pokémon oscuros no son tan malvados como parecen, la razón esta en este capitulo,

De nuevo yo no soy dueño de Pokémon

Los verdaderos Pokémon oscuros

Todos estaban reunidos en el laboratorio del profesor Oak, ese era el lugar acordado para emprender el paso por el tiempo, Celebi les había dicho que solo podían ir 5 personas y que cada una de ellas solo podía llevar un Pokémon, ya que era lo máximo que Celebi podía transportar, pero ahí se encontraba el profesor Oak y la mamá de Ash ayudándolos a cuadrar todo, era un día hermoso en pueblo paleta pero curiosamente, inusualmente silencioso.

Existían riesgos pero Celebi les dijo que se los explicaría una vez llegaran a su destino

- ¿Tienen todo preparado?- pregunto Melody a la vez que terminaba de empacar su equipaje

- Si, todo esta listo- Explico Misty –

- Vamos a ver- exclamo Brock mientras se acercaba a ellas – Llevamos a Onix, Charizard, Pikachu, Sceptile, ¿Que pokémon llevas tu Misty?-

- A Gyarados- replico ella pensativa –Me costo trabajo comunicarme con mis hermanas, parece que las empresas están teniendo problemas con las comunicaciones-

Antes de que Brock pudiera contestar apareció un gran resplandor en el centro de la pradera que los encegueció a todos, después quedaron rodeados por una fantástica combinación de colores que describían hermosas formas alrededor de ellos, Misty y los demás sabían que había llegado la hora

_- Espero que estén preparados- _Exclamo Celebi mirándolos fijamente con una voz muy seria, algo muy poco común en el

Todos asintieron, tomaron sus maletas y los cinco se dirigieron hacia Celebi, al llegar al lado de el se dieron la vuelta para despedirse

- Espero que tengan suerte en su viaje- Dijo el profesor Oak sonriendo – Les deseo la mejor de las suertes-

- Estoy segura de que encontraran la manera de ayudar a Ash- replico Delia con una sonrisa triste – Esperare pacientemente-

- Recuerden todo lo que les enseñe- repuso Hana sonriendo por primera vez desde la que la conocían – Estoy segura de que lograran grandes cosas-

Todos asintieron y mientras la danza de colores que estaba alrededor de ellos empezaba a hacerse mas brillante comprendiendo que todas las esperanzas estaban puestas en ellos y estaban decididos a no defraudarlos

-----------------------------

Giovanni caminaba por el corredor que conducía a los laboratorios rápidamente, según lo que había leído en el informe presentado había ocurrido lo que ninguno de sus científicos habría considerado posible

Este salio a un gran salón pintado de blanco en donde decenas de personas en bata blanca corrían de un lado para otro llevando papeles, hablando con sus colegas, escribiendo en las computadoras o leyendo informes

Giovanni diviso a una mujer en bata blanca que no podía ser sino Domino digitando rápidamente en la computadora, a su lado se encontraba el pokémon del que ella estaba encargada; el Lugia negro estaba hecho un ovillo, tenia varios cables conectados a su cuerpo y a su cabeza, no se movía pero estaba despierto mirando con sus ojos rojos las idas y venidas de las personas, aunque a este poco le importaba, de hecho el único signo que señalaba que estaba vivo era su respiración

- ¿Que fue lo que paso?- pregunto Giovanni bastante enfadado

- Aun no lo sabemos señor- explico Domino levantando la vista – los implantes parecen que trabajan bien y en este momento tengo una posibilidad de reversión de 0.012, tendremos que hacer mas pruebas para averiguarlo-

- ¿Como esta el sujeto?- pregunto Giovanni mirando al Lugia

- Físicamente se encuentra bien pero algo agotado- respondió estas mirando los informes y titubeando un poco – Sin embargo no ha dicho ni una sola palabra desde que se despertó-

- Entiendo…- contesto Giovanni tranquilamente – Has que se recupere pronto, quiero verlo de nuevo en acción, después de todo resulto ser un arma formidable, hubiera sido muy difícil capturar a todos esos pokémon sin su ayuda-

- Como usted diga, señor- respondió Domino sonriendo, este proyecto se ponía cada vez mas interesante y la verdad ella también quería verlo de nuevo en acción

Giovanni asintió y se marcho hacia su oficina mientras que Domino reasumía su trabajo

_- Hasta cuando vas a seguir acostado lamentándote- _Tyr levanto la cabeza y miro a su alrededor pero no vio a Shadow, Telepatía, el joven Lugia aun no se había acostumbrado totalmente a ella.

Tyr no dijo nada y volvió a acomodarse esta vez cerrando los ojos

_- Todos tenemos nuestros momentos de debilidad- _explico Shadow tranquilamente _– créeme, no estoy decepcionado-_

_- Lo siento…- _Exclamo Tyr tristemente _– No pude cumplir con tus expectativas mi momento de debilidad casi hecha a perderlo todo-_

_- Ya te lo dije antes- _replico Shadow molesto _– No necesitas disculparte con nada ni con nadie, has lo que se te plazca cuando quieras, esa es la manera en como nosotros actuamos-_

_- Es cierto…- _ Dijo Tyr sonriendo _– Nos veremos luego, maestro-_

Shadow no volvió a replicar así que Tyr se levanto y miro a Domino

_- Espero que termines pronto- _Exclamo este mirándola fijamente _–No quiero que lo que sucedió en el valle vuelva a ocurrir además quiero estirar un poco las alas, hace tiempo que no vuelo-_

Cuando Shadow termino de hablar con Tyr se encontraba sonriendo, se sentía muy bien ayudarlo, era como orientar a un hijo

_- Te estas arriesgando demasiado Shadow- _Deep apareció al frente de el molesto _– Si te involucras mucho con el puede ser que eso te lleve a la ruina, te veras débil enfrente de los demás-_

_- Creo que eso no es asunto tuyo- _replico Shadow tranquilamente _- Además si tengo que probarte mi poder, luchare contra ti con gusto-_

_- El problema no soy yo- _Explico Deep pensativo _– Sabes que te seguiré hasta el mismo infierno, el problema son los demás que no dudaran en utilizar la mas mínima muestra de debilidad –_

_- Ya miraremos lo que pasara cu…- _exclamo Shadow pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase un Celebi oscuro apareció a su lado

_- ¿Que sucede Gar?- _pregunto el Lugia negro molesto por la súbita aparición del Pokémon

-_ Señor,- _Exclamo este fríamente _– he detectado la presencia de un desplazamiento temporal, aproximadamente son once individuos, su destino parece ser el pasado-_

_- Ya veo- _repuso Shadow sonriendo _– Así que empezaron a movilizarse… Gar ya sabes que hacer-_

_- Como usted diga señor- _Respondió Gar para luego desaparecer

_- Esto se pondrá bastante interesante- _Murmuro Deep sonriendo

--------------------------------------

El mundo alrededor de ellos giraba a gran velocidad para luego verse viajando velozmente en un túnel del que salían todos los colores del arcoiris, en este se veían todo tipo de bifurcaciones, salidas y entradas que parecían extenderse hasta el infinito, Misty y los demás estaban sujetos de las manos mientras al frente de ellos Celebi que estaba envuelto en una esfera de energía azulada los conducía a través del laberinto del tiempo

_- Este es el laberinto del tiempo, sujétense bien- _Explico Celebi seriamente _– Si uno de ustedes cae en este laberinto puede terminar en cualquier época, incluso antes de que este planeta se formara lo cual seria letal instantáneamente-_

Todos se miraron nerviosamente mientras asentían, viajar en el tiempo era una experiencia muy extraña, claramente estaban avanzando pero sentían que sus cuerpos estaban flotando hacia atrás, era muy curioso sentir dos sensaciones contrarias al mismo tiempo

_- Cada uno de estos caminos lleva a una época diferente- _continuo Celebi_ –Es imposible determinar cuantos caminos hay en este laberinto después de todo pasado, presente y futuro están representados aquí- _

- ¿Eso significa que nuestro futuro esta predestinado?- pregunto Max confundido

_- Te equivocas en eso- _contesto Celebi sonriendo _– Incluso yo que puedo viajar en el tiempo no conozco mi futuro la razón es muy simple, este cambia con cada decisión que yo tome, mientras mas importante sea la decisión mas cambia el futuro por eso cada vez que lo visito encuentro algo diferente, es como si siempre se me mostrara el futuro mas probable de la infinita gama de posibilidades que hay- _

Todos permanecieron en silencio por un buen rato mientras meditaban la nueva información, era sorprendente como una pequeña decisión podía alterar el flujo del tiempo

Celebi dio un giro junto con los demás y entro a un gran túnel que se encontraba a su derecha

_- Ya casi llegamos- _exclamo este alegremente

- Muy bien- exclamo May aliviada – Tantos colores ya me estaban dando dolor de cabe…-

Celebi y los demás se detuvieron abruptamente mirando al frente, conmocionados

_-… Gar…- _Exclamo Celebi retrocediendo un poco mientras observaba al Celebi oscuro que los estaba esperando en la mitad del túnel

_- Hace tiempo que no te veía Yuna- _exclamo este fríamente _– No imaginaba que eras tu el que dirigía a estos humanos a ver al séptimo sabio-_

_- Apártate- _ exclamo Celebi con determinación

_- Lo siento Yuna- _exclamo Gar fríamente pero no puedo dejarlos pasar

_- Sabes lo que pasara si nos enfrentamos aquí- _Replico Yuna molesto

- _Jamás dije que los enfrentaría- _dijo Gar mientras levantaba su pata delantera e inmediatamente se formaba una esfera de luz azulada muy brillante

_- ¿Que es lo que vas a hacer?- _Pregunto Celebi por primera vez asustado

_- … Adiós…- _Exclamo Gar sonriendo por primera vez mientras la esfera se hacia cada vez mas brillante, con esto los colores que formaban el túnel se empezaron a agrietar rápidamente

_- ¡No lo permitiré!- _Grito Yuna mientras formaba una esfera de energía alrededor de todos

Los colores estallaron como si fueran un cristal y todos se vieron envueltos en una oscuridad interminable mientras sentían que caían en un abismo sin fin hacia la muerte.

----------------------------------

Lentamente Max recupero la conciencia, su cabeza daba vueltas, realmente esa experiencia no había sido placentera, tardo un tiempo en registrar todas las sensaciones de su cuerpo, parecía que estaba acostado en césped, al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue el cielo de la noche plagado con una infinidad de estrellas y con la luna brillando en lo mas alto del cielo en toda su majestuosidad

- ¿…Qué paso…?- se pregunto este mientras se incorporaba y se tomaba la cabeza tratando de que esta dejarla de darle vueltas.

Cuando la sensación de mareo se disipo este se dio cuenta de que estaba en una especie de planicie, se distinguía muy bien gracias a que la luz de la luna bañaba todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, era muy bonita, aunque tenebrosa.

De repente Max escucho ruidos fuertes, gritos entre otras cosas

- … Una batalla…- pensó y se dio cuenta de que en la cima de una pequeña columna se veía luces provenientes probablemente de ataques de pokémon

Si había una batalla pokémon seguramente había entrenadores, ellos le podían decir exactamente donde se encontraba

- O en que época- pensó Max lúgubremente

Sin embargo Max no se dejo deprimir por estos pensamientos, así que corrió en esa dirección con una sonrisa en el rostro, le costo algo de trabajo trepar por la colina pero este siguió esforzándose ya que al final se encontraba la solución a su dilema

En el momento que Max alcanzo la cima se le borro rápidamente la sonrisa del rostro, frente a el se encontraba centenares de cuerpos sin vida de seres humanos y de pokémon, los pocos que quedaban de pie se enfrentaban codo con codo contra un pokémon oscuro, este era alto con forma prácticamente humana pero tenia sus diferencias, modificaba de forma sus brazos para luchar era muy veloz y poderoso

- … un Deoxis…- Murmuro Max en estado de Shock

- ¡Tenemos que detenerlo como sea!- Grito uno de los 4 hombres que aun seguían de pie, estos vestían una armadura como la de los caballeros de la edad media y cada uno de ellos estaba armado con una lanza junto a ellos luchaban un Rhydon, un Tyranitar y un Umbreon

- Ataquemos todos juntos- Grito otro de los hombres, acto seguido los 7 se abalanzaron sobre el Deoxis cada uno con todas y ultimas de sus fuerzas

Max pudo ver un brillo en los ojos de Deoxis junto con una sonrisa malévola que lo paralizo por completo, Max sabia lo que iba a pasar

Se vio un destello delgado y fino alrededor del Deoxis seguido por el ruido de una cuchilla cortando velozmente el aire, los siete seres que lo rodeaban se detuvieron en el aire con sus ataques listos, quietos como si el mundo se hubiera detenido, por lo que pareció una eternidad ellos permanecieron en su sitio pero después cayeron pesadamente al suelo sin vida

Durante todo ese tiempo Max no se había movido de su sitio, estaba realmente conmocionado, nunca en su vida había experimentado algo semejante

El Deoxis miro a sus oponentes caídos fríamente y luego levanto la vista para fijarse en Max, esto convirtió el miedo que tenía este en absoluto terror, sin embargo Max no podía moverse, los comandos de correr, esconderse o hacer algo eran ignorados por sus músculos

_- ¿Que tenemos aquí?- _resonó una voz que le helo la sangre a Max mientras el Pokémon se dirigía hacia el tranquilamente _- ¿Qué hace un niño inocente como tu en esta noche podría pasarte algo?-_

En ese momento cruzaron por la mente de Max cientos de imágenes horrorosas cada una mostrándole como podría morir en manos de ese Pokémon, no eran imaginación suya, Deoxis había utilizado sus poderes para mostrárselas

Max cayó de rodillas temblando de miedo mientras el pokémon se acercaba cada vez más

_- Cual forma deseas que utilice para acabar contigo- _Explico el Deoxis con una sonrisa maligna _– Te mostré todas las posibilidades, tú eliges- _

Max no podía pensar en nada solo miraba a ese pokémon con absoluto terror

_- Si tú no eliges entonces yo elegiré Max- _Exclamo este mientras uno de sus brazos se transformaba en una cuchilla y se disponía a dar el golpe de gracia

Max realmente pensó de que no tenia escapatoria, que realmente iba a morir junto con todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor pero en ese momento el Deoxis salto hacia atrás esquivando una gran llamarada que lo separo de Max

Deoxis se volteo para mirar quien lo había atacado allí a un lado de la colina se encontraba un Charizard mirándolo con furia, al lado de el se encontraban 5 humanos vestidos con ropas extrañas y un Sceptile, el Pokémon oscuro los miro con detenimiento por un momento, algo extraño estaba pasando, esas personas no eran de ese lugar eso era seguro

- Será mejor acabar rápidamente con ellos- pensó Deoxis y se preparo para atacar

Sin embargo se escucho en la distancia que un gran ejercito se aproximaba rápidamente hacia donde ellos se encontraban

_- Parece que me tengo que retirar- _Exclamo el Deoxis sonriendo mientras se elevaba flotando en el cielo _– Sin embargo nos volveremos a ver, en especial a Max, recuerden que su vida ya me pertenece y vendré a reclamarla después-_

Charizard lanzo otra llamarada que Deoxis esquivo con facilidad

**- Regresa aquí cobarde- **Exclamo Charizard dispuesto a seguirlo **– Aun no hemos terminado esta batalla- **

_- Aquí el que decide cuando empieza o termina algo soy yo- _respondió el Deoxis mirándolo fijamente _– No vales mi tiempo por lo que no necesito pelear contra ti-_

**- ¿¡Que has dicho?- **Exclamo Charizard furioso lanzándose al aire dispuesto a atacarlo pero fue detenido por un ataque de confusión muy poderoso

- ¿Que están haciendo ustedes aquí?- exclamo una voz masculina, todos se voltearon a mirar a un hombre alto y de cabello negro vistiendo una armadura un poco diferente a la que llevaban aquellos hombres que habían muerto en ese lugar, esta era mas estilizada y mas elaborada, a su lado estaba un Alakazam concentrado apuntando ambas cucharas a Charizard

_- Veo que la caballería llego- _Exclamo Deoxis sonriendo _– Lo siento pero no puedo quedarme-_

Con esto el Deoxis se teletransporto dejando a todos en silencio

Alakazam libero a Charizard de su ataque, este cayo suavemente en el suelo y se voltea a mirarlo con furia, pero no dijo nada

- Max ¿Estas bien?- exclamo May mientras corría hacia donde estaba su hermano, sin embargo este no respondió, solo se quedo mirando al frente con unos ojos llenos de miedo

- Max, contéstame- prosiguió May sacudiéndolo, tratando de que este le contestara

- El se encuentra en estado de Shock- exclamo uno de los soldados acercándose a ellos – Recibió un ataque psíquico muy potente, vengan con nosotros, podemos ayudarlo, por cierto soy el comandante William-

Todos asintieron pensando que era la mejor opción que tenían, ya que en ese momento no tenían ni idea de donde o cuando se encontraban, Sceptile decidió regresar a su pokebola pero Pikachu y Charizard decidieron permanecer fuera de ellas mientras Brock levantaba a Max y lo cargaba

Caminaron por unas cuantas horas, los soldados los conducieron por colinas y praderas que no parecían tener fin nadie dijo nada ya que cada uno estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, cuando creyeron de que no podían llegar mas lejos después de escalar una pequeña colina se dieron cuenta de que allí frente a la mirada de todos se abría un hermoso lago que parecía estar hecho de plata bajo la luz de la luna

- Hemos llegado- informo William señalando al centro del lago donde se alzaba un gran y majestuoso templo parecido al que habitaba Hana y su hermano – En ese lugar se encuentra el séptimo sabio, el los esta esperando-

- ¿Como sabían que vendríamos?- pregunto Brock sorprendido mientras avanzaban al puerto que se veía en una de las orillas del lago

- El Celebi que los trajo aquí dijo que llegarían esta noche, era peligroso ya que ha habido muchas apariciones de pokémon oscuros, se nos ordeno escoltarlos hasta aquí- explico el comandante sombriamente -sin embargo no imaginamos de que ese pokémon oscuro estaría en ese lugar, esa masacre era innecesaria, hoy se sacrificaron muchas vidas por su seguridad, estén agradecidos-

Ninguno supo que decir ante eso, el solo hecho de que muchos habían dado sus vidas para protegerlos dejaba un sentimiento nada agradable en el pecho

- ¿Donde esta ese Celebi?- Pregunto Melody suavemente luego de una larga pausa

- En el templo- respondió el guardia – el llego aproximadamente hace 1 mes y aun se esta recuperando, tuvo que gastar mucha energía para protegerlos del ataque del Celebi oscuro-

Esa fue otro motivo para permanecer en silencio por otro largo rato

Cuando llegaron al muelle todos los soldados y pokémon los saludaron al estilo militar y acto seguido el comandante les señalo que se montaran en una barca que se encontraba atada, acto seguido el se monto en la barca y tomo el remo poniendo dirección hacia el templo

- ¿El templo no debería estar mas escondido?- pregunto May inquieta – Cualquier pokémon oscuro podría atacarlo-

- El templo tiene fuertes medidas de seguridad- explico William – Toda esta área esta protegida por un hechizo de santuario, además hay sellos que protegen y purifican las energías del lugar-

- Parece que se han tomado en serio la seguridad- replico Misty impresionada – En especial con los pokémon oscuros-

- No solo son los pokémon oscuros- contesto William – Hay medidas de seguridad frente a cualquier intruso, por ejemplo solo se puede llegar al templo con esta barca-

- No lo creo- exclamo Brock pensativo -También se puede llegar volando o nadando-

- Te equivocas en eso- respondió William tranquilamente y acto seguido saco un a piedra que tenia en el bolsillo – Observen-

El soldado lanzo la piedra lo mas lejos que pudo hacia el templo, en ese momento el agua tranquila que se encontraba en el lago pareció cobrar vida y una torre de agua parecido a un tentáculo de un monstruo salio disparado y atrapo la piedra triturándola inmediatamente, convirtiéndola en polvo

- Como pueden ver el agua esta hechizada- continuo William como si lo que acabara de pasar fuera lo mas normal del mundo – Cualquier cosa que no pertenezca al lago será destruida por este inmediatamente, no importa que tan lejos este volando o que tan rápido este nadando, esta agua siempre encuentra su objetivo-

No falta decir que todos quedaron boquiabiertos, sin mencionar que se apartaron de los bordes de la balsa y se quedaron muy quietos durante el resto del viaje en el centro de ella

Una vez hubieron alcanzado el centro descendieron de la balsa teniendo mucho cuidado de no tocar el agua

- Por aquí por favor- exclamo William mientras los guiaba por un pasillo muy amplio con antorchas, a cada lado había muchos Blastoise parados, inmóviles cada uno sostenía una lanza con una gema de adorno en la punta de la lanza, la única señal de que estaban vivos es que cuando pasaban Misty y los demás se les quedaban viendo por un momento

- ¿Que están haciendo aquí estos Pokémon?- Pregunto Misty confundida

- Son los guardianes de este templo- explico el comandante tranquilamente – Defenderán el lugar si es que el lago no logra detener la amenaza-

El templo era mucho mas grande adentro que afuera, William los guió hasta un cuarto grande, al otro lado sentado en posición de meditación se encontraba un hombre anciano en un traje de sacerdote blanco como la nieve y una larga barba blanca y lisa

- ¿El es el séptimo sabio verdad?- pregunto May emocionada – Tengo tanto que preguntarle

- ¡Claro que no!- exclamo William entre molesto y ofendido – El es el que va a curar al niño -

Todos se miraron sorprendidos por la información mientras este hablaba con el anciano y este se levanto de su sitio y camino hacia ellos para ver a Max que aun seguía en estado de Shock

- Me tomara un tiempo ayudarlo- exclamo este después de examinarlo por un rato – Vayan a hablar con el séptimo mientras yo lo cuido-

Brock asintió y todos se encaminaron por fin a ver al grandioso sabio del que todos hablaban y temían

Al llegar se encontraron con un salón enorme, Blastoise de un gran tamaño se encontraban siempre vigilantes a los lados del salón

Misty y los demás avanzaron al centro del salón y esperaron, estaban muy ansiosos de conocer a esta persona importante

- ¿Como creen que sea?- pregunto Melody en un susurro

- No lo se- contesto Brock aun mas callado – Pero si la persona encargada de los enfermos es así imagínense como será el séptimo sabio-

- Ya me lo imagino- replico Misty – Deberá verse como de noventa años-

Mientras discutían todos sobre esto William fue a avisarle al séptimo de su llegada, atravesó una gran cortina del otro lado del salón

Después de unos momentos regreso y llamo su atención

- Les presento al séptimo sabio- exclamo William con su tono neutral

Todos estaban impacientes por conocerlo mientras la persona salía a la luz

- Es…- murmuro Misty

- **Es…**- continuo Pikachu

- Es…- Replico Melody

- ¡UNA MUJER!- Exclamaron todos sorprendidos

- Y es muy bonita- termino Brock colocando sus ojos soñadores

Allí ante ellos se encontraba una mujer alta de no más de 30 años con el cabello negro, largo y liso que le llegaba hasta la cintura, su piel blanca y delicadas manos le daban una apariencia de ángel, mientras sus ojos eran apacibles y tranquilos aunque mostraban al mismo tiempo una gran fortaleza

Ella descendió por las escaleras despacio y se les quedo mirando por un buen rato

-…Charizard…- exclamo ella suavemente levantando su mano y señalándolo - … Acércate…-

Charizard la miro confundido pero obedeció de todas maneras

Apenas estuvo a la distancia necesaria la mujer le dio un puño en el abdomen, fue tanta la fuerza que hizo retroceder a Charizard luego golpeo otras tres veces para terminar con un puño en la quijada que lo mando a volar hacia atrás varios metros donde se quedo arrodillado, mirándola con una expresión de asombro y dolor

- Que demonios estabas tratando de hacer lagarto idiota- Exclamo la mujer furiosa caminando hacia el – Te das cuenta de lo que pudiste ocasionar, si hubieras provocado un poco mas a ese Deoxis hubieras provocado la perdida de mas vidas, la tuya incluida-

**- …Yo solo lo hice para protegerlos…- **Exclamo Charizard todavía adolorido por el golpe

- No necesitabas protegerlos- replico la mujer un poco mas calmada – Ese Pokémon ya se estaba retirando, fue muy estupido de tu parte retarlo al combate-

Charizard se quedo callado sorprendido

**- ¿Tu puedes entenderme?- **Pregunto este sorprendido

- Claro que puedo entenderte- exclamo esta mirándolo con extrañeza – Cualquier humano puede entender a un Pokémon-

Brock y los demás se miraron confundidos

La mujer levanto la vista y los miro intensamente

- Tenemos que hablar- exclamo la mujer después de unos momentos de silencio – William puedes retirarte-

- Si señora- exclamo este y luego se dirigió a la salida

- El Celebi que ustedes conocen me contó parte de la historia- explico la mujer – Quiero que me cuenten todo lo ocurrido en su época-

- Si señora- Exclamo Brock ahora un poco intimidado por esta mujer

- Por aquí- señalo la mujer mientras los conducía a un espacio mas apropiado para hablar – A propósito mi nombre es Sarah-

----------------------------------------------------

Después de que Brock le contó todo lo que ellos sabían, Sarah se quedo pensativa, se encontraban en un salón de Té en unos cómodos cojines de plumas

- La verdad no lo hubiera creído posible- exclamo esta mirándolos fijamente – El elegido fue la máxima creación de todos nosotros, el arma que utilizaríamos para proteger y purificar el mundo, incluso aunque es verdad de que el posee una gran cantidad de oscuridad en su cuerpo esta es inofensiva ya que su poder de purificar la mantiene a raya-

- ¿Entonces como es posible de que esta se hubiera salido de control?- pregunto Melody confundida

- Eso no es posible ni física ni mágicamente- explico Sarah tranquilamente, luego se quedo calada por un momento – Ustedes dijeron que en su tiempo la tecnología esta mucho mas avanzada ¿Verdad?-

Todos asintieron

- Es posible que tecnológicamente hallan encontrado una manera de conseguirlo- continuo Sarah pensativa

- Pero nosotros no vimos ningún dispositivo- exclamo Misty recordando

- El hecho de que no lo hubieras visto no significa que no lo tuviera- replico Sarah mirándola fijamente – Sin embargo esto significaría de que ellos están recibiendo ayuda de los seres humanos y eso no encaja-

- ¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto Brock confundido

- Por sus descripciones puedo decir con certeza de que ninguno de los Pokémon que ustedes han visto incluyendo al elegido es un verdadero Pokémon oscuro-

- ¿Cómo?- Pregunto Brock sorprendido

- El Deoxis que vieron- continuo Sarah sin alterarse – Ese es un verdadero Pokémon oscuro, los que ustedes conocen solo están a medio camino de serlo-

- ¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto Melody impresionada

- Ustedes conocen a la perfección la definición de un pokémon oscuro- replico Sarah tranquilamente – Si ustedes lo piensan bien ninguno de ellos cumple con esas características, aquellos pokémon a medio camino son solitarios, agresivos, impetuosos y pueden llegar a ser muy peligrosos, sin embargo se puede llegar a razonar con ellos, aun cumplen normas y hasta cierto punto tienen una moral, lo que los hace que aun sean purificables, un verdadero pokémon oscuro es imposible purificarlo-

- Entonces aun tenemos esperanza- dijo Misty emocionada – Aun podemos ayudar a Ash-

- Ustedes tienen otra ventaja- siguió Sarah – Shadow fue un tonto al pensar de que el poder del elegido desaparecería tan fácilmente, aunque ellos no lo sepan ese poder aun esta activo y esta purificando a todos los que estén en contacto con el, aunque muy lentamente -

- Eso es bueno - exclamo Brock poniéndose de pie - sin embargo no será suficiente, lo mejor será que nos pongamos a trabajar-

- Antes de decirles lo que tienen que hacer- dijo Sarah con cara de preocupación – Debo decirles algo: Dudo que Shadow halla planeado todo esto por si solo, un pokémon oscuro a medio camino generalmente se quedan quietos, creo que hay una mente detrás de todo esto, hay alguien que esta manipulando los hilos a su conveniencia y los esta usando a todos ellos para alcanzar sus objetivos-

Todos se quedaron en silencio tratando de asimilar la información que habían recibido

- Bueno, creo que no podemos hacer nada por ahora así que pensaremos en eso después- continuo Sarah – Ustedes quieren saber como se purifica un pokémon legendario, en realidad no es una tarea fácil, se necesita de un enorme control para poder realizar esto, es un hechizo de purificación modificado, en este hechizo se usara un sello impar-

- ¿Un sello impar?- pregunto May confundida – Creí que esos sellos eran imposibles de realizar-

- Ustedes conocen que utilizamos en la mayoría de los hechizos el sello de las cuatro estaciones, que toman el poder del cambio que realiza la tierra, al ser un sello par es fácil de realizar ya que esta en equilibrio, para este hechizo usaran el sello de los cinco elementos que toma el poder directamente de la misma naturaleza, es mucho mas potente pero también mas inestable-

Todos estaban atentos a la explicación ya que era por esto que habían emprendido el viaje hasta acá

- Como ustedes podrán adivinar, este hechizo es imposible que lo realice una sola persona- prosiguió la sabia – solo es posible realizarlo con cinco personas cada una al mando de uno de los elementos, agua, fuego, aire, tierra y finalmente los que los conecta a todos: la mente-

- Es decir que Max también tendrá que participar de esto- exclamo May deprimida – Me hubiera gustado dejarlo al margen de esto, con todo lo que ha pasado-

- El es fuerte- replico Sarah sonriendo y acto seguido levantándose -se recuperara rápido; antes de enviarlos a sus lugares de entrenamiento quiero mostrarles algo-

- ¿Que quieres decir con nuestros lugares de entrenamiento?- Pregunto Melody confundida mientras caminaban por un corredor que había al otro extremo del salón

- Cada uno de ustedes será enviado a un templo diferente donde aprenderán a controlar el poder de un elemento, yo manipulo la fuerza del agua así que yo le enseñare a Misty, los otros sabios les enseñaran al resto de ustedes -

Todos asintieron y siguieron caminando en silencio mientras Sarah los conducía hasta llegar a una sala enorme allí estaban varias monjes con capas y capuchas blancas formando un circulo alrededor de un Pokémon que se encontraba inconciente flotando en el aire, en el piso había dibujado un circulo de magia que brillaba intensamente

- Celebi…- exclamo May pasmada

- El tardara algún tiempo en recuperarse, el daño fue muy grande- Dijo Sarah tristemente – Estamos haciendo todo lo posible para ayudarlo, pero hasta entonces ustedes están atascados aquí, por eso debo advertirles algo, no revelen ningún tipo de información sobre el futuro, ni intervengan sobre lo que pase aquí, solo lo estrictamente necesario, ya que si modifican los sucesos podría ser desastroso-

- ¿Algo así como una paradoja?- pregunto Brock pensándolo detenidamente

- Exactamente- explico Sarah – Aparte de eso esfuércense ya que este Celebi y muchos otros han hecho un gran sacrificio para que ustedes tuvieran esta oportunidad, no la desaprovechen, por ultimo Charizard se va con May y Pikachu se va con Melody-

**- ¿¡Que…? – **Exclamo Charizard ofendido **- De ninguna manera voy a obedecer a una niña-**

-Claro que lo harás- Dijo Sarah con toda tranquilidad – Primero porque eres un pokémon de fuego y ese es el elemento que convocara ella, Segundo porque ella no tiene otro pokémon y tercero, porque si no lo haces vas a perder todos tus dientes-

**- ¿Y yo porque…?- **Comenzó a preguntar Pikachu

- Si me repites lo mismo que Charizard- Exclamo Sarah sonriéndole tiernamente – Voy a hacer que el lago te de la respuesta-

Basta decir que Pikachu se quedo al lado de Melody inmediatamente

- Bien, ahora que todos estamos de acuerdo los enviare con sus maestros- Continúo Sarah, con esto empezó a formar los símbolos con sus manos y a todos excepto a Misty los rodeo una intensa luz y desaparecieron

- Empezamos a trabajar- le Dijo Sarah a Misty

- Enseguida- exclamo Misty con prontitud

--------------------------------------------

Un pokémon cubierto por las sombras se encontraba mirando al infinito de manera pensativa

- Así que lograron llegar al séptimo sabio- pensó este para si mismo

- Debí haber eliminado a esos humanos hace mucho tiempo aunque Tyr se hubiera molestado, esto se ve mal, si el séptimo le enseña a uno de ellos ese hechizo, todos estaremos acabados-

Estuvo en silencio por varias horas meditando y al fin tomo una decisión

-Lo mejor será acelerar el plan- pensó este sonriendo

De nuevo preguntas, dudas, aclaraciones, sugerencias son bien recibidas

Me despido por ahora, espero poder escribir más rápido (Si es que mis estudios no me matan primero)


	12. Un duro entrenamiento

Por fin he terminado un nuevo capitulo me tarde bastante

Gracias por tenerme paciencia me demoro bastante escribiendo pero estoy intentando de hacerlo mas rápidamente, (aunque tal vez no estoy teniendo mucho éxito)

De nuevo comentarios son bien recibidos

Un duro entrenamiento

Cuando se dieron cuenta May y Charizard estaban rodeados por un mar de lava hirviendo, el calor era insoportable, explosiones de llamas incandescentes levantaban lava en todas direcciones menos en la plataforma donde se encontraban, May miro hacia arriba y encontró que la supuesta cueva donde se encontraban tenia una gran abertura en la parte de arriba donde se podía ver claramente como las nubes danzaban alrededor del cielo

**- Estamos en un volcán- **Exclamo Charizard observando sus alrededores **– Así que este es el templo del fuego-**

- Charizard…- exclamo May mirándolo muy sorprendida – Hablaste…, es decir…, pude entenderte-

Charizard la miro por un momento también sorprendido

- Por lo que veo el séptimo no se los explico ¿Verdad?- exclamo una voz fuerte pero al mismo tiempo alegre, May y Charizard miraron a la persona que había venido caminando desde un corredor de piedra – Mucho gusto soy el cuarto, pero ustedes llámenme Drew-

El hombre que estaba enfrente de ellos ya tenia sus años en la espalda, a pesar de eso irradiaba una especie de aura que alegraba a todo se alrededor, una pequeña barba blanca adornaba su rostro mientras sus cejas pobladas y canosas le daba un aire de sabiduría junto con sus ojos negros y profundos que parecían mirar mas allá de lo que normalmente se podía ver, estaba vestido como un monje y en su mano cargaba un bastón curvo que lo ayudaba a caminar, sin embargo May no se fijo en nada de esto ya que se había quedado paralizada

- Te llamas… Drew…- Exclamo May entrecortadamente recordando a su poderoso rival – Esto tiene que ser una cruel jugada del destino-

El anciano la miro extrañado por un momento, como si esperase que May se explicara, pero como esta no llego decidió continuar

- En fin, les estaba explicando- siguió el anciano tranquilamente – Como les estaba diciendo, la razón por la que ambos pueden entenderse entre si es que ambos están en su elemento-

Tanto May como Charizard lo miraron sin entender nada

- Cualquier persona que tenga afinidad por el fuego podrá entender a los pokémon en este lugar- explico el anciano gentilmente – Con el tiempo llegaras a entender a tu compañero incluso fuera de estas paredes

**- Espera, yo jamás dije que seria el compañero de esta niña- **Exclamo Charizard despectivamente **– Solo hay una persona a la que obedezco y eso es definitivo-**

- Hablas de tu verdadero compañero, el elegido de tu tiempo ¿Verdad?- replico el cuarto sonriendo – Típico de los Charizard, son orgullosos a morir, pero dime ¿Qué estas dispuesto a sacrificar para proteger a aquellos a los que quieres?-

Charizard se quedo callado, no supo que responder a eso

- El séptimo debió decirles que el hechizo que tienen planeado hacer es peligroso- explico el cuarto más serio – Pero lo que no les dijo fue que en el momento de hacerlo todas las personas que lo realizan estarán indefensos sin mencionar que parte de tu tarea es brindarle un poco de tu poder para cumplir su cometido-

**- Aun así…- **Charizard agacho la cabeza, en realidad se sentía mal por todo esto

- Veo que eres un pokémon muy leal- sonrió el anciano – Eso me gusta, llegaras a ser muy grande y con seguridad lo rescataras, no temas, estoy seguro que el estaría de acuerdo-

- Sigan por acá por favor- les indico Drew les enseñare el lugar-

Tanto May como Charizard quedaron asombrados por todo lo que veían, este lugar era enorme, un templo construido en las entrañas de un volcán, todo eso era realmente una obra maestra, incluso habían manipulado los ríos de lava para que estos combinaran con la decoración del lugar haciendo estos parecer hermosas cascadas de liquido ardiente, suficiente para carbonizar cualquier cosa en segundos

- Bueno este es el lugar de entrenamiento- Señalo Drew mostrando una gran abertura por la que se salía al exterior

Una vez que Charizard y May salieron quedaron anonadados

**- No puede ser…- **Exclamo Charizard sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos **– Es el valle Charicifico, pero es imposible yo conozco este lugar muy bien y nunca no sabia que había un templo aquí- **

A su alrededor revoloteaban cientos de Charizard peleando, entrenando con sus lanzallamas, hablando, ejercitándose claro que estos llevaban puestos una especie de armadura en sus torsos de color ocre con bordes dorados, la verdad es que Charizard pensó que se veían muy bien como un ejercito bien entrenado

- Al principio ustedes dos entrenaran por aparte- explico Drew caminando tranquilamente a través de los Charizard – después vendrá el verdadero entrenamiento-

May y Charizard asintieron y lo siguieron hasta una cascada que se encontraba a un extremo

- Voy a enseñarte a tu maestro Charizard- Exclamo Drew sonriente mientras señalaba a la cascada - Estoy seguro que podrás aprender mucho de el, es mi compañero y amigo-

Charizard miro hacia la cascada pero no vio nada, luego miro al anciano extrañado

**- ¿Dónde esta?- **Pregunto Charizard confundido

- Enfrente de ti- respondió el sabio tranquilamente

Charizard y May volvieron a mirar, esta vez más detalladamente y se dieron cuenta que en la base de la cascada en donde el agua se levanta y produce niebla había una roca casi oculta por esta sobre la cual había un charmander con los ojos cerrados en posición de meditación, en ese momento este abrió los ojos, se levanto y salto de roca en roca hasta llegar a la orilla donde se encontraban ellos, llevaba una pequeña cadena con una roca de color negro sobre el cuello

- Charizard te presento a Flare tu maestro- exclamo Drew tranquilamente

Charizard lo miro por un momento y Lugo al charmander

**- ¿Es broma cierto?, tienes un ejercito de Charizard y me estas diciendo que tienes por compañero a un Charmander-**

Estas palabras causaron una extraña e inesperada reacción, inmediatamente todos los Charizard del lugar dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y miraron fijamente a Charizard, casi de inmediato un Charizard muy grande y que se veía bastante fuerte se acerco rápidamente a ellos con una expresión de enfado

**- Discúlpate de inmediato con el maestro recién llegado- **rugió este agresivamente a Charizard **– Si no lo haces vas a lamentarlo-**

Charizard dio un paso atrás entre confundido y un poco intimidado ¿Cómo era posible que un guerrero como este le rindiera respeto y lealtad a un simple Charmander?

**- Detente Damián- **Dijo el charmander por primera vez, esto impacto fuertemente tanto a Charizard como a May no solo por su intervención, sino por su voz, esta era muy diferente a la de los otros Charmander que había encontrado, aunque juvenil era profunda parecía que su voz estaba cargada con mucha sabiduría y tranquilidad aun así emanaba una poderosa fuerza que era capaz de intimidar al mas valiente de los Charizard

**- Pero maestro-** exclamo Damián esta vez con un gran respeto hacia el Charmander **– Le ha faltado el respeto-**

**- No importa- **replico este tranquilamente **– Era de esperarse-**

**- ¿Que esta pasando aquí?- **Pregunto Charizard confundido

Damián solo le gruño ferozmente pero se quedo quieto ya que no se atrevía a desobedecer a su maestro

- Por que no peleas contra el- repuso el sabio alegremente – Será un buen entrenamiento y así Flare podrá ver tus fallos y corregirlos-

**- No voy a lastimar a un pobre Charmander- **Dijo Charizard cruzándose de brazos

**- No seas arrogante- **Exclamo Damián furioso **– Pelear contra el maestro es un verdadero honor-**

Charizard lo miro por un momento y luego a Flare incrédulamente

**- Bien peleare con el pero luego no digan que no se los advertí-**

- Charizard…- exclamo May mirando fijamente al Charmander – No lo subestimes, esa roca que lleva al cuello es una piedra eterna, no puedo equivocarme-

**- ¿Y que pasa con eso?- **Pregunto Charizard sin comprender

- La piedra eterna sirve para detener la evolución- explico May sin apartar la vista de Flare – Si el la lleva puesta significa que hace mucho que debió haber evolucionado, tiene mucho mas poder del que aparenta-

**- Por favor- **exclamo Charizard despectivamente **– Es un Charmander, ¿Que daño podría hacer?-**

Este avanzo hacia su pequeño oponente tranquilamente

**- Antes de empezar quiero que me prometas algo- **Exclamo abruptamente el Charmander

**- ¿Que quieres?- **Pregunto Charizard extrañado

**- Si logro derrotarte- **prosiguió Flare con su tono neutral **– Obedecerás todo lo que te diga-**

**- Por supuesto- **repuso Charizard con naturalidad **– Si logras derrotarme-**

- Charizard no estoy segura de esto- interrumpió May preocupada – Los otros Charizard no lo respetarían tanto si no fuera por algo-

**- No te preocupes-** dijo Charizard **– ¿que podría salir mal?- **

Todos los presentes formaron un gran círculo alrededor de Charizard y Flare mirando ansiosamente lo que estaba a punto de pasar

Charizard miro a su oponente tranquilamente y apenas el cuarto dijo que empezaran este lanzo un ataque de lanzallamas aunque a media potencia ya que este no quería lastimar demasiado al pobre Charmander

Este no se movió de su sitio, simplemente dejo que las llamas lo envolvieran, Charizard pensó que ya había ganado pero cuando las llamas se disiparon Flare se encontraba como si nada hubiera pasado

**- Ni siquiera lo estas intentando- **Explico este caminando lentamente hacia su oponente **– Si no dejas de juzgar a tus oponentes por su apariencia lo único que conseguirás es la derrota, si quieres salir victorioso de una batalla, debes darlo todo en el primer ataque-**

Apenas Flare dijo la última palabra este desapareció de la vista de Charizard, este no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que fuera golpeado por la espalda con tanta fuerza que lo mando varios metros hacia adelante

Charizard se levanto rápidamente y miro a su oponerte incrédulo

- No puede ser- pensó este en estado de shock – Tiene la misma velocidad que Ash-

**- ¿Que sucede?- **Pregunto Flare tranquilamente **– No dijiste que seria una batalla fácil-**

Al escuchar esto Charizard lanzo un enorme ataque de lanzallamas, esta vez con toda su fuerza que se dirigió contra su oponente, sin embargo este siguió sin inmutarse y dejo de nuevo que las llamas lo envolviese, estas siguieron derecho y los Charizard que estaba al otro lado tuvieron que quitarse rápidamente para evitarlas mientras estas se dirigían a la roca y la derretían en cuestión de segundos

Esta vez Charizard estaba seguro que había vencido, pero su sorpresa fue aun mayor que la última vez cuando las llamas se disiparon y dejaron ver a un Charmander parado tranquilamente rodeado de pasto totalmente incinerado

**- Interesante- **Exclamo este mirándolo fijamente **– Debo admitir que eres bueno, pero si realmente quieres lastimarme tienes que intentar algo como esto- **

El Charmander lanzo su propio ataque de lanzallamas, en comparación con el de Charizard era mucho mas delgado, sin embargo este era mucho mas rápido y el fuego que formaba la estela brillaba intensamente, Charizard a duras penas pudo esquivarlo y este se estrello contra un gran muro de piedra, el lanzallamas atravesó en cuestión de instantes el muro, lava ardiente empezó a salir a chorros de la agujero que se había producido

- No puede ser- pensó Charizard mirando el muro – Externamente no parece haber ningún daño pero todo el interior de la roca esta derretida, su lanzallamas es mas pequeño pero el fuego esta muy concentrado en un solo punto-

**- Esto aun no se ha terminado- **exclamo Charizard furioso volviéndose hacia su oponente **– No me dejare vencer por ti-**

Este alzo vuelo y se fue a toda velocidad hacia su oponente preparándose para dar un ataque de puño de fuego, Charizard alcanzo a su oponente a una velocidad impresionante y asesto el golpe con toda la fuerza que tenia, causando una explosión de energía

Todos los presentes quedaron mirando fijamente el escenario, May estaba intrigada por lo que había pasado pero Drew estaba mirando tranquilamente la escena

Cuando el humo se disipo vieron que el Charmander había detenido el golpe de Charizard con una pata sin siquiera sufrir un rasguño mientras el dragón lo miraba asombrado

**- Aun te falta mucho- **Exclamo Flare mirándolo fijamente

De repente Charizard comenzó a sentir un calor abrasador, incluso para el, que emanaba del Charmander, de nuevo ocurrió una nueva explosión mucho mas fuerte que mando a Charizard a rodar por el suelo bastante lejos.

Charizard no podía creerlo, este pequeño pokémon lo estaba superando en cada una de los ataques que el utilizaba, no solo eso ese pokémon había hecho lo que el pensaba que era imposible, lo había quemado, su pata delantera estaba seriamente lesionada por el calor que Flare había producido

Este se levanto con dificultad y empezó a buscar a Flare, en ese momento sintió un peso en la punta de la cola justo antes donde empieza la llama, Charizard se giro lentamente y vio que allí se encontraba el Charmander mirándolo fijamente

**- Aun no lo entiendes ¿Verdad?- **Explico el Charmander sonriendo mientras levantaba su pata y esta empezaba a rodearse de fuego mucho mas caliente de lo que Charizard había conocido ­**– El verdadero poder de un pokémon de fuego no esta en el tamaño de su cuerpo, ni en cuanto fuego pueda crear, el verdadero poder esta en la activación corporal que te permite crear con cada célula de tu cuerpo energía suficiente para hacer una combustión-**

Otra gran explosión resonó en el valle Charicifico, cuando el humo se disperso de nuevo todos vieron a Charizard de nuevo en el suelo, sin embargo este se levanto otra vez dispuesto a seguir luchando aunque ya estaba muy agotado, respiraba agitadamente, tenia heridas y quemaduras por todo el cuerpo

**- Pero eso no es lo único que te da el verdadero poder- **Continuo Flare y empezó a avanzar, esta vez despacio, como si estuviera en una clase **–Otra cosa que debes tener es control sobre tu poder y saber concentrarlo en un solo punto para sacar mayor beneficio de el, y por ultimo y tal ves del que mas careces, debes conocer tus propios limites para que así sepas como superarlos-**

**- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?- **Pregunto Charizard jadeando

Flare sonrió y se dio la vuelta

**- Termino la primera lección- **exclamo este tranquilamente **– Ve a que te curen esas heridas, nos vemos mañana a la madrugada-**

Charizard lo miro confundido pero luego a pesar de todo sonrió

**- Como diga…- **replico este y luego agrego en un murmullo **–Realmente es sorprendente-**

Mas tarde gracias al sabio Charizard estaba como nuevo

**- Ahora entiendo el porque ese pokémon es tu compañero- **Exclamo Charizard mientras comían una deliciosa cena que se encontraba ante ellos **– A propósito ¿Dónde esta May?-**

- Debe estar entrenando- respondió el sabio

- Siempre me lo he preguntado- replico Charizard intrigado – ¿Que hacen los seres humanos para entrenar?, aunque no debe ser tan duro como para un pokémon-

El sabio se levanto y lo miro sonriendo

- ¿Quieres ver?- pregunto este mientras caminaba hacia la puerta – Te sorprenderás-

Charizard se levanto y lo siguió a lo largo del templo hasta llegar a un gran salón circular en donde un pequeño lago de lava se encontraba, desde la entrada hasta el centro del lago había un camino angosto que terminaba en una pequeña superficie circular en donde se encontraba May con los ojos cerrados, sus manos estaban formando un símbolo mientras que una pequeña aura roja la rodeaba aunque Charizard no podía estar seguro si era una ilusión provocada por el intenso calor que emanaba de la roca hirviendo que la rodeaba

**- No lo entiendo- **dijo Charizard confundido **– Esta habitación es demasiado caliente para que un ser humano pueda estar aquí por mucho tiempo, ¿Qué esta haciendo May aquí?-**

- Es un ejercicio básico- explico el sabio mirando a May – Nosotros los seres humanos no tenemos ataques especiales ni nuestros cuerpos son tan resistentes como el de los pokémon, los pokémon oscuros lo saben y es por eso que siempre acaban primero con los seres humanos-

**- Entonces…- **Exclamo Charizard lentamente

- Así es…-replico Drew suspirando – Un pokémon oscuro atacara siempre a los seres humanos, incluso hay unos que ignoraran todos los ataques de otros pokémon hasta que no acaben con todos los seres humanos del lugar, la magia antigua es nuestra única forma de defensa, May esta trabajando en esa defensa-

Charizard miro otra vez a May con más detenimiento, El Pokémon se dio cuenta que a pesar de que el calor la rodeaba este no la llegaba a tocar

- Observa…- exclamo Drew tranquilamente, enseguida chasqueo los dedos, en eso uno de los Charizard que guardaba la entrada avanzo hacia el frente hasta quedar al borde del lago de lava, enseguida lanzo un gran ataque de lanzallamas hacia May

**- ¡Te has vuelto loco!- **exclamo Charizard entre asustado y furioso mientras trataba de levantar vuelo para salvar a May, pero el sabio alzo la mano indicándole que no hiciera nada.

Mientras el lanzallamas se dirigía hacia su destino May abrió los ojos empezó a formar símbolos rápidamente con las manos e inmediatamente coloco su mano derecha al frente, justo antes de que el lanzallamas la alcanzara, este se detuvo justo enfrente de la chica y en ves de seguir derecho empezó a rodearla formando un anillo de fuego alrededor de ella que empezó a girar cada ves mas rápido, May hizo un giro de 360 grados y con la otra mano apunto al Charizard que la había atacado, el lanzallamas salio disparado con una enorme fuerza hacia este, justo en ese momento Drew empezó a mover sus manos para formar mas símbolos para luego apuntar con un dedo a la lava que rápidamente formo un escudo enfrente del Charizard y lo protegió del ataque

- Muy bien hecho May- dijo Drew aplaudiendo – Tal como pensaba, a todos ustedes les esperan grandes destinos, has progresado mucho en muy poco tiempo-

May lo miro por un momento sonriendo aunque después cayó al suelo muy cansada para volver a levantarse

- Pero parece que aun no controlas bien la energía utilizada- replico el sabio esta vez serio, luego se dirigió a Charizard – Escúchame mientras recibes ordenes de May ella puede ayudarte con tus ataques, ella no puede crear fuego pero puede moldearlo o hacerlo mas potente, cuando ustedes dos peleen juntos harán ataques combinados, bueno, ustedes dos han terminado por hoy, pueden irse a descansar-

Con esto el sabio se retiro a su habitación

Charizard miro por un momento a May fijamente mientras esta luchaba por ponerse de pie

- ¿Realmente podré confiar en ella?- pensó este preocupado

---------------------------------

Charizard no podía dormir, tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza para pensar, todo lo que había pasado era suficiente para hacerle doler la cabeza quería ayudar a su entrenador y amigo fuera como fuera pero sabia que el no podía hacerlo solo necesitaría toda la ayuda posible para poder hacerlo y eso significaría confiar en esa niña, por ahora lo único que quería hacer era tomar un poco de aire asi que salio de la cueva donde se encontraba y miro al cielo estrellado de una noche sin una sola nube, la luna brillaba intensamente en el firmamento y bañaba con su luz el enorme prado que se encontraba ante el

- Este lugar cambiara mucho desde este tiempo hasta el mió- Pensó este mientras observaba sus alrededores – Me pregunto que habrá pasado, en mi tiempo ese templo no existe, si mi memoria no me falla en ese lugar solo hay un gran muro de piedra-

Charizard decidió de que se preocuparía por eso mas tarde así que se dirigió hacia su lugar favorito de descanso

- Por lo menos espero que ya exista- se dijo este esperanzado

Ese lugar se encontraba en una de las colinas mas grandes del valle, desde allí se podía tener una hermosa vista de todo el lugar, soplaba una brisa muy placentera y sobretodo era un lugar muy tranquilo, el sitio apropiado para descansar

Charizard podía volar hasta allá pero prefirió caminar, esto le daría más tiempo para aclarar su mente, cuando llego a el lugar se dio cuenta de que ese lugar era exactamente igual a como Charizard lo recordaba, pero lo que le llamo mas la atención era que en ese lugar ya había alguien, sentado en una roca se encontraba Flare mirando el cielo con tristeza, este se dio cuenta de ya no estaba solo y miro a Charizard fijamente

**- No deberías estar levantado tan tarde- **Exclamo el Charmander **– Mañana te espera un día muy duro, deberías descansar-**

**- No tenia sueño- **Exclamo Charizard **– Además tengo la cabeza llena de muchas cosas como para poder dormir-**

**- Ya veo- **exclamo Flare volviendo a mirar al cielo con esa mirada llena de tristeza **– ¿Como esta tu entrenadora? por lo que me contó Drew es muy buena manejando la magia antigua pero todavía necesita aprender mucho-**

**- Ella no es mi entrenadora- **replico Charizard molesto -**Yo solo obedezco a una persona, por eso aunque se que es por un bien mayor, siento que estoy traicionándolo al colaborar con ella-**

**- Es el ¿verdad?- **Pregunto Flare mirándolo otra vez fijamente **– Tu entrenador es el elegido-**

Charizard no respondió solo desvió la mirada

**- Dime ¿te que enfrentarte contra el?- **Pregunto Flare cuidadosamente

Charizard asintió con la cabeza

**- Debió ser muy duro para ti- **Exclamo Flare con tristeza

**- En realidad, no pude- **dijo Charizard aun mas deprimido **– Al enterarme de que era el no pude hacer nada, no pude atacarlo, eso me hace pensar que lo mas probable es que tampoco pueda si me lo vuelvo a encontrar-**

**- Eso solo el tiempo lo dirá- **Exclamo Flare sonriendo **– Además quien sabe, a lo mejor no tengas que hacerlo-**

Charizard levanto la cabeza y lo miro confundido

**- Charizard…- **exclamo el Charmander sonriendo **– ¿Dime que se siente al volar?**

**- Es una gran experiencia, única en su tipo, realmente no lo puedo describir con palabras- **Exclamo Charizard aun mas confundido **– Pero si evolucionaras lo sabrías, estoy seguro de que ya tienes suficiente nivel para hacerlo-**

**- Eso lo se- **contesto Flare mirando el Cielo sonriendo pero su mirada reflejaba de nuevo esa tristeza **-Pero es mas complicado que eso, no solo es evolucionar es aprender a controlar un nuevo cuerpo y eso toma años, pero con todos esos pokémon oscuros amenazando no hay tiempo para eso, evolucionar en este momento es muy peligroso-**

**- Pero entonces te quedaras así para siempre- **Exclamo Charizard sorprendido

**- Claro que no, yo decidí hace mucho tiempo que yo no iba a pasar de una evolución a otra hasta que no fuera un experto y manejara mi poder al 100 por ciento- **Explico Flare mientras seguía observando las estrellas** - para la forma de Charmander ya cumplí mi cometido pero por esta guerra no puedo pasare a la siguiente etapa-**

**- Ya veo- **replico Charizard impresionado

**- Sin embargo se necesita mucha paciencia para seguir este camino- **Prosiguió Flare ­­**- Pero parte de mi ya desea ver el día en el que pueda surcar los cielos, todos los días veo a Charizard hacerlo y noto como lo disfrutan, cuando esta guerra termine yo evolucionare y cuando lo haga estaré un paso mas cerca de mi sueño-**

**- En verdad espero que lo cumplas- **Exclamo Charizard mas animado

**- Sabes por que te cuento todo esto- **dijo Flare sonriendo **– La razón es porque nunca debemos perder la esperanza de alcanzar nuestras metas, yo no lo hago y tu no debes hacerlo, de seguro algún día volverás a ver a tu entrenador sano y salvo- **

Al escuchar esto Charizard se animo mucho más

**- En verdad tengo mucho que aprender de ti- **Exclamo este mientras miraba también al cielo

-----------------------------------------------------

Misty estaba leyendo unos libros en la gran biblioteca que tenia el séptimo, todos estos hablaban de magia antigua muy poderosa, capaz de realizar hazañas asombrosas pero había uno que le llamo particularmente la atención, era un hechizo desarrollado por el séptimo mismo curiosamente era muy fácil de realizar y parecía muy poderoso

- ¡MISTY!- Exclamo una voz furiosa, La joven se asusto y cerro el libro rápidamente e inmediatamente miro hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz, allí estaba Sarah mirándola muy enfadada

-Jamás vuelvas a tomar ese libro- exclamo esta dirigiéndose hacia ella y arrebatándoselo, luego tomo aire y replico más calmadamente – Esto es un fracaso de mi parte, no quiero que aprendas esto-

- Bueno…- contesto Misty un poco confundida – Como tú digas-

- Creo que has estado estudiando mucho y ya estas lista para el entrenamiento practico- dijo Sarah sonriendo – Vamos al campo de entrenamiento-

Cuando llegaron al campo Misty vio que este era una gran planicie cubierta de pasto corto, uno que otro árbol y justo en el centro un pequeño manantial que bañaba con sus aguas gran parte del lugar

- No puedo creer que halla un lugar así dentro del templo- exclamo Misty sonriendo y mirando a su alrededor

- Bueno, quiero ver al Pokémon que escogiste como tu compañero- dijo Sarah tranquilamente – Debo mirar como te desenvuelves con el-

- Si, claro- exclamo Misty sacando su pokebola y devolviéndola a su tamaño original

- Interesante manera de transportar a los pokémon, la tecnología del futuro me asombra- replico la sabia impresionada

- Bueno aquí esta Gyarados- Dijo Misty lanzando su pokebola, acto seguido esta se abrió en un deslumbrante destello de luz rebelando la imponente forma del pokémon, pero a Misty se le borro la sonrisa de inmediato

- … ¿Que estas… haciendo… aquí…?- pregunto Misty entrecortadamente mientras señalaba a su pokémon - …Psyduck-

- ¿Este es tu pokémon?- pregunto la sabia con un tono neutral

- Si logro regresar con vida a mi época- Exclamo Misty furiosa – ¡¡ Mis hermanas van a lamentar el día en que nacieron!!, no puedo creer que cometieran un error tan grande-

- Vamos no es para tanto- replico la sabia confundida

- Tu no sabes lo que esto significa- dijo Misty sin poder calmarse – Me da dolor de cabeza solo de mirarlo-

- Que Psyduck mas bonito- exclamo una voz joven que se acercaba a ellos

Misty detuvo su lamento y miro hacia el origen de esa voz tan conocida, allí en frente de ella había un niño de unos diez años de edad con el cabello negro como la noche y bastante alborotado

- No puede ser- pensó Misty paralizada por la sorpresa – Es Ash-

- Que estas haciendo aquí Satoshi- exclamo Sarah mirando al joven con ternura – Sabes que este sitio no es lugar para juegos-

- No…- recapacito Misty de inmediato – No es el, pero su parecido es asombroso aunque este niño es mucho mas joven, es igual a Ash cuando lo conocí-

- Vamos mamá- exclamo el niño molesto – Sabes que no estoy jugando, yo me tomo mi trabajo muy en serio, al igual que tu-

- Si eso ya lo se- replico Sarah avanzando hacia el y arrodillándose para quedar al mismo nivel – Pero sabes que un niño de tu edad debería estar jugando-

- Mamá sabes que eso no es posible- dijo Satoshi muy serio – Después de todo soy el elegido-

En ese momento Misty recordó algo muy perturbador que les había contado Nova mientras entrenaban

- …_Los pokémon oscuros fueron encerrados en un lugar donde no existe el tiempo y el espacio, incapaces de hacer nada mientras veían como el mundo seguía su curso, se ganaron el peor de los sufrimientos, todo por la muerte del elegido de esa época…-_

- ¿Tú… eres… el elegido…?- pregunto Misty sorprendida

El niño se volvió para mirarla y sonrió, no era una mirada de un niño esta mirada reflejaba ya a una persona adulta

- Me disculpo con usted- exclamo el niño mientras hacia una reverencia – mi nombre es Satoshi, soy el hijo del séptimo y también soy el actual elegido-

Misty no dijo nada solo se quedo mirándolo por un momento, estudiándolo luego Misty abrió la boca para decir lo que sabia pero en ese momento la sabia interrumpió la conversación

- Bueno, suficiente charla por ahora- exclamo esta sonriendo – Satoshi, si quieres puedes ver el entrenamiento de Misty pero puedes primero ver como esta tu compañero-

- De acuerdo mamá- exclamo el niño sonriendo – Mucho gusto en conocerte Misty, nos vemos en un momento-

Con esto salio corriendo

- Sarah, yo tengo que decirte algo…- comenzó a decir Misty una vez que Satoshi se fue

- No digas ni una palabra mas Misty- interrumpió Sarah sin mirarla - No nos esta permitido saber nada del futuro-

- Pero esto es muy importante- exclamo Misty tratando de razonar con ella

- No es mas importante que todo el futuro- replico la sabia con tono neutral – No quiero que vuelvas ni siquiera a pensar en revelar algo del futuro, así sea algo realmente malo-

- Pero…- empezó a decir Misty pero en ese momento ella se detuvo ante la furiosa mirada de la sabia

- Esta bien, no diré nada mas- murmuro Misty entre molesta y resignada pero luego pensó que de todos modos no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados

- Bien veamos que puede hacer ese Psyduck- exclamo la sabia cambiando de tema

- No mucho- replico Misty mirando a su pokémon sintiendo ya un ataque de migraña –De hecho creo que esto va a ser un entrenamiento muy largo-

- Eso ya lo veremos- respondió Sarah mirando pensativamente al Psyduck

-----------------------------------------

Durante varias semanas el entrenamiento de Misty fue muy duro, sin embargo ella nunca olvido su secreto y tenia que hacer algo para evitarlo a toda costa, pero desde que conoció a Satoshi no había tenido ni una sola oportunidad de hablar con el, en esos momentos ella esta enfrascada en un combate que ella nunca antes había experimentado, estaban en una arena, esta era en gran parte un lago, Sarah y ella estaban posicionadas como si fuera una batalla normal, Misty con su Psyduck y Sarah con un Blastoise cada uno sobre una roca

-Toda esta en mi contra- pensó Misty con amargura

- Bien, empecemos- exclamo Sarah decidida – Blastoise, hidrobomba-

Blastoise obedeció el comando y disparo un gran chorro de agua de sus cañones hacia el psyduck pero durante el trayecto Sarah movió sus manos rápidamente formando símbolos, el agua que arrojo Blastoise se congelo inmediatamente y luego se fragmento en miles de trozos afilados que siguieron su camino hacia su objetivo, Misty reacciono rápidamente haciendo otros símbolos y en frente de Psyduck se formo una barrera de agua que bloqueo todos los misiles de hielo, estos quedaron suspendidos en la barrera de agua

- Psyduck, confusión sobre los trozos de hielo- exclamo Misty esforzándose por mantener la barrera de agua-

El pokémon solo la miro a ella confundido sosteniéndose la cabeza **- ¿?- **

- Psyduck, vamos se que puedes hacerlo- exclamo Misty con apuro

- Blastoise mega puño- exclamo Sarah no dejando que el psyduck hiciera algo, este salto al agua y nado rápidamente por debajo del agua, esquivando el muro de agua y saliendo justo al frente de Psyduck preparando su ataque para dar el golpe, su pata se ilumino con la energía acumulada en ese lugar

- No lo permitiré- exclamo Misty mientras formaba otros símbolos con sus manos e inmediatamente el agua que rodeaba a psyduck se arremolinaba y formaba una esfera de protección alrededor de su pokémon, sin embargo esto no detuvo al Blastoise quien asesto el golpe con todas sus fuerzas, esto destruyo el campo de protección pero dejo a Psyduck ileso, sin embargo eso no se podía decir de Misty que estaba arrodillada en el suelo respirando agitadamente

- Psyduck, chorro de agua- le ordeno la joven entrenadora sin embargo obtuvo la misma respuesta que la vez anterior

**- ¿?- **Exclamo Psyduck confundido

- Blastoise megapuño otra vez- exclamo Sarah cruzándose de brazos

Misty previendo el ataque había ya empezado a formar símbolos con sus manos, con esto de nuevo el agua formo un campo y protegió de nuevo a Psyduck del ataque, sin embargo esto tuvo su costo, Misty se derrumbo en el suelo debatiéndose entre la inconciencia y la lucidez

- Es suficiente por ahora- exclamo Sarah quitándose de la rampa y acercándose a Misty para mirar como estaba

- Misty, esta bien que intentes proteger a tu pokémon a toda costa- explico el sabio mientras la ayudaba a levantarse – Pero debes dejar que Psyduck también participe de la batalla, si esto hubiera sido una batalla de verdad Blastoise hubiera dejado de atacar a Psyduck y te hubiera atacado a ti, no habrías tenido la menor oportunidad-

- Eso ya lo se- explico Misty tratando de incorporarse – Pero parece que Psyduck olvida todo y no recuerda ningún ataque, pienso que lo mejor seria cambiar de pokémon, ¿no podrías prestarme uno de tus pokémon?-

- Aunque te lo prestara solo podrías utilizarlo aquí- respondió Sarah suspirando – Si viaja contigo de nuevo al futuro podría alterar el curso del tiempo de manera que no podemos predecir-

- Pero a este paso, nunca lograre que Psyduck combata adecuadamente- replico Misty con tristeza

- No deberías presionarlo tanto- exclamo una nueva voz acercándose

Todos se giraron para recibir al recién llegado

- Hace tiempo que no te veía Satoshi- dijo Sarah sonriendo

- La última misión fue más demorada de lo que yo esperaba- replico el niño acercándose – Por suerte todo salio bien… pero perdimos a muchos-

- Ese es el coste de la guerra- Explicó su madre mientras lo abrazaba – No me gusta que te estés arriesgando así, porque mejor no me dejas a los sabios el trabajo-

- Ye hemos discutido muchas veces esto mamá- contesto Satoshi molesto – Sabes que no puedo dejar que los demás se encarguen de esto, mi padre murió protegiendo este mundo y mi deber es que su sacrificio no sea en vano-

- Hablas igual que tu padre- sonrió con tristeza Sarah

Satoshi se giro y camino hacia Psyduck

- Sabes Misty, no deberías renunciar a Psyduck de esa manera tan fácil- exclamo Satoshi acariciando al Pokémon – Estoy seguro que en su momento tu Psyduck se convertirá en tu pokémon mas poderoso, solo necesitas algo de paciencia-

Misty observo como Psyduck se le quedo mirando un rato, tal vez hubiera sido su imaginación pero por un momento Misty le pareció ver un gran orgullo detrás de sus ojos

- Bueno, por ahora todo parece en calma en la región- exclamo Satoshi sonriendo – Así que me verán por aquí por un buen tiempo-

- Esta bien- dijo Sarah – Será mejor que te arregles para comer, creo que terminaremos por hoy Misty, no estas en condiciones de seguir-

- Gracias sabio- replico Misty ya un poco mas recuperada de la batalla, así que se levanto del suelo llamo a Psyduck y empezó a caminar hacia la salida

- Misty- la llamo Satoshi corriendo hacia ella – Te gustaría comer conmigo, no me gusta cenar solo-

Misty lo miro extrañado por un segundo y luego sonrió – Por supuesto, nos vemos en el comedor-

--------------------------------------

Misty y Psyduck llegaron al comedor después de un rato, Satoshi ya los estaba esperando, este esta sentado felizmente en la mesa, esta ya tenia una deliciosa comida recién preparada

- Ya llegaron, que bien- exclamo Satoshi contento – Siéntense, la verdad pensé que no iban a venir-

- Lo siento- replico Misty haciendo una reverencia – Me tarde mas de lo que pensaba-

Con esto Misty y Psyduck se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a comer

- Misty quiero que me cuentes tus a venturas- dijo Satoshi mientras comía

Misty lo miro confundido – ¿Acaso no dijiste que era peligroso saber sobre el futuro?-

- No si solo me cuentas tus aventuras sin contarme hechos importantes- respondió Satoshi tranquilamente – Quiero saberlo todo desde el principio-

- Bueno si eso es así- replico Misty sonriendo

Durante las siguientes horas Misty le contó a Satoshi como había empezado su viaje con Ash, como habían librado batallas angustiosas pero divertidas contra Jessie y James, como habían conocido un sinfín de lugares extraños, hermosos, y desconocidos, todas las clases de pokémon que habían visto, todas las batallas pokémon que habían librado, las personas interesantes que habían conocido y como a pesar de todo eso aun no conocían ni la mitad de el mundo donde habitaban; Satoshi escucho toda la historia estupefacto, riéndose cuando Misty le comento como había capturado a Psyduck, cuando se perdían en múltiples ocasiones en un bosque o cuando Brock trataba de cortejar a una mujer, Misty por primera vez desde que conoció a Satoshi lo vio realmente como lo que era un niño, lleno de alegría e inocencia

- Exactamente igual a Ash- pensó Misty sonriendo melancólicamente

- ¿Sabes cual es mi sueño Misty?- pregunto Satoshi con ojos soñadores, Misty lo miro con curiosidad

- Mi sueño es que cuando esta guerra termine quiero hacer un viaje así, conocer todos esos lugares, ver como el sol se pone en las montañas, los glaciares, la nieve, el mar, quiero verlo todo junto con mis amigos-

Al escuchar esto Misty recordó su secreto, no podía ocultárselo mas, tenia que decirle, de esa manera podría evitar ese final

- Satoshi, escucha tengo que advertirte de algo…- empezó a decir Misty pero Satoshi levanto la mano y le hizo el gesto de que se detuviera

Misty se dio cuenta de que el volvía a tener de nuevo la mirada de adulto que lo caracterizaba

- No necesitas decir nada mas- exclamo el con seriedad – Deberías saber que el futuro no esta escrito en piedra-

- Entonces tu sabias que tu…- Misty no pudo terminar la oración

- Lo supe desde la primera vez que hablamos- explico Satoshi tranquilamente – Misty el futuro es un continuo cambio, nunca se sabe realmente a donde va a llegar y esta no es la excepción, quien sabe, a lo mejor enfrente esta guerra y sobreviva-

Misty no supo que decir solo se quedo callada mirando a su plato

- Deja de preocuparte por el futuro y vive el presente- replico Satoshi comiéndose su ultimo pedazo de pastel contento – Ya veras que todo saldrá bien al final-

Misty lo miro con tristeza pero de todos modos sonrió, tal vez, solo tal vez el tenia razón

Después de esto Misty Psyduck y Satoshi se volvieron grandes amigos, en los entrenamientos este les daba consejos y fue gracias a el que Psyduck empezó a dominar a voluntad sus habilidades mentales aunque con dificultad, a Misty este niño le recordaba mucho a Ash y lo miraba como a su hermano menor, Sarah veía que su amistad iba bien y que se ayudaban mutuamente pero lo que mas le impactaba era como Satoshi podía estar sentado horas escuchando los relatos a Misty sobre sus viajes y aventuras

El tiempo paso y Misty creció en sus habilidades y aunque veía que Satoshi se iba frecuentemente a misiones y siempre se preocupaba por el siempre este regresaba al templo sonriente

- Tal vez tenia razón- pensaba frecuentemente Misty reflexionándolo – Tal vez el futuro cambio favorablemente-

Una tarde mientras Misty terminaba su entrenamiento y se alistaba para retirarse a descansar apareció Satoshi detrás de ella

- Hola Misty, ¿lista para descansar?- pregunto Satoshi inocentemente-

- Ya casi- respondió Misty sonriendo – ¿Y tu que haces aquí?-

- Bueno he venido a despedirme- replico Satoshi tranquilamente – Me voy a una misión muy importante, parece que el pokémon que ustedes se encontraron cuando llegaron aquí esta causando muchos problemas así que se me pidió detenerlo-

- Ese Deoxis- dijo Misty recordando – Ten cuidado Satoshi y buena suerte-

- Gracias- exclamo el niño dándose la vuelta y levantando la mano –Nos vemos en unos días-

Psyduck se acerco y le extendió la pata para despedirse

- Nos vemos Psyduck- se despidió Satoshi dándole la mano – Estudia duro para que Misty se sienta orgulloso de ti-

Psyduck asintió con la cabeza sonriendo

- Bueno me tengo que ir- dijo Satoshi y luego salio corriendo hacia la puerta

- Siempre tan formal- Pensó Misty mientras caminaba hacia su habitación -En eso si difiere de Ash-

El resto de la semana paso sin ningún inconveniente, Misty seguía practicando Psyduck mejoraba en sus habilidades y por primera vez Misty sintió que tal vez no había sido mala idea traer a Psyduck

Mientras Misty se dirigía al campo de entrenamiento vio como una gran cantidad de soldados y pokémon con armaduras que corrían hacia la entrada del templo, a Misty le pareció muy extraño, ya que casi nunca había agitación en el templo, así que decidió investigar

Ella siguió a los soldados hasta la entrada allí se formaron rápidamente, en el centro de la entrad estaba Sarah mirando fijamente el exterior con una mirada indescifrable, en la entrada apareció un Dragonite caminando lentamente hacia la mujer sosteniendo algo en sus brazos

Sin importarle nada Misty corrió hacia la entrada teniendo un horrible presentimiento

El Dragonite levanto sus patas hacia la sabia y le presento lo que tenia en ellas, cuando Misty llego pudo ver que eras tres esferas una azul, una roja y una amarilla, Misty las conocía muy bien eran las tres esferas que pertenecían al elegido, fue en ese momento que Misty entendió lo que había pasado

**- En verdad lo siento mucho gran sabia- **murmuro el Dragonite con la mirada en el suelo **– No fui lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlo, en cambio fue el que nos protegió a todos- **

Sarah no dijo nada, solo levanto la mano y toco las tres esferas, su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción pero Misty pudo ver que en sus ojos había una indescriptible tristeza y dolor, realmente estaba sufriendo mucho

- ¿Que paso con ese Deoxis?- pregunto en voz baja Sarah

**- El elegido lo sello en la cueva de magma- **respondió Dragonite con tristeza ­**– Sacrificando su propia vida-**

- Entiendo…- dijo el séptimo sabio, luego cerro los ojos y tomo un suspiro, cuando los volvió a abrir miro a todo el mundo con decisión

- Esto es lo ultimo que voy a permitir- exclamo ella con fuerza – Esta guerra se termina aquí y ahora, llamen a los templos y avisen a todo el mundo, ya no vamos a estar a la defensiva, quiero que todas las tropas disponibles se reúnan, saldremos en la mañana-

Con esto ella se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a retirarse para su habitación a prepararse

-Espera…- la alcanzo Misty con la vista en el suelo – Yo lo siento, yo debí hacer algo, yo…-

- Esta no era tu batalla Misty- la interrumpió Sarah sin mirarla – Estoy orgullosa de Satoshi, era idéntico a su padre en todos sus aspectos, hiciste lo correcto, te doy las gracias por ser su amiga, por darle esperanzas y por permitirle aunque fuera por corto tiempo vivir su vida con plenitud-

Misty no supo que decir a esto, solo se quedo mirando el suelo, el dolor de la perdida le impedía pensar con claridad, pero Misty sabia que su dolor no era nada comparado con el de la mujer que tenia al frente

- Misty, quiero que estés fuera de esta batalla- exclamo la sabia mirándola fijamente – Te prohíbo salir de este templo-

- Pero…- Exclamo Misty sorprendida ante esto - …Yo también puedo ayudarlos-

- Ya te lo dije- exclamo Sarah firmemente – Tu batalla esta en el futuro no aquí-

Con esto la Sabia se fue caminando rápidamente

Misty solo asintió y se encamino hacia su habitación con un terrible peso en el peso, al llegar allí encontró a Psyduck quien la miro con curiosidad, ella no pudo aguantar mas así que lo abrazo y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente hasta que se quedo dormida

Hasta aquí va este capitulo, espero que les halla gustado, estoy tratando de que próximo capitulo este listo en unas dos semanas así que si todo sale bien espérenlo

Atte:

CAN07


	13. El hechizo supremo

Por fin pude terminar este capitulo, me tomo mas tiempo del que había pensado, me toco editar varias partes y reescribir otras varias veces, sin embargo me gusto como quedo, espero que sea de su agrado

El hechizo supremo

Brock estaba caminando hacia su habitación cuando vio a un gran número de soldados, eso era un suceso raro, de hecho en todo el tiempo que Brock había estado en ese lugar era la primera vez que pasaba algo como eso, así que como buen explorador decidió investigar un poco.

Los soldados llegaron a una gran sala, allí los estaba esperando el sabio, este era de contextura gruesa piel morena y cabello negro, muy parecido a Bruno, el entrenador que pertenecía a los hombre G pokémon, sin embargo a diferencia de el que Brock había visto este sabio era mas bien del tipo de persona enérgica muy parecida a Ash (A veces incluso mas que Ash), constantemente le recordaba a Brock que debía disfrutar su juventud y que por ser joven este contaba con una energía inagotable, y aunque era verdad hasta cierto punto, Brock siempre salía medio muerto de las practicas con el, de hecho Brock nunca lo había visto cansado ni disgustado.

Otra cosa que a Brock le sorprendía era su sentido del humor y su ingenuidad, pero en ese momento el sabio no mostraba ninguna de estas características

- Entiendo…- Exclamo el sabio mirando a los guardias muy seriamente, algo para nada común en el – Devuelvan el mensaje y digan que el séptimo cuenta con todo mi apoyo-

- Entendido Quinto- exclamo el soldado que estaba al frente – El séptimo sabio estará complacido-

Con esto los soldados se retiraron

- Disculpe maestro Zen- dijo Brock mientras los soldados se marchaban - ¿Para que venían esos soldados?-

- Vinieron a traerme noticias muy serias- explico el sabio con tristeza – El elegido a fallecido y ahora el séptimo quiere que nos organicemos para detener esta guerra de una vez por todas-

En ese momento Brock recordó lo que les había contado Nova y se quedo en estado de shock

- Yo… lo siento- dijo Brock en un susurro – Yo… debería… haber hecho algo-

- En la posición en la que te encuentras no hubieras podido hacer mucho- Explico el sabio tristemente, con esto avanzo hacia la salida del cuarto – Brock no quiero que te involucres en este conflicto, quédate en este lugar-

Brock no dijo nada solo asintió con la cabeza

- Tengo que prepararme así que el entrenamiento de hoy estará a cargo de Len- explico el sabio sonriendo – Pon mucho entusiasmo Brock, estoy seguro de que puedes aprender mucho de el-

- Como usted diga maestro Zen- respondió Brock con una venia – Usted no se preocupe, Onix y yo nos pondremos de inmediato a trabajar-

- Así me gusta Brock- replico Zen – Aprovecha cada momento de juventud-

- Si… maestro- murmuro Brock mirándolo con incredulidad pero pensando para sus adentros – Este señor nunca cambiara-

Una vez que se hubo marchado Brock se quedo pensativo un rato

- Ahora que me acuerdo Nova solo nos comento el porque los pokémon oscuros fueron sellados- pensó este dirigiéndose lentamente hacia el campo de entrenamiento -pero lo que nunca dijo fue como fueron sellados, me pregunto de que se tratara-

Una vez llego al campo vio que allí en el centro estaba un pokémon con alas, una gran cola que terminaba en flecha, sus escamas eran de color gris y sus alas recogidas, el Aerodactyl estaba con los ojos cerrados mientras el viento soplaba alrededor de el, este se veía tan pacifico y calmado

Brock se acerco cautelosamente a este pokémon, tratando de no molestarlo durante su meditación

- Es increíble que un pokémon tan agresivo como un Aerodactyl pueda verse tan pacifico- pensó Brock sorprendido – Definitivamente Len es un Pokémon asombroso-

- Disculpe maestro Len- exclamo Brock haciendo una reverencia enfrente de el – El sabio Zen me mando para que usted me supervisara durante el entrenamiento, en verdad le agradezco mucho su tiempo-

Brock estuvo un rato esperando una respuesta que curiosamente nunca llego

- … Maestro Len…- murmuro Brock acercándose cuidadosamente al pokémon, en ese momento Brock se dio cuenta de que había una pequeña burbuja que salía de su hocico y que aumentaba y disminuía con sus respiraciones que eran lentas y largas

- … No puedo creerlo…- exclamo Brock incrédulo – No esta meditando, esta dormido y además se ve tierno, ¿como hace un Aerodactyl para verse tierno?-

Con la voz de Brock el Aerodactyl se despertó y lanzo un gran bostezo

**- Estaba soñando algo bonito- **Dijo este frotándose los ojos y luego se giro para mirar a Brock **– A eres tu Brock, te estaba esperando, Zen me pidió que supervisara tu entrenamiento el día de hoy-**

- Gracias… maestro- contesto Brock mientras pensaba que tal vez este pokémon era de los que tomaba las cosas muy a la ligera

**-** **Bien- **replico Zen estirando las alas **- ¿Donde esta tu compañero, no pensaras hacer esta practica solo?**

- Claro que no- exclamo Brock sacando su pokebola y lanzándola – El esta aquí-

Con esto la esfera se abrió y dejo salir un gran resplandor dejando ver a la enorme serpiente de piedra

**- La tecnología del futuro nunca me dejara de asombrar- **Exclamo el Aerodactyl sonriendo **– Es un instrumento muy útil esas esferas, me gustaría poder ver todas las cosas que tienen en el futuro-**

- Bueno, deberías verlo, es bastante interesante- dijo Brock guardando la Pokebola

**- Cuando esta guerra termine tal vez le pida a un Celebi que me lleve al futuro- **Dijo Len soñadoramente **– Pero mientras tanto disfrutare mi vida a cada momento, y tú también deberías hacerlo-**

- Tal vez usted tenga razón- replico Brock sonriendo – Tal vez me preocupo demasiado, bueno dejando eso de lado empezamos el entrenamiento-

**- Como quieras, hoy yo voy a pelear contra ustedes dos, durante toda el día- **explico el Aerodactyl volando un poco y colocándose mas alejados de ellos dos **– Cuando quieran pueden empezar-**

- Vamos Onix embestida ahora- exclamo Brock mientras empezaba a formar símbolos con las manos, y la Serpiente de roca avanzaba velozmente hacia su oponente

**- Esto será muy divertido- **Exclamo Len mientras avanzaba rápidamente a recibir a sus oponentes

Al final de la tarde, en un lado de la arena Onix y Brock estaban en el suelo respirando agitadamente medio concientes y con heridas en cada una de las partes de su cuerpo, al otro lado estaba Len sonriendo sin una sola herida en el cuerpo y tal cual había empezado el día

**- Vamos no me digan que ahí quedaron todas sus energías- **exclamo Len con una sonrisa inocente **– Vamos donde esta esa energía de la juventud-**

**- Sabes Brock- **exclamo Onix levantándose trabajosamente **– Solo con escucharlo se me quita el cansancio y me dan ganas de solo… golpearlo- **

- Es idéntico al maestro Zen- exclamo Brock colocándose de pie – Bueno era de esperarse de su compañero, intentémoslo una vez mas, Onix cola de hierro-

El extremo de la cola de Onix comenzó a brillar mientras Brock realizaba símbolos con las manos

Mientras Onix avanzaba un enorme remolino de arena rodeo a Onix y lo escondió de la vista del exterior, el remolino avanzo velozmente hacia Zen que se preparo para recibir el ataque, este no podía ver donde estaba Onix, su ataque podía salir de cualquier lado, de repente para sorpresa del Aerodactyl la cola de hierro salio por debajo de el

- Si, lo tenemos- exclamo Brock seguro de que este no podría escapar del ataque

La cola de hierro golpeo a Aerodactyl y… siguió de largo

Tanto Onix como Brock quedaron asombrados

- Un ataque de doble equipo- murmuro Brock dándose cuenta del engaño

**- Ustedes caen muy fácilmente sabían- **Exclamo la voz de Len, Brock inmediatamente miro hacia arriba **– Buen intento, pero no lo suficiente-**

Con esto Len cargo un hiperrayo y lo lanzo con fuerza contra el piso justo en la mitad entre Onix y Brock, este ocasiono una gran explosión capaz de mandarlos a ellos dos a volar unos cuantos metros hacia atrás, ninguno de ellos volvió a levantarse

**- Creo que debemos terminar el entrenamiento por hoy- **exclamo Len volando al lado de Brock para mirar si estaba bien

- Creo que tienes razón- exclamo Brock jadeando – Esto va a doler por la noche-

**- No te preocupes- **explico Len tranquilamente** -Ustedes dos son fuertes y jóvenes estoy seguro de que mañana estarán mejor-**

Brock solo se limito a asentir - Me pregunto comoles habrá ido a los demás-

-----------------------------------------------

Max estaba sobre una roca pensativo, ya era pasada la hora de dormir, las estrellas brillaban en el cielo y la luna que aunque incompleta brillaba con suficiente fuerza para dar una buena iluminación, habían pasado muchas cosas, todos estaban haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para lograr su objetivo pero el no estaba seguro de poder cumplir con lo que le habían encomendado

- Me pregunto si estará bien que sea yo el que los ayude- Pensó este dando un suspiro – Después de todo aun soy un niño, ni siquiera tengo edad para obtener mi licencia y sin embargo tengo que ayudarlos en esta tarea-

Max no dejaba de hacerse preguntas y de cuestionarse a si mismo, no lo iba a admitirlo ante nadie pero el sentía miedo, por mas que los médicos lo ayudaron a recuperarse tanto físico como mentalmente su experiencia con ese Deoxis había sido muy traumática y había dejado una gran cicatriz es su corazón, por primera vez desde que todo esto había empezado sintió el verdadero peligro al que estaba sometido y las consecuencias que una mala acción podría traer

- No es bueno que un niño como tu este despierto hasta estas horas- exclamo una voz muy conocida para Max, este se giro y vio que se trataba de una mujer de edad avanzada vestida en un traje de sacerdotisa, era algo gordita y con la cara rechoncha, su cabello gris era largo y lo tenia recogido en una trenza, ella lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa calmada

- Lo siento maestra- exclamo Max bajando de la roca y haciendo una reverencia – No podía dormir así que salí a meditar un poco-

- Sabes esta demostrado que el sueño es necesario para un crecimiento sano- replico la sabia acercándose a el –No deberías saltártelo solo por tus pensamientos-

- Es solo que…- comenzó a decir Max pero luego se quedo callado – Dígame maestra ¿cree que yo puedo hacer todo lo que me están pidiendo?-

- Puedes hacer eso y mucho mas Max- respondió la anciana con tranquilidad – Max esta bien tener miedo pero si quieres crecer debes enfrentar tus temores, será en ese momento cuando todas tus dudas desaparecerán-

Max le habría gustado pelear contra lo que la sabia había dicho, pero sabia que no había nada que luchar, era verdad, el tenia mucho miedo

- Espero que tenga razón maestra- murmuro Max mirando hacia el suelo

**- Así que hay estabas- **replico una nueva voz, Max se giro y vio a un Salamance aterrizar al lado de ellos **– No deberías salir así de noche te hemos estado buscando-**

- Lo siento por haberte preocupado Jin- dijo Max mirándolo con tristeza – Es solo que tenía muchas cosas en que pensar-

- Creo que tengo una idea, tenemos tiempo para hacerlo- Exclamo Jin bajando su cabeza a nivel del suelo – Sube, un paseo por el aire siempre me ayuda a despejar mis problemas-

- ¿En verdad quieres que yo vaya encima de ti?- pregunto Max sorprendido – Pensé que eras demasiado orgulloso para hacer algo así-

**- Entonces es una oportunidad única en la vida, no te parece- **Respondió el Salamance sonriendo

- Gracias- fue lo único que pude decir Max mientras se montaba sobre su lomo

- Vuelvan pronto- exclamo June despidiéndolos con la mano

El Salamance batió sus alas y levanto vuelo en ese cielo lleno de estrellas, Max se sorprendió mucho al ver el enorme y bello paisaje que se extendía y como todos los objetos parecían minúsculos desde esa altura

- Valla, que vista- exclamo Max sorprendido -se ve muy bien todo desde aquí-

**- Eso no es lo mejor, te mostrare lo mas impactante de todo- **Con esto el dragón subió mucho mas hasta sobrepasar las nubes del cielo

**- Esto es lo mejor de todo- **dijo Jin mostrándole a Max como las nubes parecían formar un enorme piso de algodón bajo sus pies mientras el cielo mas estrellado que Max había visto en su vida brillaba encima de ellos **– Suelo venir aquí siempre que mi mente divaga demasiado, me ayuda a calmarme-**

- Ahora entiendo porque- dijo Max sin dejar de maravillarse por lo que estaba viendo – Es una lastima que yo no pueda venir mas seguido-

**- No te preocupes por eso- **Replico Jin con tranquilidad **– Cuando volvamos a tener algo de tiempo y la noche sea perfecta te vuelvo a traer-**

- ¡De verdad!- exclamo Max emocionado – Muchas gracias Jin-

- Por ahora disfruta el viaje- replico Jin mirando el paisaje – Yo haré lo mismo

------------------------------------------------

Pikachu estaba en plena sesión e entrenamiento, hacia mucho tiempo que no se encontraba con un pokémon como el que tenia al frente, Pikachu dudaba mucho poder vencerlo, estaba en el piso respirando agitadamente, su cuerpo mostraba varias heridas debido a la batalla que estaba librando, también hacia mucho tiempo que un entrenador no le decía que ataque hacer o le avisaba de las posibles debilidades del oponente, Melody estaba entrenando en otro lugar mientras el estaba entrenando con el compañero del sexto sabio, un Pokémon parecido a un zorro azul que caminaba en sus patas traseras, un Lucario

**- Vamos Pikachu, se que puedes hacerlo mejor que esto- **Exclamo el Lucario con sus caminando hacia el

- ¿Que hago?- se pregunto Pikachu levantándose de nuevo – el le da a la palabra velocidad un nuevo significado-

Apenas termino de pensar esto el Lucario desapareció de su vista y apareció detrás de el, lo siguiente fue que Pikachu sintió un terrible dolor en el cuerpo mientras de un golpe era levantado del suelo, Pikachu se giro para haber lo que hacia su oponente y vio como este, en cámara lenta se colocaba con sus brazos extendidos preparándose para atacar, en ese momento Pikachu se preparo para lanzar un ataque eléctrico pero el Lucario fue mas rápido, sus dos patas delanteras empezaron a brillar preparándose para un ataque de megapuño y empezó a lanzar golpes a la velocidad de un trueno, Pikachu recibió todos esos golpes en el aire, nunca supo cuantos golpes recibió, lo único que supo antes de perder el conocimiento es que el ultimo lo mando a volar hasta chocar contra una enorme roca detrás de ellos

Tiempo mas tarde Pikachu se despertó lentamente y vio que estaba en la habitación donde Melody y el se estaban quedando, tenia un paño de agua mojada sobre la frente, su cuerpo le dolía mucho, pero al parecer no tenia ninguna lesión grave

- Ese fue un extraordinario ataque- pensó Pikachu con tristeza recordando la batalla – Si un pokémon tan poderosos como lo es Haru no puede vencer a los pokémon oscuros como es que yo podré hacerlo-

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entro el Lucario

**- ¿Como estas?- **Pregunto Haru colocando un recipiente con agua al lado de Pikachu

**- He estado mejor- **respondió Pikachu sentándose

**- Creo que debo disculparme- **replico el Lucario remojando el paño en el agua **– Me excedí un poco durante el entrenamiento-**

**- No importa, yo no lo veo así- **dijo Pikachu sin mirarlo **– Debo entrenar lo mas duro posible si es que quiero rescatar a mi amigo-**

**- Ya veo…- **exclamo Haru mirándolo fijamente **– Es normal que te preocupes por el, pero también debes disfrutar el momento-**

**- Lo siento pero disfrutare el momento cuando halla rescatado a Ash- **murmuro Pikachu recordando todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora

**- Y dime, ¿crees que a Ash le gustaría que sufrieras tanto por rescatarlo?- **Pregunto Haru con serenidad **– Créeme cuando te digo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es ir a tu propio ritmo, así todo saldrá mucho mejor al final-**

Pikachu lo miro por un momento, realmente no supo que contestar a eso, a lo mejor Haru tenia razón, era mejor calmarse y ver la situación de una manera analítica, así tal ves encontraría la salida de este gran dilema

**- Por ahora vamos a atender esas heridas- **Exclamo el Lucario mientras tomaba el paño y se lo ofrecía a Pikachu **– Ten, límpialas con esto-**

------------------------------------------------

Había pasado una semana desde la muerte de Satoshi y ya todo estaba preparado, miles y miles de pokémon con armaduras avanzaban hacia el lugar indicado, este era un enorme valle circular rodeado por montañas muy elevadas, a decir verdad era el lugar perfecto para una batalla como la que estaba a punto de estallar, había Pokémon de toda clase tipo y tamaño, desde el cielo este ejercito se veía como un mar extendiéndose por el paisaje, no solo iban Pokémon también había humanos fuertemente armados con lanzas, espadas y muchos otros tipos de armas, del otro lado un ejercito igualmente imponente se dirigía al mismo lugar de encuentro un ejercito de pokémon sin armaduras pero con una tonalidad negra como la noche y ojos rojos que brillaban como rubíes, estos también avanzaban hacia una gran batalla pero no por voluntad propia, eran los pokémon como Shadow y los demás los que los habían mandado a esta guerra, era la única regla de los pokémon oscuros el mas fuerte manda sobre el mas débil, y si no te gusta bueno… se puede decir que esa era la única opción en la que se puede salír con vida

Los dos ejércitos se acercaban lentamente, y mientras esto pasaba el mismo cielo parecía predecir lo que se avecinaba, enormes nubes negras cubrían el cielo y relámpagos se escuchaba a lo lejos, banderas en el ejercito de los pokémon con armaduras ondeaban con fuerza debido al gran viento que soplaba, en esos momentos solo se escuchaban los pasos de todos los individuas marchando hacia la batalla ya que ninguno de ellos hablaba, cada uno estaba pensando en sus asuntos, pokémon voladores con armadura surcaban el cielo encima del ejercito ejercitando sus alas para entrar en el calor de la batalla

Detrás del ejército, en una colina estaban cinco personas mirando el avance de este

- Me parece que debemos tomar nuestras posiciones- exclamo el cuarto mirando al ejercito con tristeza – Mientras mas rápido terminemos esto menos vidas se perderán-

- Vayan ustedes a sus posiciones- replico Sarah sin mirarlos – Yo tengo un asunto pendiente-

Todos los demás asintieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia sus puestos

Misty no podía permitir que esto continuara así, aunque su maestra se lo hubiera prohibido ella no iba a quedarse esperando, iba a ayudarlos aunque eso significara cambiar el futuro

Ella estaba caminando por el corredor que conducía al área de teletransportacion

Cuando estaba llegando vio que cuatro personas la estaban esperando, allí estaban Brock, May, Max y Melody, todos estaban en silencio y cuando vieron que Misty había llegado la miraron fijamente

- ¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?- pregunto Misty sorprendida

- Creo que lo mismo que tu- explico Brock con seriedad

- Se nos ordeno esperar en nuestros respectivos lugares hasta que el peligro pasara- replico Max en un tono de voz que nadie le conocía – Pero están equivocados si esperan que no hagamos nada con todo lo que ha pasado-

- Además ellos necesitaran toda la ayudan que puedan- prosiguió Melody sonriendo por primera vez

- Y nosotros vamos a dársela- termino May dándose la vuelta para entrar la cámara, esta estaba vacía había enormes pilares decorados con muchas figuras de Pokémon de agua, en el centro unas pequeñas escaleras los dirigían hacia una superficie circular totalmente blanca y que era iluminada por un hueco en el techo que dejaba pasar la luz

- ¿Alguno sabe como utilizar esto?- pregunto May mirando su alrededor buscando algún instructivo

- No te preocupes- respondió Misty cerrando los ojos – Yo estudie el funcionamiento de esto, se como activarlo-

Con esto ella empezó a hacer símbolos con las manos y el suelo donde se encontraban comenzó a brillar dibujando un círculo mágico, el resplandor se hizo cada vez mas intenso, sus cuerpos empezaron a brillar e inmediatamente después de eso desaparecieron

Cuando ellos volvieron a sentir el cuerpo vieron que se encontraban a la entrada del gran valle donde ocurriría la batalla pero antes de avanzar una poderosa voz los detuvo

- Les dije muy claramente que no quería verlos aquí- exclamo el séptimo muy enfadada

Todos se dieron la vuelta y vieron como ella estaba de pie allí mirándolos con una serenidad peligrosa

- Ustedes son muy predecibles- explicó Sarah con un suspiro – Son jóvenes, pero deben entender que en una guerra por muy duro que parezca se debe pensar con la cabeza y no con el corazón-

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo la tierra debajo de ellos empezó a temblar y acto seguido un enorme remolino de agua se abrió de paso detrás de Sarah, todos retrocedieron, sin embargo la sabia ni se inmuto, el remolino se disipo y dejo ver a un enorme Lugia, sus plumas eran plateadas y relucían a pesar de la poca luz, se veía increíblemente fuerte, sin embargo si uno se fijaba bien tenia numerosas cicatrices por todo el cuerpo, signos inquevocos de grandes batallas que había librado en el pasado

- Les presento a mi compañero, creo que nunca lo habían visto- exclamo la sabia con fuerza mientras empezaba a formar símbolos con sus manos rápidamente – Yue, detención ahora-

El Lugia desapareció y reapareció arriba de ellos con la velocidad del rayo con un aeroblaster preparado que disparo con todas sus fuerzas hacia ellos

En ese momento las Pokebolas de todos se abrieron y dejaron salir a sus pokémon que se prepararon para proteger a los humanos, pero el aeroblaster nunca impacto, se dividió en muchos rayos de luz que los fueron rodeando rápidamente como si fuera una red hecha de luz, luego esta se quedo quieta y formo una gran jaula circular brillante que fue levantada hasta quedar flotando en el aire

El Onix de Brock empezó a brillar intensamente y luego desapareció en su pokebola.

- Lo siento Brock- exclamo Sarah mientras terminaba el hechizo – Pero Onix es demasiado grande, tendrá que esperar dentro de su pokebola, y en cuanto a los demás sean buenos chicos y quédense en ese lugar hasta que esto halla terminado-

- Espera Sarah, ¿vas a dejarnos así no mas?- exclamo Misty enfadada

- Esa jaula no solo evitara que ustedes salgan, evitara que cualquier cosa entre- replico Sarah con tranquilidad -estarán bien hasta mi regreso-

Con esto se monto encima del Lugia y se fue volando sin responder a ninguno de los llamados de ellos.

**- No puede ser- **Exclamo Charizard utilizando un ataque de lanzallamas contra los barrotes de luz que los rodeaban pero estos permanecieron allí, inmóviles.

- Eso no servirá de nada- murmuro Max tocando los barrotes – A pesar de que están fríos estos barrotes están hechos de energía pura, dudo que el lanzallamas pueda servir de algo-

- Oigan miren esto, desde aquí se puede ver el campo de batalla- exclamo May señalando hacia el valle

**- Genial podremos verlo todo pero no podemos ayudar en nada- **Dijo Sceptile irritado

- Parece que la batalla esta por empezar- replico Brock con tristeza – Será un día muy largo, por lo menos si esta batalla termina como sabemos, todo saldrá bien-

Los dos ejércitos estaban frente a frente, todos estaban tensos sin embargo listos para entrar en batalla, de repente sin previo aviso y sin que nadie diera la orden los dos ejércitos empezaron a correr hacia sus oponentes, la tierra pareció estremecerse bajo sus pasos mientras los guerreros se acercaban cada vez mas, al parecer ninguno iba con rodeos, todos tenían en la mente de que era una situación de pelear o morir, esto pareció eterno pero cuando por fin los dos ejércitos chocaron el mundo realmente se estremeció al sentir la enorme fuerza que estos dos ejércitos poseían, de repente empezaron a aparecer rayos de diversos colores que impactaban contra cualquier blanco, hipperrayos, rayos de hielo, lanzallamas, ventiscas, truenos, todos los ataques conocidos iban y venían chocando contra los oponentes, parecía una pelea muy pareja hasta que aparecieron ellos

Un Lugia de color negro se alzo en vuelo y se dirigió hacia el otro ejército lanzando un ataque de Aeroblaster, que ocasiono muchas bajas por la enorme explosión que ocasiono, seguido de este aparecieron un Mew, un Articuno, un Zapdos y un Jirachi

- Son ellos- exclamo Brock en un susurro – ¿Donde están los sabios?-

El ejército de los sabios al ver esto, empezó lentamente a retroceder hasta que de repente un nuevo aeroblaster salio disparado de este ejercito y ataco a Shadow, sin embargo este lo logro esquivar pero con dificultad

_- No esperaba verte de nuevo- _exclamo una voz telepática, Shadow inmediatamente se volvió hacia el oponente que había aparecido, allí el Lugia del séptimo lo estaba mirando con frialdad

_- Tampoco esperaba verte de nuevo…- _Exclamo Shadow fríamente _- … Padre-_

_- Lo siento pero no puedo permitir que hagas lo que te parezca- _Explico Yue inmutable _– Esta será la ultima batalla en la que nos enfrentemos, los sabios se encargaran de eso-_

Antes de que Shadow pudiera decir algo, se escucharon los ruidos de relámpagos pero no de los normales, sino más finos, todos los pokémon que estaban peleando dejaron de hacerlo y se quedaron mirando el cielo mientras extraños relámpagos dorados surcaban las nubes

- ¿Que es eso?- Sepregunto Deep mirando hacia el cielo

_- Ellos van a empezar-_ explico Yue sonriendo

_- ¿Que es lo que han hecho?- _Pregunto Shadow un poco mas intimidado de lo habitual

En ese momento un gran destello llego desde una de las colinas que rodeaban el valle, enseguida se le unió otro, y en seguida otro mas, en total completando cinco resplandores tan grandes que todos tuvieron que taparse los ojos para evitar lastimarse

Shadow pudo ver como los cinco sabios que los rodeaban empezaban a formar símbolos mientras el resplandor que los rodeaba crecía cada vez más fuerte, el piso del valle empezó a brillar también, todos los que estaban adentro del valle se quedaron absortos al ver esto

_- No puede ser- _Exclamo Shadow tomando un poco mas de altura, lo que vio lo dejo de una pieza _– Es un circulo mágico, todo el valle es un circulo mágico-_

La tierra empezó a temblar y de repente del borde del círculo salio una pared de luz disparada hacia el cielo mientras relámpagos dorados salían con fuerza desde el centro del círculo mágico hacia el cielo

_- No permitiremos que se salgan con la suya- _exclamo Shadow mientras se acercaban rápidamente hacia la pared de luz y la golpeaban con sus ataques más fuertes pero esta ni se inmuto siguió en su lugar cada vez haciéndose mas brillante

_- De nada te servirá golpear el muro Shadow- _Resonó la voz de Sarah en la mente de todos

_- No permitiremos que los sacrificios de los que murieron en esta guerra sean en vano, no dejaremos que ustedes salgan de este lugar- _Explico Drew con mucho esfuerzo

_-Admitimos que nos esta costando un terrible esfuerzo realizar un hechizo de este tamaño, sin embargo estamos seguros de que podremos purificarlos a todos- _Replico Zen respirando agitadamente

- Están locos- les grito Brock muy asustado – Si expulsan esa cantidad de poder mágico morirán-

- ¡¡¡Deténganse!!!- Grito Misty con todas sus fuerzas esperando que la escucharan

En ese momento el muro de luz comenzó a infiltrarse por las líneas que formaban el círculo mágico, los pokémon oscuros estaban asustados pero los normales estaban tranquilos esperando a que el hechizo se completara, el valle se hizo tan luminosos que en la distancia parecía que había aparecido un nuevo sol y acto seguido se escucho una gran explosión que se escucho a kilómetros a la redonda

Brock y los demás tuvieron que taparse los ojos para evitar lastimarse los ojos, cuando el resplandor desapareció ellos se dieron cuenta que todo el valle estaba rodeado por capa de polvo que aunque espesa se estaba desvaneciendo rápidamente

- ¿Que paso?- pregunto Melody confundida – Los lograron purificar a todos-

Todos se pegaron a los barrotes para mirar lo que había pasado, cuando el polvo desapareció los jóvenes observaron que los dos ejércitos estaban en el suelo inconscientes y que la cantidad de pokémon oscuros se había disminuido drásticamente pero aun quedaban algunos

- Eso fue estupido y arriesgado- murmuro Misty molesta – En que demonios estaban pensando nuestros maestros para intentar algo así-

- Mírenlos ahí están- exclamo May señalando a una muy cansada Sarah de rodillas respirando agitadamente, luego ella levanto sus manos empezó a hacer símbolos y todos los pokémon normales que estaban inconcientes desaparecieron

- Vaya realmente su poder es legendario- exclamo Brock impresionado – Incluso en ese estado puede hacer algo tan grande como eso-

_- Ni creas que te has salido con la tuya- _exclamo una voz fría que inundo el valle _– Tal vez destruiste a un ejercito pero ustedes morirán aquí- _

- Veo que ustedes cinco escaparon- exclamo sonriendo la sabia colocándose de pie y mirándolos – Creo que nos equivocamos en los cálculos, no debimos intentar purificar el ejercito y a ustedes al mismo tiempo-

- Admito que me alcance a asustar- exclamo Shadow sonriendo – Nunca me imagine que aparte del elegido alguien mas pudiera purificar en esta magnitud, pero por suerte no fue suficiente, ahora tenemos que eliminarlos-

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo Yue apareció enfrente de el

_- Lo siento Shadow pero si quieres lastimarla tendrás que pasar sobre mí- _exclamo Yue fríamente

_- a pesar de que eres un pokémon legendario no podrás solo contra nosotros cinco- _Replico Shadow sonriendo

**- El no esta solo- **Exclamo una nueva voz, todos se giraron que había un Aerodactyl, un Salamance, un Lucario y finalmente un el que hablo un Charmander **– También tendrán que pelear contra nosotros-**

- ¿Que están haciendo aquí?- pregunto Sarah sorprendida – ¿Qué paso con nuestro encargo?

**- La ayuda llegara pronto- **respondió Flare tranquilamente** – Aparentemente se encontraron con algunos obstáculos, pero mientras tanto nosotros lucharemos contra ellos-**

_- ¿Quieren arriesgarse?- _Pregunto Blackstar sonriendo _– Les recuerdo que sus vidas están ligadas a la de los sabios, si ustedes mueren…-_

**- Sabemos perfectamente las consecuencias de esto- **replico Len con toda tranquilidad **– Si peleamos puede ser una posible muerte pero si no peleamos será una muerte segura, no se por que pero me gusta la primera opción-**

**- ¿Será como ustedes quieran?- **Replico el Zapdos **– Pero no esperen clemencia-**

Con esto los diez guerreros se miraron fijamente y sin ponerse de acuerdo eligieron automáticamente a su oponente, alrededor de ellos reinaba un ambiente de tensa calma, la calma característica que antecede a la tormenta, este momento pareció eterno hasta que todos sin previo aviso desaparecieron del ojo humano

Un conjunto de explosiones, rayos y destellos resonaron en el valle mientras cada uno de ellos peleaba con todas sus fuerzas

Dentro de la mente de Flare, Len, Yue, Haru y Jin estaba la convicción de que tenían que resistir lo suficiente hasta que llegara la ayuda no importaba hasta que costo, de lo contrario esta guerra nunca acabaría

- No puede ser- exclamo Brock angustiado – Esto no puede continuar, si esto sigue así…-

- Recuerdan lo que dijo Celebi- exclamo de repente Melody, todos se giraron para verla – Esto es nuestro pasado, no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo, solo podemos cambiar el futuro, tal vez deberíamos solo aceptarlo-

**- Lo que dices es cierto- **Exclamo Charizard mirando la batalla que acontecía afuera de la jaula **– Esto es solo un recuerdo, algo pasado-**

**- Lo que esta pasando no nos debería importar- **prosiguióSceptile con la misma mirada de Charizard **– el pasado es inmodificable- **

- Pero aun así…- murmuro Max apretando sus puños

**- No podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados- **termino Pikachu mientras chispas recorrían su cuerpo

**- Apártense- **Les dijo Psyduck a los humanos para sorpresa de todos, su tono sonaba muy diferente al que estaban acostumbrados, era muy calculador, parecía que todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en lo mismo

Los cuatro pokémon empezaron a atacar la jaula con toda su fuerza para tratar de romperla, si alguien la viera desde afuera vería un gran resplandor saliendo de ella

**- Es increíble que después de todo lo que ha pasado mantenga estos poderes- **Exclamo Sceptile sonriendo

**- Ahora entiendo porque es una leyenda- **Replico Pikachu aumentando la fuerza de su ataque eléctrico

**- Así que esta es la fuerza de los sabios- **Dijo Charizard sorprendido **– Aun nos falta mucho-**

Mientras ellos se esforzaban por salir de la jaula, a su lado se realizaba una gran batalla, de momento parecía que todos tenían la misma fuerza pero eso no tardo en cambiar

**- No permitiremos que ustedes hagan lo que les plazca- **Exclamo Len, que acto seguido cargo un poderoso ataque de hiperrrayo y lo lanzo con todas sus fuerzas hacia su oponente, el Articuno oscuro solo sonrió y voló contra el hiperrayo a toda velocidad rodeándose de energía, un ataque de haz aéreo, cuando este choco contra el ataque el hiperrayo se desvió hacia los lados del Articuno sin tocarlo ni dañarlo, este fue volando directamente hacia Len quien no pude hacer nada para evitar el ataque

"…_- Cuando esta guerra termine tal vez le pida a un Celebi que me lleve al futuro- Dijo Len soñadoramente – Pero mientras tanto disfrutare mi vida a cada momento, y tú también deberías hacerlo-…"_

Una gran explosión sacudió el lugar, el Articuno salio volando mientras del humo salía un gran resplandor blanco y después unas pequeñas luces salían del polvo en todas direcciones hasta que desaparecieron en el aire

Brock quedo en estado de shock, se giro para ver como estaba Zen, pero apenas giro la cabeza vio como este dejaba caer sus brazos y se caía al suelo donde su cuerpo rápidamente se desvaneció

Esto no paso inadvertido por los demás

**- ¡LEN!- **grito Jin impactado por lo que había acabado de ocurrir

_- ¿A donde estas mirando?- _Pregunto una agresiva voz en su cabeza Jin se volteo para ver a Deep enfrente suyo cargando un hiperrayo entre sus patas delanteras _– Desaparece para siempre- _

El hiperrayo fue directo a donde estaba Jin, el Salamance solo pudo observar mientras el ataque lo alcanzaba

"…_- No te preocupes por eso- Replico Jin con tranquilidad – Cuando volvamos a tener algo de tiempo y la noche sea perfecta te vuelvo a traer-…"_

Hubo otra gran explosión pero esta dejo ver que el Salamance empezó a brillar intensamente y luego su cuerpo se disolvió en diminutas partículas de luz que se desvanecieron en el viento

Max y Sceptile se paralizaron mientras veían como June caía hacia atrás como si se hubiera desmayado pero al llegar al suelo su cuerpo no hizo ningún ruido y desapareció

- ¡Jin!- grito Yue al ver lo que había pasado, este empezó a atacar con mas fuerza a Shadow para poder ayudar a los demás

Todos se dieron cuenta de la segunda tragedia que había pasado, y los pokémon que quedaban no iban a permitir que esto continuara

Con lágrimas en los ojos y lleno de rabia y dolor Haru empezó a formar esferas de energía que lanzo con todas sus fuerzas a Blackstar, este las esquivo haciendo una gran demostración de agilidad, de repente tras esquivar otra esfera de energía Blackstar desapareció

**- ¿Donde esta?- **Pregunto Haru mirando para todos los lados sin poder encontrarlo

_- Solo son unos pokémon insignificantes- _exclamo la voz del Jirachi, Haru sintió que este estaba detrás de el _–Te ahorrare la vergüenza de tu existencia-_

Haro se giro y vio como su oponente había formado una gran esfera de energía oscura que fue directo hacia el

"…_- Y dime, ¿crees que a Ash le gustaría que sufrieras tanto por rescatarlo?- Pregunto Haru con serenidad – Créeme cuando te digo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es ir a tu propio ritmo, así todo saldrá mucho mejor al final-…"_

Después de impactar y explotar la energía negra se desvaneció dejando ver al Lucario todavía de pie, mirando hacia el suelo, este empezó a brillar y desapareció entre una lluvia de luces

Ni Pikachu ni Melody pudieron creer lo que había pasado, tampoco pudieron creer cuando Meng la sexta sabia cayo al suelo y como los demás desapareció sin dejar rastro

**- No dejare que esto continué- **Grito Flare lanzando un enorme ataque de lanzallamas al Zapdos oscuro, este lo esquivo aunque con mucha dificultad, acto seguido utilizo Haz aéreo para atacarlo y así terminar el combate, Flare no se movió de su sitio y espero el golpe…

Una gran explosión ocurrió en ese lugar, todos creyeron que se había sumado otra desgracia, pero entonces el polvo se disipo rápidamente y vieron que Flare estaba envuelto en llamas y que con sus pastas delanteras había sujetado el pico del Zapdos y con eso había detenido el ataque

**- ¡¡Esto es imposible!!- **Exclamo el Zapdos conmocionado

Flare empezó a acumular energía y sus llamas se hicieron más grandes y calientes, tanto que derritió la arena que el estaba pisando **– No dejare que se sacrifique una vida mas-**

Las llamas que rodeaban al Charmander empezaron a rodear al Zapdos, este empezó a batir sus alas rápidamente para tratar de escapar del infierno que lo estaba rodeando hasta que este quedo envuelto en llamas

Con un grito de furia Flare lanzo al Zapdos a volar todavía en llamas y cuando este se alejo un poco Flare lo ataco con un ataque de supercalor, lo cual causo una enorme explosión y el Zapdos callo al suelo inconciente

_- Sorprendente demostración de poder- _exclamo una gélida voz detrás de el, Flare se giro y se dio cuenta de que alrededor de el estaban Blackstar que tenia cargado una poderosa bola de sombras, Deep que tenia preparado un hiperrayo y el Articuno que tenia un rayo de hielo

– _Desgraciadamente tienes que decir adiós- _Dijo Blackstar sonriendo y acto seguido los tres lanzaron su ataque al mismo tiempo contra el Charmander

De nuevo una explosión se escucho en el valle levantando una gran cantidad de polvo

- May y Charizard quedaron perplejos, pero en ese momento tres llamaradas salieron disparadas y golpearon a los tres pokémon oscuros lastimándolos seriamente

_- ¿Pero que rayos?- _Exclamo Deep perplejo mientras se cubría la gran quemadura que tenia en el pecho _– Es increíble-_

El humo se disipo y dejo ver al Charmander de pie, mirándolos con una mirada perdida

"…_- Sin embargo se necesita mucha paciencia para seguir este camino- Prosiguió Flare ­­- Pero parte de mi ya desea ver el día en el que pueda surcar los cielos, todos los días veo a Charizard hacerlo y noto como lo disfrutan, cuando esta guerra termine yo evolucionare y cuando lo haga estaré un paso mas cerca de mi sueño-…"_

En cámara lenta el Charmander llamado Flare cayo al suelo y lentamente la flama de su cola se extinguió, después su cuerpo empezó a brillar intensamente y se desvaneció entre las luces que danzaban en el viento que paso alrededor de el

May y Charizard que por un momento guardaron las esperanzas vieron como estas se desvanecían en el viento, y ese sentimiento se incremento más cuando Drew cayo al suelo como si se hubiera quedado dormido, pero eso no era así ya que su cuerpo también se desvaneció

Ninguno de ellos podía soportar más esto, nadie quería ver nada más de esto

- ¡¡¡¡¡BASTA!!!!!!- Gritaron todos mientras todos a su manera atacaban la jaula que los encerraba, atacaron con tanta fuerza que esta se disolvió en segundos y ellos se liberaron, esto llamo la atención de todos los presentes

- No puede ser- exclamo Sarah impactada - ¿Cómo se liberaron?-

Ninguno de ellos dijo nada, todos estaban con la mirada en el suelo y la oscuridad les tapaba los ojos, solo Brock saco su pokebola y la lanzo dejando salir a Onix que también apareció con la mirada en el suelo e inmóvil

_- ¿Quienes son ustedes?- _Pregunto Deep confundido _– Nunca los había visto-_

- ¿¡Que están haciendo!?- grito Sarah asustada – Váyanse de aquí es muy…-

Pero Sara se detuvo, vio como a cada uno de ellos los empezaba a rodear un aura de color negro, a todos y a cada uno de ellos

_- No puede ser- _exclamo Blackstar conmocionado -_Eso es energía oscura, entiendo la de los pokémon, pero es la primera vez que veo a un ser humano producir energía oscura en tanta cantidad-_

- Esto esta mal- pensó Sarah angustiada – Si esto continua así ellos se perderán para siempre en su propia oscuridad-

- Nunca…- murmuro Max apretando los puños, su aura negra se hizo mas intensa

**- Nunca…- **replico Pikachu mientras electricidad empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo cada vez con más intensidad

**- Nunca…- **replico Sceptile y las hojas de sus patas delanteras se transformaron en cuchillas brillantes pero esta vez se tornaron de un color rojo sangre

- ¡¡¡LOS VAMOS A PERDONAR!!!- Gritaron todos los pokémon desaparecieron y el aura de color negro se intensifico en los seres humanos

Pero en ese momento todos quedaron paralizados y cayeron al suelo mientras unos relámpagos de energía recorrían todos sus cuerpos, todos se giraron para ver a Sarah, con un símbolo formado por las manos

- Lo siento- exclamo Sarah sonriendo – Pero no puedo permitir que ustedes participen en esta batalla, soy yo la que tiene que protegerlos, no ustedes a mi-

_- ¿No vas a aceptar su ayuda?- _Pregunto Shadow confundido _– Prácticamente estas firmando su sentencia de muerte y la tuya también-_

- Yue...- exclamo la sabia tranquilamente -… Ven aquí por favor-

El Lugia la miro confundido, sin embargo desapareció y reapareció detrás de la sabia

_- ¿Que necesitas Sarah?- _pregunto Yue esperando instrucciones

Sarah empezó a formar símbolos con las manos rápidamente luego se giro y extendió su mano hacia Yue que se asombro de lo que estaba haciendo

- ¿Que estas haciendo…?- Pregunto Yue sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, un circulo mágico se formo debajo de el y empezó a brillar intensamente, Yue intento volar para escapar pero del circulo apareció una barrea que lo cubrió completamente formando una cúpula encerrándolo adentro

_- Vaya que has entrado en la desesperación- _dijo Deep sonriendo _– has sellado a tu compañero para evitar que cuando tu mueras el también _

- Sarah…- pregunto Yue incrédulo- ¿Por que…? ¿Que es lo que tienes planeado hacer?-

- Cuando esto termine- murmuro Sarah para que solo el pudiera escucharlo – Encárgate de que todos ellos vuelvan sanos y salvos a su época-

_- Todo tiene un limite-_ exclamo Shadow mirando al sabia fijamente _- Incluso tu, eres solo un ser humano una criatura mortal, estoy seguro que ya llegaste al tuyo-_

- Aunque eso sea cierto aun no me puedo dar por vencida- Replico la sabia devolviéndole la mirada – Muchos han nacido, han crecido, han luchado y han muerto para proteger a todo lo que amaban, no permitiré que su sacrificio sea en vano, los venceré aquí mismo-

_- Valientes palabras-_ replico Blackstar riéndose _–pero no veo como vas a salir victoriosa de esto -_

- Te equivocas- dijo Sarah con tranquilidad – Siempre hay una salida, siempre hay esperanza-

_- Entonces te romperemos a ti, el soporte de esa esperanza- _replico Deep también riéndose – _Y con eso destruiremos todo tu legado_-

Esta vez fue el turno de Sarah de reírse –Incluso si me eliminas, el soporte no desaparecerá no desaparecerá, yo he heredado la voluntad de todos los anteriores sabios, la voluntad de alcanzar la paz tan anhelada, no importara cuantas veces vayan detrás de sus ambiciones, una nueva persona que halla heredado mi poder y mi voluntad será el nuevo soporte y los protegerá a todos-

Todos los Pokemon oscuros no supieron que decir ante esto solo se quedaron mirándola fijamente

"_- ¿Sabes cual es mi sueño Misty?- pregunto Satoshi con ojos soñadores, Misty lo miro con curiosidad_

_- Mi sueño es que cuando esta guerra termine quiero hacer un viaje así, conocer todos esos lugares, ver como el sol se pone en las montañas, los glaciares, la nieve, el mar, quiero verlo todo junto con mis amigos-"_

- ¿No es eso verdad?- murmuro Sarah con tristeza - … Satoshi-

Brock y los demás se quedaron mirándola incrédulos, era sorprendente la convicción que tenia esta mujer, el aura negra que los envolvía desapareció

- Prepárense- exclamo Sarah mirando fríamente a los cuatro Pokémon oscuros – Porque les mostrare un hechizo que ni siquiera Blackstar conoce-

Sarah empezó a formar símbolos con las manos pero parecía que no estaba activando nada

- Esa secuencia de símbolos- exclamo Misty recordando – Es ese hechizo, el que ella menciono que era un fracaso-

Al final ella junto sus palmas como si estuviera rezando

Una gran cantidad luces como luciérnagas aparecieron y empezaron a ser atraídas atrás de Sarah, Todos estaban curiosos de lo que ella estaba haciendo pero de repente se escucho una risa que inundo todo el valle, era una risa que hizo retroceder a todos, incluso los Pokémon oscuros sintieron un pánico irracional y una sensación que nunca habían experimentado antes

Las Luces se juntaron y formaron una forma fantasmagórica atrás de Sarah esta estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza con un manto negro, su capa tapaba totalmente el rostro y solo dejaba ver dos resplandecientes objetos que solo podían ser sus ojos, cadenas recorrían su cuerpo, estas salían y se enroscaban a una sombra de color azul enfrente de el, que esta sombra tenia la forma de Sarah, las cadenas impedían que esta se moviera, sus dos manos sostenían una hoz muy larga pero la hoja de esta estaba hecha por energía de color negro

_- ¿Que rayos es eso?-_ se pregunto Shadow por primera vez en mucho tiempo aterrado de verdad _– ¿Que es esta horrible sensación?_

- Les presento al Dios de la muerte- exclamo Sarah mirándolos fijamente

Hasta aquí va este capitulo, La razón por la que me demore mas de lo planeado fue porque tuve que decidir como describir varias escenas, también tuve que decidir como seria el hechizo que usaría Sarah, eso me tomo tiempo pero la respuesta se presento sola: La idea la saque de el programa llamado Naruto esa es la técnica que se utilizo para sellar a Kiubi dentro de Naruto, su nombre en ingles es Demon consuming seal o como lo traducen al español Sello del dios de la muerte, aunque el efecto que va a tener será diferente al que se ve en Naruto como lo verán en el próximo capitulo

Como ustedes saben en una guerra no importa lo que pase siempre hay bajas esa es una verdad universal y esta no es la excepción

Me despido por ahora y recuerden preguntas comentarios son bien recibidos

Atte:

CAN07


	14. La voluntad de los sabios

Creo que debo disculparme, ha pasado tiempo desde que publique algo, definitivamente odio estar en un internado, esta es la razón por la que me tarde tanto, en fin, hay una razón mas, quería que los dos siguientes capítulos se publicaran al mismo tiempo, así que aquí esta el primero y lo más probable es que mañana publique el siguiente ya que me faltan unas dos paginas para finalizarlo

La voluntad de los sabios

Todos los presentes retrocedieron un poco, no importaba si eran humanos o pokémon todos temblaron ante la horrible sensación que recorrió sus cuerpos al ver al ser que se encontraba a las espaldas de Sarah

- ¿Pero que clase de hechizo es ese?-Pregunto Brock perplejo

- Estas a punto de descubrirlo- contesto Sarah mientras lentamente empezaba a abrir sus manos, una esfera de luz empezó a aparecer entre sus palmas, mientras Sarah seguía separando las manos esta se iba haciendo mas grande y mas brillante, de repente y sin previo aviso rayos de energía salieron disparados en todas direcciones, estos fueron directamente hacia todos los pokémon oscuros que había en el valle formando una esfera de energía alrededor de ellos, Shadow y los otros trataron de esquivar los ataques pero a pesar de las maniobras que hacían los rayos se aproximaban cada vez mas a ellos, no tardo mucho hasta que este los alcanzara a todos envolviéndolos en una esfera de energía y paralizándolos completamente

_- ¿Que es esto…?- _Pregunto Deep tratando por todos los medios para moverse _– Nunca antes me habían paralizado de esta manera-_

- Es hora de que conozcan su destino final- exclamo Sarah mirándolos fijamente

En ese momento el dios de la muerte que había permanecido quieto empezó a moverse, su mano pálida como la nieve se dirigió hacia la sombra que las cadenas sostenían y la metió dentro de la espalda de la sombra, inmediatamente Sarah hizo un gesto de dolor intenso pero no hizo ningún sonido

Nadie podía creer lo que estaba pasando, todos se quedaron quietos mientras observaban impotentes la situación

- Es su alma…- exclamo Misty dando un paso hacia atrás – la sombra azul es su alma-

Dentro de las esferas de energía los pokémon oscuros vieron que enfrente de ellos se formaba una especie de agujero negro que se fue haciendo cada vez más grande, todos sintieron un miedo irracional y empezaron por todos los medios de liberarse, de apartarse de ese objeto que estaba frente a ellos sin ningún éxito, pero el miedo que sentían se convirtió en terror cuando del agujero salio la mano del dios de la muerte y se dirigió hacia sus cuerpos y se introdujo dentro de ellos

- Ahora, arrancare sus almas de sus cuerpos…- exclamo Sarah mirándolos con tranquilidad -…y se las entregare al dios de la muerte-

_-Ni creas que te saldrás con la tuya patética humana- _Exclamo Blackstar molesto _– Crees que te dejaremos hacer esto, no te saldrás con la tuya, después lo pagaras caro-_

- No habrá un después para ustedes- replico Sarah sonriendo

– Moriremos juntos, ustedes creyeron haber ganado esta batalla pero no fue así, esta batalla es un empate-

- Ahora lo entiendo- exclamo Misty cayendo de rodillas –por eso me prohibió usar ese hechizo-

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Brock mirándola fijamente

- Ese hechizo necesita de un sacrificio- explico Misty sin levantar a mirada – En otras palabras Sarah morirá por usar ese hechizo-

Todos miraron a Misty y luego a Sarah conmocionados

- Eres muy buena Misty- dijo Sarah sonriéndoles – Solo observaste el libro por un momento y ya sabes todo lo que hay que saber sobre el, es verdad, pero ahora lo veo claramente, solo se necesita el sacrificio de una vida mas y esta guerra terminara-

Sarah miro fijamente a los oponentes mientras se observaba en su rostro el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, el dios de la muerte empezó halar con su mano algo dentro del cuerpo de los pokémon oscuros y cuando la mano blanca y fantasmagórica logro salir lo suficiente se pudo ver que lo que estaba halando era una especie de sombra azul muy parecida a la sombra que se encontraba entre las cadenas del dios de la muerte

- Vamos… Vamos…- pensaba Sarah mientras sus fuerzas se iban debilitando poco a poco

Mientras tanto sus oponentes estaban tratando todo lo posible para liberarse, Shadow abrió la boca y se dispuso a lanzar un aeroblaster contra Sarah, al ver esto Yue trato por todos los medios del campo de contención embistiéndolo varias veces con desesperación pero no pudo salir, aunque tampoco importo mucho porque la esfera de energía que se estaba formando en la boca de Shadow se desvaneció unos momentos después

_- …No puedo usar ningún movimiento…- _exclamo este sorprendido, mientras un dolor quemante recorría su cuerpo y otra parte de su alma era extraída, sin embargo el se había dado cuenta de que si oponía resistencia con toda su fuerza podía retrazar el efecto de la técnica, Shadow sonrió, era cuestión de ver quien aguataba mas, ellos resistiendo el hechizo o Sarah agotando su energía

Esto siguió por un buen rato, ningún lado parecía ceder pero en el fondo ya se sabía quien iba ser el ganador de esta lucha.

Sarah sabia que ella estaba en desventaja, mientras Shadow y los demás solo tenían que luchar cada uno por su alma ella tenia que luchar contra todos, por muy fuerte que fuera este hechizo ella estaba perdiendo, lo peor era que a ella ya no se le ocurrían mas ideas y el tiempo se agotaba

_- Parece que cometiste un error Sarah- _Exclamo Blackstar sonriendo _– Y por eso perderás tu vida en vano-_

- Es cierto que no tengo la energía suficiente para extraer todas sus almas- dijo Sarah seriamente -sin embargo sus ambiciones terminan aquí-

_-Esto no ha terminado- _exclamo Deep furioso _– Nuestros sueños aun no han terminado- _

– Les daré su castigo por sus acciones- replico Sarah con fuerza sin hacer caso de Deep- No podré llevarme su vida pero me llevare todos sus sueños-

_-¿¡ Que has dicho!?- _replico Deep sorprendido

Sarah empezó a concentrarse con todo su ser y el dios de la muerte empezó a halar con mas fuerza hasta que parte de las almas de todos entraron en el agujero negro y aparecieron en al frente del dios de la muerte, con la otra mano este levanto su hoz

- ¿Que es lo que tiene planeado hacer?- pregunto Melody anonadada

_- ¿Vas ha…?- _Comenzó a preguntar Shadow pero en eso momento se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar _– ¡No te atrevas!- _

El dios de la muerte golpeo con la punta de su hoz la acumulación de almas que se encontraba al frente suyo, las esferas azules que rodeaban a todos los pokémon oscuros del valle empezaron a cambiar de color, una sombra negra los empezó a cubrir, mientras todos ellos sintieron un terrible dolor que recorrió sus cuerpos

Cuando las esferas de energía tomaron una coloración oscura símbolos mágicos de color rojo brillante empezaron a aparecer en la superficie de estos

_- Que fue lo que hiciste- _Pregunto Blackstar mirando los símbolos de la esfera que los cubrían

- Ahora ustedes permanecerán sellados en un mundo aparte, en un limbo y observaran como el mundo cambia alrededor suyo mientras que ustedes observan impotentes- explico Sarah sonriendo, la sombra que estaba atada a las cadenas empezó a perder forma y lentamente empezó a ser atraída a la mano del dios de la muerte – Ya que no pueden intervenir en lo que pasa en el mundo no pueden cumplir sus ambiciones, jamás volverán a amenazar a otra criatura viva en este planeta, en otras palabras sus sueños han sido un fracaso-

_- Mujer necia- _exclamo Shadow _– ni creas que te saldrás con la tuya algún día escaparemos de nuevo nos apoderaremos de este mundo- _

El dios de la muerte había terminado de absorber el alma de Sarah en su mano y había formado con ella una esfera de cristal que miraba con interés

- Eres un tonto… Silver- replico por primera vez sonriendo la sabia – Lamento que no podamos morir juntos… viejo amigo, tal ves algún día nos volveremos a ver-

_- Humana insolente- _Exclamo Blackstar furioso _– Como te atreves… ¡Como te atreves destruir nuestras ambiciones!-_

Pero Sarah ya no podía oír sus exclamaciones, el dios de la muerte cerro la mano alrededor de la esfera y empezó a presionarla, esta empezó a fracturarse y con cada fractura Sarah sentía que su vida la abandonaba, ella miro hacia donde estaban Misty y los demás y les dedico una ultima sonrisa, pero lo que vio después la dejo asombrada, entre ellos salio caminando Satoshi que la miraba con dulzura, sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado este levanto su pulgar hacia ella saludándola, ella entendió todo en ese momento

El dios de la muerte hizo el último esfuerzo y la esfera que tenia en las manos se rompió en mil pedazos antes de desvanecerse definitivamente, justo en ese momento el cuerpo de Sara callo

- Ellos lo conseguirán- pensó ella mientras caía – estoy segura de que algún día esos chicos lograran su cometido y traerán de nuevo la paz tan anhelada-

Las esferas en las que se encontraban los pokémon oscuros empezaron a brillar intensamente y después se alcanzo ver desde lejos como rayos de luz que salían en todas direcciones y se estrellaban contra montañas, lagos, mares y hasta en el mismo cielo

Después de esto todos los que quedaron presentes pudieron moverse con libertad, todos corrieron a donde estaba el cuerpo de Sarah pero antes de llegar este se desvaneció en el aire

- No puede ser- exclamo May con lagrimas en los ojos – esto fue lo que paso, se tuvieron que sacrificar tantas vidas para que pudiéramos nacer y haber vivido en el mundo pacifico en el existimos, díganme ¿es eso justo?-

Nadie contesto nada, la verdad era que ninguno podía contestar las preguntas que asechaban su mente

_- No deben pensar en eso por ahora-_ exclamo una voz, todos se giraron y vieron que Yue se acercaba a ellos despacio _– Por ahora es mejor de que volvamos al templo del agua, yo los llevare allá-_

**- Espera un momento- **replico Charizard con una mirada triste **– Hay algo que tengo que recoger- **

Charizard voló hacia un sitio especifico del valle y empezó a sobrevolar buscando algo, todos se estaban preguntando que era lo que estaba buscando hasta que Charizard por fin aterrizo en un sitio se agacho y recogió algo, luego este regreso a donde estaban todos

**- ¿Que es lo que tienes hay Charizard?- **pregunto Sceptile con interés

**- Es el recuerdo de un amigo- **respondió Charizard mientras este abría su pata y dejaba ver la piedra eterna de Flare, luego este la levanto y se la coloco alrededor de su cuello, todos se limitaron a observarlo mientras el se ponía la cadena luego este replico

– **Ya podemos irnos-**

_- De acuerdo- _Dijo Yue mientras cerraba los ojosy se concentraba _ - Cuando el ejercito despierte nos alcanzara- _pero en ese momento fue distraído por varias figuras que aparecieron alrededor de ellos

Todos vieron que estas figuras se acercaron a ellos lentamente

_- Veo que no pudimos llegar a tiempo-_exclamo una nueva voz

– _En verdad lo sentimos Yue-_

Sin darse cuenta Misty y los demás estaban rodeados por la mayor concentración de pokémon legendarios que hubieran visto: Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Mew, Latios y Latias, Ho-Oh, Entei, Raikou y Suicune y otros más, Ellos lucían cansados y tenían rasguños y heridas por todo el cuerpo los miraban con tristeza y cansancio

_- No tienes porque disculparte Nova- _Replico Yue mirando al Mew _– Se muy bien que ustedes tuvieron muchos inconvenientes para llegar a este lugar aunque realmente lamento que ustedes no pudieron llegar a tiempo-_

**- Sin embargo esto aun no ha terminado-**Dijo el Ho- Oh volando hasta estar frente a Yue **– aun quedan muchos pokémon oscuros, pero esta vez no llegaremos tarde-**

_- Con respecto a eso- _exclamo Yue mirándolos fijamente _- Quiero que vengan conmigo al templo del agua, hay algo que quiero mostrarles- _

Tanto humanos como Pokémon se miraron confundidos

_- Es hora de partir- _exclamo Yue mientras sus ojos brillaban intensamente y con un resplandor final ellos desaparecieron

--------------------------------------------------

Cuando Melody abrió los ojos vio que ellos ya no se encontraban en el valle donde había ocurrido todo sino que se encontraban de nuevo en el templo del agua

_- Por aquí- _exclamo Yue señalándoles el camino que debían seguir

Todos lo empezaron a seguir sin decir una palabra, caminaron hasta que se encontraron con una entrada enorme que estaba protegida por dos puertas de metal, en el centro había un papel del tamaño de un pergamino que mostraba una gran cantidad de símbolos extraños y superpuesto de los símbolos se leía "sello"

- Nunca había visto esta habitación- exclamo Misty confundida – He explorado todas las partes del templo pero nunca me había topado con ella-

_- La razón es muy sencilla- _Exclamo Yue mirando fijamente la puerta _– Esta estaba protegida por varios hechizos, hasta ahora- _

De repente el pergamino que servia de sello empezó a brillar y rápidamente fue consumido por fuego, acto seguido las puertas se abrieron y dejaron abierta la entrada a una enorme habitación

_- Sarah me dijo antes de la batalla de hoy sobre la existencia de esta habitación- _explico Yue con tristeza _– Me dijo que si las cosas no salían bien deberíamos venir todos a este lugar-_

Todos los presentes siguieron a Yue dentro de la habitación, apenas hubieron colocado un pie antorchas que se encontraban colocadas a los lados se encendieron y dejaron ver el cuarto con claridad, este era lo suficientemente amplio como para dejarlos entrar a todos había una especie de altar en el fondo cubierto con un mantel rojo y sobre el se encontraban cinco esferas de cristal cuidadosamente colocadas sobre almohadas, cada una brillaba de un color diferente azul, verde, rojo, café y morado

Todos se acercaron cuidadosamente a ellas

- ¿Que son estas esferas?- pregunto Melody confundida

- Se parecen a la esfera de que contiene el alma de Latios en la ciudad de Altomar- exclamo Misty mirándolas detalladamente – Aunque brillan de un color diferente-

May se adelanto y las observo con detenimiento

- Son hermosas- exclamo esta acercando su mano para tocar la roja, justo antes de tocarla esta empezó a brillar con mas fuerza, todos dieron un paso hacia atrás asombrados, las esferas brillaron con fuerza y de ellas salio una pequeña columna de luz en donde aparecieron las figuras de los cinco sabios

_-¿! Pero que significa esto¡?- _pregunto conmocionado Yue

Todos se quedaron en silencio contemplando las pequeñas figuras que parecían ecos del pasado

- Hola a todos- Exclamo la imagen de Sarah sonriéndoles – Si están viendo esto significa que lograron sobrevivir a todo y que se encuentran bien, me alegro-

- Si ustedes están viendo esto- exclamo la imagen de Drew – Significa que ninguno de nosotros logro sobrevivir a la batalla, como medida de precaución guardamos un poco de nuestra esencia en estas esferas utilizando el mismo principio que utilizan los Latios y Latias-

- Lo que ustedes están viendo es un eco de nuestra existencia anterior- continuo Zen mirándolos con su característico aire de confianza y levantando su pulgar – lo hemos hecho por varios motivos, el primero es decirles que sean fuertes y aprovechen cada minuto de su existencia en este mundo, ninguno de nosotros esta arrepentido de haber protegido este mundo con nuestras vidas, por lo tanto ustedes tampoco deben estarlo-

- No se preocupen por nosotros y miren adelante- prosiguió Drew calmadamente – Se que todos ustedes lo harán muy bien y que protegerán tanto nuestro presente como el futuro-

- Estas esferas contienen toda nuestra sabiduría- explico Meng mirando a los cinco humanos que tenia al frente – gracias a esto ustedes conocerán en segundos lo que se tardarían años en aprender, sin embargo es solo el conocimiento, por si solo les será inútil, ustedes tendrán que darle forma y adquirir las habilidades para manejarlo-

Misty, Brock y los demás se quedaron boquiabiertos ante lo que habían escuchado

- Esto es lo ultimo que podemos hacer por ustedes cinco- replico la June – esperamos que ustedes tenga la fuerza para manejar este poder-

- En cuanto a los demás- exclamo Sarah mirando a todos los Pokémon legendarios que se encontraban en el cuarto – Probablemente yo perdí la vida realizando un contrato con el dios de la muerte, si eso es cierto el contrato aun no ha terminado, gracias a el ustedes han ganado la habilidad de invocarlo de nuevo y sellar a todos los pokémon oscuros que se encuentren, esta habilidad perdurara hasta que el ultimo pokémon oscuro sea sellado, luego el contrato terminara-

_- Si eso es cierto- _Exclamo un Nova mucho más joven _– Entonces ya hemos ganado esta guerra, aunque ¿a que costo?-_

Nadie dijo nada al respecto

- Una cosa más- exclamo la imagen Zen mirando de nuevo a los humanos

- Nosotros ya sabemos como termina nuestra historia pero la suya aun esta inconclusa, por favor protejan a todos aquellos que viven en su época con este conocimiento que se les va a entregar, esa es nuestra voluntad-

Con esto las esferas dejaron de brillar y las imágenes desaparecieron

**- Creo que es hora de que ustedes deberían tomarlas- **dijo Charizard mientras avanzaba **– Tal vez con ese conocimiento podamos salvar a Ash-**

- Creo que tienes razón- exclamo Misty caminando hacia el Altar y tomando la esfera azul

Todos y cada uno de ellos tomaron una esfera, cuando el ultimo la tomo las esferas empezaron a brillar intensamente, tanto que todos los pokémon presentes tuvieron que taparse los ojos para protegerse

Cuando el brillo se hubo disipado todos los pokémon vieron que los cinco chicos estaban de pie con los ojos cerrados, las esferas habían desaparecido

Sceptile se acerco hacia ellos con lentitud

- ¿Están bien?- pregunto este inseguro

- Estamos bien- Contesto Misty abriendo los ojos – Es solo que estoy impresionada por la cantidad de conocimiento que ellos tenían…-

- … y sin embargo lo mucho que les faltaba por entender- termino Max pensativo-

**- Creo que debemos preocuparnos por eso mas adelante- **exclamo Charizard avanzado hacia ellos** –** **La pregunta es ¿que es lo que debemos hacer ahora?-**

_- Ustedes no harán nada-_ interrumpió Yue mirándolos a todos seriamente _– Ustedes regresaran a su tiempo ahora mismo… Yuna ya los esta esperando-_

**- ¿De que rayos estas hablando?- **Exclamo entre asombro y enojo Pikachu **– No podemos irnos así nada mas y dejar todo-**

_- Claro que pueden… y lo harán- _replico Nova _– Me imagino que ya deben estar cansados de escuchar que esta no es su batalla-_

_- No se preocupen-_ Explico Yue tratando de animarlos_ - Ustedes ya saben lo que va a pasar, después de todo vienen del futuro, no necesitamos su ayuda-_

Todos se quedaron callados ante esto

- Esta bien…- dijo Misty en un murmullo – lo dejaremos en sus manos-

_- Síganme por favor- _dijo Yue asintiendo_ – Los llevare a donde esta Yuna-_

-----------------------------------------

El bosque se encontraba muy silencioso, más que de costumbre solo se escuchaba el viento soplar entre los árboles, el sol se ocultaba entre las lejanas montañas dando paso a una noche estrellada aunque con nubes, la luna llena salía con todo su esplendor, de repente un brillo azulado empezó a cubrir las copas de los árboles el bosque mismo pareció prepararse para los viajeros que estaban a punto de llegar, de repente un brillo intenso apareció en el claro del bosque y seis figuras aparecieron en el bosque, el Celebi que los había traído cayo pero Max lo atrapo justo a tiempo antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo

- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Max preocupado

_- Si, solo estoy un poco cansado- _respondió Yuna sonriéndole _– Como ya les explique antes debido a lo que Gar hizo solo pude traerlos tres meses después de su partida, tengan en cuenta esto, pueden haber pasado muchas cosas-_

- Tienes razón- Exclamo Brock pensativo -lo mejor será conseguir información de lo que a sucedido antes de hacer cualquier movimiento-

_- Bueno yo los dejo por ahora- _exclamo el Celebi mirándolos a todos _– Tengo que descansar un poco pero los ayudare en cuanto pueda, sin embargo por la información que tengo tal vez ya enviaron ayuda-_

Todos asintieron mientras Celebi empezaba a brillar y desaparecía

- Bueno primero debemos contactar a Hana- replico Melody preocupada – Tendremos toda la información allí-

Todos asintieron y empezaron a caminar por un sendero esperando ver pronto la ciudad de Lavanda, tardaron un poco pero cuando llegaron todos se quedaron boquiabiertos

- ¿Pero que paso aquí?- Exclamo May sin poder creer lo que veía, delante de ellos la ciudad de lavanda se encontraba en ruinas, solo unas pocas casas habían logrado sobrevivir a lo que había pasado por allí y pequeños incendios iluminaban todo el lugar

Primer capitulo terminado por ahora voy a terminar el siguiente por ahora nos vemos

Atte: CAN07


	15. La aparicion del equipo Radiante

Aquí esta el segundo capitulo que les prometí me gusto como quedo, realmente había querido ver la aparición de estos personajes desde hace mucho tiempo y tuve que hacerles muchos cambios de cómo serian pero en fin aquí están

La aparición del equipo Radiante

Ninguno de ellos podía dar crédito a sus ojos, la destrucción había sido masiva, incluso las estructuras que estaban de pie mostraban señales de un daño intenso, parecía que en cualquier momento podrían venirse abajo, cinco humanos caminaban entre los escombros observando el lugar tratando de descubrir lo que había pasado en ese lugar

- Parece que un huracán paso por aquí- exclamo Melody mirando en todas direcciones – Uno muy fuerte-

- No creo que halla sido un fenómeno natural- replico Max detallando todos los daños que habían en ese lugar – Parece que aquí hubo una gran batalla, pero lo que me preocupa no es el daño, ¿Donde esta todo el mundo?-

Con esto todo el mundo se dio cuenta de que desde que habían llegado no habían visto ni escuchado ni un alma, ni siquiera en el bosque

- Parece que lo que paso aquí no fue hace mucho- replico May mirándolos a todos – Tengo un mal presentimiento, no tenemos tiempo que perder debemos llegar al templo cuanto antes-

Los demás asintieron y se pusieron en camino, para ello tenían que cruzar la ciudad, consideraron que la manera mas rápida era atravesarla en línea recta, pero esto demostró ser mas difícil de lo que parecía ya que los escombros se les atravesaban constantemente en el camino sin embargo no tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar a la mitad de la ciudad, en el centro había una gran plaza en el cual en el centro había una fuente que al parecer aun funcionaba, desgraciadamente las únicas cosas que alumbraban el lugar eran el fuego que aun consumía parte de los escombros, la luna que brillaba intensamente sobre ellos quedo por un momento cubierta por una espesa nube

- No me gusta este lugar- exclamo Max mirando para todos los lugares – En este momento somos blancos muy fáciles

_- Veo que sigues tan miedoso como siempre, ¿o no Max?- _exclamo una voz muy fría que hizo que a todos le recorrieran escalofríos _– Me sorprende verte después de tanto tiempo, pero en verdad me alegra verte, después de todo tu eres mi presa-_

De todos el mas afectado era Max, este se giro lentamente y vio que había una figura negra sobre la fuente

- …No puede ser…- pensó este presa del pánico - …No el…-

De repente la figura abrió sus ojos rojos y brillantes y lo miro fijamente, Max sintió que su cuerpo se quedaba paralizado ante la mirada de ese ser, la nube que cubría la luna se retiro dejando que la luz de esta cayera sobre la figura envuelta en sombras

Allí frente a ellos se encontraba el pokémon mas temido por Max desde su último encuentro, Un Deoxis negro como la noche estaba parado sobre la fuente mirándolos despectivamente con los ojos cruzados

Ninguno de los presentes hubiera imaginado volver a encontrarse con este ser

- Como puede ser- pensó Misty dando un paso hacia atrás – Satoshi se sacrifico para que este ser nunca volviera a caminar sobre este mundo, pero aquí esta como si nada le hubiera sucedido-

_- Te he estado observando desde que tenías cinco años Max- _ continuo el Deoxis oscuro _– Nunca me imagine que fueras de esta época, en verdad que me sorprendió, lastima que por el estupido sello del elegido no pude llegar hasta ti, pero bueno eso es historia de hace 753, debemos ahora preocuparnos del futuro-_

Apenas acabo de decir esto desapareció con un rápido resplandor, todos se quedaron estupefactos, pero este sentimiento cambio a terror cuando el resplandor apareció otra vez delante de Max, este estaba paralizado por el miedo, trataba por todos los medios de correr pero su cuerpo no respondía

_- Y bien, ¿que vas a hacer ahora?- _dijo el Deoxis sonriendo y dando un paso _– Dudo que esta vez puedas hacer algo… presa- _

- ¡MAX!- Grito May empezando a formar rápidamente símbolos con sus manos

_- Ni se te ocurra continuar- _Exclamo el Deoxis con un rápido movimiento dejando su brazo a unos milímetros de Max _– Un movimiento mas de tus manos y acabare con tu hermano en este momento, se que ustedes recibieron el conocimiento de los antiguos sabios, no puedo dejar que su magia arruine mi diversión- _

May se quedo quieta mirando al Deoxis con rabia, pero no se atrevió a mover ni un músculo, de hecho ninguno de los presentes se movió por miedo a lo que pudiera pasar

_- Si no estoy mal ustedes son los antiguos amigos de Tyr- _Exclamo el Deoxis sonriendo de nuevo y preparándose para dar el golpe final _– Ahora entiendo porque estaban en el pasado, trataban de encontrar la manera de purificarlo, bueno su viaje termina aquí-_

**- ¿Que demonios estas haciendo aquí?- **interrumpió alguien en ese momento, todos se giraron y vieron ante ellos a un gran número de pokémon oscuros, al frente de ellos se encontraba un Tyranitar de gran tamaño, sus ojos rojos miraban fijamente al Deoxis **– Shadow te dio la orden explicita de que no abandonaras la base- **

_- Y quien eres tu para decirme lo que tengo que hacer- _respondió el Deoxis mirándolo con desprecio _– Yo hago lo que quiero, cuando quiero-_

**- Regresa inmediatamente a la base- **replico el Tyranitar sin inmutarse **– Es una orden directa de Shadow-**

_- Ya veo, el mando a este pequeño ejército para mirar que cumpliera la orden- _dijo el Deoxis volviendo a sonreír _– Que poca confianza me tiene, el Tyranitar mas poderoso dentro de los pokémon oscuros Ganon, son mas problemas de los que quiero, esta bien, regresare a la base cuando elimine a estos seres humanos-_

**- De acuerdo- **contesto el Tyranitar sin inmutarse **– Pero date prisa-**

El Deoxis volvió a mirar a Max sonriendo

_- Quería jugar más contigo Max, pero parece que…-_

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase una esfera de energía que apareció de la nada golpeo al Deoxis con la fuerza suficiente para mandarlo contra las ruinas envuelto en una gran esfera de luz, cuando choco contra estas la esfera de luz lo mantuvo elevado unos cuantos segundos mientras este se retorcía del dolor, finalmente la esfera desapareció, todos se dieron la vuelta y vieron que allí parados en un montículo de escombros se encontraban dos figuras humanas envueltas en una capa negra que tapaba desde sus pies hasta la mitad de sus caras, estas estaban sujetadas con un pequeño broche dorado en forma de "R", también tenían colocados unos sombreros de paja amplios, muy parecidos a los sombreros que utilizan los campesinos japoneses, dos campanillas colgaban a cada lado de los sombreros que sonaban solo cuando el viento soplaba alrededor de ellos, con todo lo que llevaban puesto lo único que se podía conocer de su identidad eran sus ojos, el primero tenia ojos azules y el otro tenia ojos verde, este ultimo tenia su mano levantada sosteniendo una especie de arma parecida una pequeña ametralladora aunque de un calibre mas alto.

**- ¿Quienes son ustedes?-** Pregunto Ganon confundido **– ¿Como se atreven atacarnos?-**

- Somos mensajeros de una época antigua- exclamo el primer individuo con una voz femenina

- Somos guerreros que luchan de manera continua- continúo el segundo individuo con una voz masculina

- Para proteger el mundo de la devastación- Dijo la mujer levantando so brazo hacia el cielo

- Y unir los pueblos de cada nación- replico el hombre también levantando so brazo hacia el cielo

- Cuando los héroes del pasado caen- Exclamo la voz femenina señalando a los pokémon oscuros

- Nuevos ocupan su lugar- continuo el hombre repitiendo el movimiento de su compañera

- Soy el primer miembro del equipo Radiante, nombre clave: R- 01- Se presento la mujer adoptando una posición de superhéroe

- Soy el segundo miembro del equipo Radiante nombre clave: R- 02- Termino el hombre adoptando también la posición de superhéroe

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos sin saber que decir, incluso habiéndose recuperado del ataque el Deoxis había quedado paralizado de nuevo mirando a los recién llegados con una expresión de completa incredulidad

_-… ¿Quienes son estos payasos…?- _pregunto el Deoxis recuperándose del trauma psicológico _- … Saben que, olvídenlo… solo elimínenlos- _

El pequeño ejército de pokémon oscuros que habían permanecido inmóvil empezó a moverse hacia los recién llegados, cualquier otro se habría acobardado ante la mirada fiera que tenían estos pokémon sin embargo los dos seres humanos permanecieron tranquilos mirando como sus oponentes se acercaban, de repente sin previo aviso ellos levantaron de nuevo sus armas y empezaron a disparar

De nuevo estas armas no disparaban munición ordinaria, sino pequeñas esferas de energía que iban a chocar contra sus oponentes mandándolos a volar y envolviéndolos en una esfera de energía, con todo esto el sitio donde ellos se encontraban se convirtió en el lugar de una batalla campal

Sin embargo eso no era lo que impresionaba, Brock se quedo observándolos por un momento, los seres humanos ante ellos eran muy ágiles, disparaban a diestra y siniestra, sin embargo nunca fallaron ni una sola vez, siempre daban en un blanco, y todo esto lo hacían esquivando ataques que provenían de todas direcciones y hasta el momento no habían recibido ni un rasguño

- Son buenos- pensó Brock para sus adentros – Sin embargo no creo que puedan continuar a este ritmo-

El sujeto que se hacia llamar R-01 rodó por el suelo esquivando un lanzallamas de un Arcanine oscuro, acto seguido levanto su arma y disparo, este dio de lleno en el pecho del pokémon que salio despedido contra una de las ruinas que rodeaba la plaza, sin embargo R- 01 no vio que un Sneasel saltaba hacia ella con las garras para dar un golpe, pero este fue interrumpido por una sombra negra que golpeo al atacante haciéndolo retroceder, la sombra se coloco entre la humana y su atacante

- Te debo una- exclamo la mujer dirigiéndose a la sombra

Misty pudo observar en ese momento con claridad al recién llegado, sin duda era un pokémon pero este al igual que los seres humanos iba con una capa negra que lo cubría y sostenida con un broche en forma de "R" dorada, un sombrero de paja adornado con campanillas cubría su cabeza de tal manera que solo dejaba ver sus ojos negros, una cicatriz recorría su ojo derecho, su pata delantera estaba alzada utilizando sus enormes garras para defenderse en caso de un ataque

**- No me debes nada- **exclamo el pokémon sin mirarla **– mejor preocúpate por terminar la misión- **

**-¿Quien demonios eres tu?- **pregunto Ganon avanzando hacia ellos

El recién llegado lo miro fijamente antes de responder

­**- Soy el tercer miembro del equipo Radiante, nombre clave: R-03- **respondió el pokémon con un tono orgulloso

Misty supo en ese momento que clase de pokémon era este, un Sandslash pero lo que mas le impacto fue que la mujer asintió y le sonrió como si le hubiera entendido perfectamente

El hombre corrió al lado de su compañera y se coloco de espaldas con ella apuntando y disparando a cualquier pokémon que se les acercara, en este punto ya quedaban muy pocos pokémon oscuros y ninguno de estos se atrevía a acercarse por la amenaza de las armas que cargaban los seres humanos

_- Demonios, yo me encargare de ellos- _exclamo el Deoxis avanzando hacia ellos

**- No des ni un paso más- **Le advirtió otro ser que apareció detrás de el **– Si quieres pelear, yo seré tu oponente- **

El Deoxis se dio la vuelta y vio a otro pokémon vestido de la misma forma que los otros, sus ojos negros lo miraban con intensidad; este levanto su pata delantera dejando ver una cuchilla extremadamente afilada

**- Soy el cuarto miembro del equipo Radiante, nombre clave: R-04- **

-¿Un Scyther? - Pensó Melody intrigada

_- Espero que me des un poco de entretenimiento- _Exclamo el Deoxis avanzando hacia el, sonriendo _– Después de que te elimine terminare con…-_

La vos de Deoxis se corto abruptamente debido un intenso dolor que recorrió su cuerpo y que inmediatamente se concentro en su cabeza, este cayó de rodillas sosteniéndose la cabeza con una mano

_- ¿Qué… esta… pasando?- _Pregunto el Deoxis haciendo un esfuerzo por enfocar bien

**- ¿De verdad creíste que ibas a salir ileso de un golpe directo de la RMAX- 2?- **Respondió el Scyther acercándose a el **– Las armas que cargan R-01 y R-02 son una poderosa combinación de magia y tecnología, son extremadamente efectivas contra pokémon oscuros, en el caso tuyo tiene un efecto paralizante sobre tu cuerpo, no creo que quieras pelear en esas condiciones-**

El Deoxis solo lo miro con odio, sus ojos rojos brillaron tanto que parecían dos estrellas rojas, de repente con un resplandor desapareció

**- …Cobarde…- **murmuro el Scyther mirando el punto donde antes estaba el pokémon oscuro

Por primera vez desde que todo empezó Max pudo respirar tranquilo, el vio que los pokémon oscuros que quedaban en pie ya no se les acercaban con tanta confianza como al principio

**- Retírense- **exclamo el Tyranitar oscura y reporten lo que paso aquí **– Yo me quedare para tratar con estos individuos- **

Sin más los pokémon oscuros se retiraron dejando solo al Tyranitar

Aprovechando la oportunidad, May saco su Pokebola

**- Deja que nosotros nos encarguemos de esto-** Susurro una nueva voz detrás de ellos, May y los demás se giraron para ver quien era, allí entre ellos había un pequeño pokémon vestido igual que sus compañeros, de los cinco era el mas pequeño el levanto su cara para mirarlos fijamente, aunque su sombrero de paja y la capa ocultaban mucho de su rostro todos pudieron de que se trataba de un Meowth que estaba parado en 2 patas

- ¿Cuando llego este pokemon?- Se pregunto Brock impresionado – Ni siquiera lo sentí, sus habilidades son impresionantes-

**- Hay otro mas- **Dijo el Tyranitar bastante molesto **– ¿Cuantos hay?-**

**- No tienes porque preocuparte- **Exclamo el Meowth avanzando hacia el tranquilamente **– Soy el quinto y último miembro del equipo Radiante, nombre clave: R-05-**

**- Así que son cinco en total- **replico el Tyranitar oscuro sonriendo **– Con gusto acabare con ustedes ahora mismo, no importa cuantos me ataquen no podrán derrotarme-**

**- Desgraciadamente no podremos cumplir ese deseo- **Dijoel Meowth caminando hasta colocarse a unos metros de el **– Veras, solo yo seré tu oponente-**

- Ninguno de sus compañeros va a ayudarlo- exclamo Max preocupado – No creo que ese Meowth pueda pelear contra ese Pokémon oscuro-

- No te preocupes por eso, si ese pokémon oscuro no tiene cuidado será aplastado por el poder de R-05- dijo R-01 acercándose a ellos – ¿Están bien?-

- Si, gracias por ayudarnos- replico Misty mirándola fijamente tratando de descubrir su identidad pero esta permaneció oculta tras la capa

**- R-05 se llevo toda la diversión- **Exclamo R-04 también acercándose a ellos molesto

- El no tiene la culpa de que tu oponente halla escapado- dijo R- 02 calmadamente

**- Por lo menos completamos la misión- **intervinoR- 03mirando al campo de batalla **– Ahora tenemos que llevarlos a un lugar seguro-**

**- Creen que los dejare irse así no mas- **replico el Tyranitarfurioso** – Les recuerdo que yo aun sigo aquí-**

**- Hablas mucho y actúas muy poco- **exclamo R-05 mirándolo fijamente

­**- Ya veremos- **exclamo el Tyranitarabriendo la boca y disparando un enorme hiperrayo, este causo una gran explosión en el sitio donde se encontraba el Meowth levantando mucho polvo

- Es increíble el poder que tiene ese hiperrayo- exclamo Brock impactado – Ese Meowth no durara mucho-

- Lo estas subestimando- exclamo R-01 tranquilamente

Cuando el humo se disipo dejo ver a la vista un enorme cráter en el suelo

**- Eres muy rápido- **exclamo el Tyranitar oscuro **– Nunca nadie había esquivado antes mi ataque de esa manera-**

**- Y tu eres muy fuerte- **Ganon se giro para hacerle cara al Meowth que encontraba mirándolo fijamente detrás de el sosteniendo con pata delantera el sombrero de paja mientras el viento jugaba alegremente con su capa

En un parpadeo R-05 salto hacia su oponente y lo golpeo en la cabeza con un ataque de cola de hierro tumbándolo contra el suelo, luego salto otra vez y ataco con otra cola de hierro esta vez golpeándolo esta vez en el torso, el suelo se desquebrajo y se hundió debajo del Tyranitar debido a la fuerza del golpe, con otro salto el Meowth se puso lejos del alcance de su oponente

**- Eres muy rápido- **exclamo el Tyranitar poniéndose de pie **– Pero tus ataques no tiene el poder hacerme el daño necesario-**

**- Ya veo, tu defensa es muy buena- **Replico R-05 neutralmente **– Resistes incluso un ataque como la cola de hierro que debería ser efectivo contra tu tipo- **

El Tyranitar envistió contra su oponente preparando un golpe con su pata delantera, este empezó a tratar de golpear al Meowth pero cada vez que daba un puño este daba en el aire, esto siguió un rato hasta cuando R-05 quedo contra una pared, que estaba todavía en pie

**- Te tengo- **exclamo el Tyranitar concentrando toda su energía en su puño, este empezó a brillar con toda la energía acumulada

Justo antes del golpe R-05 hizo una espectacular acrobacia sobre la pata del Tyranitar saltando sobre su cabeza y poniéndose a salvo mientras la pared se convertía en polvo debido a la fuerza del golpe

El pokémon oscuro se giro rápidamente para hacer frente a su oponente pero fue sorprendido por otro ataque de cola de hierro que lo mando de nuevo contra el piso, sin embargo este se levanto de inmediato

**- De nada te servirá golpearme con esos ataque tan débiles- **exclamo Ganon sonriendo **– no me hacen ni cosquillas-**

**- Diría entonces que por ahora estamos empatados- **contesto el Meowth sin perder la calma **– Hasta ahora no me has golpeado ni una sola vez-**

El Tyranitar solo sonrió luego de su cuerpo empezó a salir arena que lo envolvió rápidamente y se esparció por todo el lugar limitando la visibilidad

**- Una tormenta de arena-** exclamo R-03 pensativo **-Tal vez esto sea algo malo… ¿Oye R-05 necesitas ayuda?-**

**- Para nada- **respondió el Meowth levantando su pata mostrándoles la "V" de la victoria

Justo después el Tyranitar salio de la tormenta sorprendiendo a su oponente y golpeándolo de lleno con un ataque de megapuño que lo mando a volar

**- Esta vez te vencí- **Dijo el Tyranitar triunfante mientras el cuerpo de R-05 caía muchos metros lejos de el, sin embargo este se movió y con una pirueta en el aire cayo de pie mirando a su oponente con una mirada alegre

**- Vaya, ese golpe si que me dolió- **exclamo R-05 colocando su pata en su abdomen ­**– Tendré que terminar esto ahora- **

**- Ya te lo dije antes- **Dijo Ganon sonriente **– Ninguno de tus ataques servirá contra mi defensa, en cambio estoy seguro de que si acierto una vez mas con uno de los míos, será tu fin-**

**- Bueno entonces tendré que usar esto- **replico R-05 extendiendo su pata a un lado

- Va a usar ese ataque- replico R-02 extrañado – Debe ser un oponente muy fuerte para que R-05 lo utilice-

Misty y los demás pusieron atención detenidamente, de repente de la pata de Meowth empezaron a salir pequeños relámpagos de energía que rápidamente fueron aumentando en intensidad y frecuencia formando una gran esfera de energía que rodeaba la pata de Meowth, pero esto no se quedo allí la esfera empezó a brillar intensamente y a emitir relámpagos en todas direcciones, estos al contacto con el suelo dejaban quemaduras sobre el cemento, el ruido que emitía esta se parecía al emitido por los cables de alta tensión haciendo corto circuito

- Ahora todos ustedes conocerán…- dijo R-02 en un murmullo

**- …el verdadero poder del equipo radiante- **Completo R-04

- No puede ser- exclamo May impactada – Eso es… activación corporal-

R-05 se coloco en posición de ataque y empezó a correr hacia su enemigo, la esfera de energía empezó a emitir un ruido mucho mas fuerte y mientras el Meowth corría el piso debajo de el crujía y se abría como abriendo paso al inmenso poder que por allí pasaba

- Parece un Puño de trueno- exclamo Brock intrigado – Pero hay muchas diferencias, ¿Que rayos es eso?-

- Una estocada directa- Contesto R-01 sin mirarlos, todos se giraron poniéndole atención

- Es el orgullo del Meowth del equipo radiante, su ataque creado por el- Explico R-01 con un brillo en los ojos –Es un movimiento secreto de K. O instantáneo, su secreto reside en la velocidad de la estocada que pone al limite la velocidad que puede alcanzar un pokémon y en como dijo la niña la activación corporal para generar una gran cantidad de energía que luego acumula en su pata delantera-

**- Debido a estos dos factores combinados este ataque transforma a su usuario en un arma que puede atravesar cualquier defensa- **continuo R-03 mientras veía como el Meowth esquivaba todos los hiperrayos que le lanzaba su oponente mientras este se iba acercando más y más **– Es por eso que hemos llamado a ese movimiento la lanza relámpago-**

Estando lo suficientemente cerca R-05 salto y se preparo para golpear a su oponente mientras estaba en el aire, sin embargo el Tyranitar no se rindió y se preparo para dar otro de sus impresionantes golpes

Los dos ataques colisionaron al mismo tiempo generando una gran explosión, todos se cubrieron ante la gran onda que salio disparada mientras tierra y cemento se levantaba ante la fuerza de estos ataques

- ¿Que fue lo que paso?- Pregunto May cubriéndose el rostro de el polvo y las pequeñas piedras que salían volando gracias a la onda de la explosión

Cuando el polvo se disipo vieron que el Meowth estaba de rodillas, respirando agitadamente, sosteniendo con su pata el sobrero de paja mientras las campanillas se movían, emitiendo sonidos constantes, al frente de el se encontraba el Tyranitar oscuro inconsciente en el suelo.

- En verdad lo logro- Exclamo Brock impactado – Ese Meowth tiene un poder impresionante-

- Y ahora, para el final- Dijo R-01 levantando su arma y apuntando al Pokémon en el suelo

- Te has vuelto loca- interrumpió Misty mientras tomaba la muñeca de la mujer – Ya esta derrotado, no necesitas matarlo-

- Nunca dije que quisiera matarlo- respondió R-01 sin mirarla – Esta arma lo sacara de su miseria-

- No voy a dejar que…- replico Misty pero fue interrumpida por un resplandor que la distrajo

Todos se giraron y vieron que al lado del Tyranitar oscuro había un Mew negro como la noche

_- Vaya, parece que llegue a tiempo- _exclamo este mirando a su alrededor _– no puedo permitir que Ganon sea derrotado aquí-_

- Lo siento pero ese pokémon se queda aquí- exclamo R-02 levantando su arma

_- No se como obtuvieron esas armas- _Replico Deep mirándolos fijamente _– Esa tecnología es exclusiva del equipo Rocket, pero espero que la disfruten por ahora, porque si nos volvemos a ver les aseguro que no la volverán a usar nunca-_

**- Vas a huir como el otro pokémon legendario- **Exclamo R-04 levantando una de sus cuchillas

_- No estoy huyendo- _Explico Deep sonriendo y colocando su pata sobre el Tyranitar _– Es solo que tengo asuntos mas importantes que atender en el momento, hasta luego-_

- Espera Deep- exclamo Misty avanzando hacia el – ¿Donde esta Ash?, ¿Como esta el?-

Deep la miro por un momento tratando de recordar, en un instante un destello de reconocimiento atravesó su rostro

_- Ustedes son los antiguos amigos de Tyr- _dijo el Mew mirándolos fijamente _– Pensé que habían desaparecido por completo hace tiempo pero veo que aun siguen metiéndose en lo que no les importa, si quieren ver a Tyr tendrán que buscarlo ustedes mismos- _

Con esto, el Mew se teletransporto con el Tyranitar sin que nadie pudiera decir algo mas.

- Escaparon…- exclamo R-01 levantando su arma – La próxima vez no fallare-

- ¿! Que rayos estabas tratando de hacer ¡?- Pregunto May molesta – No puedo creer que querías acabar con ese pokémon cuando ya estaba derrotado-

Ninguno de los miembros del equipo radiante contesto, solo se limitaron a observar el paisaje

**- Parece que ya están despertando- **exclamo de repente R-03 **– se tomaron su tiempo- **

May los miro por un momento con curiosidad y luego miro a su alrededor, se llevo una gran sorpresa, allí se estaban levantando todos los pokémon que pertenecían al ejercito que había venido, solo que su coloración ya no era negra, todos y cada uno de los que había sido golpeado por el arma que cargaban ellos era ahora un pokémon común y corriente mirando confundido hacia todos los lados, como preguntándose que hacían en ese lugar tan desolado

May y los demás estaban estupefactos, ni siquiera podía decir algo

- Escuchen bien- Exclamo R-02 mirándolos fijamente – Nuestra misión era mantenerlos sanos y salvos hasta que llegaran a su destino, este se encuentra en el templo que ustedes conocen, allí los están esperando, dudo mucho que los ataquen en este momento así que nos vemos-

- Esperen…- Exclamo Brock pero antes de que pudiera terminar la oración el hombre saco una esfera y la lanzo contra el piso generando una cortina de humo, cuando esta se desvaneció ya no había nadie

- Equipo radiante…- murmuro Melody pensativa – ¿Serán ellos la ayuda de la que Yuna estaba hablando?-

- No lo sabemos- contesto Max también pensativo – Su lema es muy tonto pero sin duda tienen habilidades extraordinarias-

- No podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo- replico Brock interrumpiéndolos – Tenemos que llegar al templo cuanto antes-

Todos asintieron y se encaminaron hacia su destino

---------------------------------------------------

Giovanni estaba muy molesto, el reporte que estaba en sus manos dejaba ver claramente como la tecnología del equipo Rocket se había filtrado, su tecnología había sido robada

- ¿Deep, las armas que cargaban estos sujetos se parecían a estas?- pregunto este molesto mientras le mostraba una RMAX-1

_- Era muy parecida, pero hay diferencias- _Explico este mirando fijamente el objeto _– Según lo que me contaron ellos llamaban a sus armas RMAX- 2- _

- Ya veo, parece que han perfeccionado el arma- murmuro Giovanni pensativo, luego oprimió un botón de su escritorio – Quiero ver a Jessie y a James inmediatamente-

- Señor, creo que ellos tienen que ver algo con esos sujetos- Exclamo Domino que dio un paso al frente desde las sombras – Según me informaron, eran cinco, 2 humanos, un Scyther, un Sandslash y un Meowth, curioso que ellos dos tengan esos pokémon-

- Ya lo había pensado, no solo eso, ellos tienen acceso a esa tecnología- contesto Giovanni pensativo – Lo sabremos todo en un momento-

Los tres esperaron un momento hasta que los mencionados abrieron las puertas, no se parecían en nada a los que todos recordaban, ambos llevaban batas blancas, Jessie tenia el cabello recogido en una trenza, este le daba a los hombros solamente gracias a su primer encuentro con Scyther, su mirada era muy fría y su rostro no demostraba ninguna emoción contrario a la Jessie alegre y ocurrente de hace tiempo, James también había cambiado, el siempre era el prudente del equipo, sin embargo parecía que siempre demostrara lo contrario, pero ahora su rostro demostraba cautela y desconfianza frente a todo aquel que se le acercara

- Quería vernos señor- Exclamo James en un tono muy neutral

- Si, los mande llamar por una razón- contesto Giovanni inclinándose hacia el frente – ¿Que saben ustedes de un grupo que se hace llamar Equipo radiante?-

- ¿A que viene esa pregunta señor?- replico James con naturalidad

- Solo contesten la pregunta- dijo Giovanni amenazadoramente

- No sabemos de lo que esta hablando señor- interrumpió Jessie, su voz inexpresiva de toda emoción daba credibilidad a lo que ella estaba diciendo

- Hace poco este equipo ataco a un grupo de pokémon oscuros en una misión- Explico Giovanni en un murmullo – Este equipo acabo con todo el grupo en menos de una hora, este tenia bajo su poder armas especiales a la que ellos llamaban RMAX- 2, Quiero saber el porque estas personas tenían acceso a mi tecnología-

- Al parecer esta información se filtro y cayo en manos equivocadas- replico James con tranquilidad – Eso suele pasar en grandes compañías-

- Eso seria lo que nosotros normalmente supondríamos- exclamo Giovanni conteniendo su rabia – Pero hay algo que me inquieta, y son los que conforman este grupo: 2 humanos, un Scyther, un Sandslash y un Meowth, exactamente los mismos que conforman a su grupo… Quiero ver a sus pokémon oscuros ahora-

- Supongo que usted sospecha que ese equipo somos nosotros- exclamo Jessie sin exaltarse sacando una pokebola y agrandándola – Como guste señor, le mostraremos nuestros pokémon oscuros-

La pokébola se abrió y dejo salir un Scyther de color negro y de ojos rojos

- Como puede ver Señor- replico James sacando a su Sandslash oscuro – Nuestros pokémon siguen siendo oscuros, así que no pueden ser los que atacaron a ese grupo-

- Que bonito- interrumpió Domino sonriendo y extendiendo la mano para tocar al Scyther – Pero me imagino que con una buena pintura ustedes pueden disfrazar a un pokémon-

- ¡Espera, no te acerques a el!- Exclamo Jessie por primera vez alterada mientras un aura de color rojo envolvía al Scyther y sus ojos se volvían mas brillantes, Domino reacciono justo a tiempo para quitar la mano antes de que el Pokémon cortara el aire justo en donde unas milésimas de segundo atrás estaba la mano de la agente del equipo Rocket

_- Este pokémon sin duda pertenece a la oscuro- _hablo por primera vez Deep mirándolos fijamente _– Y he escaneado sus mentes para ver si dicen la verdad, en realidad no encuentro nada que los involucre con el equipo radiante-_

- Eres una tonta Domino- Dijo Jessie molesta – Si hubieras calculado mal algo, en este momento estarías sin mano-

Domino no dijo nada solo se levanto del suelo y miro para otro lugar, Giovanni no sabia que decir, no solo estaban frente a una gran evidencia de que el había supuesto mal, era imposible que estos pokémon fueran los mismos que los del equipo Radiante, sin embargo había algo que lo molestaba

- ¿Donde esta Meowth?- pregunto Giovanni mirándolos con aire de duda

- El se encuentra en los laboratorios- respondió James respondiendo a la pregunta de su jefe inmediatamente – Usted dijo que quería vernos a nosotros dos, no a el-

- Quiero verlo también a el- replico el jefe del equipo Rocket

- Muy bien señor- respondió Jessie sacando un pequeño dispositivo y lo encendió – Meowth el jefe quiere verte, ven aquí ahora mismo-

Momentos después Meowth apareció en la puerta, a diferencia de sus compañeros el no parecía haber cambiado mucho, aunque su mirada parecía mas madura

- Me necesitaba señor- exclamo este tranquilamente

Giovanni no contesto, solo miro a Domino y hizo un gesto de aprobación

Domino asintió y saco una pokebola y la abrió dejando salir su pokémon oscuro, el Espeon negro la miro desconfiadamente

- Espeon rayo psíquico contra ese Meowth- ordeno Domino señalando al recién llegado

El pokémon le gruño pero hizo caso de todas maneras y lanzo su ataque contra Meowth.

Este recibió el ataque de lleno y salio volando contra la pared donde la fuerza del impacto rompió el muro

**- Que patético- **exclamo el Espeon sonriendo **– Ni siquiera lance mi ataque con fuerza- **

Meowth se levanto con dificultad del suelo, respirando agitadamente

- Que quería probar con esto señor- pregunto James entre indignado y confundido-

- Quería saber que tan fuerte es Meowth- respondió con naturalidad Giovanni – Debo decir que eso fue bastante decepcionante-

- Como usted sabe señor, Meowth dejo de aprender ataques y habilidades para aprender a hablar- explico Jessie mirando a su compañero herido – Es natural que el no sepa defenderse en batalla-

- Eso lo se- replico Giovanni mirando a Meowth haciendo esfuerzos por mantenerse en pie – Solo que me pareció que el tenia cierta semejanza con el Meowth del equipo Radiante-

Risa, una risa muy fuerte resonó en todo el cuarto, todos se giraron para ver quien se reía de manera tan estridente, Deep se encontraba riéndose de tal manera que no podía mantener su levitación y se encontraba en el piso sosteniéndose el estomago mientras trataba de parar de reírse

- ¿Que es tan gracioso?- pregunto Giovanni indignado

Deep tardo un buen rato en contener su risa lo suficiente para poder hablar

_- No puedo creer que se te halla pasado por la cabeza que este patético pokémon tenga alguna semejanza con ese Meowth- _explico el Mew levantándose del suelo _– El Meowth del equipo Radiante podrá ser nuestro enemigo pero debo admitir que es un Pokémon de admirar, su poder rivaliza con el de un pokémon legendario, incluso desarrollo un movimiento que yo no estaría seguro de poder detener, en cambio el pokémon que tengo al frente es una vergüenza para todos los Meowth, alguien que le dio la espalda a su potencial por seguir un tonto sueño, alguien…-_

- Ya basta- interrumpió Jessie molesta mirando a Deep fijamente y de manera desafiante – No permitiré que le sigas hablando así-

- Déjalo Jessie- dijo Giovanni tranquilamente – después de todo lo que esta diciendo Deep es la pura verdad-

Jessie lo miro con rabia y luego se giro para mirar a Meowth, para ver si el decía algo, lo que fuera para defenderse, sin embargo el solo se quedo mirando al suelo con tristeza

- Ya veo- prosiguió Giovanni mirando a Meowth con desprecio – Pueden irse-

Cuando los tres estaban a punto de irse, una pantalla empezó a bajar de la pared lateral de la sala, Giovanni se sorprendió al ver esto, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la pantalla se encendió y mostró a dos humanos envueltos en capas negras sujetas con un broche en forma de "R", también llevaban unos sombreros de paja con campanillas

- Vaya, vaya- exclamo R-02 mirándolos fijamente – Saben deberían mejorar su sistema de seguridad, es patético, hasta un niño podría entrar en sus computadoras-

- Como se atreven a usurpar en mi computadora personal- exclamo Giovanni furiosos – Pagaran muy caro por esta osadía-

- No se preocupe Giovanni- replico R-01 sin preocuparse – No tomaremos mucho de su tiempo, solo queremos darle una advertencia-

Giovanni los miro furioso y luego miro hacia Domino, esta asintió y saco una pequeña computadora que coloco en una toma de la pared y comenzó a digitar rápidamente en ella

- Es una transmisión en vivo- Murmuro Domino sonriendo – Voy a rastrearlos-

- Ni siquiera lo intente agente 009- exclamo R-02 tranquilamente – Para cuando ustedes lleguen aquí nosotros ya nos habremos ido-

- ¿Que es lo que quieren?- murmuro Giovanni entre dientes

- Como dijimos antes, solo darle una advertencia- repitió R-01 cruzándose de brazos – Deje de atacar las ciudades o de lo contrario su organización se hundirá más rápido que una roca en el océano-

- Eso son simples palabras- respondió Giovanni desafiante – Pero ni crean que podrán hacer algo para detenerme-

- Tal ves no- respondió la mujer sin alterarse – Pero entramos en su computadora personal, quien sabe, a lo mejor la próxima vez nos veamos frente a frente y a solas en su oficina-

Con eso R-02 oprimió un botón y la conexión se corto

Si antes Giovanni estaba molesto, ahora estaba fuera de si

- Como se atreven esos sujetos a decirme lo que debo y lo que no debo hacer- Exclamo este tratando de contenerse, luego miro a Jessie, a James y a Meowth – Creo que les estaba dando demasiado crédito, fuera ustedes tres, y quiero saber como se filtro nuestra tecnología-

Jessie, James y Meowth solo asintieron y salieron de la oficina después de guardar a sus pokémon, una vez afuera se quedaron parados, pensativos, finalmente Jessie hablo

- Meowth, yo…- Comenzó a decir ella pero Meowth la interrumpió

- Déjalo ya Jessie- contesto el Pokémon con tristeza – Después de todo esa es la fama que me gane, vamos tenemos trabajo que hacer-

Con eso Meowth empezó a caminar hacia los laboratorios sin decir nada más, sin embargo Jessie y James se quedaron atrás mirándolo

- Algún día Meowth…- murmuro Jessie con una sonrisa – Algún día le mostraras al mundo lo extraordinario que eres-

-----------------------------------------------

Ganon estaba en un cuarto de recuperación, adolorido, tratando de recuperarse del combate que había tenido con R-05, su cuerpo se sentía muy pesado, era muy doloroso moverse y respiraba con cierta dificultad, estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando alguien apareció frente a el sus ojos rojos y brillantes lo miraban con curiosidad

_- Vaya no es común verte en ese estado- _se comunico telepáticamente con el _– Parece que encontraste a alguien muy fuerte-_

**- ¿Has venido a burlarte Tyr?- **Pregunto el Tyranitar molesto pero al mismo tiempo algo avergonzado

_- No he venido para nada de eso- _respondió el Lugia avanzando un poco hacia el _– ¿Puedo saber quien es el titán que pudo derrotarte?-_

_- Un Meowth…-_respondió el Tyranitar sin mirarlo, el podía haber mentido pero sabia que tarde o temprano Tyr descubriría lo que paso y eso si que seria mucho peor

_- ¿Me estas diciendo que un simple Meowth atravesó tu defensa?- _Pregunto Tyr asombrado_– ¿Como hizo eso?-_

Al ver que Tyr no iba a empezar a burlarse de él Ganon lo miro por primera vez

**- Fue con un movimiento muy raro- **respondió el Tyranitar levantándose un poco **– Parecía un puño de trueno pero la energía que despedía era de una intensidad mucho mas grande, además ataco de una distancia mas amplia-**

_- Me imagino de que esa energía se formo de una activación corporal ¿O me equivoco?- _pregunto Tyr bastante interesado

**- Tienes razón- **Dijo el Tyranitar después de meditarlo un momento **– No lo había pensado- **

_- ¿Aun así por que no contraatacaste?- _pregunto Tyr cada ves mas interesando

**- Lo intente muchas veces pero siempre terminaba esquivando mis ataques- **recordó Ganon reviviendo la escena **­– Ese pokémon era muy rápido, de hecho solo he conocido a alguien con esa velocidad… y ese eres tú, por otro lado no estoy seguro de que el halla utilizado el 100 de su poder, si lo hubiera hecho no solo hubiera atravesado mi defensa sino también mi cuerpo- **

_- Ya veo, esto esta muy interesante- _replico Tyr sonriendo _– Quiero conocer a ese pokémon- _

**- Lo que quieres es enfrentarte contra el- **sonrió Ganon tratando de ponerse de pie **– Típico en ti, siempre queriendo enfrentarse contra los mas fuertes-**

_- Tienes razón, hace rato que no peleo en una batalla decente- _dijo Tyr sin dejar de sonreír mirándolo por un momento, de repente un aura roja lo cubrió y sus ojos empezaron a brillar con mayor intensidad, Ganon lo miro por un momento confundido y luego sintió que una calida brisa lo cubría mientras todas sus heridas se cerraban

_- Quiero que me ayudes con mi entrenamiento- _Exclamo Tyr mientras terminaba de curarlo _– Shadow esta ocupado en este momento y no ha habido misiones interesantes-_

**- Como quieras- **respondió el Tyranitar sonriendo **– Pero ni creas que seré suave contigo-**

_- No pediría menos de ti- _Respondió Tyr dirigiéndose hacia el área de entrenamiento

Por ahora termino aquí espero no demorarme tanto la próxima vez, recuerden comentarios dudas aclaraciones son bien recibidos

Atte:

CAN07


	16. Un extraño aliado

Bueno aquí esta otro capitulo que alcance a escribir, de aquí en adelante todo se empieza a descubrir muchos secretos pero no por eso van a seguir apareciendo sorpresas

Agradezco a todas las personas que se han tomado el tiempo para leer esto

No siendo más aquí esta:

Un extraño Aliado

Brock y los demás no tardaron en llegar al templo, y también quedaron impactados al encontrar que este estaba en ruinas parecía que una gran batalla había ocurrido en el lugar pero desde hace tiempo atrás

- Parece que llegamos tarde- exclamo Brock mirando el panorama

-Esos sujetos nos dijeron que nos estaban esperando en este lugar- replico Max buscando una señal de vida – Pero aquí no hay ni un alma-

- Debemos seguir por aquí- exclamo Hanah detrás de ellos – Espero que hallan encontrado al séptimo sabio-

Todos ahogaron un grito mientras se giraban para mirarla

- Casi nos matas de un susto Hana… otra vez- Dijo Misty sosteniéndose el pecho y respirando agitadamente – Veo que sigues teniendo la misma costumbre-

La sacerdotisa solo la miro por un momento antes de señalar la pequeña vereda escondida a un lado del templo

- Tenemos que llegar al escondite rápidamente- explico Hana dirigiéndose hacia la vereda -No es seguro estar aquí-

Como el camino era escondido entre el bosque les resulto bastante complicado seguir el camino, la maleza arañaba la piel y el suelo era resbaloso por lo que varias veces se tropezaron haciéndose daño sin mencionar que tenían que caminar en la completa oscuridad debido a que no podían llamar la atención con una linterna, pero finalmente llegaron ante una enorme pared de roca que se alzaba hacia el cielo, Hanah empezó a tocar la pared como buscando algo, finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando, una parte de la roca se hundió e inmediatamente la pared cobro vida dejando ver la entrada a una guarida secreta dentro de la montaña

- No tenemos tiempo que perder- exclamo señalándoles la entrada - Síganme-

Al entrar caminaron por un gran corredor iluminado por lámparas de bajo voltaje, eso hacia que fuera difícil ver a unos metros más allá de donde ellos estaban, el camino los conducía hacia abajo internándolos mas hacia las profundidades

- Hana, que fue lo que paso mientras nosotros no estuvimos- pregunto Brock mientras caminaban por el corredor

- Poco después de que ustedes partieron los pokémon oscuros acompañados del equipo Rocket empezaron a invadir pequeños pueblos aquí en Kanto- explico Hana cerrando los ojos por un momento recordando – Fueron tomando uno por uno, los seres humanos fueron tomados como prisioneros y los pokémon fueron atrapados y transformados en pokémon oscuros, los que se oponían eran eliminados, después ya no solo se quedaron en pequeños pueblos, comenzaron a atacar ciudades enteras con el mismo resultado, era relativamente fácil hacerlo gracias a la ayuda de el Lugia llamado Tyr-

- No puede ser…- exclamo May asombrada – Ash no seria capaz de hacer algo así –

- El elegido no seria capaz de hacer eso- replico Hana con tristeza – Pero el ya no es esa persona que ustedes conocieron, ahora el es su arma secreta, se mandaron ejércitos enteros contra el pero su oscuridad es tan fuerte que cubre y envuelve a todo aquel que se acerca a el transformándolo en un sirviente mas-

- Todavía tenemos esperanza- dijo Max sonriendo – Conocemos el hechizo necesario para hacerlo regresar, solo necesitamos practicarlo-

- Ya veo, eso es muy bueno- exclamo Hana sonriendo por primera vez

- ¿Como esta la situación actual?- Pregunto Brock volviendo al tema

- Critica- respondió Hana mirándolo mientras seguían caminando – En estos momentos todo Kanto les pertenece a ellos y por lo que he escuchado la mitad de Johto-

- ¿Todo Kanto?- pregunto Brock asustado – También ciudad plateada y ciudad celeste-

Ante esto Misty levanto la vista hacia Hana sin decir una palabra

- El único pueblo que no ha sido atacado es pueblo Paleta- replico Hana apartando la mirada – No se preocupen sus familiares están sanos y salvos en uno de los refugios que se lograron construir, este es uno de ellos-

Tanto Misty como Brock respiraron aliviados, De repente al criador pokémon se le ocurrió algo

- Me extraña que pueblo Paleta no halla sido atacado- dijo Brock pensativo – Hana como esta ese lugar-

- Es extraño- respondió ella – Ese lugar y sus alrededores son un verdadero contraste de la situación actual en la que se vive, a pesar de que ha habido medidas para la evacuación de el pueblo estas no han sido necesitadas, incluso ni un solo pokémon oscuro a aparecido en ese lugar-

- No es tan extraño si lo piensan detenidamente- exclamo Misty por primera vez que había estado muy reservada y silenciosa hasta ese momento – Ese lugar es donde nació y creció Ash, también es donde esta la mayor parte de su familia y sus pokémon, Puede que el ahora no sea la persona que conocimos pero por dentro Ash será siempre Ash y nunca haría algo para dañar a sus seres queridos, por otro lado ninguno del equipo Rocket ni de los pokémon oscuros quieren ver enojado a su arma secreta-

Todos se detuvieron y se quedaron mirando a Misty boquiabiertos

-… ¿Qué…?- pregunto Misty confundida

- Bueno Misty es que normalmente eres una persona de actuar no de pensar- Respondió Max sin salir de su asombro – Quien iba a pensar que alguien como tu podía hacer un razonamiento tan bueno-

No había acabado de decir esto cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, lo suficiente para ver estrellas, Max se sostuvo la cabeza tratando de mejorar un poco el dolor que estaba sintiendo

- ¿Y ahora eso por que fue May?- Pregunto Max adolorido y confundido

- Parece que es imposible que algún día aprendas lo que es la prudencia- respondió May enfadada todavía con su puño cerrado

Todos se quedaron mirándolos fijamente por un momento y luego sorpresivamente comenzaron a reírse estruendosamente, realmente hacia mucho que no se reían así, esto les dio un tiempo aunque fuera poco de olvidarse de todo y disfrutar aunque fuera un poco del la vida común a la que solían estar acostumbrados, lentamente la risa desapareció sin embargo quedo con ellos una sensación de tranquilidad

- Bueno ya casi llegamos- exclamo Hana caminando de nuevo

Después de un rato vieron la salida del túnel y se encontraron con un espectáculo impresionante, ante ellos se encontraba una pequeña ciudad la gente estaba caminando tranquilamente mientras unas lámparas producían una luz tan intensa que parecía haber un sol dentro de la caverna donde se encontraban

- Estos son refugios construidos hace tiempo- Explico Hana mostrándoles la ciudad – Por suerte nuestros abuelos tuvieron la sabiduría de prever algo como lo que estaba ocurriendo, secretamente cada ciudad en Kanto construyó un refugio para sus habitantes, vengan los guiare donde ustedes van a descansar, debió ser un viaje muy duro-

Con todos de acuerdo se dirigieron hacia una pequeña choza en el borde de la caverna, Melody se dio cuenta de algo, aun estando protegidos por una montaña los habitantes del refugio parecían deprimidos, todos estaban cabizbajos y nadie parecía sonreír, incluso los pokémon se limitaban en ese momento a existir

En la pequeña choza encontraron a Adam mirando la televisión, esta estaba compuesta por una sola habitación una cocina y un baño

- Veo que llegaron sin ningún problema – Dijo Adam sin mirarlos - Encontraremos un espacio para ustedes-

- Gracias - replico Brock sentándose en la mesa que había en el centro – Tenemos mucho de que hablar-

- Lo siento muchachos- interrumpió Misty de repente – Hay algo que tengo que hacer, esperen aquí, necesito comprobar algo-

- ¿De que estas hablando Misty?- pregunto Melody sorprendida ante la sorpresiva decisión de la Pelirroja – ¿A donde vas?, tenemos mucho que hacer-

- A la cueva de magma- respondió Misty muy seria – No se preocupen volveré pronto-

Antes de que alguien la pudiera detener ella salio de la casa dejándolos a todos muy confundidos

- Es mejor esperarla – Replico May después de un rato – Debe haber algo importante que debe hacer-

-------------------------------------------------

Un resplandor apareció frente a la entrada de la cueva de magma interrumpiendo en esos momentos la tranquilidad del paisaje, tan rápido como este apareció así mismo se desvaneció dejando a una chica pelirroja mirando fijamente la entrada

- Tengo que averiguar que fue lo que paso con el sello de Satoshi- Pensó Misty avanzando hacia la cueva – Es imposible que ese Deoxis siendo un verdadero pokémon oscuro halla podido liberarse se supone que la condición para romper el sello era que el Deoxis que se encontraba adentro tenia que ser purificado-

- No pensaras entrar tu sola ¿verdad?- Exclamo una mujer detrás de ella

Misty se dio vuelta para encontrarse con dos sujetos con capas negras que cubrían todo su cuerpo, estas estaban sujetas con una "R" dorada y con sombreros de paja con campanillas

- Ustedes…- murmuro Misty confundida pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más fue interrumpida

- Somos mensajeros de una época antigua- exclamo la mujer con fuerza

- Somos guerreros que luchan de manera continua- continúo el hombre siguiendo a su compañera

- Para proteger el mundo de la devastación- Dijo la mujer levantando so brazo hacia el cielo

- Y unir los pueblos de cada nación- replico el hombre también levantando so brazo hacia el cielo

- Cuando los héroes del pasado caen- Exclamo la voz femenina señalando a Misty

- Nuevos ocupan su lugar- continuo el hombre repitiendo el movimiento de su compañera

- Soy el primer miembro del equipo Radiante, nombre clave: R- 01- Se presento la mujer adoptando una posición de superhéroe

- Soy el segundo miembro del equipo Radiante nombre clave: R-02- Termino el hombre adoptando también la posición de superhéroe

Misty se quedo paralizada por un momento tratando de asimilar lo que había visto – Por que no simplemente van al grano y dejan de hacer estupideces-

- Oye nuestro lema es nuestra carta de presentación – exclamo R-02 – No podemos iniciar nada sin primero decirlo-

- En fin, un Pidgey chismoso nos dijo que ibas a venir a este lugar para encargarte de un asunto- replico R-01 cruzándose de brazos – Sin embargo no puedo creer que hallas venido totalmente sola y sin protección-

- No estoy sola, traje a Psyduck conmigo- exclamo Misty enfadada sacando la pokebola – Además yo puedo cuidarme por mi misma-

- Aun así es muy peligroso no podemos dejarte ir así nada mas sobretodo en estos tiempos de guerra- dijo R-02 tranquilamente

- ¿Y se puede saber que van a hacer para detenerme?- exclamo Misty mirándolos con desafió

- No dijimos que te íbamos a detener- contesto R-02 sin inmutarse ante la reacción de Misty – Solo dijimos que no podemos dejarte entrar sin protección, R-03 ven aquí-

Detrás de una roca salio caminando el Sandslash tranquilamente hacia ellos mientras el viento jugaba con su capa

- Cada miembro del equipo Radiante se especializa en una función- explico tranquilamente R-01 – R-03 es especialista en escoltar y defender por eso será tu protector mientras estés en esa cueva-

- Nosotros tenemos otras cosas que hacer pero confiamos plenamente en que el te mantendrá a salvo-

- Gracias, ¿pero como supieron que yo iba a venir a este lugar?- pregunto Misty confundida

- Esa mi función- contesto R-01 con un brillo en los ojos, a pesar de que Misty no podía ver su rostro sabia que ella estaba sonriendo – Soy especialista en recolectar información-

- Te lo encargamos R-03- exclamo el hombre mirando al Sandslash

**- No se preocupen, todo saldrá bien- **replico el Sandslashtranquilamente** – Los veré una ves terminada la misión en el punto de encuentro- **

R-01 y R-02 asintieron y con esto sacaron otra pequeña esfera y la estrellaron contra el piso levantando una cortina de humo como la vez anterior, cuando el humo se disipo habían desaparecido

**- Andando- **Exclamo el Sandslash **– será mejor que también saques a tu pokémon hay que estar preparado para todo-**

- De acuerdo- exclamo Misty sacando su pokebola y abriéndola, Psyduck apareció en un resplandor de luz blanca mirando confundido para todos los lados

- Tenemos trabajo que hacer Psyduck- exclamo Misty caminando hacia la cueva mientras en su mano se formaba una pequeña esfera de luz para iluminar el camino – Mantente cerca de mi y no hagas ninguna tontería-

Psyduck simplemente la miro con esos ojos vacíos característicos de el

El Sandslash iba al frente de ellos mientras entraban por un enorme pasillo hacia la cueva de magma

- Oye… R-03… desde hace tiempo quería preguntarles algo- exclamo Misty mirando fijamente al pokémon con capa mientras se adentraban en la cueva – ¿Quienes son ustedes?, ¿cual es su propósito?

El pokémon permaneció en silencio por un momento como si estuviera meditando la respuesta, finalmente cuando hablo lo hizo despacio como si midiera cada una de las palabras que estaba diciendo

**- Como podrás entender no te puedo dar todos los detalles- **Explico R- 03 sin mirarla **– Pero te puedo dar una información general, nosotros somos un equipo especial recientemente formado bajo las ordenes directas de los pokémon legendarios para combatir la amenaza que en este momento enfrentamos-**

- ¿Los pokémon legendarios?- Pregunto Misty impresionada – Eso no me lo esperaba-

**- Tampoco nosotros; básicamente se nos dan misiones que en lo posibles deben ser cumplidas a toda costa- **continuoSandslash mientras observaba su entorno **- generalmente nos dividen para las misiones dependiendo de nuestras habilidades pero puede haber excepciones-**

- ¿Puedo saber cuales son esas habilidades?- pregunto Misty cada vez mas interesada

**- A los dos seres humanos de nuestro equipo se le otorgaron dotes especiales que le permiten tener habilidades físicas muy superiores a las de un ser humano ordinario- **continuo R-03 impasible **– Además cada uno de nosotros se especializa en algo, R-01 es especialista en reunir información, R- 02 es especialista en tecnología, R- 04 es especialista en infiltración y espionaje, R- 05 es especialista en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y yo soy especialista en escoltar y defender- **

- Ya veo- exclamo Misty pensativa -ahora entiendo un poco mas pero…-

Súbitamente el Sandslash levanto su pata indicándole a Misty que se detuviera, delante de ellos se encontraba un gran río de lava que descendía por un lado del camino, este producía suficiente luz para ver claramente su camino

- ¿Que sucede?- pregunto Misty confundida

**- No me esperaba compañía tan pronto- **Dijo R- 03 mirando fijamente al frente **– Ustedes quédense acá yo me encargare de todo-**

R-03 empezó a caminar hacia el frente con cautela, de repente salieron a su encuentro varios pokémon oscuros, un Macargo, un Houndoom y un Steelix

**- A nadie se le permite el paso a esta cueva- **exclamó el Houndoom mirándolos fijamente **– Esas son nuestras ordenes-**

- Parece que estaba en lo correcto- pensó Misty con una pequeña sonrisa – Aquí hay algo que alguien no quiere que encontremos-

**- Les voy a pedir que se retiren- **Dijo R-03 avanzando lentamente hacia ellos **– Tenemos que llegar a la cima de esta montaña-**

**- Así que quieres pelear- **Replico el Steelix sonriendo y avanzando hacia el Sandslash **– Será divertido hace rato que no peleo-**

**- Típico de un pokémon oscuro- **murmuro con tristeza R-03 bajando su cabeza de tal modo que no se podían ver sus ojos debajo del sobrero de paja mientras las campanillas que colgaban de este **– Solo entienden a los golpes-**

El Sandslash levanto la pata derecha señalando al Steelix con sus garras, estas empezaron a brillar intensamente de un color carmesí

**- Solo lo diré una vez más-** exclamo R-03 mirándolos nuevamente mientras el resplandor carmesí se hacia cada vez mas intenso **– Si no quieren morir, retírense-**

**- Nos estas subestimando- **Exclamo el Steelix abalanzándose contra su oponente ­**– Te cerrare la boca ahora mismo- **

Misty pudo ver como en el rostro del Sandslash se dibujaba una sonrisa antes, el resplandor carmesí brillo mas intenso y unos pequeños rayos de color rojo, delgados como una aguja salieron disparados y golearon el cuerpo del Steelix negro; todos quedaron asombrados ante lo que paso luego los rayos perforaron con facilidad la armadura de acero del pokémon dejando unos pequeños agujeros mas o menos del tamaño de la cabeza de un alfiler en diferentes partes del cuerpo del pokémon oscuro

**- Muy impresionante- **Dijo el Steelix sonriendo luego de reponerse de la sorpresa **– Tu ataque pudo atravesar mi armadura de acero, pero crees que unos pequeños agujeros me harán el suficiente daño-**

El Sandslash no respondió nada solo lo miro con una sonrisa en su rostro

**- Esto será muy fa…- **Empezó a decir el Steelix pero se detuvo en seco en el momento en el que un dolor insoportable empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, acto seguido el pokémon se derrumbo sobre el suelo produciendo un gran estruendo que resonó en toda la cueva

**- ****¿Que pasa…?- **se pregunto el Steelix mientras lentamente inspeccionaba su cuerpo, y al parecer había descubierto el problema, los pequeños agujeros dejados por el Sandslash habían empezado a parpadear con un brillo carmesí mientras todo su cuerpo se contraía del dolor y perdía el conocimiento

- ¿Que es eso?- pregunto Misty en voz alta mientras veía como unas pequeñas heridas derrotaban a un oponente tan grande como un Steelix

**- R- 05 no es el único que ha desarrollado su propio movimiento- **Explico el miembro del equipo radiante sonriendo **- Gracias a mi habilidad especial y a la activación corporal puedo crear estos rayos que son como agujas que pueden atravesar cualquier armadura y llegar a puntos especiales del sistema nervioso, puedo causar desde parálisis hasta la muerte; se les ha dado el nombre de agujas de sombra-**

**- Muy interesante- **Exclamo el Houndoom preparándose para atacar **– Pero no dejaremos que pases por aquí-**

El Houndoom comenzó a correr hacia el mientras el Macario lanzaba una gran llamarada, R-03 solo sonrió y empezó a correr hacia ellos, sus garras empezaron a brillar de nuevo, lo siguiente que paso fue muy rápido para que Misty pudiera verlo, cuando ella se dio cuenta el Sandslash estaba detrás de sus oponentes, dándoles la espalda, los dos pokémon oscuros exhibían en su cuerpo varias lesiones dejadas por las agujas de sombra pero no duraron mucho porque luego cayeron al suelo inconcientes

- No los mataste… ¿verdad?- Pregunto Misty mirando a los cuerpos con cautela

**- No había la necesidad de hacerlo- **Respondió R-03 sin mirarla **– Continuemos avanzando-**

Como Misty se lo había imaginado la cueva de magma y el volcán estaban llenos de pokémon oscuros y siempre que aparecían era R-03 el que se encargaba de todo, de hecho ella nunca movió un dedo ni recibió un solo rasguño, era evidente que el Sandslash se tomaba muy en serio el trabajo de escolta

Al final llegaron a la cima del volcán allí frente a ellos se encontraba un gran lago de lava hirviendo que alimentaba todas las cavernas del fondo

**- Aun no se el porque estamos aquí- **pregunto R-03 confundido y mirando para todos los lugares **– ¿Que es lo que esperas encontrar en este lugar?**

- Veras, hace mucho tiempo un pokémon oscuro fue sellado en este lugar- explico Misty examinando el entorno – Este pokémon no fue sellado por el séptimo sabio, fue sellado por el elegido de esa época-

**- Ese pokémon era el Deoxis que los ataco ¿verdad?- **Pregunto R-03 con curiosidad

- Es correcto- respondió la pelirroja pensativa – Según lo que me dijeron el sello no podía ser roto a menos de que el Deoxis que se encontraba adentro fuera purificado, lo que significa que el sello solo podía ser roto desde adentro, por mucho que Shadow hubiera intentado romperlo le hubiera sido imposible, lo que me lleva a preguntarme, ¿como se libero ese pokémon?-

**- Entiendo tu curiosidad- **Replico el Sandslash molesto **– ¿Pero en que nos beneficia saber eso?, lo importante es que esta aquí y debemos combatirlo-**

- No creo que hallas entendido- prosiguió Misty cada vez mas pensativa – Para que ese pokémon hubiera podido salir tuvo que ser purificado en algún momento, eso significa que existe alguna manera de hacerlo, debemos investigar esa manera-

Misty se acerco a la orilla del río y empezó a formar símbolos con sus manos, un círculo de magia apareció en sus pies, de repente otro círculo de magia se empezó a formar en el centro del lago de lava mucho más grande pero así como aparecieron de rápido estos dos círculos desaparecieron dejando a Misty estupefacta

- ¿Pero… que… significa esto?- Se pregunto Misty en voz alta sin quitar la mirada del centro de la laguna

**- ¿Que sucede?- **Pregunto R-03 mirándola fijamente, incluso Psyduck la miraba con detenimiento

- El sello… no esta roto- exclamo Misty sin poder salir del asombro – De hecho sigue igual de fuerte que hace 753 años-

Antes de que R-03 pudiera decir algo un resplandor surgió del cielo y un poderoso hiperrayo salio en dirección hacia ellos, R-03 reacciono rápidamente, enterró una de sus garras al suelo abriendo una gran cráter y levantando una gran cantidad de rocas que luego golpeo, mandándolas a volar y chocando con el hiperrayo provocando una gran explosión de la que todo el mundo se tuvo que cubrir, sin embargo saliendo ilesos del ataque

_- Eres muy rápido- _resonó una voz muy conocida por todos dentro de sus cabezas

- Eres tu- exclamo Misty con enfado mirando al Deoxis que descendía para colocarse enfrente de ellos sobre la lava

_- Sabia que no podías resistirte a mirar que fue lo que paso verdad- _exclamo el Deoxis sonriendo _– Y ahora por esa estupidez tendré el placer de acabar contigo-_

_­_**- Antes de que cantes victoria no olvides que yo estoy aquí- **interrumpió R-03 levantando sus garras que empezaba a brillar

_- Cierto primero tendré que acabar contigo- _Exclamo el Deoxis empezando a volar rápidamente hacia el

Las Garras del Sandslash brillaron intensamente y empezaron a disparar una gran cantidad de rayos rojos

El Deoxis se detuvo a mitad de camino y rápidamente empezó a esquivar los rayos, su cuerpo se movía de un lado para otro de manera precisa de tal manera que aprovechaba cualquier hueco que había entre los rayos para escapar de los letales golpes, sin embargo al hacer esto le dificultaba demasiado avanzar, la ráfaga de las agujas oscuras termino y ninguno de los dos oponentes había recibido ningún rasguño

_- ¿Quieres ayudarlos?-_ exclamo una voz en la oscuridad

- ¿Quién eres?-

Los dos oponentes se miraban con odio examinándose mutuamente

_- Si no me golpeas con ese ataque no te servirá de nada- _Exclamo el pokémon oscuro sonriendo

**- Y si tu no te acercas para atacarme no podrás ganar esta batalla- **Contesto el Sandslash tranquilamente mientras las campanillas de su sombrero de paja resonaban en el aire

_- Eso Crees- _Contesto el Deoxis brillando por un momento y desapareciendo

R-03 se dio cuenta justo a tiempo, se dio la vuelta y su garra lo protegió contra uno de los mortales brazos de su oponente

**- Ya veo- **Murmuro El mimbro del equipo radiante **- teletransportación-**

Después los dos empezaron a atacarse con todo lo que tenían los dos daban golpes tan fuertes que la tierra alrededor de ellos se desquebrajaba, cada vez que uno de ellos daba un golpe y el otro lo recibía se alcanzaba a oír un estruendo acompañado de una onda de choque, de vez en cuando un golpe atravesaba la defensa del otro y se recibía el daño completo pero eso no parecía disminuir la fuerza de los siguientes golpes, finalmente los dos acumularon todas sus fuerzas y dieron el ultimo golpe con tanta fuerza que la energía creada por el choque hizo retumbar la cueva y causo una explosión que los mando a ambos a volar

_- ¿Quieres corregir tu error?- _Pregunto de nuevo la voz en la oscuridad

Los dos oponentes cayeron de pie y se miraron por un momento muy corto antes de que el Deoxis levantara sus manos al frente y formara una esfera de energía psíquica que lanzo con fuerza, para defenderse R-03 golpeo el suelo con fuerza creando una tormenta de arena que lo oculto justo antes que la esfera de energía lo alcanzara, esta choco contra la tormenta haciendo explosión, el Deoxis sintió una corriente de aire en su espalda pero antes de que pudiera voltearse R-03 lo ataco con una cuchillada en la espalda dejando una herida profunda en su oponente que rugió del dolor, sin embargo esto no termino allí el Deoxis se giro y formo una nueva esfera de energía en su mano con la que golpeo a su oponente en el abdomen produciendo una gran explosión haciendo que se estrellara contra una de las paredes de la cueva dejando un gran cráter en ella, a pesar de esto R-03 se levanto de nuevo mirando al pokémon oscuro con rabia

_- ¿Que estas dispuesto a hacer para protegerlos?- _Continuo la voz en la oscuridad

­- Haré lo que me pidas-

-Ambos poseen una fuerza asombrosa- Pensó Misty mirando la batalla – Es sorprendente-

Muy pocas veces se veía a Psyduck concentrado mucho menos serio, sin embargo esta vez en su rostro no se veía la expresión vacía que siempre tenia, al estar viendo la batalla su rostro ahora se mostraba serio, concentrado y sobretodo muy calculador, pero con todo lo que estaba pasando nadie se había dado cuenta

R-03 volvía a utilizar su ataque de agujas de sombras pero como la vez anterior el Deoxis las volvía a esquivar todas, los dos estaban respirando agitadamente aunque ninguno de los dos le quitaba la vista a su oponente

_- Hacia mucho tiempo que no tenia una batalla como esta- _Exclamo el Deoxis sonriendo _– Tendré que cambiar de estrategia para poder derrotarte-_

El pokémon levanto la mano y foro de nuevo una esfera de energía psíquica que apunto hacia el Sandslash sin dejar de sonreír, R-03 se preparo para el ataque, la esfera de energía empezó a crecer y a hacerse mas grande y brillante

_- Vamos a ver como respondes a esto- _dijo el Deoxis cambiando de dirección el ataque y esta vez apuntando hacia Misty y Psyduck y lanzándolo con todas sus fuerzas

Misty y Psyduck quedaron petrificados al ver la esfera de energía que se aproximaba hacia ellos, ninguno de los dos podía pensar, ninguno de los dos podía actuar, El Sandslash se movió rápidamente y se coloco enfrente de Misty y de Psyduck, golpeo el suelo de nuevo con una de sus garras creo otro cráter en el que las piedras se levantaron y que R-03 utilizo como defensa contra el ataque que justo en ese momento exploto enfrente de ellos.

Cuando el humo que se levanto por la explosión se disperso el pokémon de tierra se encontraba respirando agitadamente pero había cumplido con su cometido, Misty y Psyduck se encontraban a salvo, rápidamente empezó a buscar donde estaba su oponente para poder contraatacar pero en ese momento el Deoxis se teletransporto detrás de el y lo inmovilizo con sus poderes psíquicos

**- Que truco tan sucio- **Exclamo R-03 mirando por encima de su hombro al Pokémon oscuro con rabia sin poder moverse

_- Ya sabes que en esta guerra todo se vale- _replico el Deoxis tranquilamente – _Eso te pasa por perder el tiempo protegiendo a esos dos seres insignificantes-_

El Deoxis coloco sus dos manos al frente y empezó a formar otra esfera de energía psíquica, el Sandslash intento por todos los medios liberarse del ataque de confusión pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, la esfera de energía psíquica dio en el blanco provocando otra explosión

Misty quedo petrificada por lo que había acabado de ocurrir, R-03 había caído en una trampa por intentar protegerlos, allí enfrente de ella se encontraba el Sandslash en el suelo bastante lastimado mirando al pokémon oscuro con rabia

_- Bueno este es el final- _exclamo el Deoxis sonriendo levantando su mano para dar el golpe final _– Esto ya se acabo-_

Pero antes de que pudiera lanzar el ataque fue interrumpido por un relámpago de color azul que lo hizo retroceder, este voló contra el otro lado del cráter y congelo toda la pared

Todos miraron a quien había lanzado el rayo de hielo, allí al lado de Misty, Psyduck miraba al pokémon oscura de una manera que nunca antes había hecho

_- Ya me canse de tu actitud- _Exclamo Psyduck por primera vez usando sus poderes psíquicos

_-Estas dispuesto a pagar el precio por tu deseo- _exclamo la voz cada vez mas seria.

_- Así que por fin decidiste unirte a esta fiesta- _exclamo el Deoxis sonriendo _– Veamos que puede hacer alguien tan patético como tu-_

Psyduck cerro los ojos y se cubrió con un aura de color azul y señalo al pokémon oscuro, el aura azul también lo envolvió a el y de repente el salio con fuerza hacia atrás y choco contra una roca que había en el cráter rompiéndola

Psyduck abrió los ojos esperando a su oponente; el Deoxis se levanto y lo miro con burla

_- __¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?- _dijo este tranquilamente cruzándose de brazos _– Que decepción, si quieres lastimar a alguien debes hacer algo así-_

Psyduck se preparo para el ataque, el Deoxis solo lo miro por unos instantes antes de brillar y desaparecer, Psyduck no pudo hacer nada antes de que sintiera un fuerte golpe que lo levanto del suelo varios metros hacia arriba

- ¡PSYDUCK!- Grito Misty angustiada al ver como el pokémon oscuro golpeaba a su pokémon por atrás

Mientras Psyduck subía su oponente se teletransporto nuevamente hacia el lugar donde Psyduck se dirigía allí lo recibió con una poderosa patada que no solo detuvo su ascenso sino que lo mando de nuevo contra el suelo con tanta fuerza que se hizo un gran cráter en donde Psyduck fue a chocar, pero esto no termino el Deoxis junto sus manos y creo una esfera de energía Psíquica que lanzo hacia donde había caído Psyduck creando en gran resplandor seguido de un estruendo ensordecedor

Misty corrió hacia donde estaba su pokémon con la esperanza de que su pokémon no estuviera TAN seriamente lastimado, sin embargo cuando llego al cráter vio que Psyduck ya estaba intentando ponerse de pie

_- Esto aun no ha terminado- _exclamo Psyduck con una gran determinación _– Te arrepentirás por todo lo que has hecho, te lo aseguro-_

De repente Psyduck empezó a brillar intensamente, su forma empezó a cambiar

- No puedo creerlo- dijo Misty asombrada – Psyduck esta evolucionando-

El resplandor desapareció tan rápidamente como había llegado dejando tras de si aun Golduck muy serio

_- Así que has evolucionado- _Replico el Deoxis esta vez serio _– Eso no significa que ya puedas derrotarme-_

_- Misty, lo que dice el es cierto- _dijo Psyduck con un mensaje telepático dirigido solo a la pelirroja _– Necesitare tu ayuda para enfrentarme contra el-_

- De acuerdo- Replico Misty decidida al recibir el plan que tenia Golduck en mente – Me parece una excelente idea-

_- ¿Que es lo que piensan hacer?- _Pregunto el Deoxis con calma

Ninguno de los dos contesto, Golduck señalo hacia el lago de lava y se empezó a rodear de nuevo por un aura azul esta vez mucho más brillante mientras Misty empezaba a formar un símbolos con sus manos y un circulo de magia se formaba a sus pies, con estos dos poderes la lava se empezó a mover y dos columnas de este fuego liquido se levantaron hacia el cielo cada una tomando la forma de una mano gigantesca

_- ¿¡Pero que rayos es eso!?- _Se pregunto el Deoxis totalmente incrédulo a lo que veían sus ojos, pero tuvo tiempo de seguir contemplando la obra de esos dos, una de las manos se abalanzo sobre el tratando de atraparlo, el pokémon oscuro empezó a esquivar la mano con movimientos muy rápidos pero se veía que aun así le estaba costando trabajo, el empezó a volar por todo el cráter tratando de huir de la mano

_-__ Si me toca será mi fin- _pensó esteescapando por cerca de los dedos de lava pero luego pensó en algo _– Ni crean que esto me detendrá-_

El Deoxis se dio la vuelta y formo con sus manos un ataque de hiperrayo que lanzo con todas sus fuerzas contra Misty y Golduck, ninguno de los dos se movió solo esperaron a que el ataque se acercara a ellos, la verdad es que no hubo necesidad de protegerse ya que el ataque choco violentamente contra la otra mano de lava protegiéndolos a los dos, esta se desintegro con la fuerza del impacto pero luego de unos momentos volvió a reconstruirse, esta abrió los dedos y de repente cada uno de estos se convirtió en un tentáculo que salieron a toda velocidad contra el, este fue tomado por sorpresa pero alcanzo a reaccionar antes de que los tentáculos lo alcanzaran, el pokémon oscuro empezó a huir seguido de cerca por cinco tentáculos de lava, de repente la mano de lava que lo ataco al principio apareció al frente de el listo para atraparlo, el Pokémon oscuro se detuvo en seco mirando de un lado para otro, estaba atrapado; las dos formaciones de lava chocaron entre si atrapando a todo lo que estuviera en medio se sumergieron de nuevo en las profundidades del lago de fuego

Misty y Golduck se pusieron muy contentos

- Lo logramos Golduck- Exclamo Misty muy contenta aunque a ella ya no le quedaban mas fuerzas – Esto se termino-

_- Claro que no, aun falta el capitulo final- _Exclamo el pokémon oscuro detrás de ellos con una esfera de energía psíquica dirigida hacia ellos lista para atacar _– La despedida-_

_- Esta es tu última oportunidad para arrepentirte-_exclamo la voz que emanaba de la oscuridad

- No, quiero ayudarlos, quiero hacer las cosas bien esta vez-

_- Esta bien, prepárate, pero recuerda que ya no podrás dar marcha atrás-_

Antes de que el Deoxis pudiera lanzar su golpe fue interrumpido de nuevo, esta vez por una gran cantidad de rayos rojos, el pokémon oscuros los esquivo casi todos, pero en el ultimo momento uno de esos rayos golpeo una de sus piernas dejando un pequeño agujero, este dio un alarido de dolor y cayo de rodillas

_- No esperaba que estuvieras en condiciones para atacarme de nuevo R-03- _exclamo el pokémon oscuro mirando al Sandslash con odio _– Que fue lo que me hiciste-_

A pesar de sus heridas el Sandslash sonrió

**- Con ese golpe ya no podrás moverte con libertad- **Explico el Sandslash sin dejar de sonreír **– No podrás usar tu pierna por algunos días, eso disminuirá considerablemente tu velocidad-**

_- Eso es más tiempo del que ustedes tendrán- _Dijo el Deoxis cargando una esfera de energía psíquica _-los destruiré ahora mismo-_

Sin embargo la pelea se detuvo en ese instante cuando de la nada se empezó a formar un círculo mágico en el centro del lago que empezó a brillar intensamente

Todos se detuvieron a mirar que era lo que estaba pasando, el sello empezó a desquebrajarse rápidamente hasta que con un ruido parecido al de un vidrio enorme rompiéndose que resonó en todo el cráter se quebró, la lava se empezó al levantar formando una pared enorme de liquido hirviendo, y se empezó a abrir formando un camino hacia donde estaban ellos

**- ¿Pero que significa esto?- **Se pregunto R-03 sorprendido

De la pared de lava surgió una silueta humanoide que caminaba lentamente hacia ellos,relámpagos de energía que salían en todas direccionesrecorrían la pared de lava y se dispersaban por todo el cráter mientras pequeñas columnas de lava saltaban de un lado al otro como recibiendo a la poderosa criatura que había salido de ese lugar, finalmente la criatura llego a la orilla del lago y la lava cayo de nuevo a su sitio, como si nada hubiera pasado pero los relámpagos de energía seguían danzando por todo el cráter pero esta vez se concentraban en el cuerpo de la criatura que había salido del sello

Una coloración verde y roja cubría todo su cuerpo, su forma era humana pero era evidente que era un pokémon, este ser miraba fijamente al Pokémon oscuro

- ¿Otro Deoxis?- murmuro Misty confundida – Pero este es normal, ¿Que significa esto?-

_- Esto si que no me lo esperaba- _exclamo El pokémon oscuro mirando a su homologo _– Veo que al final lo pokémon legendarios se están tomando las cosas en serio, solo ellos podrían hacer algo así-_

El pokémon recién llegado no dijo nada solo una gran tristeza recorrió su rostro pero luego se recupero

_- Esto termina aquí y ahora- _Exclamo este Deoxis preparándose para luchar _– No voy a permitir que sigas haciendo lo que se te antoje, Keizo-_

_- Ahora que me acuerdo, cuando nos conocimos te dije mi nombre- _dijo Keizo recordando _– Eres uno de los pocos afortunados que conocen mi nombre-_

_- La verdad no me siento honrado- _Exclamo el otro Deoxis colocándose en posición para atacar

_- Como quieras- _Replico Keizo tranquilamente, después de esto se teletransporto, el otro Deoxis reacciono rápidamente y se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para bloquear con su mano el puño de su oponente, inmediatamente los dos empezaron a dar golpes muy rápidos gracias a sus brazos que poseían una gran flexibilidad, cada vez que un golpe era bloqueado un destello aparecía seguido por un estruendo, esto daba a entender la fiereza de los ataques, finalmente el Deoxis recién liberado logro golpear a su oponente con fuerza suficiente para mandarlo contra el otro lado del cráter, esto no causo que Keizo desistiera en atacar, este dio un giro en el aire y en sus manos formo un Hiperrayo que lanzo contra su oponente, este no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y fue golpeado por el ataque con toda su fuerza haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo dejando un gran cráter.

_- ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?- _Exclamo Keizo burlándose _– Vamos te daré algo de ventaja, es lo menos que puedo hacer por el responsable de haber abierto la caja de Pandora-_

Un resplandor apareció atrás de Keizo y este se giro rápidamente pero no pudo hacer nada contra la ráfaga de golpes que recibió seguido por una patada tan fuerte que lo mando contra el suelo rocoso del cráter a toda velocidad, esto no termino allí, el Deoxis dio un grito de furia mientras en sus manos se formaban dos esferas de energía psíquica, luego junto sus manos haciendo que las dos esferas se fusionaran formando una esfera mas grande que empezó a brillar intensamente, un enorme rayo de energía salio disparado de sus manos y fue a impactarse a donde había caído el pokémon oscuro ocasionando una gran explosión

_- Ese ataque fue muy intenso- _exclamo el pokémon oscuro apareciendo de entre los escombros momentos después, se veía que estaba bastante lastimado _– Parece que dije algo que te molesto, te pusiste muy tenso-_

El Deoxis no dijo nada solo lo contemplo con rabia, formo dos esferas de energía y unió sus manos de nuevo listo para atacar de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera disparar un enorme rayo de energía paso al lado de el y golpeo al Pokémon oscuro con mucha fuerza, este dio un alarido de dolor mientras la energía que lo envolvía lo quemaba intensamente, el pokémon cayo de rodillas severamente lastimado.

Todos se giraron para mirar quien era el que había lanzado ese ataque, un pokémon negro como la noche y con ojos rojos miraba a su compañero con desprecio su larga cola se movía intensamente de un lado para otro denotando su enojo, definitivamente no era común ver a un Mew en ese estado

- Deep…- Murmuro Misty asombrada - ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?-

_- ¿Se puede saber que demonios estas haciendo aquí?- _Pregunto Deep con un tono frió _– Se te dio la orden de que no podías abandonar la base, pero parece que no te gusta obedecerlas, ahora por tu culpa tenemos un legendario mas porque preocuparnos-_

_- ¿Te envió Shadow?- _pregunto el Deoxis con una sonrisa maniaca a pesar de sus heridas

_- Estoy aquí por mi cuenta__- _respondióDeep alzando una pata y formando una esfera de energía psíquica _– Ahora te lo diré de esta manera, regresas ahora mismo a la base o acabare contigo ahora-_

_- No me digas lo que…- _Empezó a decir el Deoxis pero fue detenido cuando otro poderoso rayo lo golpeo con mas fuerza que la vez anterior, cuando se disipo el polvo este se encontraba respirando agitadamente, a duras penas se mantenía conciente

_- Que resistente eres- _Exclamo el Mew formando una esfera de energía esta vez con un resplandor muy intenso _– el próximo ataque acabara contigo-_

_- Esta bien…- _exclamo el Deoxis oscuro resignado _– regresare a la base_, _pero te lo aseguro esta me las pagaras-_

Con esto el Deoxis oscuro desapareció, Deep miro a los que quedaban

_- Definitivamente son adversarios muy buenos, me muero de ganas por enfrentarlos, pero por ahora no tengo tiempo _- Exclamo Deep por primera vez sonriendo_ - Hasta que nos volvamos a ver- _

Con esto el Mew desapareció dejando al cráter en un completo silencio, el Deoxis bajo hasta al suelo y callo de rodillas respirando agitadamente

**- ¿Estas bien?- **Pregunto R-03 preguntando con cautela

El Deoxis lo miro por un momento estudiándolo _– Nada que un buen descanso no arregle-_

**- Entiendo- **replico R-03 con calma **– Perdona mi rudeza pero ¿Quién eres?-**

_- Creo que este no es el momento para hablar de eso- _Respondió el Deoxis levantándose del suelo y caminando hacia Misty

_- Tenemos que llegar cuanto antes a la fortaleza donde están tus amigos- _Le dijo este a Misty con calma _– Tenemos mucho de que hablar- _

- Creo que tienes mucha razón- exclamo Misty recordando las palabras de Keizo – Tenemos mucho de que hablar-

Con esto los cuatro se dirigieron a su destino

Con esto me despido, para mi este fue uno de los capitulas que mas me ha gustado escribir,

Se me había olvidado, el equipo radiante aparece en el Anime de Pokémon, en el episodio titulado _No somos Ángeles _de ahí se me ocurrió la idea, sin embargo este equipo tendrá mucha mas trascendería aquí ya que constituye un gran apoyo para los héroes y el desarrollo de la trama

No siendo mas por el momento me despido, comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidos

Atte: Can07


	17. La verdadera intencion de shadow

Bueno he terminado otro capitulo y creo que esta vez no me demore tanto como otras veces, me gusta como esta quedando, ¿ustedes que piensan?

Agradezco a todas las personas que se han detenido a leer esta historia y aun más a las que me han dado consejos y/o comentarios

La verdadera intención de Shadow

Deep apareció justo en uno de los lados de un enorme campo de batalla lo suficientemente grande como para que en el se colocaran 15 estadios normales que se encontraba en lo más profundo de los cuarteles del equipo Rocket, allí formando un circulo estaba Shadow, Tyr, las tres aves oscuras, Blackstar, Ganon, Giovanni y Domino, en el centro se encontraba Keizo respirando agitadamente por la batalla que había acabado de tener

**- Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer- **Pregunto el Tyranitar furioso **– Gracias a tus estupidos e irresponsables actos hiciste que los legendarios se dieran cuenta de ese sujeto y lo liberaran-**

_- Como si tu nunca hubieras hecho nada por tu cuenta Ganon- _Respondió el Deoxis sobreponiéndose y mirándolo con desafió

_- Tal vez- _interrumpió Deep fríamente _– Pero por lo menos el piensa antes de actuar-_

- Tus actos han ayudado a nuestros enemigos a obtener a un poderoso aliado- exclamo Giovanni conteniendo su rabia – Sin mencionar la gran cantidad de información que el pueda darles-

_- No es el fin del mundo- _replico Keizo con desden _– Que ellos hagan lo que se les antoje, no se ni siquiera para que me trajeron aquí-_

**- Bueno hemos decidido que algo se tiene que hacer contigo-** Exclamo el Articuno oscuro fríamente

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Zetzu?- _Pregunto Keizo por primera vez con miedo

**- Te hemos dado demasiada libertad- **Replico el Moltres oscuro llamado Orin

**- Sin embargo parece que eso es algo que no puedes manejar- **Continuo el Zapdos oscuro dando un paso al frente

En ese momento Giovanni saco un arma parecida a la que poseían los del equipo radiante y disparo inmovilizando al pokémon del centro este rugió de dolor y cayo inconciente

_- Por que no simplemente__ lo eliminamos- _Pregunto Deep molesto _– Este pokémon son más problemas que lo que vale la pena-_

_- Puede ser- _Replico Blackstar seriamente _– Pero sus poderes son muy fuertes y estoy seguro que aun nos puede ser útil-_

- El se quedara en esta habitación encerrado- Explico Giovanni guardando el arma – Por lo menos hasta que encontremos una manera de controlarlo mejor-

- Por ahora nos retiramos- prosiguió Domino con seriedad – No se preocupen nuestra tecnología lo mantendrá controlado-

_- Esta bien- _respondió Shadow pensativo _– Estoy seguro que Blackstar ayudara también en la seguridad, por ahora pueden todos retirarse-_

Todos asintieron y se retiraron del sitio, caminando volando o simplemente teletransportandose, todos excepto Tyr quien miraba a Shadow con curiosidad

_- Parece que algo te esta molestando- _exclamo Tyrmirándolo fijamente _-¿quieres hablar de ello?_

_- Eso no es asunto tuyo- _replico Shadow molesto _– Retírate-_

_- No tengo ganas de hacerlo- _contesto Tyr desafiante

Con un movimiento brusco el Lugia oscuro miro a su contraparte mas joven con rabia mientras sus ojos tomaban un brillo rojizo intenso, Tyr se sintió algo intimidado pero no se movió

_- Retírate- _ordeno de nuevo Shadow, de su boca empezaron a salir delgados rayos de luz

_- Puedes atacarme con lo que quieras no me retirare- _dijo Tyr sin mover ni un solo músculo

Shadow lo miro por un momento mientras los rayos de luz se hacían más brillantes, sin embargo al cabo de un momento su ataque desapareció por completo

_- Sigues siendo tan testarudo como siempre Ash- _Exclamo Shadow sonriendo

_- Lo mismo digo de ti Silver-_exclamo Tyr tranquilizándose y sonriendo también _– No me habías llamado nunca por ese nombre-_

_- Al parecer esos nombres aun significan algo para nosotros- _Exclamo Shadow mirando a su aprendiz fijamente _– Pero eso hace ya mucho tiempo-_

_- Eso trae algo de nostalgia- _Exclamo Tyr colocándose serio _– Pero no te desvíes del tema, ¿en que estas pensando?-_

Shadow empezó a mirar todo el estadio pensativo de nuevo, tardo un rato pero luego cuando por fin hablo lo hizo lentamente como si midiera cada una de las palabras que decía

_- ¿Por que nos ayudas Tyr?- _pregunto este mirándolo de nuevo _– Estoy seguro de que si hubieras querido habrías ayudado a los pokémon legendarios hace mucho tiempo, de hecho recuerdo que en nuestro primer entrenamiento no hablabas nada mas que de eso-_

_- Eso es cierto- _recordó Tyr haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo _– En esos momentos en lo único que soñaba era con volver a mi hogar y ver a todos aquellos que me esperaban-_

_- ¿Entonces por que continuas en este lugar?- _Pregunto Shadow mirando al joven Lugia _– Estoy seguro de que ahora tienes el poder suficiente para escaparte-_

Esta vez fue el turno de Tyr en quedarse callado por un momento, trataba de encontrar la respuesta adecuada

- _Sabes no recuerdo mucho de mi vida como ser humano, de hecho no estoy seguro de lo que recuerdo, tal vez solo halla soñado haber sido un ser humano, pero lo que si se es que en esos momentos era feliz- _Explico Tyr después de pensarlo por un tiempo _– Luego apareciste tu, y los pokémon oscuros y me sacaron de ese sueño y me hicieron vivir una pesadilla-_

Shadow no dijo nada solo lo miro fijamente mientras Tyr recordaba lo ocurrido

_- Luego vino el entrenamiento, me hiciste pelear contigo la mayor parte del tiempo, día tras día, al principio lo odiaba, después de terminar estaba exhausto y el dolor de las heridas era insoportable no comprendía porque Pikachu y los demás aceptaran tan fácilmente entrar en una batalla- _continuo recordando Tyr con tristeza _– Incluso llegue a pensar que si alguna vez volvía a ser humano no volvería a participar en una batalla nunca mas-_

_- Sin embargo seguiste con el entrenamiento- _interrumpió Shadow sonriendo

_- Así es- _Respondió Tyr también sonriendo _– La razón fue porque después de un tiempo_, _cuando me volví mas fuerte, comprendí que estar en una batalla en dónde das el todo por el todo y donde cualquier cosa que hagas puede significar la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota era realmente emocionante, empecé a disfrutarlo mucho, no importaba el dolor, solo la sensación de satisfacción de superarme a mi mismo, comprendí el porque Pikachu y los demás les gustaba entrar en batalla, me mostraste el punto de vista de un pokémon y en ese momento todo empezó a cambiar, empecé a comprender que en este mundo esta determinado por el punto de vista-_

_- Aprendiste eso de manera muy rápido- _exclamo Shadow sonriéndole _– Normalmente solo un adulto conoce esa verdad-_

_- Tienes razón-_dijo Tyr pensativo _– Preguntaste porque los ayudo, la respuesta es muy simple ahora que lo pienso, conozco el punto de vista de un pokémon oscuro, ustedes no me colocaron en una pesadilla solo me dejaron ver en primera persona la suya, ahora conozco la verdad, no podría vivir en un sueño cuando se que a costa de eso hay alguien mas viviendo una pesadilla- _

_- Creo que es momento de cambiar de estrategia- _Exclamo Shadow de repente con resolución_ - Tyr reúne a todos los pokémon oscuros en este lugar quiero que todos estén presentes_

_- Muy bien, no tardare- _Replico Tyr confundido pero esta vez no cuestiono nada solo desapareció con un brillo

Shadow miro al Deoxis inconciente en el suelo

- Tal ves sea mejor de esta manera- pensó este con un suspiro

---------------------------------------------

R-04 avanzaba entre las piedras del cañón a una gran velocidad aprovechando la oscuridad brindada por la noche, la mente del Scyther estaba fija en una de las misiones más peligrosas que le habían encomendado, infiltrarse en la base del equipo Rocket su capa negra era lo único que hacia ruido mientras el viento chocaba contra el, finalmente tuvo a la vista la gran base principal de esa organización, era una gran vista y una clara demostración del poder que poseían los seres humanos, construida entre dos montañas en lo mas profundo de una cordillera, no había ningún poblado a kilómetros de distancia, el solo hecho de llegar a este lugar era un logro digno de admirar.

R-04 se escondió detrás de una roca al lado del camino y observo cuidadosamente la entrada

- Dos guardias y 3 pokémon oscuros guardando la entrada- pensó este evaluando la situación – Puerta de acero probablemente blindada de dos pisos de alto… no será fácil entrar-

---------------------------------------------

Los guardias estaban cansados todas las noches se les colocaba en ese mismo lugar y todas las noches pasaba lo mismo: nada, los pokémon oscuros un Arcanine, un Skarmory y un Manectric

Después de un largo rato de espera un camión probablemente con provisiones se acerco lentamente hasta la entrada de la base y se detuvo en frente de la entrada

- ¿Que es lo que traes aquí?- Pregunto uno de los soldado mirando al conductor, este también vestido con un uniforme del equipo rocket se dirigió al soldado con un tono aburrido

- Traigo repuestos para la maquinas del sector 4- Dijo este sin siquiera mirar al soldado

- Déjame ver tu pase para que pueda…- replico el Solado pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de una pequeña roca que rodó hasta chocar con la llanta del camión

El soldado le indico a los tres pokémon que investigaran, estos rodearon el camión y comenzaron a buscar cualquier señal de anormalidad el Manectric y el Arcanine comenzaron a olfatear furiosamente mientras el Skarmory levantaba vuelo y examinaba el camión, el Arcanine oscuro salto adentro del vehiculo y empezó a investigar lo que había adentro, su olfato podría decirle de inmediato si había algún intruso, en el fondo del almacén del camión encontró unos cilindros llenos de un liquido extraño, este los olfateo e inmediatamente quito su hocico con disgusto

**- ¿Que es esta cosa?- **Pregunto el Arcanine en voz alta **– Apesta-**

- Oye aléjate de eso- exclamo el conductor que se había bajado del camión y se había subido a la parte de atrás y observaba al pokémon oscuro con cautela – Esos químicos son altamente inflamables si una chispa salta cerca de ellos podemos despedirnos-

El Arcanine oscuro solo gruño y se bajo del camión, el guardia dio un pequeño suspiro

- ¿Por que tenemos que lidiar con esas criaturas tan peligrosas?- Pensó este mientras se caminaba a la cabina – Pensé por un momento que ese pokémon me iba a eliminar-

- Todo en orden, pásame tu tarjeta- exclamo el soldado al ver que el Arcanine se retiraba con esto se dirigió a la puerta y coloco su mano en un panel donde fue escaneada luego deslizo la tarjeta por un lector, la puerta de metal hizo un ruido sordo y se empezó a abrir y el soldado le devolvió la tarjeta al conductor – Puedes pasar-

- Gracias- exclamo el conductor y con esto encendió el camión y entro a la fortaleza del equipo Rocket

Mientras tanto los tres Pokémon oscuros se reunieron en una esquina

**- Que asco- **Exclamo el Arcanine estornudando y frotándose el hocico con sus patas **– Es una de las cosas mas horribles que he olido en mi vida, la verdad no entiendo para que los humanos necesitan esas cosas-**

**- Bueno esas cosas les han ayudado a construir sitios como este- **Exclamo el Skarmory conteniendo su risa al ver al Arcanine

**- Eso te pasa por usar tu olfato de esa manera- **Exclamo el Manectric también riéndose **– Cuando aprenderás que las cosas de los seres humanos no se olfatean sin precaución-**

**- Ya cierren la boca ustedes dos- **gruño el Arcanine con furia, la sola mirada decía que si no guardaban silencio lo iban a lamentar.

El Skarmory estaba por responder cuando un destello apareció al lado de ellos, todos se prepararon para atacar pero se dieron cuenta que solo había sido la teletransportacion de un Kadabra oscuro

_- Hay una reunión en este momento, vayan al campo de entrenamiento número 8 ahora- _Exclamo el Kadabra rápidamente

**- ¿Que clase de reunión?- **Pregunto el Arcanine confundido

_- Ni siquiera yo se eso, pero todos los pokémon oscuros están convocados- _Replico el Kadabra, después desapareció con otro resplandor

**- ****¿Que será lo que pasara?- **Se pregunto el Manectric oscuro

-----------------------------------------------------

Dentrodel camión R-04 salio detrás de los cilindros suspirando

- Ese Arcanine tiene razón- pensó este alejándose de los cilindros mientras tomaba aire – Esto apesta…, sin embargo esto me pasa por ser tan descuidado, tengo que estar mas atento a lo que hago-

Después de un rato el sitio que el camión se detuvo, aprovecho ese momento para salir del vehiculo y ocultarse aprovechando su velocidad, desde su escondite pudo ver que se encontraba en un gran almacén, pokémon oscuros y humanos caminaban de un lado para otro, El Scyther evaluó la situación, la misión consistía en ingresar a la computadora principal de la base, que se encontraba en los pisos inferiores de la base, allí tendría que robar la información que necesitaban

- Por que me toca a mí hacer estas cosas- se pregunto R- 04 molesto, este salio de su escondite y utilizando su velocidad para que nadie lo viera empezó a saltar de un lado a otro para llegar a su cometido

El descenso por la base no tuvo mayores inconvenientes, R-04 paso por todos los obstáculos como un verdadero maestro del espionaje, ni siquiera las cámaras detectaron sus movimientos, después de un largo rato y mucha concentración R-04 llego a su destino una gran habitación de botones palancas y luces que el no comprendía, justo en el fondo de la habitación había una gran pantalla, delante de ella había un gran teclado con controles y otras cosas, el Scyther recordó que R- 02 le había dicho lo que tenia que hacer, con su boca busco entre su capa y tomo un disco que tenia guardado suavemente para no dañarlo, luego busco una ranura por donde insertar el disco, luego de un momento lo encontró y lo coloco en ese sitio, con una de sus cuchillas presiono el botón que R-02 le había mostrado, inmediatamente la computadora cobro vida y en la pantalla empezó a mostrar una gran cantidad de datos que rápidamente fueron guardados en el disco

- Según R- 02- pensó el Scyther vigilando la entrada de la habitación – El disco hará todo el trabajo, yo solo tengo esperar a que termine-

Después de unos momentos la pantalla se apago y la ranura expulso el disco, este lo tomo de nuevo con su boca y lo guardo cuidadosamente dentro de la capa negra

- Y yo era el que estaba en contra de usar estas capas- Recapacito R-04 con ironía – Al parecer sirven más que solo para verse bien-

Con esto se dio la vuelta y las campanillas de su sombrero de paja emitieron un pequeño tintineo – Ahora a salir de aquí-

Justo antes de salir de la habitación unos miembros del equipo Rocket vestidos en batas blancas entraron a la habitación mientras hablaban, una pequeña y brusca brisa los detuvo en hizo que miraran alrededor confundidos

- ¿Sentiste eso?- Pregunto uno de los humanos confundido

- Si, ¿que habrá sido?- replico e otro mirando a su alrededor, todo parecía normal, luego de un momento se tranquilizo – No debió ser nada, el viento probablemente, mejor comencemos a trabajar-

R -04 respiro aliviado ya fuera de la habitación y detrás de una columna, había aprovechado su velocidad

- Mi segundo error el día de hoy- Pensó este molesto con el mismo – Será mejor salir de una vez-

El Scyther empezó a tomar el camino de regreso pero fue detenido por una gran cantidad de pokémon oscuros avanzando por el pasillo, R- 04 se oculto rápidamente pensando que tal vez lo habían visto y que venían para atraparlo, sin embargo pasaron al lado de su escondite como si nada y siguieron por el pasillo

- ¿A donde irán?- se pregunto R-04 – Bueno eso no es asunto mío, mejor me voy-

Sin embargo ese pensamiento no duro ni tres segundos, el se dio la vuelta y los siguió en secreto hasta llegar hasta la zona mas profunda de la base, allí había un gran estadio donde una gran cantidad de pokémon oscuros aguardaban

- Parece que fue una buena idea seguirlos- pensó R- 04 que se había escondido en una de las gradas del campo y miraba con interés la multitud – ¿Que estará pasando?-

De repente un destello apareció en el centro del campo que a todos les llamo la atención, allí apareció Tyr y Shadow, todos se quedaron callado, incluso las tres aves oscuras y los demás guardaron silencio

_- Se preguntaran el porque los llame a todos- _Exclamo con fuerza Shadow para que todo el mundo los escuchara_ – ¿Díganme por que están luchando?_

Todos los pokémon oscuros se miraron entre si tratando de entender el por que de esa pregunta tan rara, sin embargo Shadow prosiguió como si no esperara la respuesta en ese momento

_- Todos ustedes me han seguido hasta ahora ciegamente- _prosiguió este mientras su voz no perdía la fuerza _– Hasta ahora unos me han obedecido por la gratitud de haberlos liberado, otros buscando mi protección pero se que principalmente me han seguido por el miedo a mi poder- _

Nadie respondió a esto, todos estaban hipnotizados mirando al pokémon oscuro

_- Díganme, ¿que quieren? - _Pregunto Shadow lentamente _–¿Qué es lo que quieren de este mundo?, somos exiliados, rechazados por los otros Pokémon, odiados por los seres humanos, temidos por la misma naturaleza, en el orden del mundo nuestro destino es la extinción total-_

En este punto nadie quitaba los ojos del Lugia oscuro, todos estaban absortos escuchando su discurso, incluso R- 04 estaba tan concentrado en el pokémon que hubiera sido muy fácil descubrirlo y atraparlo

_- Pero quiero revelarme contra ese orden, quiero que me presten su poder para implantar las bases de una nueva era- _Exclamo por primera vez con fuerza el Pokémon oscuro que estaba hablando _– Una era en la que no tengamos que volver a sentir miedo por nuestra existencia, una era en la que podamos vivir sin la preocupación de nuestro futuro, una era en la que podamos soñar con un mañana anhelado, esa es mi verdadera intención y el verdadero propósito de esta guerra-_

Después de esto el campo quedo totalmente en silencio, por unos momentos ningún pokémon se movió, de repente R-04 vio algo que nunca pensó que vería, primero Deep dejo de flotar y ya en el suelo hizo una reverencia hacia Shadow luego los demás Pokémon oscuros los siguieron hasta que todos en el campo lo reverenciaron, esto era algo totalmente nuevo nunca antes un pokémon oscuro había reverenciado a alguien de manera voluntaria

_- Con esto, te aceptamos como nuestro legítimo y único líder- _Exclamo Deep para que todos lo oyeran _– Ahora que sabemos el propósito de esta guerra te damos nuestro poder para construir nuestro mañana tan anhelado-_

R- 04 estaba perplejo nunca se imagino que ese fuera el verdadero propósito de esta guerra

- Tengo que avisarles de esto a los demás- pensó este con precaución – Si esto es así tendremos que rehacer algunos planes-

Con esto se dispuso a marcharse pero en ese momento no se dio cuenta de que una pequeña roca estaba cerca de sus patas y este la termino empujando, esta se termino cayendo por las gradas haciendo un pequeño ruido pero suficiente para que todos los del estadio se giraran y vieran de donde había venido, como era de esperarse terminaron descubriendo a R -04

**- Como era de esperarse- **Dijo este furioso con el mismo **– La tercera es la vencida y esta vez si que metido la pata-**

Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de recriminarse mas la situación, R- 04 sintió que miles de ojos estaban puestos en el, el levanto la vista y vio que todos y cada uno de los pokémon oscuros del estadio lo estaban mirando fijamente

**- Ehh… Hola- **Exclamo R- 04 sonriendo nerviosamente y levantando una de sus cuchillas a modo de saludo **– No le presten atención al Scyther con capa negra y sombrero de paja, ya me voy- **

_- ¿Como es que entraste aquí?- _pregunto Deep furioso _– Atrápenlo-_

**- Esto no puede ser bueno- **Exclamo R-04 colocándose en posición para el ataque

Curiosamente el primero en atacar fue un Venusaur, un Tangela y un Meganium oscuros que lanzaron una gran cantidad de látigos Cepa sobre el intruso, estos chocaron fuertemente contra las rocas pero ninguno toco a R-04 ya que este los esquivo todos los látigos con pequeños movimientos, al final quedo dentro de la gran cantidad de ramas, el Scyther miro a sus oponente sonriendo, su mirada había cambiado por completo, ahora mostraba una seguridad

**- Esto será muy divertido- **Exclamo R-o4 entusiasmado

En esto agito una de sus cuchillas y corto todas las ramas que lo rodeaban excepto una que enrollo en la cuchilla y sostuvo con firmeza, todos retiraron sus ramas debido al dolor excepto el Venasaur que no pudo hacer lo mismo con una de las suyas ya que el Scyther la tenia atrapada, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo para pensar que hacer ya que el intruso tiro con fuerza de esta, lo suficiente para levantarlo del suelo y atraerlo hacia el, el Scyther salto y con un rápido corte no solo dejo inconsciente al Venusaur sino que utilizo su cuerpo para apoyarse en el y dar otro salto mas y así aproximarse mucho mas hacia la entrada, cuando cayo al suelo los pokémon oscuros se apartaron formando un circulo alrededor de el, sin embargo este no perdió el tiempo, empezó a avanzar rápidamente y mientras hacia esto empezó a agitar rápidamente sus cuchillas, los pokémon oscuros caían uno detrás de otro mientras R-04 continuaba adelante, de repente este se detuvo, enfrente de el habían dos pokémon oscuros un Snorlax y un Exploud ambos con un Hiper rayo listo para atacar, R- 04 alcanzo solo a ponerse en posición antes de que los dos ataques se dispararan contra el; lo que paso después sorprendió a todos los pokémon oscuros, la energía choco contra sus cuchillas, pero sin explotar, el Scyther dio un rápido giro sobre si mismo y redirigió estos dos hiper rayos contra sus dueños donde impactaron con fuerza dejándolos inconscientes

Rápidamente R-04 hizo su próximo movimiento, con una agitada de una de sus cuchillas lanzo un ataque de viento cortante, la onda de energía le abrió el camino

Un Tropius oscuro avanzo hacia Shadow

**- ¿No piensa detenerlo señor?- **exclamo este confundido

Shadow parecía estar en un trance pero después de la pregunta volvió en si

_- Claro que si- _Exclamo el Lugia negro pensativo_ –Es solo que ese sujeto me ha sorprendido-_

**- Si, lo se- **Exclamo el Tropius mirando la entrada** -Es sorprendente el poder que tiene-**

_- No me refiero a eso- _Exclamo Shadow mirando a Deep como pidiendo su opinión

_- No hay duda de eso- _exclamo Deep mirando de nuevo a la entrada de la Arena de batalla – _Es idéntico-_

_- ¿De que están hablando?- _Pregunto Tyr confundido _- ¿Qué es idéntico a que?_

_- Ese Scyther pelea de una manera muy especial- _explico Shadow pensativo _– Ese es el estilo de sable de Dragón, pero eso es imposible-_

**- ¿A que se refiere Señor?- **Preguntoel Tropius también confundido

_- El estilo de sable de dragón__ es un estilo muy poderoso, no me sorprende de que alguien que lo conozca pueda pasar de esa manera a través de tantos oponentes- _Explico Deep entendiendo perfectamente el porque Shadow estaba tan pensativo _– Sin embargo ese estilo ha estado desaparecido por siglos, la persona que conocía sus secretos murió incluso antes de la gran guerra llevándose todos sus secretos-_

**- De manera que no puede ser que ese Scyther lo conozca- **Exclamo el Tropius entendiendo por fin la situación **– ¿Quien era el que conocía ese estilo?**

_- El segundo sabio- _respondió Shadow sin más _– Te lo explicare luego, por ahora quiero que lo atrapen-_

**- Si señor- **replico el Tropius uniéndose a los demás en la batalla

Mientras tanto R-04 estaba teniendo bastantes problemas, si bien sus habilidades eran muy avanzadas no podría enfrentarse a un ejército entero completamente solo, de nuevo tuvo que detenerse porque varios pokémon lo rodearon de nuevo en un círculo, estos lo estaban mirando fijamente, de repente todos se lanzaron contra el, R-04 salto en el ultimo segundo y todos los pokémon que lo atacaban chocaron entre si, el Scyther no tuvo tiempo para descansar otros pokémon aprovecharon a los que quedaron debajo de el para impulsar el salto y poder atacarlo, R-04 se preparo para a el ataque y cuando todos estuvieron a su altura blandió sus cuchillas contra sus oponentes a una velocidad extraordinaria, todos los que lo habían atacado cayeron al piso derrotados y R-04 cayo al piso y lanzo otro ataque de viento cortante hacia la entrada para despejar de nuevo el camino

- Esto no puede continuar- pensó R-04 preocupado mientras esquivaba a sus oponentes – Tengo que salir cuanto antes de aquí-

En ese momento R-04 cambo de estrategia, uso su velocidad para esquivar todos los ataques que le eran arrojados sin prestarle atención a quien los estaba lanzado, con mucho esfuerzo y no sin haber sido lastimado unas cuantas veces el llego a la entrada del coliseo donde con un ultimo ataque de viento cortante despejo el camino y salio por la puerta

_- Tenemos que atraparlo- _Exclamo Blackstar molesto _– Debemos saber el por que esta aquí-_

_- En realidad no tiene mucha importancia- _Replico Shadow sonriendo _– Pudo haber entrado furtivamente, pero ahora que sabemos que esta aquí le será imposible escapar- _

---------------------------------------------

R-04 estaba exhausto, había encontrado un buen escondite detrás de una gran cantidad de repuestos en una bodega que no estaba ni cerca de la salida, ahora todos los pokémon oscuros se habían dispersado y lo estaban buscando, no solo eso estos habían avisado a los seres humanos y estos habían también empezado a buscarlo

- No estoy en condiciones de luchar por mucho tiempo mas- Pensó este con una semilla de desesperación, levanto una de sus brazos y vio que en donde empezaba su cuchilla había una quemadura profunda, probablemente ocasionada por un lanzallamas, no solo eso su cuerpo estaba lleno de cortes, rasguños, quemaduras, golpes y señales de cualquier ataque imaginado, su respiración era trabajosa y le costaba trabajo moverse

- Tengo que salir de aquí- Pensó este levantándose con esfuerzo – Tengo que llevar el disco a su destino, tal vez debería… No, es muy arriesgado hacer eso en este lugar, podría venirse todo abajo-

Este abrió la puerta de la bodega y se asomo para mirar que el corredor estuviera vació, al parecer no había nadie, la cámara estaba mirando en ese momento al lado opuesto así que con gran agilidad se coloco debajo de esta para impedir que fuera visto luego cuando esta roto el Scyther salio por el otro lado

- Tendré que tomar una ruta diferente- pensó este mientras corría por el corredor – Será mas largo pero será mas difícil que me atrapen-

Con esto empezó a correr por un corredor más pequeño y oscuro evitando de vez en cuando a las cámaras y en otras ocasiones a grupos de pokémon oscuros que lo estaban buscando, de repente mientras corría para encontrar la salida su curiosidad tomo lo mejor de el de nuevo al toparse con una puerta de metal que había en un pequeño corredor casi imperceptible

- ¿Que es esto?- Se pregunto R-04 mientras se detenía y miraba la puerta de metal – Un cuarto de contención, que raro el equipo Rocket ya no necesita mantener encerrados a los pokémon, ¿por que esta cerrada?-

El Scyther alzo una de sus cuchillas para tocar el panel de control

**- No-** se dijo este en voz alta **– Mi curiosidad ya me metió en un lió hoy, nada me va** **a hacer perder de nuevo mi camino-**

R-04 se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a seguir su camino pero fue detenido cuando unas voces se escucharon detrás de la puerta, se oían lejanas y amortiguadas probablemente debido al blindaje de la habitación, R-04 supuso que probablemente eran prisioneros, tal vez ellos podrían ayudarlo a salir de aquí.

Decidido el Scyther abrió la puerta, se encontró con una habitación pequeña apenas suficientemente grande para que sus ocupantes tuvieran espacio para moverse, todos los lados estaban blindados, se necesitaría mucho para poder escapar, allí acurrucados en las paredes habían cuatro pokémon normales, un Sableye, una Nidoqueen, un Flygon y un Golem, ninguno pareció percatarse del recién llegado, todos tenían sus cabezas agachadas, con una mirada vacía y un aire de derrota

**- ¿Que están haciendo aquí?- **Pregunto R-04 confundido, era muy extraño ver a pokémon normales en la base del equipo Rocket, sin embargo ninguno de los pokémon lo miro o le hablo

Extrañado R-04 avanzo hasta el centro de la habitación con cautela mirando a todos y a cada uno de estos pokémon, una pequeña brisa entro por la puerta y las campanillas del sombrero de paja del Scyther sonaron tenuemente; Esto hizo reaccionar a los ocupantes del lugar, ellos levantaron la vista y miraron al recién llegado con una ligera curiosidad por un largo rato, finalmente el Flygon hablo

**- ¿Quién eres?- **Pregunto el Flygon con una voz femenina, era obvio que era una hembra **– ¿Como entraste aquí?-**

**- Eso es lo que yo les pregunto- **Pregunto R-04 mirándola fijamente **– ¿Como es que ustedes cuatro están aquí o no los han transformado en pokémon oscuros?-**

Todos lo miraron sin responder por un momento, luego bajaron sus cabezas sin responder nada

**- Bueno, creo que eso no tiene importancia por ahora- **Dijo R-04 al ver que no iban a responder sus preguntas **– Lo mejor será que salgamos de aquí, vamos-**

R-04 se dirigió hacia la puerta, sin embargo se detuvo al ver que ninguno de los cuatro se levantaba

**- ¿Que es lo que les pasa?- **Pregunto R-04 con fuerza **–Ya les dije que tenemos que salir de aquí-**

**- Vete, no te vamos a acompañar- **exclamo el Golem sin mirarlo

**- No tenemos nada allí afuera- **Explico Nidoqueen con melancolía **– Ya no nos queda nada-**

Un destello demasiado rápido para ser captado por los ojos apareció en un instante después de la Nidoqueen término de hablar, R-04 tenía una de sus cuchillas a milímetros del rostro del pokémon azul el metal detrás de ella estaba rasgado debido a la fuerza del golpe, sin embargo ella no se inmuto solo levanto su rostro lentamente para mirarlo

**- ¿De que rayos estas hablando?- **Pregunto R-04 bastante enfadado **– Y que si el equipo Rocket te capturo y te hizo sufrir, me vas a decir que solo te vas a quedar quieta y no vas a intentar defenderte, esperando a que ellos hagan lo que quieran contigo-**

La Nidoqueen quito la vista del rostro del Scyther sus ojos inexpresivos y vacíos

**- Tu no entiendes nada- **Replico el Golem levantándose del suelo y caminando hacia el **– Hemos pasado por muchas cosas, sabes cuantas veces hemos intentado huir sin resultado, y todas las veces que hemos sido capturados hemos sido sometidos a castigos inimaginables-**

**- Ya veo y es por eso que han perdido la esperanza- **dijo R-04 mirándolo seriamente **– Y que les hace pensar que esta vez será igual-**

**- Solíamos decir eso todas las veces que lo intentábamos- **Exclamo el Flygon hembra sin moverse de su sitio ­**– Y todas las veces nos capturaban para sufrir de nuevo los castigos, pero lo más doloroso no era el castigo en si, era la sensación de haber estado a punto de ser libres pero no haberlo logrado, lo siento pero no somos tan fuertes, no soportaríamos la decepción una vez mas, es mejor dejar las cosas como están- **

**- No puedo creerlo así que van ha dejarlo todo solo porque han fracasado un par de veces- **Murmuro R-04 sintiendo que su rabia aumentaba **– No puedo creerlo, me dan lastima-**

**- Como te dijimos antes, no entiendes nada- **exclamo Nidoqueen tristemente levantando sus patas para mirárselas mientras lagrimas caían **– Aun cuando logremos escapar estaremos aun atrapados, crees que yo no tenia sueños, quería alcanzar un lugar en la historia, pelear por mis sueños pero eso ya no es posible, ya todo acabo-**

**- Solo acaba cuando decides que se acabe- **Replico R-04 mirándola fijamente **– Pero parece que eso ya lo tienen decidido y no puedo hacerlos cambiar de opinión, muy bien, los dejare tranquilos-**

Con esto el se giro haciendo sonar su capa y se dirigió a la puerta

**- Espera…- **Exclamo una voz que no había hablado, R-04 se giro hacia el que había hablado, el Sableye se levanto y camino hasta el

**- Yo iré contigo- **

**- Te ha vuelto loco- **Exclamo Nidoqueen levantándose por primera vez y caminando hacia el **– Ya se te olvido la ultima vez que nos atraparon, por poco no sales vivo de la cámara de luz-**

**- ¿Cámara de luz?- **pregunto R-04 confundido

**- Los Sableye son pokémon del tipo oscuro y fantasma, no puedes lastimarlos con medios físicos y no son vulnerables prácticamente a ningún ataque- **Explico Nidoqueen sin quitarle la vista a su camarada prisionero **– Sin embargo viven en cuevas oscuras y rara vez salen al exterior, es por eso que son muy sensibles al brillo intenso, la cámara de luz es un cuarto donde todos los lados están cubiertos por lámparas muy potentes y es allí a donde lo llevan para castigarlo, para el es como si lo bañaran con acido-**

**- …Eso es muy cruel- **replico R-04 mirando de nuevo al Sableye

**- No importa- **Replico el Sableye con una sonrisa triste **– Quiero intentarlo solo una vez mas, este Scyther llego hasta aquí, tal vez con su ayuda podamos conseguirlo, piénsenlo, no tenemos nada afuera, pero seguramente es mucho mejor de lo que tenemos aquí-**

Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada solo miraron al Sableye como si lo estuvieran estudiando

**- Saben que perdimos nuestra identidad, nuestra felicidad, nuestros sueños- **Continuo elSableye mirando a cada uno de sus compañeros **– Pero tal vez aun no sea tarde tal vez podamos volver a nuestras vidas normales-**

Los tres pokémon se miraron entre ellos preguntándose en que era lo que debían hacer

**- Esta bien- **Dijo finalmente Nidoqueen con un suspiro **– Solo una vez mas, ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?-**

**- Simplemente tenemos que salir de aquí- **Dijo R-04 mirándolos a todos **– Yo les indicare el camino- **

--------------------------------------------

Los cinco pokémon avanzaban cautelosamente por los corredores, R-04 estaba un poco extrañado sus ahora camaradas se movían lentamente y pesadamente, el suponía que era por el cansancio y que las heridas inflingidas por los castigos aun no habían sanado, el no quería decírselos pero realmente lo estaban endenteciendo

**- Según me acuerdo- **Explico el Golem pensativo **- Debemos estar cerca del hangar**-

**-** **¿Y** **por hay se puede salir?- **pregunto R-04 mirando a sus alrededores

**- Se puede si cumplimos ciertos requisitos- **respondió el Golem

**- Lo que me extraña es que no hallamos encontrado a ningún enemigo-**

**- Tienes razón en teoría toda la base debería estar buscándome en este momento- **Replico R-04 pensativo avanzando por la puerta que conducía hacia el hangar **– Es como si se estuvieran preparando para tendernos una tram…-**

Todos se detuvieron en seco mirando el hangar que estaba lleno de pokémon oscuros que los estaban esperando

_- Miren a quien tenemos aquí- _Exclamo Deepsonriendo mientras flotaba en la salida del hangar _– Debo decir que eres extremadamente hábil para haberte infiltrado en esta base sin ser detectado, pero definitivamente conseguiste la peor ayuda que podías obtener, esos cuatro pokémon son mas inútiles que el Meowth de esa Jessie y ese James-_

**- Demonios, sabía que esto pasaría- **Exclamó el Flygon hembra con desesperación **– Y ahora que vamos a hacer-**

**- No entren en pánico tan rápido- **Susurro R-04 para que solo ellos lo pudieran oír **-¿Cuál es la salida?-**

**- Veras, para salir de aquí debemos coger uno de esos- **murmuro el Golem señalando con la cabeza a un deslizador con forma singular que tenia unos enormes propulsores en la parte trasera **– Tenemos que usarlo para salir por el hueco que se encuentra en la montaña estamos muy altos para descender por nosotros mismos- **

**- ¡UN AERODESLIZADOR!- **Exclamo el Scyther conteniéndose al máximo para evitar un grito **– Por si no te has dado cuenta somos Pokémon, no podemos manejar un aerodeslizador-**

**- Yo se como manejar uno- **Exclamo tímidamente Nidoqueen

R-04 la miro con una expresión entre la confusión y el asombro

**- Bien entonces tu encárgate de encenderlo- **Dijo este saliendo de su estado de asombro **– El resto nos encargaremos de cubrirte-**

**- Hay un pequeño problema con eso- **Exclamo el Sableye encogiéndose un poco **– No conocemos ningún ataque-**

**- ¿¡QUE!?- **Exclamo R-04 esta vez sin poder reprimirse **– Saben manejar un Aerodeslizador pero no saben hacer un simple ataque-**

_- Te dije que habías obtenido la peor ayuda que podías obtener- _Exclamo Deep burlándose de ellos _– Bueno no perdamos mas el tiempo, ustedes ya tienen su plan vamos a ver si les funciona, ataquen-_

Mientras todos los pokémon oscuros avanzaban contra ellos R-04 dio las órdenes

**- Encárgate del aerodeslizador- **Le dijo a Nidoqueen, luego miro a los otros fijamente **– No me importa si no sabe un ataque, pateen muerdan, golpeen, hagan lo que se les ocurra pero no dejen que se acerque a Nidoqueen-**

Con esto el Schyter comenzó a correr hacia la multitud de pokémon oscuros

**- Tiene razón- **Exclamo el Sableye preparándose también para la batalla **-No podemos rendirnos ahora, tenemos que luchar- **

Todos asintieron y cada uno se puso en camino

El Scyther estaba peleando formidablemente aun en su estado actual, los enemigos alrededor de el caían uno detrás de otro pero no sin un precio, cada vez mas heridas se sumaban a su cuerpo

R-04 esquivo un lanzallamas y se dirigió hacia el Macargo que había realizado el ataque y con una limpia cuchillada cayo a sus pies derrotado, sin embargo no vio al Crobat que se abalanzo sobre el, este presintiendo el peligro se dio la vuelta y se preparo para recibir el ataque pero aunque el ataque impacto de lleno R-04 no sintió nada, el Golem había bloqueado el ataque

**- ¿Que estas haciendo?- **exclamo R-04 enfadado **– Te dije que protegieras a Nidoqueen- **

**- Lo se- **exclamo el Golem golpeando al Crobat oscuro y preparándose para el siguiente ataque **– Pero tenemos que acercarnos mas a la nave para poder salir todos-**

La batalla continúo por un rato mas realmente los estaban haciendo retroceder hasta que la batalla llego a los pies de la nave, sin embargo una pequeña luz de esperanza se abrió, la nave empezó a emitir un ruido característico las turbinas se empezaron a mover y el viento empezó a soplar

**- ****Suban a la nave, rápido- **exclamoR-04 mientras lanzaba un ataque de viento cortante que hizo retroceder a todos los pokémon oscuros **– Yo seré el ultimo en subir-**

Todos los pokémon oscuros empezaron a avanzar de nuevo pero antes de que pudieran avanzar una esfera de energía paso volando entre ellos y golpeo con fuerza al Golem produciendo una gran explosión, cuando el humo se disipo el Golem estaba tendido boca abajo debatiéndose entre la dolorosa conciencia y la dulce sensación de la inconciencia

**- ¡NO!- **Exclamaron el Sableye y el Flygon hembra, luego corrieron hacia el para socorrerlo

_- Lastima-_Exclamo Deep avanzando entre la multitud de pokémon oscuros _– No use suficiente fuerza, no cometeré el mismo error, la próxima vez lo eliminare, después de todo es un pokémon inútil-_

**- ¡El no es un pokémon inútil!- **Exclamo el Sableye con rabia mirando a Deep **– No te perdonare esto-**

Antes de que nadie lo notara una esfera de color negro y que en su interior danzaban relámpagos rojos se formo en las dos manos del Sableye y este la arrojo con fuerza, Deep estaba tan impresionado por esto que no reacciono a tiempo y la bola de sombra lo golpeo con fuerza mandándolo hacia atrás y chocar contra una pared

Todos en el hangar quedaron quietos como estatuas, incluso los pokémon oscuros

**- ¿Cómo…?- **Exclamo el Sableye impactado mirándose sus manos **– ¿Como es que hice eso?-**

_- Si que eres estupido- _Exclamo Deep levantándose de nuevo y avanzando hacia ellos _– Acabas de aprender un ataque y si que es bueno, a pesar de que soy de tipo oscuro esa bola de sombras si que me afecto, parece que no eres tan inútil después de todo, lo discutiremos mas a fondo cuando vuelvan a su celda-_

En el momento que hubo terminado la frase una figura apareció detrás de el listo para atacarlo

**- Espero que no te hallas olvidado de mí- **Exclamo R-04 sonriendo **– Porque si lo hiciste lo vas a lamentar- **

Deep intento protegerse con un campo de energía psíquica lo mas rápido posible pero aun así el ataque de viento cortante golpeo con bastante fuerza como para mandarlo a volar de nuevo y abrir una gran grieta en el suelo, Deep choco con fuerza contra la pared agrietándola

**- Vamonos de una vez- **exclamo R-04 corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el aerodeslizador, El Sableye y el Flygon hembra ayudaban al Golem a caminar dentro del aerodeslizador

Este despego del suelo y empezó a avanzar hacia el túnel que iba hacia la salida, R04 derribo a unos cuantos oponentes mas para luego saltar dentro de la puerta de entrada a la nave y luego miro al hangar, estaba lejos de los ataques físicos pero eso no los protegía de los ataques a larga distancia, varios pokémon empezaron a cargar hiperrayos, rayos de hielo, lanzallamas y toda clase de ataques imaginables, R-04 lanzo rápidamente varios ataques de viento cortante, las ráfagas de energía chocaron contra el suelo abriendo otras grietas y deteniendo a muchos pokémon de usar sus ataques, el Sableye había empezado a usar su propio ataque de bola de sobra ayudando a detenerlos, sin embargo varios ataques habían ya golpeado el fuselaje de la nave, no podrían resistir por mas tiempo

**- Esta cosa no puede ir más rápido- **Grito R-04 preocupado

**- Lo siento pero llevamos demasiado peso- **Contesto Nidoqueen que estaba tratando de mantener la nave estable, R-04 miro alrededor y descubrió el problema, un Golem es uno de los pokémon mas pesados que existen, es obvio que una maquina como esta no esta diseñada para manejarlo

**- Tenemos que liberar peso- **Exclamo R-04 buscando alrededor para ver que podían arrojar

**- Pero si aquí no hay nada que podamos arrojar- **Exclamo el Flygon hembra mirando a su alrededor, Sin embargo R-04 se la quedo mirando intensamente **- ¿Qué?-**

**- Tu eres un Flygon- **Exclamo este sin dejar de mirarla

**- Si, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?- **Pregunto el pokémon dragón confundida

**- Tu te puedes ir por tu cuenta volando- **explico R-04 acercándose a ella

**- Pero…- **Explico el Flygon hembra asustada **-yo no puedo volar, nunca he volado-**

**- Las cosas que tienes en tu espalda se llaman alas- **replicoR-04empujándola hasta la entrada de la nave **– Así que si puedes- **

R-04 la llevo hasta al borde, sin embargo ninguno de los demás estaba muy convencido de esto

**- No se si esto sea buena idea- **Exclamo el Sableye lanzando otra bola de sombra ­**– La verdad es que ella nunca ha volado-**

**- Bueno dicen que no hay mejor momento que el presente para aprender- **Exclamo R-04 empujándola un poco mas mientras la nave se estremecía debido al golpe por otro ataque

**- Pero yo no…- **Empezó a decir el Flygon hembra, pero fue detenida cuando de una patada R-04 la empujo fuera de la nave

**- Me lo agradecerás algún día- **Exclamo el Scyther con confianza mientras ella caía de la nave

En la caída la mente del pobre pokémon estaba paralizada, no podía razonar nada, ni podía coordinar ninguna parte de su cuerpo, pero justo cuando pensó de que iba a caer al piso, de que iba a ser capturada de nuevo su cuerpo actuó por si solo, sus alas se abrieron y en vez de caer paso volando por las cabezas de muchos enemigos, en esos momentos ella perdió todo el miedo que tenia y casi empezó a disfrutarlo, aunque la sensación duro poco ya que varios pokémon oscuros empezaron a disparar sus ataque contra ella, aunque curiosamente ella empezó a evadirlos con facilidad, para ella volar era ahora tan fácil como respirar, rápidamente se dirigió hacia la salida siguiendo al aerodeslizador que gracias a la perdida de peso ahora iba mucho mas rápido

R-04 entro a la cabina y vio que Nidoqueen estaba manejando como un verdadero maestro los controles, una escena bastante rara

Luego por la ventana vio que Flygon volaba a un lado de ellos, este la saludo con una de sus cuchillas, pero ella solo lo miro por un momento con rabia y el Scyther pudo ver un extraño brillo en sus ojos

**- Sabes, creo que te vas a arrepentir de haber hecho eso- **Explico el Golem levantando un poco la cabeza aun adolorido por el ataque aunque en su rostro se veía una sonrisa triunfal

**- Ya veremos lo que pasara****- **Replico R-04 con un poco de preocupación

-------------------------------------

Tyr volaba bastante alto como para evitar que el aerodeslizador lo viera, era impresionante que hubieran logrado escapar después de todo lo que habían enfrentado, era una lastima que todo terminara aquí, de su boca empezó a aparecer un brillo intenso pequeños rayos de energía se empezaron a acumular en su boca, este se preparo para lanzar el aeroblaster

- Lo siento- pensó este tranquilamente – Pero no puedo permitir que se escapen de esta manera-

_- Espera Tyr- _La voz de Shadow lo detuvo, este levanto la vista y vio que este estaba volando encima de el _– Déjalos ir-_

_- ¿Que?- _Pregunto Tyr confundido _– No lo entiendo- _

_- Es la manera perfecta para pasar un mensaje- _Dijo Shadow sonriendo _– Tal vez de esa manera ocurra algo bueno-_

Tyr no lo entendió sin embargo dejo de cargar su aeroblaster y dejo que la nave se alejara en el horizonte, El Lugia joven miro a su maestro estudiándolo y por un momento le pareció que el brillo rojo de sus ojos desaparecía y que estos se tornaban azules, pero en un parpadeo estos volvieron a ser de color rojo

- Debió ser mi imaginación- pensó Tyr mientras regresaba con Shadow a la base

----------------------------------------------------

Keizo avanzaba por un corredor oscuro que nadie conocía, ni siquiera Giovanni, finalmente llego a una gran puerta, este la abrió con ayuda de sus poderes psíquicos

_- Llegas tarde- _exclamo una voz siniestra desde el interior de la cueva

_- Tenia que encargarme de unos asuntos__- _Respondió Keizo con tranquilidad _– Ya no es tan fácil escabullirme ahora que me están rastreando todo el tiempo-_

_- Hay un cambio de planes- _Dijo la voz, dos ojos rojos lo miraban con intensidad _– Lo que Shadow hizo hoy cambia todo, ahora los pokémon oscuros solo serán leales a el, me será muy difícil controlarlos, tenemos que actuar rápido-_

_-Y que es lo que propones hacer- _Pregunto Keizo con desden

Cuatro figuras negras aparecieron en el fondo de la habitación de repente abrieron sus ojos que brillaron intensamente

_- Así que ellos van a entrar a escena- _Exclamo Keizo sorprendido _– Me parece que te estas asustando por nada-_

_- Es mejor terminar esto cuanto antes- _exclamo el pokémon cubierto por las sombras _– Tengo una misión muy especial para ustedes cinco-_

_- ¿De que se trata?- _Pregunto Keizo con curiosidad

Con esto termino por ahora, la verdad es que me siento satisfecho de que por lo menos esta vez no me demore tanto

De nuevo comentarios, dudas, aclaraciones son bien recibidas

Atte:

Can07


	18. La batalla de los 11 guerreros

Por fin pude terminar este capitulo, fue mas largo de lo que yo esperaba pero bueno aquí esta, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo (Aunque toco en ratos libres, que son raros)

La gran batalla de los once Guerreros

R- 04 caminaba con los cuatro Pokémon en un bosque muy espeso después de haber dejado atrás el aerodeslizador en un pequeño claro.

**- ¿Hacia donde nos dirigimos?- **Pregunto el Golem mirando el bosque que se hacia cada vez mas espeso

**- Por ahora no pregunten nada- **Explico R-04 avanzando calmadamente por las hierbas que cerraban el camino **– Solo preocúpense por apurarse-**

**- ¿Por que no puedo seguir volando?- **Pregunto el Flygon hembra todavía enfadada con R- 04 **– es mejor que estar caminando por este bosque y mas rápido-**

**- No puedes volar porque el equipo Rocket nos puede estar espiando con su satélite- **Respondió R-04 deteniéndose un momento para mirarla **– Lo que están a punto de ver no deben contárselo a nadie, no pueden comentarlo ni siquiera entre ustedes mismos, estoy corriendo un riesgo muy grande dejando que ustedes lo vean-**

Después de esto caminaron un largo rato entre las altas hierbas, por encima de riachuelos y alrededor de grandes rocas hasta que por fin llegaron a una gran formación de rocas que se encontraba cubierto por unos árboles muy altos, R- 04 se acerco a la roca del centro, se oyó un ruido como si lo estuvieran escaneando aunque realmente no se veía nada extraño, luego de la roca se abrió una gran puerta permitiéndoles el paso

**- Síganme- **exclamo el Scyther adentrándose en la cueva que se había abierto ante ellos.

Los cuatro pokémon se miraron entre ellos indecisos de que hacer, finalmente el Sableye se adelanto y entro en la cueva, los otros tres al ver esto asintieron y también entraron con la puerta cerrándose de nuevo a sus espaldas, un gran corredor que se adentraba en lo mas profundo de la tierra los recibió silencioso mientras unas pálidas luces les indicaban el camino

**- Bueno, a mal paso darle prisa- **Exclamo con un suspiro Nidoqueen

Ellos estuvieron avanzando por un buen rato hasta que por fin el camino se abrió dejándolos ver una gran cueva ante ellos, esta estaba completamente dotada con instrumentos de alta tecnología, varias pantallas en las paredes de la cueva mostraban todo tipo de datos, allí estaban en la pantalla central un Sandslash, un Meowth y dos seres humanos que estaban trabajando con los instrumentos, los cuatro estaban vestidos de la misma manera que R-04, capas negras que los cubrían casi en su totalidad sujetas con un broche dorado en forma de "R", y sombreros de paja con campanillas

**- Ya regrese- **Exclamo R-04 complacido **– Tengo los datos que robe de la base del equipo Rocket-**

**- Muy bien R-04- **Exclamo R-02 girándose para mirarlo **– Permítemelos que…- **

En ese momento se dieron cuenta que R-04 no había venido solo, cuatro pokémon los estaban mirando con una expresión entre curiosidad y asombro, R-03 no perdió el tiempo, su garras derechas brillaron intensamente de color rojo carmesí y cuatro agujas hechas de energía volaron hacia los cuatro pokémon golpeándolos de lleno

**- ¿Pero que significa…?- **Exclamo el Golem asombrado pero se detuvo al ver que su cuerpo no respondía **– ¿Que es esto?, no puedo moverme-**

**- Eso no era necesario R-03- **Exclamo el Scyther molesto **– Ellos me ayudaron a escapar de la base del equipo Rocket- **

**- Agradece que no te halla paralizado a ti también R-04- **Exclamo el Sandslash también enfadado **– ¿En que rayos estabas pensando al traer a 4 pokémon desconocidos a este lugar?, ¿Y que significa que necesitaste ayuda para escapar?-**

**- Eso no es asunto tuyo- **Exclamo R-04 apenas conteniéndose **– Libéralos ahora de la parálisis-**

**- Y si no lo hago- **Exclamo R-03 mirando fijamente al Scyther **- ¿Qué vas a hacer?-**

R-04 estaba a punto de responder cuando fue interrumpido por otra voz que resonó en toda la cueva

_- Ya basta ustedes dos- _Exclamo alguien que ninguno de los recién llegados había visto hasta ahora _– Este no es ni el momento ni el lugar para pelear entre ustedes-_

Los cuatro pokémon quedaron asombrados mientras de las sombras apareció un pokémon muy diferente a lo que antes habían visto, era tan alto como un ser humano y tenia una coloración blanca con una cola larga de color morado, sus ojos parecían poder observar en lo mas profundo del alma de quien observaba

**- En verdad lo siento Mewtwo- **Exclamo R-03 recuperando la compostura **– El enojo se me subió a la cabeza, no volverá a suceder-**

Mewtwo asintió y miro a R-04 fijamente estudiándolo, este no dijo nada solo se quedo mirando al suelo

_- Tal vez lo que hiciste fue por una buena causa- _Exclamo Mewtwo de repente _– Pero R-03 tiene razón, tomaste un gran riesgo al traer a estos cuatro aquí-_

**- En verdad lo siento mucho señor- **Exclamo R-04 sin mirarlo **– Pero no podía dejarlos abandonados a su suerte-**

Mewtwo no dijo nada, solo miro a los cuatro pokémon paralizados fijamente, sus ojos brillaron intensamente de color azul por un momento mientras ellos sentían una extraña sensación como si el pokémon psíquico estuviera observando en lo mas profundo de sus ser, después de un momento el brillo desapareció junto con la sensación, Mewtwo se quedo quieto mirándolos con una expresión de gran asombro

- ¿Sucede algo señor?- Pregunto R-01 confundido mirando entre Mewtwo y los pokémon

_- No es nada de que preocuparse- _Exclamo el pokémon psíquico _– Sin embargo ellos no representan ningún peligro para nosotros, no tengo que borrarles la memoria-_

**- ¿Entonces que hacemos con ellos?- **Replico el Meowth de repente sin quitarles la vista de encima

_- Los llevaremos a pueblo paleta- _Respondió Mewtwo después de pensarlo por un momento -_allí estarán seguros-_

Mewtwo miro al Sandslash asintiendo con la cabeza

**- Esta bien, los liberare- **Replico este aun con sus dudas, este lanzo de nuevo sus agujas rojas y en un momento los cuatro estaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

_- Ahora les explicare los pasos a seguir- _Exclamo Mewtwo mirando a los miembros del equipo_- R-02 se encargara de descifrar la información que se encuentra en el disco, una vez que la tenga el y R-05 se dirigirán a pueblo Paleta para entregarla al profesor Oak, R-01 y R- 03 llevaran inmediatamente a nuestros visitantes a el pueblo también-_

**- ¿Y que es lo que voy a hacer yo?- **Pregunto el Scyther un poco molesto

_- Tú te quedaras aquí- _Respondió Mewtwo mirándolo fijamente_ -No estas en condiciones para ir a ningún lugar, así que aprovecha el tiempo para descansar-_

El Scyther no dijo nada solo lo miro por un momento indignado

_- ¿Alguna pregunta?- _Pregunto Mewtwo impaciente

- Señor, ¿no seria más fácil que usted los llevara a pueblo paleta?- Pregunto el Sandslash confundido

- Me parece que tiene algo en mente señor- Replico la mujer mirando al pokémon psíquico fijamente

_- Supones bien- _exclamo Mewtwo mirando a R-01 sonriendo_ – Parece que ellos se han empezado a mover, y creo que esta vez me voy a encargar personalmente-_

Los demás asintieron y se pusieron en marcha para cumplir sus órdenes

-----------------------------------------------------

Max, Brock y Melody observaban atentamente una puerta que se encontraba en el laboratorio del profesor Oak, atentos a cualquier movimiento, finalmente la puerta se abrió y apareció May acompañada de Delia Ketchum

- ¿Y bien?- pregunto Brock impaciente

May solo negó con la cabeza preocupada, sin embargo la señora Ketchum hablo

- No ha habido ningún cambio desde que llego- Dijo Ella con tristeza – Misty y Golduck siguen dormidos y parece que nada los puede despertar-

- A sido lo mismo por dos días- exclamo pensativo Melody – Desde que llegaron no nos contaron nada y dijeron que querían descansar, pero esto ya es ridículo-

- Según el profesor Oak y los médicos refieren que no tienen nada malo solo que están en un sueño muy profundo- explico May tratando de ser optimista

- ¿Por cierto donde esta el Deoxys que vino con ellos?- pregunto Max cambiando de tema

- Me imagino que en el mismo lugar de siempre desde que llego aquí- Exclamo Brock mirando por la ventana en la que se veía el cielo azul despejado -En la parte mas alta del laboratorio se pasa casi todo el día mirando el pueblo, solo nos dijo que tenia que hablar con nosotros pero solo hasta que estuviéramos completos-

- Si me disculpan muchachos tengo que encargarme de la casa- exclamo la señora Ketchum excusándose – Me tengo que ir-

Nadie dijo nada mientras ella se retiraba, solo la miraron con tristeza

- Saben desde que todo esto empezó no he vuelto a ver sonreír a la señora Ketchum ni una sola vez- Exclamo Brock una vez que ella se hubo marchado

--------------------------------------------

A pesar de lo que había dicho la señora Ketchum ella no se dirigió hacia su casa sino que siguió por un pequeño camino que se adentraba en el bosque, ella tenia mucho en que pensar, muchas cosas le habían sucedido, sin mencionar que la situación actual no era muy optimista, ella se adentro al bosque tratando de despejar su mente, tratando por un solo momento olvidarlo todo, pero eso se le hacia imposible, primero su hijo perdido luego la guerra que había empezado, las cosas terribles que habían sucedido y finalmente darse cuenta de que su hijo era responsable de mas de la mitad de esas cosas

- No- dijo Delia en voz alta – Ash no es así, el nunca lastimaría a nadie a propósito seguro el esta siendo manipulado-

Sin más ella se encamino de nuevo hacia su destino, al poco rato llego a un claro que tenia un árbol en el centro, en una de sus ramas se encontraba un columpio hecho con dos cuerdas gruesas y la mitad de un neumático, Delia se acerco lentamente al columpio y se sentó en el tratando de recordar los buenos tiempos que había pasado en este lugar

_- No debería estar aquí sola y sin protección señora- _Dijo alguien hablando telepáticamente _– Puede ser muy peligroso-_

Delia se dio la vuelta rápidamente y vio que un Deoxys la estaba observando fijamente, luego Delia se calmo

- ¿Cómo me encontraste?- Pregunto la señora Ketchum dándole de nuevo la espalda

_- Fue fácil seguirle desde lo alto del laboratorio- _Respondió el Deoxis _– Luego la vi adentrarte al bosque y decidí seguirla por si pasaba lago-_

- No te debiste haber molestado- Replico Delia tranquilamente – No estoy en peligro-

_-¿Cómo puede estar tan segura?- _Exclamo el Deoxys un poco molesto ante la seguridad de la mujer

Delia no respondió nada solo se quedo quieta como esperando algo

_- Bueno no importa, regresemos al pueblo- _Exclamo el Deoxis después de un momento de incomodo silencio

- Solo quiero estar aquí un momento mas- Exclamo la mujer con tranquilidad – Este lugar me trae muy buenos recuerdos-

El Deoxis la miro por un momento no sabiendo que contestar a eso

- En este lugar fue donde conocí por primera vez al padre de Ash- explico Delia recordando – De hecho yo estaba sentada en este mismo lugar, fue cuando el apareció y me pregunto que por que yo estaba utilizando su columpio, quien iba a pensar que el niño con el que discutí por un columpio terminaría siendo el hombre al que termine amando-

_- Perdone_ _que le pregunte pero ¿que paso con el?- _Pregunto el Deoxys con curiosidad

- El se fue un día a uno de sus viajes pokémon- respondió Delia sin molestarse – Y desapareció sin dejar rastro, la policía dice que probablemente murió en una montaña o cueva, el caso es que nunca encontraron rastro de el o de sus pokémon-

_- ¿Y usted que es lo que cree señora?- _Pregunto el Deoxys mirándola con tristeza

- Yo he llegado a aceptar su muerte- explico Delia mirándolo por primera vez – Pero la verdad no estaba preparada para recibir este tipo de golpe de nuevo-

El Deoxys no dijo nada solo camino hacia ella y le extendió la mano

_- Vamos, es hora de regresar a casa Señora- _

Delia lo miro un momento confundida pero luego su rostro mostró una pequeña sonrisa, tomo su mano y se levanto – Creo que tienes razón-

Los dos se dieron la vuelta para regresar pero se detuvieron al ver que alguien mas había llegado

A unos cuantos metros de ellos interrumpiéndoles el paso se encontraba un Charmander de color negro, sus ojos rojos los miraban con intensidad

- Un Charmander oscuro- exclamo Delia sorprendida – ¿Que esta haciendo aquí?-

_- Quédese detrás de mi señora- _Exclamo el Deoxys cubriéndola

- ¿Por que?, exclamo Delia con tranquilidad – Estoy segura que un pokémon legendario como tu puede derrotar a un simple Charmander-

_- Ese no es un simple Charmander- _Exclamo el Deoxys sin quitarle la vista al pokémon oscuro _– Ese pokémon se acerco demasiado sin que yo lo notara-_

**- ¿Ella es Delia** **Ketchum?- **Pregunto el Charmander oscuro hablando por primera vez

- ¿Que fue lo que dijo?- Pregunto Delia mirando al Charmander preocupada

_- Parece que la esta buscando- _explico el Deoxis dirigiéndose solo a ella _– Por nada del mundo se separe de mi lado-_

**- Supongo por su silencio que la respuesta es afirmativa- **Exclamo el Charmander sonriendo **– Lo siento pero tengo que eliminarla ahora mismo-**

_- No voy a permitir que la toques- _Exclamo el Deoxys levantando sus manos y formando una esfera de energíacaracterístico del Psicoataque

**- No creo que quieras pelear contra mi- **Exclamo el Charmander oscuro mirándolo fijamente **– es mas fácil que me entregues a la mujer-**

El Deoxys no respondió, solo lanzo su ataque causando una gran explosión en el claro, se escucho un gran estruendo por el bosque mientras el polvo y la tierra se elevaban por el aire

- ¿No crees que te sobrepasaste?- Pregunto Delia con asombro al ver el poder del Deoxys

Este no respondió, solo empezó a mirar de un lado a otro buscando a su oponente, finalmente lo encontró, allí a un lado del claro se encontraba el pokémon oscuro mirándolo tranquilamente

**- Ella debería preocuparse mas por ella que por los demás- **Dijo tranquilamente el Charmander, sin siquiera un rasguño

- Es imposible- Murmuro Delia sorprendida al ver al pokémon oscuro ileso

**- Veo que encontraste a nuestro objetivo- **Exclamo otro pokémon que llego a la escena **– Debiste habernos llamado Flare-**

El Deoxys se giro y vio que habían llegado otros tres pokémon oscuros, un Salamance, un Aerodactyl y el que había hablado, un Lucario

_- ¿Quienes son ustedes?- _Pregunto el Deoxys mirándolos a todos y a cada uno de ellos, estudiándolos

**- Que descortesía la de nosotros- **Respondió el Aerodactyl **– Ustedes deben conocer a los que los ejecutarán, mi nombre es Len- **

**- Soy Haru- **Exclamo el Lucario sonriendo

**- Mi nombre es Jin- **Dijo el Salamance avanzando hacia el frente **– Y ya conocieron a Flare, nosotros somos el grupo organizado para acabar con la vida de Delia Ketchum-**

- ¿De que están hablando?- Pregunto Delia confundida al Deoxys en frente de ella – ¿Que es lo que quieren?

_- Parece que te quieren a ti- _Respondió el Deoxys preocupado -_Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes-_

Este se dio la vuelta y tomo el brazo de Delia y se preparo para teletransportarse pero un gran ataque de lanzallamas lo interrumpió y en vez de teletransportarse tuvo que usar protección

**- Ni siquiera pienses que te puedes ir tan fácilmente- **Exclamo Flare avanzando hacia ellos **– La próxima vez que intentes teletransportarte para huir lo pagaras caro-**

- Esto esta mal- pensó el Deoxys para si mismo– No podré enfrentarme contra ellos cuatro al mismo tiempo, pero no puedo permitir que lastimen a Delia-

Los cuatro Pokémon oscuros empezaron a avanzar hacia ellos pero se detuvieron al escuchar a varios que venían hacia ellos, del bosque salieron Pikachu y los demás corriendo

- **¿Que esta pasando aquí?-** Pregunto Sceptile al llegar al claro y mirar lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin embargo enmudeció instantáneamente al ver quienes se encontraban al frente

**- Ustedes…-** alcanzo a decir Pikachu no creyendo lo que veía

**- Es imposible…- **Exclamo Pikachu dando un paso hacia adelante **- ¿Cómo es que…?-**

**- Creo que deberíamos preguntarles lo mismo- **Exclamo Haru cruzándose de brazos **– ¿Acaso nos conocemos?-**

Ninguno de los recién llegados dijo nada solo se quedaron observándolos por un rato tratando de contestar las preguntas que inundaban su mente

**- No creo que sean ellos, se parecen- **Exclamo Charizard avanzando hacia los pokémon oscuros **– Pero ellos nunca se convertirían en un pokémon oscuro-**

**- Lo mismo dijimos de Ash…- **Exclamo Onix bajando un poco de la cabeza

Todos se miraron entre si tratando de buscar las respuestas, aunque estas nunca se presentaron

**- No importa- **Exclamo Charizard girándose de nuevo hacia los pokémon oscuros **– Eso es un caso diferente, además ellos murieron hace muchísimo tiempo, vamos tenemos que luchar-**

Charizard preparo para atacar pero vio que los cuatro pokémon oscuros los estaban mirando de una manera inquisitiva, finalmente el Charmander fue el que hablo

**- Estoy seguro de que no los conocemos pero…- **exclamo este mirando a Charizard fijamente **– Donde conseguiste ese pendiente que llevas, me es muy familiar-**

Ante esto Charizard se detuvo en seco y miro al Charmander asombrado, el pendiente que el llevaba era el ultimo recuerdo de su maestro y amigo, el instrumento que le recordaba porque debía luchar

**- ¿Flare…?- **exclamo este con un Hilo de voz

**- Veo que conoces mi nombre- **exclamo el Charmander oscuro tranquilamente **– Nos gustaría hacerles algunas preguntas pero en este momento estamos en medio de una misión, así que váyanse-**

_- Ya les dije que no dejare que le hagan daño a esta señora- _Exclamo el Deoxys molesto _– Aunque tenga que pelear contra todos ustedes al mismo tiempo-_

**- Como gustes- **Exclamo Jin con tranquilidad **– Los eliminaremos a ambos-**

Con este acuerdo, Onix, Pikachu, Charizard y Sceptile se prepararon para el combate.

Los cuatro pokémon oscuros se sorprendieron al ver que Charizard y los demás avanzaran hacia ellos, no se necesito palabras ni acuerdos cada quien ya había elegido a su oponente, todos se quedaron quietos preparándose para la batalla que se aproximaba

Charizard y Flare no perdieron el tiempo, ambos lanzaron dos enormes lanzallamas que chocaron violentamente formando una enorme esfera de fuego entre ellos que vaporizo todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor.

Sceptile y Jin tampoco perdieron el tiempo, este ultimo lanzo varios ataques de Hiperrayo de gran poder que provocaban grandes daños donde impactaban pero estos nunca le dieron a Sceptile ya que este aprovechando su gran velocidad los esquivo, cuando Jin termino de atacar Sceptile que no tenia ningún daño parecía una estatua que lo miraba fijamente, solo una cosa hizo la diferencia entre el y una roca, las hojas de sus patas delanteras se transformaron en dos cuchillas de luz verde preparándose para el contraataque

A diferencia de los demás Len y Onix no empezaron inmediatamente a luchar, solo se quedaron observándose entre ellos, aunque a diferencia de Onix, Len mostraba una pequeña sonrisa, ninguno de ellos se inmuto de las explosiones que ocurrían a su alrededor, inesperadamente ambos iniciaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo, Len lanzo un hiperrayo que choco donde estaba Onix, pero antes de recibir el ataque la serpiente de roca se metió bajo tierra cavando, Len no perdió tiempo y alzo vuelo, pero antes de despegar unos metros un enorme estruendo resonó detrás de el mientras Onix salía de la tierra y se abalanzaba sobre el para atacarlo, utilizando su velocidad Len escapo del ataque y se preparo para realizar su movimiento

Pikachu concentro toda su energía y ataco con varios ataques eléctricos contra el Lucario, sin embargo este los empezó a esquivar mientras se acercaba rápidamente a su oponente y lanzo varios ataques de puño cometa, sin embargo al igual que el, Pikachu empezó a saltar entre sus patas esquivando todos sus ataques, luego con un ultimo salto, este puso distancia entre ellos, cayendo al suelo en posición de ataque mientras electricidad recorría su cuerpo

Delia y Deoxys estaba observando la Feroz batalla que se estaba librando ante ellos, relámpagos, rayos de energía bolas de fuego y explosiones ocurrían por todo el lugar, de repente el sexto sentido de Deoxys capto algo, este levanto la vista y vio que una gran esfera de energía se dirigía hacia ellos, Deoxys solo hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, se interpuso entre la esfera de energía y Delia, otra explosión ocurrió en el lugar donde estaban ellos mientras el Deoxys gritaba de dolor, Charizard y los demás dejaron de pelear por un momento para ver que es lo que había pasado, sin embargo no pudieron averiguar lo que había pasado ya que sus oponentes aprovecharon este momento para atacar con mas fuerza

En el cráter dejado por la explosión Delia recibió al Deoxys mientras este caía al suelo, se veía que ese ataque lo había lastimado seriamente aunque aun seguía conciente

- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto la mujer tomando al pokémon entre sus brazos pero una voz que resonó en el claro le impidió recibir la respuesta

_- El juego se a terminado- _Exclamo un Deoxys oscuro que apareció flotando por encima de ellos

- ¿Quien eres?- Pregunto Delia mirando al recién llegado mirándolo fijamente

_- Como no me conoces con gusto me presentare-_Exclamo el Deoxys oscuro sonriendo _– Soy__uno de los__encargados de tu eliminación mi nombre es Keizo-_

_- No lo entiendo Keizo…- _Exclamo el Deoxys normal levantándose con dificultad _– ¿Por que quieres matar a esta persona?-_

_- La persona conocida como Delia Ketchum representa un enorme peligro para nuestros planes- _Explico Keizo mientras levantaba sus manos y empezaba a formar una gran esfera de energía _– Es por eso que me veo en la penosa necesidad de acabar con esa mujer-_

El Pokémon oscuro lanzo su ataque, el Deoxys solo tuvo el tiempo justo de tomar a delia entre sus brazos y saltar para evadir la explosión que resonó debajo de ellos, sin embargo cuando este levanto la vista vio algo que lo dejo paralizado, una segunda esfera de energía se dirigía hacia ellos, el Deoxys solo pudo hacer una cosa: utilizar su cuerpo como escudo de nuevo, así que se dio en el salto se giro protegiendo a Delia de nuevo un tercera explosión resonó en el lugar pero esta vez no hubo grito de dolor, solo un suave quejido solo audible para Delia, ambos salieron volando y chocaron violentamente contra el suelo, Delia se levanto lentamente y vio que el Deoxys estaba seriamente lastimado, sin embargo ella solo tenia unos pequeños raspones

- ¿Por qué…?- Pregunto Delia mirando al pokémon que yacía a su lado - ¿Por qué dejas que te lastimen para protegerme?-

El Deoxys no dio respuesta, solo abrió los ojos y la miro por un momento recordando cuando la sonrisa que le dio Delia cuando estaban hablando, luego mientras sonreía levanto su mano con esfuerzo como tratando de consolarla

_- Como dije antes- _Dijo Keizo que ahora se encontraba justo al lado de ellos, este levanto la mano y formo una esfera de energía psíquica apuntando hacia la mujer _– Esto ya se acabo-_

Delia se dio la vuelta y miro al Pokémon oscuro asustada pero antes de que pasara algo más el Deoxys lo interrumpió

_- Te equivocas- _Exclamo el Deoxys levantándose con un gran esfuerzo y cubriendo con sus brazos a Delia _– Esto aun no ha terminado, crees que me puedes eliminar tan fácilmente, yo protegeré a esta persona y te venceré-_

_- Como gustes- _Replico Keizo listo para lanzar su ataque, pero en ese momento tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para evitar el ataque psíquico que venia hacia el

_- Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que esto continué- _Interrumpió un nuevo Pokémon que había aparecido en escena, Delia y el Deoxys miraron a ver de quien se trataba y se dieron cuenta de que su salvador había sido un pokémon alto de color blanco con una larga cola color morado

_- Mewtwo…- _Murmuro Keizo molesto mirando con rabia al recién llegado _– ¿Que rayos estas haciendo aquí?-_

_- Crees que me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados mientras tu matabas a esa persona a sangre fría-_ Replico Mewtwo avanzando hacia el pokémon oscuro sin importarle los ataques y las explosiones que ocurrían a su alrededor mientras formaba un ataque en sus patas _– Si insistes en combatir tendrás que enfrentarte conmigo-_

_- No te olvides de mi- _Dijo el Deoxys formando un Psicoataque en sus manos

Keizo miro a ambos oponentes tratando de decidir que iba a hacer, luego vio que los que había traído parta ayudarlo estaban bastante ocupados con Pikachu y los demás y la batalla aun se veía que iba a tardar, sin embargo este pequeño descuido le costo muy caro ya que cuando se dio cuenta dos ataques, un Psicoataque y una esfera de energía psíquica se dirigían hacia el, Keizo no alcanzo a reaccionar y estos ataques chocaron violentamente, Flare y los demás dejaron de atacar para ver lo que había pasado con su líder

Arriba de la tierra levantada por los dos ataques apareció Keizo seriamente lastimado, respirando agitadamente y a duras penas conciente

_- Esto no lo olvidare- _Exclamo este con una voz llena de odio y rabia _– Todos ustedes lo van a pagar muy caro, retirada- _

Con esto Los cinco pokémon oscuros emitieron un resplandor y desaparecieron dejando el campo de batalla

Por unos momentos todos se quedaron viendo el lugar donde estaban sus oponentes como si estos aun estuvieran hay tratando de asimilar todo lo que había pasado finalmente fue Mewtwo el que rompió este trance al acercarse a Delia y al Deoxys

_- ¿Están bien?- _Pregunto este mirando al Deoxys y a Delia con calma

El Deoxys no contesto, solo se quedo cabizbajo, sus fuerzas al final lo abandonaron y se derrumbo al suelo pero antes de golpearse fue rescatado por Delia que lo sostuvo entre sus brazos

_- No vaya a llorar señora- _Exclamo el Deoxys débilmente apenas en estado de conciencia _– Es bueno que este a salvo-_

Lo último que vio el Deoxys fue el rostro de Delia que lo miraba con tristeza antes de que su mundo se oscureciera

**- Será mejor llevar a ese pokémon cuanto antes al laboratorio del profesor Oak- **Dijo Pikachu aproximándose hacia ellos **– Allí podremos tratar sus heridas- **

_- Tienes razón- _Replico Mewtwo _- Además yo también me dirigía hacia ese lugar, tengo algo que mostrarles-_

Todos los presentes lo miraron confundido

-----------------------------------------

R-01 y R-05 avanzaban por el bosque, ya estaban llegando a pueblo Paleta, a ellos los seguían cuatro pokémon

- Disculpen pero no pueden caminar un poco mas rápido- Se quejo R-01 mirando a los cuatro pokémon – No podemos perder mas de tiempo-

**- Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil- **Replico Nidoqueen molesta

**- Seria más fácil si ustedes aceptaran entrar a las pokebolas- **interrumpió el Meowth sin mirarlos– Además no tendrían que caminar-

**- ¡CLARO QUE NO!- **gritaron los cuatro pokémon al mismo tiempo asustados

**- Pues en verdad que no los entiendo- **Exclamo R-05 sonriendo por lo bajo

**- ¿Cuanto falta para llegar?- **Pregunto el Sableye cambiando de tema rápidamente

R-01 saco una pequeña computadora portátil y empezó a teclear en ella rápidamente

- Según el enlace de satélite no estamos muy lejos- explico mientras confirmaba la información – Además la probabilidad de encontrarnos con un enemigo es de 0.00389 -

**- Entonces por el momento podemos estar tranquilos- **Exclamo R-05 avanzando tranquilamente

Ellos estuvieron avanzando por el bosque cuando después de un rato divisaron en el horizonte la hermosa vista de pueblo paleta

- Nosotros tenemos que ir al laboratorio del profesor Oak- Dijo R-01 seriamente – Los dejaremos a su cuidado-

Los cuatro pokémon se miraron entre si sombriamente

- ¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto la mujer captando su gesto

**- Nada en especial- **Respondió el Flygon hembra avanzando ­ **-Andando-**

Cuando entraron a pueblo paleta observaron que había muchas carpas y cambuches de la gente que había huido de su hogar a este lugar buscando un refugio, también la policía y los pokémon vigilaban fuertemente para evitar posibles ataques sorpresa aunque ellos solo llegaban hasta los limites del pueblo, dejando el bosque desprotegido, no se les complico hallar el laboratorio del profesor Oak, era muy difícil cuando el gran molino de viento se podía ver desde todo el pueblo, al llegar a la entrada se encontraron con un muchacho de cabello negro esperando en el principio de las escaleras

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Adam?- Pregunto R-01 confundida

- ¿Como es que sabes mi nombre?- Replico el Joven igual de confundido

- Eso no tiene importancia- Exclamo R-01 tranquilamente – ¿Como llegaste aquí?-

Antes de que pudiera recibir una respuesta un hiperrayo paso por el lado de R-01 directo hacia Adam, una explosión resonó en el laboratorio alertando a toda la policía que se dirigió hacia el lugar

sin embargo cuando llegaron al lugar se encontraron con una extraña vista, Adam se encontraba parado tranquilamente observando al Nidoqueen que lo había atacado, El Meowth que tenia una capa negra y sombreo de paja estaba frente a el también mirando al Pokémon con su pata levantada, obviamente el había detenido el ataque

- ¿Que fue lo que paso aquí?- Pregunto la oficial Jenny mirándolos a todos fijamente

- No fue nada oficial- exclamo Adam sin dejar de mirar al Nidoqueen quien lo miraba con rabia – Solo una reunión, creo que pueden retirarse-

La oficial Jenny los miro confundida pero acepto lo que había dicho Adam, así que se retiro aunque con un poco de indecisión

- Por lo que veo conoces a estos cuatro- Exclamo R-01 mirando a Adam fijamente – Me apena admitirlo pero esto es una de los cosas que no me esperaba-

- Pueden dejarnos solos- Dijo Adam sin quitarle la vista a Nidoqueen – Tengo que hablar con ellos cuatro-

**- ¿Estas seguro de ello?- **Pregunto el Meowth inseguro **– La próxima vez no estaré aquí para protegerte- **

Adam solo asintió y tanto R-01 como R-05 solo se despidieron y se encaminaron hacia el laboratorio

- Hace tiempo que no los veía- exclamo Adam una vez que los dos miembros del equipo Radiante estuvieron fuera de alcance – ¿Como fue su estancia en la base del equipo Rocket?-

**- ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar?-** Exclamo Nidoqueen furiosa **– Por otro poco y no salimos con vida, y todo esto es tu culpa- **

**- Lo que vivimos estos meses fue un verdadero infierno- **Continuo el Golem hablando por primera vez **– Realmente me asombra pensar de que pudimos salir con vida de todo esto-**

**- Sin mencionar que perdimos todo lo que teníamos por tu culpa- **Replico el Flygon **– Francamente eso no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo-**

Adam había estado callado, escuchándolos tranquilamente mientras se desahogaban

- No vas a añadir algo mas…- Dijo Adam mirando al Sableye que era el único que no lo estaba mirando, este solo miraba el suelo como si estuviera avergonzado -…Butch-

El Sableye levanto la vista por primera vez y lo miro, luego sonrió tristemente

**- Eres uno de los pocos que me han llamado por mi nombre correctamente, es curioso que alguien me llame así en este estado-**

- Parece que por lo menos uno de ustedes ya ha empezado a entender de que se trata esto- replico Adam mirándolos a los cuatro, luego se dirigió hacia el Flygon hembra – Hun tu dijiste que eso no se lo deseabas ni a tu peor enemigo, entonces ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué todos ustedes hicieron pasar a todos esos pokémon por lo mismo?-

Todos excepto Butch trataron de decir algo pero se callaron y apartaron la mirada sin que se les ocurriera algo para contestar

- Estoy aquí para explicarles todo- Explico Adam – Mi maldición consiste en que ustedes aprenderían mediante el dolor que ustedes una vez infligieron a otros, lo que ustedes vivieron fue lo que ustedes hicieron con pokémon hace tiempo-

**- Entonces nosotros ya cumplimos con tu maldición- **Exclamo Hun desesperada **– Por favor regrésanos a la normalidad- **

- Desgraciadamente no puedo hacer eso- replico Adam con tristeza – Mi maldición es muy parecida a la que usan los Ninetales, puedo lanzarlas pero carezco del poder para deshacerlas, solo ustedes pueden hacerlo-

**- ¿De que rayos estas hablando?- **Dijo casi gritando Nidoqueen **– Vamos a tener que quedarnos así por mas tiempo-**

**- Déjalo Cassidy- **Exclamo Butch dándose la vuelta y empezando a avanzar hacia la reserva del profesor Oak **– Pelear con el no resolverá nada-**

Los otros tres pokémon se miraron entre si

**- Terminaremos esta conversación después- **Le dijo Cassidy a Adam y luego salio corriendo detrás de Butch

- Definitivamente el a empezado a entender- Exclamo Adam sonriendo por primera vez

Hun y Attila lo miraron confundidos

-------------------------------------

Cassidy corrió detrás de Butch hasta que finalmente lo alcanzo, este se encontraba sentado en una de las cercas de madera que rodeaban el laboratorio del profesor Oak mirando la puesta de sol

**- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?- **Exclamo Cassidy molesta mirando al Sableye que tenia su mirada fija en el atardecer

**-** **Es hermoso no lo crees- **Dijo el Sableye pensativo **– Somos afortunados de poder verlo-**

**- ¿Butch que te pasa?- **Pregunto Cassidy preocupada **– De un tiempo para acá has estado muy extraño-**

**- Sabes, hace mucho tiempo que yo ya sabia en que consistía la maldición que el nos coloco- **Contesto Butch sin quitarle la vista al atardecer **– Lo supe desde el momento en que coloque un pie en la cámara de luz-**

**- ¿De que hablas?- **

**- Antes de que nos conociéramos y de que formáramos pareja mis superiores me dijeron que tenia que entrenar un pokémon para ver mis capacidades como entrenador- **Explico Butch recordando con Tristeza **– Ese era mi pase de entrada hacia el equipo Rocket, así conocí a ese pokémon, era un Sableye-**

Cassidy no dijo nada solo se limito a escuchar, parecía que Butch quería contarle todo pero se veía que le estaba costando un esfuerzo muy grande

**- Utilice todos los métodos conocidos para que el me obedeciera, lo castigaba severamente cuando me desobedecía, después de nuestras practicas ese pokémon si a duras penas podía mantenerse conciente- **Butch parecía recordar todo eso con un gran dolor y un gran arrepentimiento **– Sin embargo el nunca me obedeció completamente y cuando lo hacia yo podía ver el desafió en sus ojos, en el momento del examen el me desobedeció totalmente, me dio mucha rabia, así que después del examen lo conduje a la cámara de luz pero a diferencia de lo que paso conmigo yo no supe detenerme y accidentalmente acabe con su vida-**

**- Nunca me habías contado esto- **Exclamo Cassidy en voz baja

**- Mis superiores vieron ese suceso como un acto de fortaleza y decidieron aceptarme en el equipo Rocket- **Continúo Butch **– Yo estaba feliz por eso, pero en el fondo no dejaba de sentir remordimiento, después de todo estaba alcanzando mis sueños a costa de la vida de ese pokémon, nunca logre deshacerme de ese sentimiento y cuando me hicieron entrar en la cámara de luz comprendí que no podía haber mejor castigo que este-**

**- Pero ya pagaste por ese error, además fue un accidente- **Interrumpió Cassidy tratando de animarlo ­**– ¿No es hora de que lo olvides y que mires al futuro?-**

**- Te equivocas, yo le quite la vida a ese Sableye- **Contesto Butch cabizbajo **– Eso es imperdonable, todo lo que me ha pasado no compensa mi pecado, yo no merezco volver a ser un humano, debo pagar por mis actos-**

Cassidy no dijo nada solo lo observo por un momento tratando de pensar en algo que decir

**- Te equivocas- **Dijo Finalmente Cassidy **– Ese sentimiento de arrepentimiento es lo que te hace alguien especial, estoy segura de que al final encontraras la respuesta-**

Butch no dijo nada solo la miro fijamente con sus ojos en forma de gemas

**- Y si es necesario yo misma te ayudare a encontrarla- **Continuo Cassidy sonriendo **– Después de todo somos un equipo- **

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Butch sonrió

**- En verdad te lo agradezco mucho Cassidy- **

------------------------------------------------

Un enorme resplandor de energía seguido por un gran estruendo sacudió el estadio que se encontraba en los profundo de la base del equipo Rocket, una silueta oscura salio volando del polvo y choco violentamente contra uno de los pilares haciendo un gran cráter en la piedra, luego cayo pesadamente contra el suelo.

Keizo se levanto con dificultad, su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas y a duras penas se podía mantener conciente, pero luchaba por ello, si perdía el conocimiento lo mas seguro es que moriría, el Deoxys oscuro levanto la vista y por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo sintió miedo al ver un par de ojos que brillaban intensamente con un color rojo, Keizo reunió toda su fuerza y uso un ataque de protección alrededor de el justo a tiempo antes de que un enorme rayo de energía lo golpeara; este se protegió con todas sus fuerzas pero el ataque fue demasiado y después de un rato la protección se desvaneció y el rayo lo golpeo con fuerza. Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba en el suelo boca arriba respirando agitadamente mientras un Lugia oscuro lo miraba fijamente al lado de el, Keizo reacciono rápido y levanto su mano para lanzar una esfera de energía pero el Lugia fue mas rápido y con una pata presiono su brazo contra el suelo inmovilizándolo

_-…Desaparece…- _Exclamo el Lugia peligrosamente mientras presionaba su brazo con mas fuerza _– Quiero que desaparezcas-_

Keizo intento hablar pero no pudo debido al intenso dolor que provenía de su brazo, la tierra debajo del el se había empezado a agrietar debido a la presión

_- …No quiero que sigas aquí…- _

El Lugia oscuro levantando su pata e inmediatamente atrapo al Deoxys con un ataque de confusión, este se comenzó a elevar del suelo y el Lugia lo arrojo violentamente al centro del estadio donde cayo con fuerza

Lejos, en las gradas Deep, Ganon y Orín miraban la escena tranquilamente mientras se escuchaban nuevos resplandores y explosiones

_- Es la primera vez que veo a Tyr tan enfadado- _Exclamo Deep sin quitarles la vista de encima _–Nunca lo había visto en ese estado-_

**- Se ve que aun le tiene mucho afecto a su madre- **replico Ganon con los brazos cruzados **– Keizo es un tonto, incluso entre los pokémon oscuros el ser que te dio la vida es alguien muy importante, es normal que Tyr reaccione de esa manera-**

**- Sin embargo, si esto continúa así Keizo va a morir- **continúo el Moltres pensativo **– No deberíamos ayudarlo, el aun puede sernos útil-**

_- Tyr aun es demasiado blando con sus oponentes, no creo que eso vaya a pasar- _Dijo Deep _– Además, quien seria tan tonto como para enfrentarse a Tyr cuando esta así-_

Los tres miraron como una nueva explosión resonaba en la cueva y levantaba el polvo

**- No gracias- **replico Orin con un suspiro

_- Que sucede Tyr aun no te has cansado- _Exclamo Keizo levantándose de nuevo y sonriendo _– En verdad que eres un tonto Delia Ketchum junto con todo el pueblo paleta debe desaparecer para cumplir nuestros objetivos-_

_- . No quiero que sigas existiendo- _Exclamo Tyr mirando al Deoxys de una manera muy fría _– Desaparece para siempre-_

Esto borro la sonrisa del rostro de Keizo, Tyr empezó a emitió un aura de energía oscura que se fue agrandando y haciéndose cada vez mas espesa y concentrada, Tyr levanto vuelo y la energía lo rodeo por completo formando una esfera alrededor suyo

_- ¿¡Pero que es eso!?- _Exclamo Deep por primera vez asustado

La energía alrededor de Tyr empezó a emitir relámpagos rojos que fueron concentrándose en la boca del Lugia, la luz del estadio pareció retirarse y todo se puso muy oscuro, los relámpagos se empezaron a concentrar, un sonido proveniente de la energía empezó a resonar por toda la cueva aumentando cada vez mas

Keizo se levanto con dificultad y se preparo para recibir el ataque

_- Ya basta- _Los interrumpió un recién llegado

Todos se giraron y vieron que Shadow había aparecido en escena acompañado de Blackstar y Zetsu

**- ¿Que clase de ataque es ese?- **Pregunto Zetzu mirando a Tyr

_- Tyr, sabes perfectamente que tienes prohibido realizar ese ataque- _Exclamo Shadow enfadado

El joven Lugia lo miro por un momento, luego los relámpagos desaparecieron y la esfera de energía que lo rodeaba desapareció, luego miro por un momento a Keizo y con un resplandor desapareció del lugar

_- No creas que te voy a dar las gracias- _Exclamo Keizo mirando a Shadow con rabia

_- No las esperaba, además no te salve a ti- _exclamo Shadow sin inmutarse _– Todos habríamos estado en problemas si Tyr hubiera usado la tempestad oscura-_

_- ¿De que hablas?- _Pregunto Blackstar interesado

_- Lo siento pero eso es un secreto entre Tyr y yo- _replico Shadow quien inmediatamente se teletransproto

_- ¿Tempestad oscura?- _Pregunto en voz alta Deep _– Nunca antes había escuchado de ese ataque-_

-------------------------------------------

Keizo se encontraba en una pequeña celda protegida por magia y tecnología, era imposible que el pudiera salir de ella aunque tuviera la fuerza para tratar de escapar, lo habían traído a ese lugar hasta decidir que harían con el

_- Veo que después de todo estas bien- _Exclamo una voz que interrumpió los pensamientos del Deoxys

Este levanto la vista y vio que su jefe había llegado

_- El espectáculo te debió parecer muy gracioso- _Replico Keizo despacio debido a que el dolor de su cuerpo le impedía hablar normalmente _– No me sorprendió cuando no me ayudaste-_

_- No te quejes- _dijo el ser entre las sombras _– La sacaste barata gracias a Shadow, además nadie sabe de la existencia de Flare o los otros - _

_- Pero todo esto por nada- _Replico Keizo molesto _– Delia Ketchum escapo-_

_- Te equivocas- _Exclamo la voz felizmente _– La misión fue todo un éxito-_

_- ¿De que hablas?- _Pregunto Keizo confundido, luego cayo en cuenta de algo _– Me estabas usando-_

La voz no respondió, en vez de eso una esfera de energía oscura apareció al frente del ser, y en el centro se formo una figura, una daga de mediano tamaño, hecha de cristal negro

_- Fue necesario para conseguir lo que necesitaba- _Exclamo la voz _– Gracias a tu trabajo puedo poner mi plan en marcha-_

Con esto se termina este capitulo por cierto, como experimento con Photoshop decidí hacer un Dibujo de todo el equipo Radiante si lo quieren ver se encuentra en DevianArt aquí:

http://can07. 


	19. Tempestad oscura

Bueno ante nada pido disculpas, me demore mucho con este capitulo por varias razones, numero uno fue bastante difícil de escribir, creo que lo llaman bloqueo de escritor, sabia a donde quería llegar pero no tenia ni idea de cómo llegar allí, lo otro fue

Bueno ante nada pido disculpas, me demore mucho con este capitulo por varias razones, numero uno fue bastante difícil de escribir, creo que lo llaman bloqueo de escritor, sabia a donde quería llegar pero no tenia ni idea de cómo llegar allí, lo otro fueron enormes problemas técnicos (Me quede sin computador por tres meses) pero en fin, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, debo decir que me gusta como quedo, es el preludio de algo grande

Tempestad oscura

Todos estaban reunidos frente a las puertas dobles de metal, ya habían pasado dos horas desde que la enfermera Joy había entrado a la sala para tratar las heridas de Deoxys

- ¿Creen que estará bien?- pregunto May preocupada – Sus heridas parecían graves-

- El estará bien- Dijo Delia mirando las puertas – Tengo fe en ello-

- Eso espero- replico May suspirando

Al poco rato salio la enfermera Joy cansada, pero con una sonrisa

- El se pondrá bien, la verdad es que fue complicado, nunca había tratado a un pokémon de su tipo-

- Gracias Joy- exclamo Delia tranquilizándose - ¿Puedo verlo?-

- Solo por un momento, no debe esforzarse mucho- respondió Joy antes de retirarse

Delia entro a la sala de procedimientos preguntándose que era lo que le iba decir.

Cuando entro vio que el pokémon se encontraba descansando en una cama, tenia vendas en varias partes de su cuerpo y cables conectados, aparatos a su alrededor monitorizaban constantemente sus signos vitales, el Deoxys abrió lentamente los ojos y miro a Delia

_- Me alegro de que estés a salvo- _exclamo este sonriendo

- ¿Como te sientes?- Pregunto Delia preocupada

_- He estado mejor- _Respondió el Deoxys sin dejarle de sonreír _– Pero no te preocupes, me repondré-_

- Ya veo- dijo Delia un poco mas tranquila – Sabes, no tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste, muchas gracias-

_- No tienes por que agradecerlo- _replico el pokémon – _Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo-_

- Tal ves- dijo Delia mientras se sentaba en una silla al lado de la cama – Pero fuiste tú el que me protegió, sabes quiero saber mas de ti, ¿De donde vienes?-

El Deoxys no dijo nada, solo se quedo mirando al techo en silencio

- Esta bien- Dijo Delia sonriendo después de un rato – No necesitas decírmelo, entiendo que no puedas contarme nada-

_- No es eso- _Replico el pokémon mirándola de nuevo _– Solo que considero que este no es el momento apropiado para hablar sobre ello-_

- De acuerdo- exclamo la mujer con desdén– Entonces podemos hablar de otras cosas-

Deoxys la miro confundido pero luego sonrió

--

Cuando Delia salio del cuarto observo que ninguno de los que habían estado esperando noticias se encontraba presente

-Que extraño…- pensó ella mientras caminaba

Después de un rato se encontró con que estaban reunidos en el salón de conferencias que tenia el profesor Oak en su laboratorio, allí estaban Misty, Brock, May, Max, Melody el profesor Oak, todos sentados en la mesa, en frente se encontraban los miembros del equipo radiante, R-01 estaba parada al lado de la pantalla

- Siga señora Ketchum, la estábamos esperando- exclamo ella tranquilamente

- ¿De que se trata todo esto?- pregunto Delia sentándose en la mesa

- Es hora de que les comente algo- exclamo el profesor Oak – El grupo que esta ante ustedes se formo como defensa contra los ataques de los pokémon oscuros, pero hay una razón mas para su existencia, y esa es apoyarlos a ustedes a toda costa-

- Ya veo, es por eso que nos ayudaron cuando llegamos a este tiempo de nuevo- exclamo Brock - ¿Pero quienes son ellos realmente?-

- Lo lamento pero eso ni siquiera yo lo se- respondió el profesor Oak –Fue Mewtwo quien escogió a los miembros, entre todos, pokémon legendarios y profesores les dimos un entrenamiento especial, sin embargo solo Mewtwo y ellos mismos conocen sus identidades, esto se hizo así para protegerlos a ellos y para que no pudieran rastrearlos ni seguirlos, ahora que ya saben esto creo que podrán confiar en ellos plenamente-

- Por supuesto profesor- Exclamo May entusiasmada

- Ahora quiero que pongan mucha atención a lo que tengo que decirles, nos costo mucho trabajo reunir esta información- exclamo R-01 señalando a la pantalla, esta se encendió mostrando una imagen de Tyr y muchos datos de este

- Si mi información es correcta su objetivo principal es purificar este pokémon ¿verdad? –

Todos asintieron, sin embargo ninguno dijo nada ante la expectativa

- Ya veo- continuo la mujer – No será una tarea sencilla, hay varios problemas que solucionar: lo primero es hacer que el entre dentro del circulo de magia, lo siguiente es inmovilizarlo para que este no pueda escapar y finalmente protegerlos a ustedes lo suficiente para que terminen el hechizo, ¿Ya pensaron cómo hacer todo eso?-

Todos se miraron entre si dándose cuenta de algo

- Bueno la verdad es que nosotros solo pensábamos colocarnos en posición y realizar el hechizo- exclamo Brock apenado – Nunca pensamos en que nos tocaba planear todo esto-

Mewtwo, el profesor Oak y los demás casi se caen al escuchar esto

- No me digan que iban a salir sin un plan pensando que todo saldría bien- Exclamo R-01 incrédula

- Bueno, no te lo diremos- Replico Misty sonrojada

- Bueno, olvidémonos de eso- continuo la mujer con un suspiro – El primer problema es atraparlo, según los datos del equipo Rocket su poder ofensivo es grande, pero es de tipo promedio para un Lugia, creemos que esto se puede neutralizar fácilmente con la estrategia apropiada, el inconveniente es su velocidad y evasión que superan todas las expectativas, eso hace que sea casi imposible atacarlo por sorpresa-

- ¿Que es lo que proponen ustedes?- pregunto Melody pensativa

- Aquí es donde entra nuestro líder- explico la mujer mirando al pokémon en cuestión, Mewtwo

_- Lo que estamos a punto de proponerles es muy arriesgado- _exclamo Mewtwo seriamente _– Pero si funciona correctamente no tendremos la necesidad de protegerlos a ustedes y será relativamente fácil para ustedes purificarlo-_

-¿De que se trata?- pregunto Brock interesado

--

Charizard, Pikachu y los demás estaban todos reunidos en un pequeño claro dentro de la reserva Pokémon del profesor Oak discutiendo lo que había pasado

**- ¿Como es posible que ellos estén aquí?-**Pregunto Pikachu pensativo

**- No tengo ni idea- **exclamo Onix deprimido **– Pero si hay algo que estoy seguro es que esto tiene que ver con el que lo esta controlando todo-**

**- Tal ves- **continúo Sceptile tratando de analizar la situación **– ¿Pero quien tiene esa clase de poderes?, no solo revivirlos sino convertirlos en sus subordinados-**

**- Me parece que se nos esta escapando algo- **dijo Charizard miran dolos a todos

­**- Creo que estas en lo correcto- **Los interrumpió alguien, todos se dieron la vuelta y vieron que ante ellos se encontraba un Golduck

**- Disculpa…- **exclamo Pikachu confundido ­**- … ¿Nos conocemos?-**

**- ¿No me reconocen?- **Exclamo el Golduck sonriente **– Les daré una pista: aun me asusta un poco el agua-**

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos ante esta revelación

**- Eres el Psyduck de Misty- **exclamo Onix de repente **– ¿Que fue lo que te pasó?-**

**- Bueno la verdad es que después de haber evolucionado es como si una niebla se hubiera disipado de mi mente- ** Explico Golduck tranquilamente **– Sin mencionar que puedo utilizar a voluntad habilidades que no podía antes, en fin me contaron lo que paso con Flare y los demás y creo que definitivamente hay algo sospechoso-**

**- ¿A que te refieres?- **Pregunto Charizard

**- Se muy bien que no importa cuanto poder tengas, cuanta sabiduría poseas o que tan inteligente seas, no puedes devolverle la vida a alguien que la ha perdido- **explico Golduck pensativo

**- Pero nosotros los vimos- **exclamo Pikachu molesto **– Ellos estaban allí, peleamos contra ellos-**

**- Eso lo se- **explico el pokémon azul ­**– Creo saber lo que esta pasando, si no estoy mal ellos no están vivos realmente-**

Todos los presentes lo miraron confundidos

**- Su vida no es más que una ilusión, ellos son como ecos del pasado que tienen dentro de si sus esencias, pero como toda ilusión debe terminar-**

**- ¿Volverán a morir?- **Pregunto Charizard preocupado

**- No puedes morir cuando ya lo estas- **replico Golduck con tristeza **– Creo que hay algo que tiene atrapado sus esencias aquí, lo que tenemos que hacer es deshacer eso y ellos volverán a donde pertenecen-**

**- ¿Pero es eso lo correcto?- **murmuro Pikachuindeciso** – Aunque sea una ilusión-**

**- Tal vez si…- **Dijo Sceptile **– Tal vez no, no creo que podamos decidir eso- **

--

Una figura con una capucha negra salió a escondidas del laboratorio del profesor Oak, mirando para todos los lados asegurándose que nadie la estuviera viendo, Delia estaba segura de que este viaje solo era para ella, después de estar segura de que nadie la estuviera siguiendo se dirigió hacia la salida del pueblo; lo había estado meditando y había llegado a la conclusión de que ya estaba cansada de estar sentada observando como los demás hacían todo el trabajo, esta vez ella seria la que iría al frente, pero tendría que hacerlo sola, mirando lo que ella creía que sería la última vez pueblo Paleta, pero cuando se dio vuelta para dirigirse al bosque se dio cuenta de que no había pasado totalmente inadvertida, su Mr. Mime la miraba fijamente desde uno de los lados del camino.

-Lo siento Mr. Mime- exclamo la mujer sonriéndole – Pero no puedes venir conmigo, es muy peligroso-

Mr. Mime trato de explicarse con Delia, pero como otros seres humanos normales Delia no podía entenderle, no del todo.

-Mr. Mime por favor cuida bien la Casa- dijo Delia sonriendo –Estoy segura de que mis rosas florecerán pronto, estoy segura de que a Ash le encantara verlas cuando vuelva-

Mr. Mime dijo más cosas pero Delia lo interrumpió cuando lo abrazo -Tengo que hacer esto, por favor entiende-

Ante esto Mr. Mime se quedo callado, no dijo nada cuando Delia se levanto, sin embargo levanto sus manos y teletransportó un pequeño paquete a sus manos y se lo ofreció a Delia, esta lo miro extrañado, tomado el paquete con cuidado lo abrió, dentro de este había una nota y un pequeño dispositivo circular no mayor a su puño, parecido a un platillo volador en miniatura con un contador electrónico en un lado y una especie de dispositivo de succión en el otro, en la nota se distinguía claramente la letra del profesor Oak

_Querida Delia:_

_Si estás leyendo esto significa que mis peores sospechas pasaron, te marchas a buscar a tu hijo, te conozco hace mucho tiempo y se perfectamente que sería más fácil enfriar el sol que persuadirte a ir a ese viaje, así que no te detendré, pero eso no significa que te dejare ir desprotegida; este aparato es el mayor logro que hemos conseguido mis colegas y yo, ya conoces la tecnología de transporte de la pokebolas, este aparato tiene el mismo principio solo que está diseñado para transportar a una sola persona de un lugar a otro, está configurado para transportar a esa persona a pueblo Paleta, tu código genético ya está programado en el dispositivo, se activa y solo responde a tu voz , pero ten en cuenta que tarda unos 45 segundos en cargar así que tienes que ponerte en un lugar seguro antes de utilizarlo, solo Mr. Mime conoce la existencia de este paquete así que puedes estar segura que nadie te seguirá._

_Realmente espero que encuentres lo que buscas, te deseo la mejor de las suertes_

_Con todo mi aprecio_

_Profesor Samuel Oak_

Delia levanto la vista hacia Mr. Mime conteniendo sus lágrimas.

-Gracias- exclamo ella – Se que conseguiré mi objetivo-

Mr. Mime asintió y luego se dio la vuelta para ir a casa

-Un último favor Mr. Mime- exclamo delia subiéndose la capucha – Si ves a Deoxys dile que mis mejores deseos y que se mejore pronto-

Mr. Mime asintió y luego con mucho pesar se dio cuenta que por primera vez en mucho tiempo iba a estar solo.

Delia camino por toda la noche, su mente estaba fija en una sola cosa, llegar a la base del equipo Rocket, allí se infiltraría hasta poder llegar a donde estaba su hijo.

_-Estas muy interesada en ayudar a tu hijo ¿verdad?- _dijoalguien de repente, Delia se giro hacia todos lados pero no vio a nadie, el bosque había quedado de repente en absoluto silencio

_-Me agradas, esa determinación, esa fuerza- _Prosiguió el ser invisible, delia no podía ubicar el origen de la voz

- ¿Quién eres?- exclamo la mujer con más fuerza de la que sentía – Muéstrate-

_- Solo soy un amigo que quiere ayudar- _Exclamo el ser con dulzura, esto hizo que Delia sospechara aun mas, delante de ella apareció un resplandor muy fuerte; cuando ella abrió los ojos había ante ella una esfera de color rojo flotando en el aire, y dentro de ella había una daga de mediano tamaño hecha de cristal negro

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Delia confundida.

_- Esta daga te permitirá defenderte de los pokémon oscuros -_

_-¿_Por qué me estas ayudando?- pregunto Delia

_- Lo sabrás a su tiempo__- _exclamo el ser_ – Si aceptas toma la daga-_

Delia dudo por un momento, un extraño que se le aparecía con una ayuda de esta clase, sin embargo su deseo de salvar a Ash era demasiado fuerte y si tenía que correr el riesgo de caer en una trampa para ayudarlo que así fuera

Su mano comenzó a levantarse muy lentamente hacia la daga, a pesar de su decisión ella tenía un mal presentimiento

_-¿Que sucede?-_Exclamo impaciente el ser _– ¿Acaso no quieres ayudar a tu hijo?-_

-Tiene razón- pensó Delia con determinación –Esta vez no seré a la que protejan, esta vez yo iré al frente-

Con esto su mano tomo la daga

Apenas la tomo con sus manos esta brillo intensamente y Delia pudo sentir un gran poder emanando de ella, un poder oscuro y siniestro, Delia desconfiaba de ese poder de este poder, sin embargo sabía que lo necesitaba para cumplir con lo que había prometido.

_-Dirígete hacia el monte luna, hay una caverna secreta si te desvías del camino hacia el oeste unos 700 metros de distancia de la entrada principal y caminas recto, hare todo lo posible para traer a tu hijo ahí - _exclamo el sercontento _– ¿Estarás de acuerdo?_-

- Muy bien, llegare allá lo más pronto posible- exclamo Delia sin dejar de mirar la Daga, era de unos treinta centímetros hecha por cristal negro, su mango estaba adornado con figuras siniestras, como fantasmas gritando de dolor

_- Te estaré esperando-_ con esto la presencia que sentía delia a su alrededor desapareció y el bosque volvió a cobrar vida

Delia no dijo nada solo coloco la daga en su cinta y retomo su rumbo hacia el cuartel del equipo Rocket

Este sería un largo viaje.

--

Tyr estaba entusiasmado, se estaba valiendo de su gran velocidad para esquivar todos los ataques del otro Lugia, el problema es que este a pesar de ser más lento no dejaba de atacarlo, este esquivo de nuevo una potente hidrobomba que fue a dar contra el techo de la caverna

_-Tus habilidades han mejorado de manera impresionantemente- _exclamo Shadow complacido _– Pero aun no es suficiente-_

_-Es curioso que me digas eso-_ replico Tyr desde el aire _– Cuando no has podido acertar- _

_- A eso es a lo que me refiero-_ dijo Shadow mirando por encima de él, Tyr miro hacia arriba y vio una gran cantidad de grietas en el techo que se fueron haciendo cada vez más grandes, mientras pequeños trozos de roca caían; fue cuando Tyr comprendió la estrategia de Shadow, grandes rocas empezaron a caer del techo, eran tantas, que a pesar de su velocidad Tyr no pudo esquivarlas haciendo que se golpeara fuertemente contra el suelo, bajo una gran cantidad de rocas

_- Levántate- _exclamo Shadow molesto _– no me digas que el encuentro termino-_

Tyr se levanto con dificultad de los escombros respirando agitadamente, esa avalancha le había causado mucho daño

_- Volviste a cometer el mi__smo error- _prosiguió Shadow molesto –_Nunca prestas atención a tu entorno-_

_- Lo siento- _Exclamo Tyr con renuencia –_El problema es que cuando peleo me emociono demasiado, esto me impide ver mi entorno, no recuerdo mis días como entrenador pero sé que eso no era así, si no estoy mal mi especialidad era utilizar mi entorno a mi favor-_

_- Eso se debe al cambio de perspectiva que has tenido- _Explico Shadow _– Antes tu controlabas todo en desde lejos pero ahora estas en primera fila, eso sumado a tu carácter competitivo hace que te concentres demasiado en tu oponente y no veas tu entorno, eso en una batalla es muy peligroso, necesitas trabajar en ello- _

_- Eso lo sé- _Dijo Tyr preparándose paran atacar de nuevo, pero el daño que había recibido era más serio de lo que había pensado, con esto cayó al suelo de nuevo.

_- Vamos quiero que pelees de nuevo- _replico Shadow de nuevo _– Este combate está lejos de terminar-_

Tyr se levanto de nuevo, el dolor de sus heridas era muy fuerte pero se mantenía aun en la lucha

_- Así me gusta- _Dijo Shadow preparando un aeroblaster, Tyr se preparo para esquivarlo pero antes de que los dos pudieran hacer algo un hiperrayo salió de la las zonas oscuras del estadio donde practicaban impactando directamente contra Tyr causando una gran explosión y dejándolo inconsciente

_- ¿¡Que significa esto!?- _Exclamo Shadow furioso mirando al intruso, de las sombras avanzo un Salamence oscuro, pero uno que Shadow conocía muy bien

- _¿Cómo es que estas vivo Jin?- _Exclamo Shadow cambiando su expresión de enojo a asombro _- ¿Qué clase de magia es esta?-_

**- No tengo por qué contestar tus preguntas- **Contesto el Salamence tranquilamente **– Solo he venido por Tyr- **

_- Crees que te dejare que te lo lleves- _Exclamo Shadow recuperando la calma –_ No sé cómo te transformaste en un pokémon oscuro pero estarás en problemas si continuas con esto-_

**- Eres tu el que está en problemas- **dijo Jin tranquilamente avanzando hacia el **- Entréganos a Tyr pacíficamente y no te haremos ningún daño-**

_**- **__Parece que no entiendes tu posición- _Shadow estaba poco a poco perdiendo la paciencia _–No importa que hallas sido el compañero de uno de los sabios, nunca podrás derrotarme con tu nivel-_

**- Eso es cierto- **Explico Jin sonriendo **– Pero acaso mencione que también tendrás también tendrás a enfrentarte con ellos-**

De repente un pequeño Charmander oscuro salió de detrás de uno de los pilares

**- Espero que estés preparado- **Exclamo Flare serio ­**– Porque las cosas se van a poner muy calientes aquí-**

**- No se lleven toda la diversión- **Un Aerodactyl con escamas negras apareció arriba de ellos **–Estoy seguro de que a Shadow no le importara enfrentarnos a todos –**

Shadow dio un paso hacia atrás, esto se estaba poniendo muy mal para él.

_- No sé como entraron aquí sin que los detectaran pero les aseguro que será la última hazaña que realicen- _

Shadow cargo rápidamente un aeroblaster que disparo contra el más cercano hacia él: Jin, este lo esquivo al abrir sus alas y emprender el vuelo pero no tardo en volver al suelo cuando Shadow apareció arriba de él y lo derribo con un ataque de cola de hierro, sin embargo Shadow no pudo rematarlo porque una esfera de aura se dirigió hacia él y lo hizo desistir de su ataque

- El también está aquí- se dijo a sí mismo el Lugia negro al ver que en las gradas se encontraba un Lucario oscuro, sin embargo no pudo concentrarse mucho porque una llamarada se acerco hacia él y este tuvo que esquivarla

Shadow continuo esquivando los ataques pero sabía perfectamente que no podría derrotarlos si no atacaba, este decidió elevarse y utilizando la humedad de su alrededor formo un torbellino de agua y arremetió contra sus oponentes, al primero que golpeo fue a Len; Shadow lo llevo hacia el suelo y lo estrello con fuerza, con el pensó de que lo había terminado, sin embargo no pudo hacer mucha presión con su ataque ya que una esfera de aura atravesó su barrera de agua y lo golpeo con fuerza sacándolo del remolino, el agua sin encontrarse sin nadie que la dirigiera se derrumbo en el suelo, Shadow distraído por el dolor a duras penas se dio cuenta de un hiperrayo que venía hacia él, este a pesar de esquivar la mayor parte del ataque le quemo toda la espalda antes de chocar contra el suelo y ocasionar una explosión.

Shadow aterrizo y los miro con odio, estaba respirando agitadamente

- Ya es bastante difícil pelear contra uno de ellos- Pensó el Lugia preocupado, y mirando la entrada del estadio – Pero al pelear con los cuatro juntos solo conseguiré que me maten, odio admitirlo pero necesitare un poco de ayuda-

**- No esperes ayuda de nadie- **exclamo Flare tranquilo – **Nuestro amo a dejado todo arreglado para que nadie intervenga en nuestra pequeña disputa-**

Shadow lo miro con rabia, antes tenía sus dudas, ahora estaba seguro, había un traidor entre ellos

El Salamence oscuro preparo abrió la boca y lanzo un ataque de lanzallamas, Shadow no esquivo esta vez el ataque, se rodeo con una esfera de energía y el ataque no lo toco, este levanto el vuelo de nuevo y fue volando directamente contra el Salamence y lo golpeo con la esfera de energía, en ese momento una gran cantidad de rocas volaron hacia Shadow golpeando con fuerza su campo de protección hasta romperlo y llegando aun con fuerza hasta el Lugia, este debido a la fuerza del golpe choco violentamente contra el suelo, ese ataque había hecho mucho daño

**- Sabes me costó mucho perfeccionar el ataque de poder pasado aun me acuerdo del dolor- **Dijo Len contento **– eso fue hace mucho tiempo, pero definitivamente a valido la pena-**

Shadow se levanto con dificultad, tenía que ponerle fin a esto cuanto antes

_- Muy bien- _murmuro Shadow mas para el mismo que para los demás _– No quería utilizar esto por no tengo más alternativa-_

**- ¿Que es lo que vas a utilizar?-**exclamo Flare caminando hacia él con tranquilidad **– Realmente espero que no nos aburras- **

Shadow presiono las aletas de su espalda contra la misma para ganar mayor velocidad, pequeños relámpagos azules recorrieron su cuerpo, sus enemigos lo rodeaban por todos los lados, de repente todos atacaron al mismo tiempo, un hiperrayo un lanzallamas una esfera de aura y una llamarada se dirigieron contra Shadow, pero este alzo rápidamente el vuelo y los cuatro ataques chocaron entre sí provocando una gran explosión, esta levanto el polvo de la arena e hizo imposible de ver donde estaba Shadow; los cuatro pokémon oscuros empezaron a mirar en todas direcciones tratando de ubicar a su oponente, fue cuando un potente torbellino los empujo a los cuatro con fuerza hacia la pared, los cuatro chocaron con fuerza contra la misma rompiéndola,

**- Debo decir que nos sorprendiste Shadow- **Jin salió del agujero con dificultad debido a su gran tamaño **– Pero si este era tu último recurso estas acabado- **

El Lucario, el Salamence y el Aerodactyl empezaron a caminar hacia Shadow confiados, este se hallaba flotando al frente de ellos con los ojos cerrados

**- Esperen- **Exclamo Flare por primera vez asustado **– No se acerquen a él-**

Inmediatamente los tres se quedaron quietos y en guardia, Shadow parecía estar meditando la situación, finalmente este abrió los ojos y una esfera de energía oscura se empezó a formar a su alrededor haciéndose cada vez más espesa

- _Prepárense para conocer el ataque más poderos de un Lugia oscuro- _Dijo Shadow mirándolos fijamente _– La tempestad oscura acabara con ustedes-_

­**- No puede ser- **Exclamo Flare preparándose para recibir el ataque **– El último ataque de remolino fue una trampa para hacer que nosotros cuatro estuviéramos en el mismo sitio y de esa manera poder usar ese ataque-**

_- Veo que lo han entendido todo muy bien-_ Shadow sonrió por primera vez mientras relámpagos rojos empezaban a aparecer y a concentrarse en su boca _– Solo les queda una salida, díganme quien les dio la orden de llevarse a Tyr y tal vez los deje vivir -_

**- Ya te lo dijimos antes- **Exclamo Flare con firmeza **– No tenemos porque contestar tus preguntas- **

_- De acuerdo, prepárense porque ya nada de lo que hagan los podrá salvar – _

Los cuatro pokémon vieron como los relámpagos rojos se hacían cada vez más brillantes, de repente Shadow abrió la boca y un rayo de color rojo salió disparado contra sus oponentes, este era tan potente que destrozo el piso por donde paso, toda la base del equipo Rocket se estremeció desde los cimientos antes de que en una parte de la montaña empezara a brillar intensamente de color rojo antes de destrozarse abriendo paso al rayo de energía que salió y fue a chocar contra otra montaña ocasionando un enorme agujero en esta.

Escombros caían en todo el estadio y el polvo inundaba todo el estadio, Shadow estaba respirando entrecortadamente pero con una sonrisa triunfal, ante el se encontraban cuatro cuerpos en el suelo pero al acercarse se dio cuenta que solamente estaban inconscientes

**- **_Es increíble que aun estén con vida- _Exclamo este en voz alta _–Al parecer fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para esquivar el ataque y solo fueron golpeados por la onda expansiva, eso los salvo-_

Shadow medito si debía eliminarlos de una vez pero pronto desistió de ello, serian mucho más útiles con vida

_- Así que esa es la tempestad oscura- _

Shadow no se había percatado de que había alguien más en el estadio, rápidamente empezó a buscar de un lado a otro tratando de hallar al recién llegado, sin embargo fue sorprendido cuando una esfera de energía lo golpeo con fuerza, mandándolo contra el piso con fuerza

_- Es un ataque devastador, debo admitirlo- _prosiguió el ser apareciendo justo al lado de Shadow _– Pero por lo que veo te deja exhausto después de usarlo, eso es muy bueno o de lo contrario sería muy peligroso para mí-_

Shadow miro a la figura un momento con sus últimas fuerzas

_- Tu… no puede ser- _exclamo este ya al borde de la inconsciencia- _¿Qué es lo que… pretendes?-_

Por desgracia Shadow no pudo escuchar la repuesta debido a que el cansancio lo dejo inconsciente

La figura no dijo nada, solo miro a Tyr

_- Prepárate- _exclamo este acercándose al Lugia joven _– Tengo grandes planes para ti-_

Dicho esto empezó a acumular una gran cantidad de energía

--

Delia se encontraba en la entrada de la cueva secreta, la cueva se veía extremadamente tenebrosa sin embargo ella sabía que no había vuelta atrás ella se encamino hacia la cueva sacando la daga, esta empezó a brillar y funcionaba como una especie de antorcha iluminaba el camino, el camino era amplio e iba en descenso cada vez más profundo, durante más de una hora de caminata Delia siguió el camino, cada vez que se encontraba una bifurcación la daga le mostraba por donde seguir jalándola hacia el lado correcto,

Varias veces se encontró con pokémon oscuros que estuvieron a punto de atacarla sin embargo al ver la daga siempre se retiraban dejándola pasar

- De verdad esto está siendo muy útil- pensó Delia mientras pasaba al lado de un Aggron oscuro que solo la miro con desden

Delia estaba preocupada, esto muy bien podría ser una trampa, sin embargo a ella no le preocupaba su seguridad, le preocupaba la de Ash, tendría que hacer todo lo posible para sacarlo de aquí y llevarlo a donde lo pudieran ayudar

- No tengo idea de cómo hacer esto- pensó ella mientras caminaba por el pasillo – La única opción que tengo es la de tratar de convencerlo, espero que el todavía se acuerde de mi-

Después de caminar un poco mas llego a una caverna muy grande, tanto que casi no se alcanzaba a ver el techo, sin embargo había antorchas por todas las paredes iluminándola, pero lo que a Delia le llamo la atención fue que en el centro del salón estaba un Lugia de mediano tamaño de color negro como la noche que al parecer que no había alcanzado la edad adulta, este se encontraba inconciente.

Delia comenzó a correr hacia el pero el ser de antes la detuvo

_- Veo que por fin llegaste- _exclamo el ser contento _– Veo que mi pequeño regalo fue muy útil-_

- Basta de juegos- Replico Delias sin quitarle los ojos al Lugia – Ya estoy aquí como me pediste – Es hora de que me lleve a mi hijo-

_- Te equivocas- _Dijo el ser con una pequeña risa _– Aun no te lo puedes llevar, no hasta que no hables con el-_

Delia no comprendió esto, solo se quedo en guardia y por primera vez aparto la vista del Lugia y miro a su alrededor

_- Vamos estoy seguro que deseas ver a tu madre- _la voz del ser era tenue como si estuviera despertando a un niño _– ¿O me equivoco Tyr?-_

Los ojos del Lugia se abrieron de repente, sin embargo Delia vio que había algo raro, había visto antes el resplandor de los ojos de un pokémon oscuro antes, estos eran agresivos, siniestros pero guardaban en el fondo una gran soledad, sin embargo Delia vio que mientras el Lugia se levantaba, este la miraba con unos ojos vacíos como si este estuviera en trance

_- Como veras mi querida señora- _Exclamo la voz contenta _– Es hora del espectáculo- _

Aquí termino por ahora, de nuevo me disculpo por la tardanza y realmente espero no tener que demorarme tanto la próxima vez (Espero no tener nuevos problemas técnicos)

Atte: can07 


	20. El enemigo oculto

He aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, tuve que reescribirlo muchas veces hasta que sentí que quedara bien, creo que este es uno de los capítulos más importantes que he escrito he ahí el porque me demore, pero bueno aquí esta

El enemigo oculto

Pikachu estaba corriendo por el pasillo del laboratorio, ante una persona normal era obvio que estaba buscando a alguien, ya que se detenía en cada puerta para observar quien estaba adentro, no satisfecho con lo que veía seguía a la siguiente puerta, sin embargo no era el único que estaba buscando a alguien desesperadamente, Charizard sobrevolaba pueblo paleta mirando en todas las direcciones tratando de hallar lo que buscaba, Sceptile saltaba de árbol a árbol en el bosque buscando por todos los senderos posibles, Golduck se encontraba en el rio haciendo lo mismo que los demás, buscando desesperadamente

- Esto está muy mal- exclamo Brock mirando la casa de Ash preocupado – A donde pudieron haber ido ellos dos-

Había sido hace poco que ellos se dieron cuenta que Delia no estaba en ningún sitio, tampoco habían podido encontrar a Mr. Mime, inmediatamente todos se habían puesto a localizarla por todos los medios, sin embargo ninguno de sus esfuerzos había rendido frutos; por desgracia los miembros del equipo radiante se habían ido después de haber coordinado con ellos lo que iban a hacer para prepararlo todo, Brock no podía perder más el tiempo así que se marcho hacia el laboratorio

--

Misty estaba en frente de la puerta donde se encontraba el Deoxys que los había ayudado, tal vez el sabría a donde habría ido Delia, aunque no sabía cómo este tomaría la noticia

- Con permiso- exclamó Misty tocando la puerta y luego abriéndola, como era de esperarse Deoxys se encontraba en la cama todavía con los electrodos que monitorizaban sus signos vitales, este abrió los ojos y miro a la muchacha confundido.

_- ¿Sucede algo?- _Hablo Deoxys con voz que aun denotaba su cansancio

Misty lo miro por un momento sin saber que decir, a pesar de que estaba lastimado podría ser peligroso para él y para los demás si no escogía las palabras con cuidado

- Tenemos un problema- Susurro Misty audible solo para que el Deoxys escuchara

Este no dijo nada solo espero hasta que la muchacha le diera el resto de la información

- La señora Ketchum desapareció y no sabemos dónde puede estar…- prosiguió Misty pero antes de que pudiera formular su pregunta Deoxys la interrumpió

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con que desapareció?- _Exclamo el Deoxys levantándose rápidamente y mirándola con terror

- Sabemos que no fue raptada ya que ningún pokémon oscuro se acerca a esta zona, lo único que podemos suponer es que se fue por decisión propia… probablemente a buscar a Ash-

_- No ha cambiado en nada- _Exclamo Deoxys molesto más para sí mismo que para Misty _– Ella sigue tan imprudente como siempre, tengo que ir a buscarla-_

Con esto Deoxys se retiro los electrodos y se dispuso a salir pero solo al dar un paso la visión se le nublo y una increíble sensación de nauseas paso por todo su cuerpo, en ese momento Misty lo sujeto para evitar que se desmayara

- No estás en condiciones de ir a buscar a alguien- Dijo esta con firmeza – Te lo conté solo porque pensé que tal vez tu sabrías a donde abría ido ella-

Deoxys trato de responder pero otra oleada de nausea paso por su cuerpo y no pudo evitar que Misty lo acostara de nuevo

_- Detesto admitirlo- _Murmuro Deoxys con resignación _– Pero creo que tienes razón, Delia no me comento a donde se dirigía pero mientras estaba sellado en la montaña los vigilaba constantemente, así fue como me di cuenta del plan del enemigo-_

_-¿_Entonces tu sabes quién es el que está detrás de todo esto?- Dijo Misty sorprendida

_- El enemigo necesita que Ash y Delia estén en un mismo lugar para así llevar a cabo su plan- _explico el Deoxys apresuradamente_ –El mando a sus subordinados a atacar a Delia solo para ver como Ash o Tyr como se hace llamar ahora reaccionaba y ver si podía llevarlo a cabo, parece que lo que obtuvo fue de su agrado-_

- ¿Entonces que es lo que él quiere?- Pregunto Misty confundida

_- El poder del elegido, eso es lo que él quiere- _exclamo Deoxys mirando el techo 

– _Lo que pretende es destruir ese poder, si el logra subjetivo podrá sumir a este mundo en la oscuridad eterna; a pesar de que el cuerpo de Ash libere una gran cantidad de energía oscura que puede transformar a otros pokémon esta se ve enormemente limitada porque este poder aun sigue en su cuerpo, sin embargo si este poder llegara a desaparecer imaginas lo que podría pasar, _

_pero eso solo se lograra al cumplir una condición y esa condición solo la puede cumplir la persona más importante para él _-

- La señora Ketchum…- susurro Misty que empezaba a comprender la magnitud de la situación

_- Hay una cosa más- _dijo Deoxyssin mirar a Misty 

– _Sabes perfectamente que en todos los seres vivos existe un balance entre la luz y la oscuridad, Tyr no es la excepción, si el poder del elegido desaparece el no durara vivo más de unos minutos pero será el tiempo suficiente para que el enemigo lleve a cabalidad su plan-_

- Entonces tendremos que detenerlo a toda costa-Exclamo Misty con decisión

_- Me gusta esa determinación que tienes- _Exclamo Deoxys sonriendo por primera vez _- El enemigo no puede permitir que Delia se movilice mucho ya que podría salir lastimada en fuego cruzado, así que probablemente usara un lugar cercano a pueblo paleta para reunirlos, tampoco puede ser en una pradera donde todo el mundo podría verlos así que lo único que nos queda…-_

- Es una cueva- exclamo Misty sonriendo - La más cercana es la del monte Luna-

_- Correcto- _Exclamo _Deoxys – Desgraciadamente hasta allí puedo ayudar, tendrán que resolver la exacta localización de ellos por sus propios medios-_

- No hay problema- exclamo Misty apresurándose para salir a avisarle al resto, pero de repente se detuvo – a propósito no me has dicho quien está detrás de todo esto-

Deoxys solo la miro un rato antes de contestar

--

Delia estaba impactada, aun le era difícil creer que el pokémon que estaba al frente de ella era su hijo, sin embargo ella lo sabía, era una sensación muy extraña, sabía que el Pokémon que tenia al frente era su hiperactivo hijo

El Lugia la miro por un momento como si estuviera esperando algo

_- Porque no saludas a nuestra invitada Tyr, no seas descortés- _Exclamo la voz que había traído a Delia a la cueva

Delia vio como el Pokémon que tenía al frente empezaba a abrir su boca lentamente mientras empezaba a cargar un Aeroblaster,

- Espera Ash…- exclamo Delia rápidamente – Soy yo-

Eso causo una reacción muy extraña, Delia vio como el Lugia seguía cargando su ataque pero más lentamente y pequeños movimientos hacían parecer como si él estuviera luchando contra su propio cuerpo, pero no detuvo su ataque y finalmente cuando 

estuvo cargado disparo contra Delia, ella solo cerró los ojos y espero el golpe, sin embargo solo sintió como este paso a unos centímetros de ella y choco contra la entrada de la cueva con gran fuerza derrumbándola y bloqueando la salida del lugar, la mujer fue empujada con fuerza por la onda explosiva cayendo pesadamente contra el piso, varias rocas de la explosión chocaron contra ella lastimándola en muchas partes de su cuerpo

_- Que mala suerte- _exclamo la voz _–Tienes que intentarlo mejor-_

Delia se levanto con dificultad del suelo, las heridas producidas por las rocas le estaban produciendo un dolor insoportable, el Lugia estaba al frente preparando otro ataque.

- Ash, no sé lo que está pasando- dijo Delia manteniéndose de pie con dificultad – Pero puedo ver que por dentro estas sufriendo, por favor detén todo esto-

El pokemon que estaba en frente de ella contuvo su ataque, de hecho este parecía más débil, pero inmediatamente este lanzo un bramido y agito sus alas con fuerza, haciendo que Delia fuera lanzada contra las rocas chocando con fuerza y varias rocas cayeron hiriéndola una vez más, su ropa lentamente empezó a teñirse de un color rojo vivo

- Ash por favor reacciona- exclamo ella – Tienes que escucharme-

Delia sabía que sus heridas eran serias y que necesitaría pronto atención medica, pero no podía rendirse ahora, no cuando había llegado tan lejos

_- No estás teniendo mucho éxito- _Exclamo la voz que le había dado la daga _– ¿Acaso eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?-_

- Cierra la boca- Replico Delia avanzando con dificultad hacia Ash – No me importa lo que digas, al final yo lo conseguiré-

_- Esto se está tornando muy peligroso_- prosiguió la voz _– No puedes permitir que el te siga lastimando-_

- Esto es lo único que puedo hacer- Exclamo Delia, mientras luchaba por mantenerse en pie, la visión se le estaba nublando probablemente por la sangre que estaba perdiendo, esta estaba formando un pequeño camino rojo por donde pasaba ella.

Tyr agito sus alas una vez más y disparo un Aeroblaster contra Delia, ella solo cerró los ojos con tristeza esperando el impacto, una tremenda explosión sacudió la caverna, Delia sabia que el rayo de energía había hecho impacto pero no sentía dolor alguno, lentamente abrió los ojos y cuando el polvo se levanto vio que ella no se había movido de sus sitio ella se dio la vuelta y vio que el ataque había chocado contra los escombros de roca y ahora el camino estaba de nuevo abierto

- Ash, ahora veo que sigues ahí- exclamo Delia con tristeza mirando al Lugia – Aun me proteges, quieres que huya, pero no puedo, tengo que hacer esto-

Con esto Delia empezó de nuevo a avanzar hacia el Pokémon oscuro

--

- Esto va mal- Pensó el ser enfadado –Por poco se me sale de control, pensé que lo podría controlar por más tiempo pero se me está haciendo muy difícil, definitivamente ama con todo su corazón a esa mujer y el dolor de verla sufrir lo está haciendo más fuerte-

El ser lanzo un pequeño quejido de dolor, estaba empezando a respirar agitadamente – Para que funcione tengo que ponerle fin a esto de una vez por todas-

--

Delia continuo avanzando hacia su hijo ya le quedaban pocas fuerzas, este abrió la boca lentamente y lanzo un potente ataque de hidrobomba, Delia sabia que esta vez el ataque si iba dirigido hacia ella, sin embargo no se movió solo agacho la cabeza y espero el golpe, en ese momento un gran resplandor de color rojo inundo la sala y la hidrobomba choco con fuerza contra un campo de energía, Delia sorprendida alzo la vista y vio que en frente de ella se encontraba la daga de cristal negro

_- No puedo permitir que te siga lastimando- _exclamo la voz con aparente tristeza _– Parece que tu hijo esta mas allá de cualquier salvación- _

- Eso no es cierto, el me ayudo abriendo la entrada de la cueva-

_- Eso te parece- _replico la voz _– Porque a mí me parece que solo te esta torturando-_

- Mientes-

_- Te parece-_ replico la voz tranquilamente_ – Piénsalo, ninguno de sus ataques te ha golpeado directamente sin embargo el rebote de estos te han herido seriamente, la sangre que estás perdiendo es la muestra de ello, si tu hijo estuviera allí no te atacaría o te daría una muerte rápida, no el martirio que estas padeciendo-_

- A donde quieres llegar- Exclamo Delia irritada

_- Tu hijo ya no tiene salvación- _explico la voz _– Pero el mundo si, Tyr es la manifestación física de la obscuridad; si acabas con el salvaras el mundo, terminaras con esta guerra, el es la causa del sufrimiento de millones, acaba con él y no solo el mundo te lo _

_agradecerá, te salvaras, seguirás con vida, será duro pero al final te repondrás, lo único que importa es que vivas- _

La mujer vio como el Pokémon que tenia al frente bajaba la cabeza en posición sumisa, como esperando que ella acabara con él

_- Solo podre retenerlo unos momentos- _Prosiguió la voz _-¿Qué es lo que vas ha hacer?-_

Delia solo miro la daga de cristal mientras levantaba lentamente su mano para tomarla

--

Un resplandor apareció en el bosque que se encontraba antes de llegar al monte Luna, cuando este se desvaneció Misty, Melody y Brock miraron para todos los lados

- Es una lástima que no hayamos podido venir todos- Exclamo Melody

- Si pero no podemos hacer nada ya que había que dejar a alguien en pueblo Paleta por si pasa algo- Replico Brock tranquilo – Pero es momento para discutir eso, Melody te toca-

- Esta bien- dijo Melody sacando su ocarina, con esto empezó a tocar una melodía diferente a la que todos conocían, las hojas de los arboles empezaron a brillar y el viento empezó a soplar con una brisa placentera, ondas de energía empezaron a aparecer de los arboles chocando como ondas en un estanque, de repente apareció ante ellos una sombra rara, era como si fuera un eco del pasado, era la silueta de alguien, sin embargo no se podía ver de quien se trataba ya que la imagen se veía muy borrosa, esta caminaba hacia ellos pero parecía que no los veía solo miraba a su alrededor como buscando algo, Misty, Brock y Pikachu se acercaron a verla

- He duplicado el efecto de la flor del tiempo con estos árboles- explico Melody –Sin embargo estas plantas no estás hechas para esta función, esto es lo máximo que podre obtener de ellas-

- ¿Podemos estar seguros de que esta sombra sea el eco de Delia?- Pregunto Misty preocupada –No tenemos tiempo para equivocarnos-

- Cien por ciento no podemos estar- exclamo Melody con tristeza – Pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor-

- Esta bien, no tenemos opción, sigámosla- exclamó Brock siguiendo a la sombra

Misty y Melody se miraron y asintieron al mismo tiempo luego de seguir a Brock

- Esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde- Pensó para si Misty

--

-Así es Delia- Pensó el ser para sí mismo mientras veía como Delia alzaba la mano para tomar la daga – Destrúyelo, usa tus propias manos para matar a tu hijo… y después pide ese deseo, que quieres seguir viviendo en este mundo, que quieres ser la única que se salve-

El ser sonrió, estaba muy cerca de conseguir su objetivo

- Hiere a Ash, cuando esa daga que está en la mano de la persona que más quiere lo toque, la obscuridad quedara manchada eternamente y el poder que tanto odio desaparecerá dejando solo a una criatura que cumplirá mi objetivo… este mundo lucirá más hermoso cuando este infestado por la maldad-

--

Delia tenía la daga a unos centímetros de sus dedos, sin embargo ella no la toco, en cambio retiro su mano y se quedo mirando al suelo.

- ¿Podría lastimarte…?- Pregunto Delia mas para sí misma -¿Podría herir tu cuerpo con esta arma…?-

La mujer se giro a mirar al Lugia que tenia al frente y le sonrió, avanzando lentamente hacia él.

- No…- Pensó ella mientras seguía avanzando, esta vez ella alzo la mano como tratando de alcanzarlo – Soy incapaz de lastimarte, Ash-

Delia perdió sus fuerzas y cayó al suelo con fuerza, el Lugia que tenia al frente levanto la cabeza y sus ojos regresaron a su resplandor rojo habitual

_- Mamá…- _Murmuro Tyr incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo ante sus ojos, su cuerpo estaba totalmente paralizado por el shock, él ni siquiera noto cuando una sombra seguida por Brock, Misty y Melody se desvaneció al entrar

- ¿Pero qué fue lo que paso aquí?- exclamo Brock mirando la escena que tenia al frente

- No puede ser- Misty estaba impactada al ver a Delia en el suelo lastimada – ¿Acaso los hizo enfrentarse?-

- Que cruel- murmuro Melody

- Sabemos muy bien que estas aquí- Grito Misty enfadada, su voz resonando en toda la cueva – Así que déjate de juegos y muéstrate-

_- Ese niño ha hecho sufrir a muchos, intento acabar con ella, pero su madre no fue capaz de matarlo, no entiendo cómo actúan de esa manera tan ridícula- _

Misty que había llegado a auxiliar a Delia vio como esta tenía heridas en todo el cuerpo, algunas de seriedad, sin embargo ella no le estaba prestando atención a ellas, solo miraba al Lugia que estaba todavía en estado de shock

- Parece que has recuperado la memoria- susurro Delia sonriendo – que bueno-

- ¿Que es lo que él quería hacer?- pregunto Melody mientras miraba para todos los lados tratando de localizar al enemigo

- El quería que señora Ketchum odiara a su hijo…- Explico Misty enfadada mientras colocaba Delia en su regazo -…para que ella se encargara de matarlo con el arma que él le dio y de esa manera completar el hechizo para liberar la oscuridad que se encuentra dentro del cuerpo de Ash y así usar ese poder para sus propósitos-

- No puedo creer esto- dijo Melody enfadada – El solo pensar en eso me enferma-

- Sin embargo parece que el plan salió mal – Murmuro Brock – Ella no pudo hacer lo que él le pedía, La señora Ketchum amo a su hijo más que a su propia vida,-

- Jamás le perdonare esto- exclamo Misty sin contenerse – Pero que estúpido resulto ser, era obvio el resultado final, ella sería incapaz de hacer algo así, siempre ha sido una buena madre-

De repente la cueva empezó a temblar, piedras empezaron a caer del techo y una enorme roca apareció de repente en la entrada obstaculizando la salida

_- Seres insignificantes- _exclamó la voz llena de rabia _–El sello que colocado en la cueva impedirá que escapen, muy pronto morirán aplastados por las rocas-_

Delia no escuchaba nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, estaba sumida en sus recuerdos

_- Mama, mira lo que traje- Exclamo un niño de 5 años mostrándole un Pidgey a su mama_

_- Ash eres muy pequeño para entrenar un pokémon- Exclamo Delia sonriéndole – Debes dejarlo ir-_

_- Pero Mamá yo quero ir a mi viaje ya- exclamo Ash haciendo mala cara _

_- Y lo harás cuando llegue el momento- exclamo Delia consolándolo – Y estoy segura de que te divertirás mucho, conocerás muchos pokémon y veras cosas maravillosas-_

_- ¿De verdad?- exclamo el niño emocionado _

_- Así es- exclamo Delia sonriendo – Estoy segura que llegaras muy lejos- _

- No señora Ketchum, no debe esforzarse- Exclamo Misty tratando de detener a Delia mientras Brock y Melody buscaban una forma de salir de la cueva antes de que se derrumbara

- Señora Ketchum guarde sus fuerzas- exclamo Brock mirándola por un momento – Aun tenemos que salir de aquí-

Delia no los estaba escuchando ella solo se levanto y empezó a buscar entre su vestimenta algo que había estado guardando

- Yo tuve la culpa…- pensó ella mientras sacaba un pequeño empaque, lo abrió para dejar ver el dispositivo que le había dado el profesor Oak, con esto se dirigió hacia Ash – Yo debí haberme dado cuenta…-

Este que no había salido del estado de shock giro la cabeza y vio que Delia le estaba ofreciendo un pequeño aparato

-Ten…- exclamo Delia sonriendo colocándole el dispositivo en su frente – Tal vez no puedas salir con magia… pero si con tecnología-

Tyr no dijo nada solo la miro por un momento asombrado

Delia oprimió uno de los botones y el aparato se encendió

- Borra el código genético anterior e ingresa uno nuevo- exclamo Delia sin dejar de sonreír

_Procesando… Ingreso completo…_

- Inicia secuencia de teletransportación- Murmuro la mujer iniciando el dispositivo

_45 seg…_

Ya habiendo terminado Delia solo lo miro con alegría y pasó sus brazos por la cabeza y el cuello del Lugia abrazándolo.

Todos los presentes vieron que algo muy extraño paso, un vapor negro empezó a salir del cuerpo de Tyr y se disipo en el aire, la coloración negra de su cuerpo continuo igual pero el brillo rojo de sus ojos desapareció dejando ver sus ojos de color negro

Misty que vio el humo negro disiparse se dio cuenta de que algo muy importante había pasado pero no tenía tiempo para pensarlo con detenimiento, además se le había ocurrido algo muy bueno

- Esto no ha terminado, sabes despides una enorme cantidad de energía oscura- exclamo Misty con resolución sacando una pokebola y liberando a Golduck, Misty empezó a hacer símbolos con las manos y sus ojos empezaron a brillar, ella empezó a mirar para todos lados hasta que vio en el punto más lejano de la cueva un resplandor rojo

- Prepárate- exclamo Misty señalando a donde estaba el resplandor – Golduck, hiperrayo-

Golduck cargo el ataque mientras Misty hacia a toda velocidad mas símbolos, el ataque se dirigió al objetivo y mientras lo hacia su brillo 

y poder aumentaron de tal manera que desquebrajaron el piso por donde paso

Una enorme explosión sacudió la cueva, todos se cubrieron la cara por el viento levantado de la explosión, pero se recuperaron rápido para ver que lo que había pasado, allí en el fondo de la cueva un Jirachi de color negro se sujetaba el hombro por la lesión que había recibido

_- ¿Qué…?- _solo logro decir el pokémon oscuro

- Blackstar, eres despreciable- exclamo Misty mirándolo fijamente – Te odio-

- ¿Como esos dos pudieron lastimarme de esta manera?- Pensó Blackstar – Esos poderes… son idénticos a los del séptimo sabio… esa mujer es…-

- Esto lo vas a pagar muy caro- exclamo Misty mientras Golduck lanzaba otro hiperrayo contra el Jirachi oscuro

El ataque tomo la misma potencia que el anterior pero esta vez Blackstar no se dejo coger por sorpresa y se cubrió con un campo de energía; el ataque lo alcanzo pero gracias a su campo evito el golpe directo, el hiperrayo continuo haciendo presión contra su campo de energía pero Blackstar se sentía seguro hasta que parches de luz empezaron a aparecer en este campo

- ¿Qué es esto?- Pensó Blackstar impresionado – Su ataque… esta purificando mi energía oscura

Parte del rayo de energía traspaso el campo y paso rozándolo por unos milímetros y destruyendo parte de la pared que estaba detrás de él, Luego fue otra parte que lo atravesó, Blackstar supo que no podía continuar deteniendo el campo así que lo deshizo y junto todas sus fuerzas para resistir el ataque.

Una segunda explosión resonó en la cueva con la misma fuerza que la anterior

_- Si creen que ganaron esto están muy equivocados- _Exclamo Blackstar liberando un inmenso poder que desquebrajo las paredes de la cueva y cubriéndola con energía oscura

_- Por ahora me retirare, pero me llevare algo de recuerdo- _

Este acumulo su poder en sus manos y disparo un rayo de color rojo directamente hacia Delia quien solo se quedo absorta mirando como el rayo se dirigía hacia ella, este la golpeo con fuerza y la envolvió en una esfera de energía, todos los presentes quedaron anonadados mientras la mujer desaparecía en el aire

_- Nos veremos pronto- _Exclamo Blackstar conservando su tranquilidad, sin embargo se veía que había sido lastimado seriamente por el ataque combinado de Misty y Golduck _– Espero que estén preparados-_

Con esto se teletransporto del lugar

- No puede ser…- Murmuro Brock incrédulo – Ese demonio se salió con la suya de nuevo-

Misty había dejado atrás su enojo y ahora estaba experimentando un estado de conmoción

Sin embargo había alguien que experimentaba un sentimiento de dolor y tristeza indescriptible comparado con el de los demás, El Lugia de color negro observaba el punto donde había estado su madre hasta hace unos momentos, una pequeña aura de color rojo se rodeo el cuerpo del pokémon y el dispositivo que llevaba en la frente se desactivo, gracias a este resplandor todos los presentes salieron de su conmoción y dirigieron su mirada hacia él, sin embargo nadie dijo nada.

Después de un rato el pokémon se dio la vuelta y se preparo para teletransportarse a otro lugar

- Espera Ash…- exclamo Misty corriendo hacia el

El Lugia no se giro para mirarla, pero se detuvo

- ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?- Pregunto Misty con cuidado

_- Eso es obvio, ¿no lo crees?- _exclamo El pokémon con tono neutral

- Vas a buscarla ¿Verdad?- dijo Misty con tranquilidad

El pokémon no contesto, solo se preparo para teletransportarse

- Ven con nosotros- exclamo Misty rápidamente – Estoy segura de que entre todos podremos ayudarte-

_- ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?- _Exclamo el Lugia mirándola por primera vez _– ¿Crees que soy el humano tonto que conociste?, en verdad que eres ingenua-_

_- _Llámame como quieras pero tú sabes que somos fuertes cuando estamos juntos-

_- Eso solo demuestra lo débiles que son- _replico el Lugia molesto _– Hace mucho tiempo que deje de depender de los poderes de los demás, no creas que voy a empezar ahora-_

_- _No es debilidad Ash- Dijo Misty molesta – Eso tu lo comprendías mejor que nadie, creíste en ello, por eso es que llegaste tan lejos-

_- Y también fue por eso que capturaron a Ash- _replico el Lugia girándose hacia ella _– Acaso necesito recordarte que esa confianza en los demás lo hizo débil por lo que fue incapaz de defenderse a sí mismo y eso lo llevo a su muerte- _

- Y yo necesito recordarte que tú no fuiste débil, fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacrificarte para salvar a Pikachu, la misma fortaleza que mostro tu Madre hoy para salvarte-

En ese momento los ojos del Lugia negro brillaron con un color azul y Misty sintió como si un muro de energía chocara contra ella 

lanzándola varios metros hacia atrás Brock, Melody y Golduck corrieron para ayudarla.

- ¿Por qué…?- Pregunto Misty en voz baja - ¿Por qué insistes en decir que el Ash que todos conocemos murió?

_- Porque realmente lo hizo- _Exclamo el Lugia negro _– ¿Crees que el haría cualquiera de las cosas que yo he hecho?, ¿Crees que el atacaría a sus propios amigos o transformar a todo un valle de pokémon pacíficos en sus leales sirvientes?, ¿Crees que él te hubiera lastimado hace un momento?, el ser humano conocido como Ash Ketchum murió hace mucho tiempo, eso deberías haberlo entendido hace mucho tiempo, mi nombre es Tyr y soy un Lugia oscuro al servicio de Shadow, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir-_

Con esto se preparo de nuevo para teletransportarse pero se detuvo al escuchar una risa, levanto la vista y vio que Misty se estaba riendo mientras se levantaba del suelo

_- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- _Exclamo el Lugia molesto

- Ash, a quien crees que engañas con esa actitud-dijo Misty sin dejar de reír – Crees que no me di cuenta, Tu madre hizo algo más que protegerte, estoy segura de que Blackstar también se dio cuenta, por eso estaba tan molesto-

El pokémon no dijo nada solo aparto la vista

- Vamos a pueblo paleta Ash- Exclamo Misty acercándose de nuevo a él – Estoy seguro que entre todos podremos ayudar a la señora Ketchum; a mí no me importa el pasado, yo ya te he perdonado y estoy seguro que los demás también, aquí la pregunta es ¿Puedes perdonarte a ti mismo?-

_- ¿Como lo supiste…?- _Pregunto Ash mirándola fijamente

- Tus ojos- respondió Misty - Lo supe desde que tus ojos perdieron esa aura oscura-

- Creo que es hora de irnos- exclamo Brock sonriendo – El profesor Oak nos está esperando.

- Estoy segura de que Pikachu y los demás estarán muy felices de verte- replico Melody sonriendo también

- Vamos Ash, Vamos a casa- Dijo Misty levantando la mano

_- Todos ustedes…- _Murmuro Ash con la cabeza agachada _- …Después de todo lo que hice…-_

Despues de esto los tres tuvieron que consolar al Lugia por un buen rato mientras lloraba por todo lo ocurrido y a pesar de que habían cumplido lo que se habían propuesto en un principio lo único en que pensaban es en que ahora tenían una nueva misión, pero por lo menos tenían a su amigo de vuelta

Con esto termino de darle un giro a la historia que creo que pocos se esperaban, espero que les haya gustado por ahora me despido

CAN07


	21. Sombras del pasado

Hola a todos de nuevo, lamento no haber actualizado antes pero este capítulo me tomo más tiempo del que había esperado (sin mencionar mis obligaciones) si mis cálculos no me fallan la próxima actualización no debería tardar tanto tiempo

En fin aquí esta

Sombras del pasado

Esta era uno de los lugares más extraño que él jamás había visitado, era como si fuera un gran laberinto de cristal, en verdad que era bastante confuso, Ash se encontraba perdido, la luz era tenue y Ash se levanto un poco la gorra para tratar de ver un poco mejor.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- se pregunto él mientras caminaba por los interminables corredores del laberinto -¿Cómo lleguen aquí?, lo último que recuerdo es haberme quedado dormido-

El miro su reflejo en un cristal, un muchacho de cabello negro le devolvió la mirada, Ash camino hacia el espejo, había algo raro en su reflejo pero él no podía determinar que era; lentamente levanto la mano y toco el espejo, su reflejo hizo exactamente lo mismo

- No lo entiendo- exclamo Ash en voz alta mirando sus manos– Ese soy yo, todo es como debería ser, sin embargo ¿por qué tengo este sentimiento de que algo está mal?-

Ash retiro la vista y miro el corredor donde se encontraba

- Será mejor que me preocupe por eso después, por ahora tengo que salir de aquí-

Con esto en meno empezó a caminar por los corredores que se desviaban una y otra vez interminablemente, después de mucho tiempo y en el momento que Ash se estaba empezando a preocupar llego a una enorme habitación con pedestales de cristal que se extendían hasta el techo, lo curioso es que no había techo la parte de arriba estaba cubierta por lo que parecía una niebla de color blanco, Ash suponía que la altura de esa habitación era considerable, aunque esto no fue lo que le llamo más la atención, al fondo del cuarto se divisaba algo que nunca había visto antes, un enorme marco de cristal parecido al cuarto adornaba otro cristal de color negro que había sido pulido para hacer las veces de un espejo este se acerco lentamente hasta este

- Nunca había visto un cristal negro que sirviera tan bien como un espejo- pensó Ash observando su reflejo en el cristal – ¿Que clase de cristal es?-

Ash levanto la mano tocando con suavidad el cristal, apenas esto sucedió una onda de energía amarilla se esparció por el cristal y este pareció volverse liquido distorsionando el reflejo que le daba al joven, Ash retiro su mano mirándosela por un momento, era como tocar la superficie de un lago en calma, en ese momento algo mas atrajo su atención, la distorsión del reflejo se estaba desvaneciendo dejando ver otra vez el reflejo, pero su reflejo era totalmente diferente, un Lugia joven de color negro y ojos rojos se encontraba donde debería estar su reflejo o al menos eso es lo que creía Ash que era ya que solo tenía la forma de un Lugia, pero este ser estaba hecho al parecer de fuego de color negro

- ¿Quién eres?- pregunto Ash dando un paso hacia atrás

El ser no respondió nada solo se quedo mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos rojos

- ¿Me estas escuchando?- volvió a preguntar Ash esta vez confundido

_- He vivido por muchos años- _exclamo el ser de repente sin quitarle la vista al muchacho que tenia al frente –_ He sido la sombra de muchos elegidos pero esta es la primera vez que me encuentro a uno de frente-_

_- ¿_De qué estás hablando?- pregunto el muchacho sin comprender una sola palabra de lo que estaba hablando

_- Tú sabes quién soy yo- _continuo el ser sin dar signos de haberlo escuchado _– Hemos estado juntos desde el día en que naciste- _

Al decir esto Ash se dio cuenta de algo, con esto dio un paso hacia atrás

_- Me tienes miedo, es lógico que lo tengas después de todo fue mi poder lo que permitió que pasaras por todo esto –_

- Tu…- Exclamo Ash con timidez pero lentamente se estaba formando un sentimiento nuevo en el, Ira. – Tú eras la oscuridad que habita en mí-

El ser no dijo nada solo lo miro fijamente como si estuviera esperando algo

- No sé como tienes la osadía de aparecer ante mi- Grito el muchacho apenas conteniéndose – Por tu culpa tuve que vivir todo ese infierno, por tu culpa todos esos pokémon se convirtieron en esclavos, por tu culpa mis amigos han tenido que sufrir y finalmente por tu culpa es que mi mama a llorado, no te quiero ver, desaparece de mi vista-

_- Veo que tienes me tienes mucho rencor dentro de ti, es normal después de todo lo que has pasado, me parece que mereces una explicacion-_

- No quiero escuchar nada de lo que tengas que decir, solo vete y déjame en paz-

_- Sabes que aunque quisiera no puedo hacer eso, yo no puedo existir sin ti y tu vida se extinguirá sin mi-_

_A_nte esto Ash guardo silencio por un momento y bajo la vista

_- Odió, sabes nunca pensé que alguien como tu pudiera tener ese tipo de emoción- _

- Eso es gracias a ti- Murmuro Ash

_- Tienes razón todo eso paso por mi poder, pero te hare una pregunta, ¿Dirás que no lo disfrutaste?-_

- ¡SILENCIO!- exclamo Ash mirándolo otra vez fijamente pero esta vez con una mirada de desesperación

_- No Ash, puedes decir lo que quieras, puedes tratar de huir de la verdad, negarla, pero en el fondo sabes que es cierto- _Explico el ser tranquilamente _– A pesar del entrenamiento tan duro de Shadow, a pesar de que sabias que estabas lastimando a otros pokémon, no te importaba, lo único que era importante para ti era ese sentimiento de libertad absoluta en donde podías hacer todo lo que quisieras, donde no había reglas, donde sentías que nada era imposible, ser tan libre como el viento, y tampoco puedes negar que aun ahora que has vuelto a tu antiguo ser una parte de ti anhela volver a tener esa libertad- _

Ash no dijo nada esta vez solo cayó de rodillas llorando

- Es… culpa mía… ¿verdad?- murmuro Ash sin poder contenerse – yo no pude…contenerme-

_- Creo que estas malinterpretando todo Ash- _Replico el ser mirándolo fijamente _– Es hora de que comprendas tu verdadera naturaleza, te hare otra pregunta ¿Sabes quién es Tyr?-_

Ash quedo tan impactado por la pregunta que dejo de llorar olvidando momentáneamente la culpa

- De que hablas, Tyr soy yo-respondió Ash confundido

_- Si y no…- _replico el ser oscuro _– Para entender esto primero debes entender que todo en el universo es balance, la luz y la oscuridad forman un balance en todas las criaturas vivas, pero gracias a el poder del elegido eso no podía ser posible contigo-_

- Eso lo sabía, por eso los sabios sellaron una gran cantidad de oscuridad dentro de mi cuerpo, para mantener el balance- exclamo Ash desconcertado – ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con que Tyr y yo seamos diferentes seres?

- _Que impaciente eres, ya voy a explicarlo- _Exclamo el ser un poco ofendido por la interrupción _– En fin las personas que crearon tu poder _ _se dieron cuenta que si bien esto permitiría que el elegido viviera había otro problema, al fusionar la gran cantidad de energía oscura y la el poder del elegido sumado al poder de la luz crearían a un ser bastante poderoso pero como tú sabes el poder corrompe y existía la posibilidad de que en vez de servir a su propósito el elegido se volvería en su contra y eso sería un problema, así que decidieron que si bien todos esos poderes habitarían un cuerpo estos en vez de existir como un todo serian separados por una barrera, un sello, de esta manera el elegido nunca conocería los poderes de la oscuridad y así solo existiría para cumplir su cometido- _

- Así que eso significa que yo soy la luz y tu eres la oscuridad, ahora lo veo claro- exclamo Ash pensativo -Pero entonces ¿Quién es Tyr?-

_- Es como tú lo pensaste, Ash es la luz y yo soy la oscuridad, Tyr es nuestra verdadera naturaleza, es la fusión de nosotros dos, es el ser que debió haber nacido si el sello no hubiera existido, como vez el conoció el poder de la oscuridad y ese fue el resultado, ahora veo porque los sabios tomaron la decisión de encerrarme-_

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- exclamo Ash confundido

_- Todo lo que paso también es culpa mía, al igual que tu no pude controlarme, debido al sello solo he podido ver la vida a través de los ojos de los elegidos, solo soy un espectador, pero eso no me importaba, sabía que era por un bien mayor y había aceptado este destino aunque en el fondo no podía dejar de envidiarlos, pero cuando el sello se rompió y se rebeló nuestra verdadera naturaleza pude sentir por primera vez en toda mi existencia lo que era estar vivo, era una sensación incomparable, por primera vez tenía un cuerpo y podía tener esa libertad que tanto había soñado, en el fondo sabía que podía pasar algo malo, pero hacia oídos sordos a eso-_

- Tienes razón, ese era un sentimiento maravilloso- exclamo Ash recordando, Ash de repente se dio cuenta de algo y se sintió muy mal por lo que había dicho hace un momento – Debió ser muy duro cuando decidiste sellarte a ti mismo-

_- Yo no decidí eso- _Exclamo el ser oscuro con tristeza _– esa decisión fue de Tyr-_

- ¿De qué hablas?-

_- Es bastante complicado explicarlo_,_ Tyr es la fusión de nosotros dos por eso sabe lo que nosotros dos sabemos,_ _en el momento en que tu madre fue raptada el comprobó lo que él yo sabía, su existencia es era un peligro para todos a los que amaba por eso decidió dividirse otra vez y esa es la razón por la que estamos aquí-_

- Tienes razón, es difícil de explicar, recuerdo cuando tome esa decisión, o el la tomo, es como si hubiera vivido otra existencia; bueno por ahora debemos decidir qué vamos a hacer para rescatar a mamá-

_- Soy todo oído a sugerencias-_

--------------------------------------------------------------

…- ¡_Meowth corre, vete de aquí rápido!- Grito Jessie mientras trataba de detener la hemorragia de la herida en su abdomen_

_- No Jessie no me pidas eso- Exclamo Meowth con desesperación - No te lo estoy pidiendo pokémon estúpido, es una orden- …_

R-05 abrió los ojos, en ese momento se encontraba en su logar de meditación favorito, una saliente del bosque que terminaba en un risco donde se podía observar perfectamente el atardecer que acontecía en esos momentos, era muy tranquilo y en cierta manera ayudaba a apaciguar los recuerdos que lo atormentaban pero que al mismo tiempo reafirmaban su decisión, de repente este dio un salto justo a tiempo para esquivar una cuchilla que por poco lo corta a la mitad, R-05 dio un giro en el aire y se coloco detrás de su atacante, este lanzo una de sus cuchillas contra el Meowth que ágilmente la atrapo entre sus patas deteniéndola muy al estilo samurái, R-05 no perdió la oportunidad y golpeo a su oponente con un ataque de cola de hierro en la cabeza mandándolo al suelo, el atacante se intento levantar rápidamente pero R-05 se paro sobre una de sus cuchillas inmovilizándolo, finalmente este coloco una de sus largas garras en el cuello de su oponente

**- Sigues siendo el mejor de nosotros al momento de combatir- **Exclamo el Scyther con capa negra levantándose cuando el Meowth lo dejo ir **– No tienes nada mejor que hacer que estar sentado en esa roca, el que te hubiera atacado podría haber sido un enemigo-**

**- ¿A qué has venido R-04?-**Dijo R-05 como si nada hubiera pasado

**- Mewtwo necesita hablar contigo, tiene una misión para ti-**

**- Podía haberme contactado telepáticamente, no era necesario que te mandara a avisarme- **R-05 estaba confundido, no era la manera en que Mewtwo solía actuar

**- El no me dio los detalles específicos, solo me dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo personalmente- **exclamoR-04también confundido 

_**- **_**Muy bien- **dijo R-05 caminando hacia la base y desapareció detrás de los árboles y arbustos, el Scyther solo asintió y lo siguió.

---------------------------------------------------------

Cuando ellos llegaron al laboratorio secreto encontraron a Mewtwo y a R-03 discutiendo sobre la siguiente misión, en el momento en que entraron a la base los dos dejaron de hablar y miraron a los recién llegados

_- Te estaba esperando, tengo un trabajo para ti- _exclamo Mewtwo mirando al Meowth con tranquilidad.

**- ¿De qué se trata?- **Pregunto R-05 mirando fijamente al pokémon psíquico **– ¿Que es tan importante que no pudiste decírmelo por telepatía?-**

_- Necesito que vayas a ciudad Azafrán parece que en ese lugar se encuentra algunas personas en Silph que necesito que rescates, como sabes, esa ciudad está sumida en un caos-_

**- ¿Una misión de rescate?- **Exclamo R-05 molesto, aprovechando para mirar al Sandslash **– ¿Porque no se la asignas a R-03 el es el especialista en eso?, sabes que no soy bueno en rescates-**

_- Lo sé- _contesto Mewtwo escogiendo muy bien las próximas palabras que iba a decir_ - pero las personas que necesito que traigas podrían ayudarnos con un problema que tienen tus compañeros de equipo-_

Esto definitivamente llamo la atención del Meowth que se giro bruscamente hacia Mewtwo

**- ¿Qué quieres decir?- **

_- Es complicado explicarlo, pero he tenido ciertas complicaciones con respecto a su estabilidad- _Mewtwo hablaba pausadamente como tratando de mantener la calma de la situación, sabía que el pokémon delante de él se ponía… difícil de controlar, por decirlo así cuando se tocaba este tema _–Supuse que querías encárgate de esto personalmente-_

**- Esta bien- **R-05 no se molesto en preguntar mas, solo se giro y se camino hacia la salida -**partiré ahora mismo- **__

_- Una cosa más- _exclamo Mewtwo un poco más tranquilo _– R-02 te acompañara, sus conocimientos en tecnología pueden serte útiles dentro de Silph-_

**- ¿No habrá problema con las complicaciones que mencionaste?- **Murmuro R-05 sin mirar al pokémon psíquico

_- No es nada de qué preocuparse… por ahora- _Mewtwo explico tranquilamente – _R-01 y R-02 te estarán esperando en pueblo paleta-_

**- Entendido- **con esto el Meowth salió de la habitación

**- Tengo mis dudas sobre esto- **Exclamo el Sandslash con capa negra **– ¿Estará bien que le hallamos encargado esto a él? **

_- ¿Dudas de su capacidad?- _Pregunto Mewtwo sin dejar de mirar la puerta por donde habían salido su camarada

**- No dudo de su capacidad- **respondió R-04 con una mirada triste **- Sin embargo su estabilidad emocional… No se sabe-**

_- Esto es algo que él tiene que enfrentar tarde o temprano- _Murmuro Mewtwo – _Yo también me voy hay alguien con el que tengo que hablar- _

Mientras R-05 se dirigía a pueblo paleta pensaba en todo lo que había acontecido, recordaba lo que había acontecido aquel día hace unos meses, no era la primera vez que pensaba en eso.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Meowth, ¿estás listo para la misión?- Jessie pregunto con entusiasmo

Meowth suspiro tratando de contener su tristeza, ya había sido varias semanas desde que Mewtwo los había convencido de formar este equipo, el aun no podía creer lo que estaban haciendo, estaban entrenando de diversas maneras para ser un gran equipo de combate, también era impresionante como los pokémon oscuros de Jessie y James habían aceptado su nueva situación y ya no eran tan agresivos con sus nuevos entrenadores, de hecho Meowth había notado que poco a poco estaban empezando a disfrutar de su compañía, también las habilidades de ellos cuatro habían aumentado considerablemente, pero Meowth se sentía muy inferior a ellos, en todo este tiempo no había aprendido ni un solo ataque, si bien era cierto que su velocidad, defensa, ataque y resistencia habían mejorado no era suficiente para enfrentarse para los problemas con los que ellos lidiaban, en este momento el se sentía como si fuera una carga.

- En un minuto Jessie- respondió Meowth terminándose de prepararse, este se coloco un cinturón donde tenía varios utensilios de ayuda

Meowth salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la sala de control allí estaban Mewtwo y sus demás compañeros de equipo, Meowth aun no se acostumbraba a ver a Jessie y a James sin su uniforme normal del equipo Rocket, ellos dos llevaban un uniforme de color gris que poseía en múltiples partes laminas de un metal verde oscuro hechas de un material muy resistente, la verdad es que ellos dos parecían soldados del futuro con esos uniformes.

_- La misión de hoy es sencilla- _explico Mewtwo señalando un mapa de Kanto _– hemos visto con el satélite una pequeña cantidad de pokémon oscuros que se han acercado peligrosamente a un refugio que se encuentra cerca de ciudad violeta, su misión en neutralizarlos para que no descubran la localización-_

- De acuerdo- replico Jessie levantando su máscara de tela para cubrir su cara – ¿Donde están Sandslash y Scyther?-

_- Ellos… están de mal humor hoy- _respondió Mewtwo _– No creo que sea prudente llevarlos en esta misión, además estoy seguro de ustedes podrán manejar esto, han hecho misiones más difíciles antes- _

- Si han entrado en su etapa difícil, es mejor dejarlos quietos- Murmuro James con un poco de miedo – La última vez Sandslash entro en ese estado y lo confronte… Pensé que iba a morir-

- No hay nada que hacer- Jessie exclamo irritada – Meowth contamos contigo para vigilar nuestras espaldas-

Ante esto Meowth quedo petrificado, en verdad el no estaba seguro de que ellos debieran colocar tana confianza en el

- Jessie… no creo que eso sea una buena idea-

- Te equivocas gato tonto- Jessie sonrió agachándose para verlo directamente a los ojos – Tengo plena seguridad en tus capacidades-

Meowth sonrió

– Gracias Jessie- Este murmuro

En el bosque apareció una luz resplandeciente y acto seguido tres figuras aparecieron y se ocultaron detrás de los arboles

Jessie toco el comunicador de su oído

- Muy bien, según el mapa estamos aproximadamente a 300 metros del objetivo, Mewtwo dijo que era un grupo pequeño de pokémon, así que James por la derecha Meowth por el frente, yo avanzare por el izquierda, Meowth quiero que los distraigas de esa manera de esa manera podremos usar nuestras armas en sus espaldas para purificarlos-

- Me parece un buen plan- Jessie escucho a James murmurar por el comunicador –Meowth contamos contigo-

- Bien- Meowth empezó a avanzar por el bosque sigilosamente, al llegar a su objetivo se asomo y se encontró con cuatro pokémon oscuros, un pokémon que parecía una bola de pelo de color negro con cuatro extremidades, en cada una de ellas había un aro de metal definitivamente un Primeape, un pokémon con cara de malo con dos colmillos en su mandíbula inferior enormes: un Granbull y un pokémon cuadrúpedo con dos jorobas que parecían estar hechas de roca: un Camerupt

De repente el Granbull se quedo quieto y olfateo el aire

**- Se que estas hay- **Exclamo este mirando a sus alrededores **– Sal ahora mismo y tu castigo no será tan severo-**

**- ¿A quién le estás hablando?- **Pregunto el Primeape confundido

**- Tenemos compañía- **El Granbull empezó a olfatear el aire **– Un Meowth, eres muy buen en el arte de la infiltración, pero debiste tener en cuenta que el viento esta soplando en tu contra- **

Meowth salió de detrás de los arboles sabiendo que el factor sorpresa estaba arruinado tal y como lo había previsto, ahora Jessie y James podrían trabajar tranquilos ahora que Meowth los estaba distrayendo

**- Así que ustedes son pokémon oscuros-** dijo Meowth tratando de ganar aun más su atención el utilizaba siempre su lenguaje nativo durante las misiones de esa manera lo confundirían con cualquier otro Meowth **– Lo siento pero no puedo dejarlos pasar más allá de este lugar-**

**- ¿Que te hace pensar que nos podrás detener?- **Exclamo el Camerupt sonriendo malévolamente

**- No necesito hacerlo- **replico el pokémon gato sonriendo inocentemente

**- De que habl…- **El Camerupt no pudo terminar su frase porque en ese instante fue golpeado con fuerza por una esfera de energía dejándolo inconsciente instantáneamente, sus compañeros no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar antes de ser impactados por dos esferas mas de energía cayendo inconscientes al suelo

Jessie y James salieron de sus escondites y caminaron hacia los pokémon inconscientes que ahora eran normales

- Eso fue más fácil de lo que había pensado- Exclamo James mirando a los pokémon inconscientes

- Bueno misión cumplida- dijo Jessie contenta – Nos vamos a casa

_- Ya se van tan pronto-_Alguien estaba detrás de ellos

Jessie, James y Meowth se dieron la vuelta lentamente y descubrieron que sin que ellos se dieran cuenta de algo muy serio, en frente de ellos se encontraba Deep.

_- Me parece que ustedes ya han causado muchos problemas- _Exclamo Deep sonriendo malévolamente mientras levantaba una de sus patas y se formaba una esfera de energía psíquica _– Creo que es hora que los saboteadores de los que escuche reciban su merecido-_

La esfera de energía salo disparada contra Jessie quien solo pudo esperar el golpe cerrando los ojos, una explosión sacudió el claro retumbando en los oídos de todos, Jessie estaba confundida estaba de pie ilesa, no había sentido para nada el impacto, ella lentamente abrió los ojos y se horrorizo ante lo que vio, James estaba al frente de ella con los brazos extendidos, el traje protector estaba arruinado y su cuerpo mostraba que maduras muy serias en el pecho y brazos.

James a duras penas podía mantenerse de pie, sabía que había sido lastimado de gravedad el dolor era insoportable, de hecho le impresionaba que aun pudiera estar despierto a pesar de este sin embargo sabía que no podía darse el lujo de quedar inconsciente

- Ustedes… dos…escapen- Logro decir James en un susurro avanzando hacia el frente levantando su arma – Yo… lo detendré-

_- Creo que eso no será posible- _Exclamo el Mew oscuro flotando rápidamente hacia un lado para poder tener en la mira a Jessie _- Después de todo no los puedo dejar ir-_

Esta vez Jessie no se dejo dominar por la sorpresa y rápidamente alzo su arma y disparo contra el Mew justo en el momento que el lanzaba su ataque, las dos esferas de energía chocaron con fuerza creando un pequeño cráter y lanzando a Jessie a Meowth y a James hacia atrás

Meowth se levanto con dificultad y miro a su alrededor James estaba en el suelo inmóvil y Jessie se estaba levantando mientras sangre salía de su abdomen, parece que uno de los escombros que saltaron durante el último ataque la habían herido de gravedad

- ¡Meowth corre, vete de aquí rápido!- Grito Jessie mientras trataba de detener la hemorragia de la herida en su abdomen

**- No Jessie no me pidas eso-** Exclamo Meowth con desesperación - No te lo estoy pidiendo pokémon estúpido, es una orden-

_- Ya les dije que eso no es una opción- _Deep apunto esta vez contra Meowth pero antes de que pudiera salir una esfera de energía lo golpeo por la espalda, un dolor increíble atravesó el cuerpo de Mew que se desplomo con fuerza contra el suelo

Meowth levanto la vista y vio que James estaba con el arma levantada de pie respirando agitadamente

El pokémon gato no pudo soportar más esto, tomo un comunicador de su cinturón

**- Necesitamos evacuación de emergencia inmediatamente-** dijo este con urgencia, pero luego se quedo helado al ver el comunicador, en la pequeña pantalla se leía: SIN SEÑAL

_- Ya les dije que escapar no es una opción- _Exclamo Deep riéndose, _- Este lugar está protegido por tecnología del equipo Rocket, solo se puede salir caminando, todas las señales están bloqueadas y la teletransportación es imposible, aunque debo decir que están dando una buena batalla- _

- Ya veo- exclamo Jessie colocándose al lado de James – Meowth ve a buscar ayuda nosotros lo distraeremos-

Meowth estaba a punto de protestar pero vio la mirada de Jessie y de James

**- Esta bien- **exclamo el pokémon aceptando la situación **– Solo quiero que aguanten un poco hasta que logre comunicarme con Mewtwo-**

_- ¿Que te hace pensar que te dejare esca…?- _Deep fue interrumpido por una rápida sucesión de esferas de energía que esta si a duras penas podía evitar

Aprovechando la distracción Meowth salió corriendo hacia los arboles

- Bueno eso es todo- Murmuro Jessie bajando su arma y tratando de detener la hemorragia de su abdomen – Creo que terminamos-

- Te equivocas… Jessie- dijo James en voz baja – Aun no terminamos… tenemos que mostrarle a este pokémon… de lo que somos capaces-

- ¿ Como estas James?- pregunto la mujer en voz baja para que Deep no los escuchara

- Es curioso…- respondió este sonriendo con tristeza – antes había un dolor insoportable… pero ahora no siento nada, solo una enorme sensación de cansancio-

- Yo también me siento así- replico Jessie con tristeza – Vamos a morir-

- Tal vez si… tal vez no- dijo James quien lentamente tomo la mano de Jessie – Ya te lo había dicho antes, mientras estemos juntos siento que todo es posible-

Jessie le sonrió aceptando su mano y tomándola con fuerza mientras levantaba su arma

- Tienes razón, mientras estemos juntos todo estará bien-

- Siempre juntos… - dijo James levantando su arma

…

…

-… seguiremos por el camino que escogimos…-

…

…

- …Juntos… por siempre…-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

R-05 se dio cuenta que había llegado a pueblo paleta, la noticia de Mewtwo lo había conmocionado más de lo que había pensado, no se había dado cuenta que ya había llegado a pueblo paleta

- Estas muy distraído R-05- dijo un hombre detrás de él – No es normal en ti, ese error te puede costar la vida-

El pokémon se dio la vuelta y vio a R-01 y R-02 mirándolo fijamente

**- Lo siento-** Replico R-05 molesto con sí mismo **– No se volverá a repetir-**

- En fin, Mewtwo me ha dado la orden de acompañarte- Exclamo el Hombre ajustando su sombrero de paja- Partiremos en cuanto llegue R-04-

**- ¿Por qué tenemos que esperarlo?- **Pregunto R-05 sorprendido

- Porque a alguien se le olvido mis herramientas- Respondió R-02

R-05 abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerro inmediatamente, era cierto había estado divagando tanto que se le había olvidado traer las herramientas de R-02

- ¿Qué te pasa hoy R-05?- Pregunto R-01 molesta – Sabes que esos errores nos cuestan tiempo y esfuerzo y eso nos puede costar la vida, estas actuando como un completo incompetente-

R-05 no dijo nada solo se quedo mirando al suelo avergonzado de sí mismo.

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada mas solo se limitaron a esperar a su compañero pero como siempre las cosas no salen como esperaban

**- ¿Que están haciendo aquí?- **Pregunto alguien detrás de ellos

Los tres se dieron la vuelta y vieron que delante de ellos se encontraba un Nidoqueen y un Sableye

**- Lo mismo les preguntare a ustedes- **Dijo R-05 confundido, no era normal encontrarlos en las afueras de la ciudad, eso era peligroso

**- La verdad es que los vimos desde lejos así que decidimos preguntarles – **replico Cassidy con neutralidad

- Eso no es de su incumbencia- interrumpió el hombre con capa molesto – Sera mejor que regresen al laboratorio, allí estarán a salvo-

**- Oye, no tienes que ser tan rudo con nosotros- **Exclamo el Sableye enfadado

- Lo hacemos por su seguridad- R-01 se estaba empezando a impacientar

**- Nosotros sabemos cuidarnos perfectamente- **Dijo Cassidy mientras golpeaba el suelo con fuerza con su cola

- Eso viene de alguien que necesito ser rescatado de la base del equipo Rocket- replico R-01 riéndose

Al escuchar esto Cassidy se enfado mucho, el recuerdo de esos días la habían marcado profundamente, tal vez de por vida y no iba a permitir que nadie se burlara de eso. Ella se abalanzó sobre la mujer con toda la intensión de Atacarla, esto fue hasta que de repente la mujer desapareció de su vista, Cassidy se detuvo en seco confundida pero eso duro solo un momento porque sintió que alguien cogía su brazo y se lo llevaba hacia su espalda, era como una llave de combate, allí inmovilizada el pokémon miro lentamente hacia atrás, R-01 la había inmovilizado sujetando su brazo contra su espalda, la mujer estaba parada sobre su cola y estaba presionándola contra el suelo, Cassidy se preguntaba cómo era posible que un ser humano fuera capaz de moverse así

- Me he enfrentado a hordas de pokémon oscuros- Exclamo R-01 sujetando a Cassidy con fuerza -¿Qué te hizo pensar que podrías ganarme?-

Cassidy no respondió nada, en realidad estaba muy enfadada para responder algo, con fuerza uso su otro brazo para lanzar un golpe, esto logro desequilibrar a la mujer que resbalo, pero antes de caer salto hacia atrás no sin antes que Cassidy la rozara haciendo que su sombrero de paja saliera volando por los aires

**- No juegues conmigo tu… tu…- **Cassidy se quedo cayada impactada por lo que estaba viendo, enfrente de ella se encontraba una mujer con ojos azules y cabello corto rojo que la miraba de manera muy fría

**- … ¿Jessie?…- **murmuro Cassidy sin salir de su asombro pero luego se dio cuenta de que algo

**- No, es imposible, la que está al frente mío se ve mucho más joven, tal vez tenga 18 o 19 años, pero es idéntica a Jessie cuando tenía su edad- **

- Eres la primera que me ve de esta forma- exclamo R-01 acercándose a su sombrero, recogiéndolo y volviéndoselo a colocar – Debes sentirte orgullosa-

**- Tranquila R-01-** Replico un recién llegado

Todos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a un Scyther con capa y sombrero acercándose a ellos

- Te tomaste tu tiempo- Exclamo R-02 molesto – terminemos con esto, nos vamos R-05-

El meowth asintió y se acerco a su compañero, una vez que el Scyther les entregara un paquete ellos se pusieron en marcha

- Bien mi misión a terminado- Murmuro R-01 -Regreso a la base, vienes R-04-

**- Te alcanzare en un momento- **Exclamo el Scyther mirando a Cassidy fijamente

R-04 solo asintió y se adentro corriendo hacia el bosque, una vez que se hubo retirado R-04 se acerco a Cassidy a Butch

**- ¿Ustedes conocían a Jessie?- **Pregunto con precaución R-04

Los dos pokémon miraron al Scyther por un rato pero no dijeron nada

**- ¿Quien era ella?, no puede ser Jessie es demasiado joven además yo estoy segura de haberla visto en el cuartel general- **

**- Es complicado- **comenzó R-04 **– R-01 y R-02 son una combinación de magia y biotecnología para crear dos bioarmas muy poderosas, para crearlas se uso como base a dos seres humanos: Jessie y James-**

**- ¿De qué estás hablando?- **Pregunto Sableye sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando

**- Lo que les estoy diciendo no debe saberlo nadie, ni siquiera sus compañeros- **continúo R-04** - Hace tiempo que Jessie y James venían trabajando a nuestro lado, y ellos fueron escogidos por Mewtwo para formar parte de este equipo, pero en una de sus misiones fueron lesionados seriamente, de hecho clínicamente ellos murieron solo sus almas pudieron ser rescatada, después de diversos procesos R-01 y R-02 fueron creados y fueron utilizados como receptores de esas almas pero ahora ellos no recuerda nada de su pasado y parecen dos personas completamente diferentes, antes se sentía la calidez que ellos emanaban, su buen corazón siempre se hacía presente a pesar de las dificultades pero ahora ellos son personas frías y calculadoras que no les importa nada más que sus objetivos-**

**- Espera un momento- **Exclamo Butch, nosotros los vimos en la base, estaba trabajando en diversos experimentos.

**- Los que ustedes vieron no son más que sombras, imágenes congeladas en el tiempo, no poseen vida solo son un conglomerado de recuerdos que desaparecerán en el momento que nosotros deseemos –**

**- Entonces R-05 es el Meowth que acompañaba a Jessie y James- **Replico Butch entendiendo todo **– Pero es extraño ¿Por qué el no habla el lenguaje humano como antes?-**

**- eso se debe a lo que le paso a Jessie y a James- **Explico el Scyther con tristeza **– Verán cuando eso paso Meowth no culpo a Mewtwo, a los pokémon oscuros, ni siquiera culpo al pokémon que los lastimo, fue él el que se culpo a sí mismo, después de ese día el dijo que si Jessie y James habían muerto, el Meowth del equipo Rocket también y desde ese momento nunca más volvió a hablar el lenguaje de los seres humanos, se enfrasco en su propio entrenamiento, ahora es el más fuerte de nosotros después de Mewtwo pero el siempre dice que no es suficiente, pienso que él cree que si llega a ser tan fuerte como un pokémon legendario tal vez algún día pueda reparar su error- **

**- ¿Por qué nos cuentas todo esto?- **Pregunto Cassidy sintiéndose muy mal, Jessie y ella no habían podido estar de acuerdo en algunas cosas pero en un pasado habían sido muy buenas amigas, el pensamiento de que tal vez Jessie ya no estaba en este mundo era mucho para ella

**- Para que entiendan el por qué nadie puede saber de esto- **Respondió el Scyther dándose la vuelta preparándose para marcharse **– Si alguien peligroso se entera de esto puede causar mucho más daño del que ya ha ocurrido-**

**- Esta bien- **Exclamo Cassidy con tristeza **– No le mencionaremos esto a nadie- **

**- Será mejor que vuelvan al laboratorio-** Con esto el Scyther se desvaneció en el bosque

Ni el Sableye ni el Nidoqueen dijeron mas solo se dirigieron hacia lo que por ahora era su hogar

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ash se había acabado de despertar, dentro del laboratorio del profesor Oak había una gran piscina donde le habían dicho que podía descansar, este nado a la superficie y saco la cabeza, realmente hacía tiempo que no dormía bajo el agua, se sentía muy bien

_- _El tiempo de descanso termino- pensó Ash – Es hora de trabajar, necesitamos un plan rápido-

_- La verdad es que no tenemos idea por dónde empezar- _Exclamo su lado oscuro, la verdad es que ellos dos habían acordado debilitar el sello lo suficiente para mantenerlos separados pero que les permitiera escuchar sus pensamientos

_- Creo que tengo una idea-_

Ash se giro y se encontró con un pokémon que no había visto en mucho tiempo, rápidamente el giro la cabeza y miro al suelo sintiéndose avergonzado

_- No soy la persona más indicada con la que debes sentirte avergonzado- _Exclamo Mewtwo sonriendo _– después de todo fui yo el que una vez intento conquistar el mundo-_

_- Yo…lo siento-_

_- No te debes preocupar por el pasado, tenemos que empezar a trabajar por lo que viene-_

_- Soy todo oídos…-_

Este capítulo va hasta aquí espero que les haya gustado nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

Atte CAN07


End file.
